Gotas de Agua
by Gaby007
Summary: Dos gotas de agua, así es como el mundo ve a estos gemelos, pero aunque al rey Sinbad le cueste aceptarlo, descubrirá por cuenta propia lo que cada uno tiene para ofrecer al mundo. ¿Judal al cuadrado? ¡Otro fanfic que se une a las filas del SinJu! Universo Alterno. Líos familiares y algo de romance, este fanfic será mi bomba de sentimientos para 2017. ¡Feliz año nuevo!
1. Capítulo 1 Petición familiar

No tengo idea de cuantos documentales sobre Arabia, su historia y su actualidad me he chingado para este fanfic(?) y seguramente todavía cometeré mis errores, pero me esforzaré porque este fic sea bien aceptado.

El libro, el cual no recuerdo el título, me encantó en su momento y hace poco leí un fic basado en él –solo que la autora no dio crédito al libro y peor me quedé yo por no acordarme– y me dije "¿Y por qué no? Quedaría perfecto para un SinJu"

El detalle aquí es que el SinJu, será SinJu-dar. Se entenderá mejor durante el fanfic.

Entiendo perfectamente el asunto de la pronunciación entre la "r" y "l" en japonés, pero no porque se escuchen exactamente igual los personajes son iguales.

Regresando al asunto del libro, he de admitir que la idea original no es mía, es más bien una adaptación… indirecta, puesto que no voy a copiar literalmente los textos del libro –ni recuerdo cuál es, lloro– sino a hacer mi propia trama basada en una historia ya creada. Posiblemente termine agregando más, ese es más mi estilo…

Escribir este inicio fue muy complicado, nuestra Arabia es muy complicada y tiene unas leyes que… y una gente que… Terriblemente cerrados respecto a otras religiones, reunir información ha costado.

Por eso decidí que en lugar del Sultán de Arabia, cierto personaje permanezca como rey de cierto país que ya todos conocemos. Oh, sí, seguro lo sospechan ya.

En fin, si has leído esto te lo agradezco bastante, es una buena información para antes de leer un fic. Ahora, si te suena esto y conoces el libro, ¡me gustaría mucho me dijeras el nombre! Adoraría poder buscarlo en una librería para para temas personales, en verdad me gustó la trama.

Y, querido Scar, ya sabes para quién va dirigido este fanfic. B) Lov u, senpai~

 **Gotas de agua.**

 **Capítulo 1.** _Petición familiar._

Estaba completa y absolutamente loco.

Solo un alma tan ingenua como la suya podía aceptar esta clase de favores.

Aprieta las correas de su maleta.

¿Cuánto lleva encima, siete, quizá ocho?

Ah, no.

Nueve. Lleva consigo nueve mil libras directo para el sultán de Sindria, el tal… Sinbad, o como se llamara aquél hombre con el que, por cierto, no tiene nada que ver. Esto es simplemente un… favor familiar.

Las despedidas ya estaban hechas, el vuelo planeado y las vacaciones del trabajo ya pedidas. Se da la vuelta y observa a la pelirroja del otro lado de la cinta, despidiéndolo con la mano todavía, a un lado del guardia a cargo del detector de metales.

— Los pasajeros al vuelo de las 14:50 con destino a Sindria, se les informa que las maletas de carga pesada ya están siendo transportadas al avión. Se les pide que se vayan acercando a la salida siete del tercer piso, por la puerta B.

Era su llamada.

Le sonríe por una última vez a la señorita y, con nervios, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar.

Todo estaba lleno, pero en ese momento ni siquiera lo notaba. Tantas personas y él, tan retraído y nervioso. Evita a un pequeño infante travieso y se apresura a llegar a la habitación con un siete negro encima. Dentro, no era más que una habitación con una linda aeromoza a un lado de otra puerta al exterior y con asientos, en donde había más gente.

Y cuando alguien posa la vista en su maleta, más nervioso se pone. Y peor es cuando la aeromoza se acerca a él, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Desea que lleve su maleta junto al resto?

Traga saliva.

— No… No gracias.

— ¿Tiene el permiso para llevarla con usted? —Pregunta la aeromoza con un poco más de firmeza. — Ya veo. —Asiente en cuanto ve la etiqueta en un costado. — Entonces no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos, ¿verdad?

Esta mujer… habla muy extraño.

— N-No, nada de eso. Si me disculpa, me iré a sentar por allá. Con _mi_ maleta.

Que mal ha salido eso.

Con toda la atención de los pocos pasajeros encima, se va a sentar en un sitio apartado.

La indicación es dada y todos se levantan para formar la fila frente a la puerta B, con el puente de acero ya bien puesto. Es su turno y avanza con fingida firmeza, con el mentón en alto y la maleta bien cerca de su cuerpo. Otra aeromoza lo recibe y tras revisar su boleto, le indica su sitio.

Se sienta del lado de la ventana casi hasta atrás, con los otros dos sitios a su lado izquierdo vacíos. Así está bien, no quiere compartir.

— _Eres algo así como un embajador muy importante. ¿Ves? Te vas a divertir llevándole todo este dinero al rey y teniendo esa vacaciones para ti solito._

— _¿Por qué no lo haces tú…? Yo tengo…pendientes en la primaria. Y en todo caso, es tanto dinero que me da mied… ¿Por qué no vienes tú conmigo y nos divertimos juntos?_

— _Querido hermanito, ¿es que acaso no puedes hacer este favor para mí? Yo también tengo trabajo. Ya usé mis vacaciones en año nuevo para estar contigo, ¿lo olvidas? Ya está, irás a darle este dinero al sultán, te pasas la semana en el hotel y regresas. ¿Queda claro?_

— _S-Sí pero…_

— _Judar._

— _¿Qué…?_

— _¿Acaso no me quieres lo suficiente como para hacerme este favor? ¡Si hasta te lo estoy pagando yo!_

— _Judal… Sí, lo haré._

— _Así me gusta, Judar. No puedo desear a un mejor hermano._

— _Soy el único hermano que tienes…_

— _Bueno, además~_

De eso ya hace tres semanas.

Pero cargar con tanto dinero lo pone nervioso. Recarga la frente en la ventana, han dejado de pasar los pasajeros y el piloto acaba de dar los saludos formales junto al copiloto, y la indicación de abrocharse el cinturón. Lo hace y se pone recto, pero luego ladea un poco su cuerpo y asegura la maleta con el cinturón del asiento de su lado.

Tanto dinero así no es bueno. ¿Y si algo le pasa? Jamás en su vida ha tenido semejante vida, y eso que no puede quejarse de su salario. Pero esto rayaba lo bizarro.

Lo que tenía en el asiento de al lado, era lo que ganaría en la mitad de su vida y eso si le iba bien cada día, con una excelente preparación. Y un doctorado con especialidad o dos, o tres.

Quizá.

¿De donde era que su hermano había conseguido tanto dinero?

Que tonto era, por todos los cielos. Ahora que no hay marcha atrás se le vienen tantas preguntas a la cabeza para su hermano. Se enteró que tuvo una sesión de fotos hace poco en Sindria, pero eso a conocer al mismo rey… Y deberle dinero, ¡madre mía!

Siente el movimiento del avión cuando este gira, todavía en suelo, sacándolo así de sus pensamientos. Vuelve a ponerse recto y se pega un poco al asiento, el avión cada vez va tomando más velocidad y pronto lo siente, el momento exacto en que se separa del suelo.

Le espera un largo camino hasta su destino. Dormiría pero… teme por el dinero que tiene a su lado.

-v-

Pues al final sí que terminó durmiéndose.

Despierta cuando alguien toca su hombro, era una de las aeromozas y otras dos a su lado tiraban de un carrito. Era la hora del almuerzo. La comida de avión no le entusiasmaba demasiado pero tenía hambre, luego de almorzar con Kougyoku no había probado nada más.

Le da una mirada rápida a la maleta a su lado, y la ve ahí en perfecto estado. Luego mira a la aeromoza.

— ¿Qué desea para beber? Tenemos agua, refrescos, quizá vino… limonada también.

— Eh… una limonada bastaría.

— ¿Qué desea le sirvamos? —Pregunta una segunda aeromoza, mientras la primera llena rápidamente un vaso de plástico con la limonada.

Y Judar, mientras tanto, le da una mirada a todo lo del carrito. Es demasiada comida pero lo ve lógico, es primera clase y hay pocas personas además de él, pero no sabía que elegir. Señaló las primeras tres cosas que le gustaron.

Una tercera aeromoza le ayuda a la segunda a servirlo todo en un plato de plástico, con cantidades generosas. ¿Es su imaginación o el pollo huele como si estuviera recién hecho?

Una vez que las aeromozas continúan con los pasajeros de más adelante –recordemos que está un poco apartado– deja la comida para más tarde y revisa rápidamente el interior de la mochila. Todo está en orden, el dinero está en perfecto estado.

Vuelve a cerrar la mochila y piensa con lástima que se está preocupando demasiado por este favor. ¿Realmente valía la pena?

Judal usualmente solo se aparecía cuando necesitaba un favor suyo, eso es cierto, pero no es un mal hermano.

— _Tu hermano jamás te ha apreciado, ¿no lo recuerdas? Desde aquél incidente ni siquiera te ha visitado._

— _Pero estuvo con nosotros en año nuevo… Claro que me quiere y me aprecia, así como yo lo aprecio a él._

— _Oh querido, ¿no te das cuenta de que solo se aprovecha de tu cariño? Judal es alguien malo…_

— _No te permito que hable así de mi hermano, Kougyoku._

Todos dicen eso porque no han visto lo que él sí. No era un mal hermano, solo tiene una personalidad un poco complicada. Y mucho trabajo encima, por eso no lo visita tanto como antes de todo.

Antes del accidente, antes de separarse.

Este favor valía completamente la pena, si así le puede ayudar a Judal.

Comenzó con su cena, mientras observaba el cielo nocturno por su lado, aunque apenas y podía diferenciar las nubes. Decidió entonces que era inútil y revisó el celular, pero en el modo avión poco puede hacer. ¿Tomarse fotos?

No es gran amante de las selfies, pero de igual forma lo hizo. Dos, tres, una cuarta vez… mientras bebía de una pajilla el resto de la limonada, decide revisar las fotos.

No pudo evitar fijarse en una quinta selfie, ¿Cuándo la tomó? Se nota a leguas que fue un error de dedo, estaba distraído mirando hacia un lado. Entrecierra los ojos y ladea un poco la cabeza sin darse cuenta.

En esa foto, en donde no está sonriendo y tiene los ojos un poco más cerrados, ve a su hermano en persona. Es como si estuviera en una videoconferencia con él ahora, como si lo tuviera del otro lado de la pantalla o a tallas mayores, al frente.

¿Y qué más se puede esperar de un par de gemelos?

Bloquea el celular y lo guarda en su bolsillo de nuevo, golpetea sus pulgares en sus piernas y silba en tono bajo. Revisa luego su muñeca derecha para ver el reloj, apenas han pasado tres horas de vuelo. No va mal, tiene entendido que son cinco horas. Puede pasarse las otras dos horas restantes dormido.

Con el pensamiento, da un último vistazo a la maleta y luego cierra sus ojos, no tardando nada en quedarse dormido una vez más.

En algún momento, cuando las aeromozas terminaron, volvieron a pasar por los asientos para botar a la basura los vasos y platos plásticos. Una de las tres decidió que era mejor para el señor pasajero dejar esa maleta encima, como las demás. Así que con cuidadoso silencio desabrocha el cinturón y carga la pesada maleta hasta la parte de arriba.

Perfecto, ahora el pasajero puede relajarse. Satisfecha con su trabajo, regresa junto a sus dos compañeras hacia la pequeña zona de cafetería para tomarse un descanso.

\- v -

Santo cielo.

La maleta no estaba.

Había despertado prácticamente a mitad de aterrizaje por la no tan agradable sensación que esta le produjo, y lo primero que hizo apenas abrir los ojos, además de sobresaltarse, fue fijarse en el asiento a su lado, y al verlo vacío tuvo el desesperado de impulso de soltarse el cinturón y buscarla como poseso, de llamar a la guardia militar de ser necesario, pero esa maleta contenía una MUY considerable suma de dinero que no debían perderse talque así, como él acaba de perder la suya.

Que para empeorar el asunto, ni siquiera es suyo.

Es un pago muy importante para una persona importante en un país importante, ha leído demasiado sobre Sindria. Por supuesto, alguien con tanto dinero como lo era Sinbad, que presume de haberse apropiado de un islote enorme y hacerlo un país ante todo el mundo.

Se sujeta con fuerza del borde de la ventanilla del avión, cierra los ojos bien fuerte.

¡La maleta!

Finalmente estaban en tierra firme, sintió perfectamente el golpe de las ruedas en el suelo. Al instante se quita el cinturón y se levanta, no obteniendo otra cosa sino un buen golpe en la rodilla con la pequeña mesa en el respaldo del asiento del frente. Solo aprieta los dientes y se queja bajo, luego se desliza hasta el estrecho corredor y busca por el suelo, al no encontrar nada se incorpora y mira a sus lados, la gente ha comenzado a levantarse también para salir. Esto no está bien. La maleta, ¿quién pudo haberla tomado?

A punto de comenzar a tomar bocanadas de aire, producto de sus nervios, nota algo de un color rojo brillante por entre la propia sombra de sus largas pestañas, y al levantar la vista nota la maleta. El alma regresó a su cuerpo. Tembloroso, alza ambas manos y toma la maleta, entonces la abraza y suspira.

— Vaya susto…

Con más alivio en el cuerpo, Judar se dispone a imitar a los demás pasajeros y caminar hacia la salida del avión, la escalera firme de metal lo recibe a Sindria junto a una aeromoza al final del camino y cordiales "Bienvenido" a cada pasajero que cruza esa puerta al aeropuerto.

Pero algo tiene bien claro.

Nadie va a recogerlo.

Junto al resto, se dirige ahora hacia la zona en donde recibiría el resto de su equipaje. Obtiene sus dos maletas sin más problemas, se cuelga una por el hombro y dos más las lleva arrastrando hacia una tercera zona, pasando de todas las personas. Mientras camina, va observando su nuevo entorno. Los aires sí eran nuevos, y por los enormes ventanales ve… un paraíso. Ve plantas enormes, alcanza a ver la zona hotelera también, y al centro casas, pero lo más vistoso… es el castillo.

Enorme y con un estilo arábico bien pronunciado, se alza por encima de todo. Allá al fondo lo ve, y debe admitir para él mismo que tiene toda la pinta de haberse salido de cualquier cuento.

 _O de la película de Aladdin_ Piensa para sí, todavía arrastrando sus maletas.

Sale del aeropuerto, el brillante sol le da una segunda bienvenida pero está demasiado ocupado buscando el camión que va hacia su hotel, tiene el boleto justo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Pero lo que se encuentra no estaba en sus planes, ni tampoco en el folleto.

Camellos, filas de caballos… y carretas.

— Que peculiar estilo~ —Escucha a un turista cualquiera.

— ¡Encantador! —Otra turista cualquiera.

— No sé qué hacer… —Murmura Judar a lo bajo. El único que no parecía tan emocionado por la clase de transporte por la zona. Traga saliva.

Parece que su comentario fue escuchado muy a su pesar, porque una dama acaba de voltear un poco la cabeza para verlo y sonreírle, casi se siente morir cuando además se detiene para que él la alcance.

Como si necesitara hacer amigos.

— ¿Perdido?

¿Oh? ¿Le está hablando? ¿A él?

Busca a la propietaria de esa voz, como si no la tuviera al frente ya. Solo quiere estar bien seguro.

— Algo… —Contesta, más por cortesía. Luego traga saliva.

— Es la segunda vez que vengo aquí. Mi nombre es Yamuraiha. No te vi en el avión, ¿en qué vuelo ibas?

— En el B… Y mi nombre es Judar, es un… gusto.

— ¿Lo es? Cariño, yo diría que es un susto. Tienes cara de miedo total.

— Perdón… —Aprieta los labios, avergonzado.

Socializar no es lo suyo.

Y encima la señorita parece tan agradable que no puede evitar sentirse mal consigo mismo por estar tan tontamente nervioso. Tonto, tonto Judar. Traga saliva por segunda vez, ¿o tercera? No importa, el punto es que está nervioso.

A Kougyoku no le gustaría verlo así. Seguramente ahora le estaría dando ánimos a lo lejos, animándolo a hacer una nueva amistad, a ser un poco más abierto…

Es momento de intentarlo, quizá tenga algo bueno que contarle a su amiga luego del viaje.

— Mi nombre es Judar y es, señorita, un enorme gusto el que me haya hablado. Provengo de Japón, en una provincia llamada Kioto. Trabajo como profesor de biología en una primaria, y también imparto la clase de botánica en una facultad de prestigio. Botánica aplicada a la medicina. Tengo 22 años. —Su voz, aunque un poco más firme, sigue teniendo ese ligero toque de nervios, que a la peliazul tanta ternura le ocasionó.

Y también una sonrisa.

— Judar, es un gusto. Yo soy Yamuraiha y mi nacionalidad es francesa, pero me he criado la mayor parte de mi vida en Japón junto a mi abuela. No trabajo por ahora, soy una estudiante de moda, arte y confección. Tengo 19 años. ¿Eres tan cerrado por tu nacionalidad?

Era una mujer algo directa. Asiente con la cabeza, a lo que Yamuraiha amplía su sonrisa.

— Eso es adorable. Soy alguien de confianza, no tienes que temer. Te ves cómo alguien agradable y me gustaría ser tu amiga. Comenzaré ofreciéndote mi ayuda. ¿En qué hotel te hospedarás?

— La reservación es para el Pleasure pleasure Shindoria.

Parece que su respuesta fue del agrado de la dama, ¿pero por qué ríe?

— Tu acento es adorable. No acostumbras a hablar inglés, ¿verdad?

— No mucho la verdad.

— ¿Prefieres hablemos en japonés?

Solo asiente con la cabeza.

— Bueno, Judar. También me voy a hospedar en ese hotel, podemos ir juntos y así te ayudo con el transporte, es de lo más peculiar.

Que hermosa pronunciación… Esta mujer era increíble.

Asiente a la pregunta, todavía pensando en el limpio acento de la dama. Ya le gustaría a él aprender tres idiomas, porque según lo que escuchó debe saber francés, inglés y japonés, ¿no?

En resumidas cuentas, lo único que había que hacer era mostrarle los boletos al chico tras el cartel con el nombre del hotel y este, amablemente, colgaría las maletas en el animal correspondiente y listo, el viaje estaba hecho. El hotel en cuestión tenía como transporte los caballos, Judar habría preferido mucho más las carretas por la seguridad del contenido de la maleta roja, pero estaba bien. Al parecer, los caballos estaban ya más que acostumbrados al mismo recorrido porque apenas Judar se acomodó el caballo comenzó a caminar, poniéndolo tenso.

Quien tenía las riendas era el caballo, y eso estaba bien porque Judar estaba irónicamente cansado. Yamuraiha y su corcel iban cerca al suyo, parecía muy animada. Era de noche, pero todo el camino estaba perfectamente iluminado. La gente estaba preparando puestos en cada esquina de cada manzana y algunos detenían la labor solo para voltear a verlos y saludar. La gente parece muy amable…

Sindria parece un sitio interesante. Con gente igual de amable, se pregunta si el rey será así. Sería más fácil entregarle el dinero así y luego disfrutar de los siete días de vacaciones planeados.

¿Debería hacerle una llamada a Judal en el hotel y agradecerle? Se había pasado de bueno con él en esta ocasión. Quizá tratando de compensar un poco su falta de presencia en el último año, aunque si lo piensa mejor no tiene sentido. De querer compensar algo, habría venido con él a este… paraíso.

— Mira Judar, ese sitio es fantástico. ¿Te gusta el pescado?

— No tanto, prefiero la carne…

— Oh. Pero… ¿de todas formas podemos venir aquí mañana, cierto? Muero de ganas por probar ese pescado zarandeado, y el coctel de camarón… Te va a encantar, vas a ver.

— Pues tiene un aspecto bastante hogareño. ¿Almorzamos aquí?

— Creo que comida está mejor. Podemos almorzar en el… —La ve fruncir las cejas, ¿acaso la ha molestado? — Lo siento, olvidé como se dice "hotel" en japonés.

— Hoteru.

— Gracias. Parece que todavía me falta estudiar algunas cuantas palabras sueltas.

— ¿Desde qué edad estás en Japón? —Ni siquiera piensa en la pregunta, simplemente la lanza. Quizá la confianza que Yamuraiha tiene a su alrededor le atrajo, ya no ve mal la idea de tener a su primer amiga en un viaje. En el avión no le interesó conocer a nadie…

— Desde los siete años. ¿Tú naciste ahí?

— Sí, en mi vida he salido del país hasta ahora, mi hermano me dio la oportunidad.

— ¿Él te pagó el viaje?

— Sí… —aunque es más bien por un favor, no porque Judal tuviera la intención de mandarlo de vacaciones. Judal ni siquiera sabe que tiene dos trabajos, ¿no? Está tan ocupado…

— Parece que aquí la gente es muy relajada. Mira eso. —Los codeos de la dama lo sacan de sus pensamientos. Se endereza y voltea a la dirección en la que Yamuraiha señala.

Era un hombre, saliendo de un establecimiento bastante llamativo y no exactamente por las hermosas mujeres de afuera, sino por todas esas luces color neón, la música tan suave y atractiva… El hombre era alto, de piel morena y extraordinario cabello plateado, puede ver también que su peculiar vestir tiene como accesorio cadenas, y lo miraba a él. Fijamente, no parecía muy contento, cosa rara porque tenía a sus costados a dos hermosas señoritas. Posiblemente sus conquistas para la noche.

— ¿Lo has visto alguna vez? —Le susurra Yamuraiha, y mira al hombre de allá con un odio tan mayúsculo que pone nervioso a Judar, más. — Detesto a los hombres así. ¿Sabes? Espero no lo conozcas porque estoy a punto de bajarme a darle un puñetazo. Cariño, ¿¡qué pasa con esas chicas!? ¿Les gusta esta clase de vida?

— Eh… Su-Supongo. Y no, no lo conozco.

— Pues perfecto. Ahora mismo voy a-

— ¡Yamuraiha!

Antes de que la peliazul en serio fuera a darle una paliza a aquél hombre, Judar alcanza a interponer el caballo para evitarlo. Con las riendas en mano, insiste con la mirada. ¿La chica era así de explosiva?

— A mí tampoco me agrada esa clase de vida en los heterosexuales. —Interesante palabra la que ha usado. — Pero no debes meterte en problemas en un país del que no eres más que una turista, mi hermano me ha contado cosas feas de esa clase de problemas. Vamos a disfrutar nuestras vacaciones, ¿verdad?

— Pues sí pero-

— No vas a cambiar a ese hombre con una paliza. Ni con una charla seguramente.

— Jó. Pues vaya bajón me estás dando, querido Judar.

Tan solo le sonríe, y luego sigue hablando.

— Muero de hambre, ¿Qué debo hacer para que los caballos vayan más rápido?

— Insiste muy suavemente con el pie. La verdad es que yo también muero de hambre, no puedo esperar por servicio a la habitación.

Cuando Judar volteó hacia atrás, aquél hombre no estaba ya, pero las chicas si, parecían confundidas. Traga saliva y mira al frente de nuevo, por alguna razón ahora siente miedo. ¿Y si ese hombre era malo? Aunque este sitio luciera como un paraíso tropical, jamás se sabe, y más encima si lo vieron salir de esa clase de edificio con dos señoritas de clara moral relajada.

El hotel era maravilloso, un edificio de nada más y nada menos que 17 pisos y una recepción bien grande y cálida, con una sala de estar amplia y con colores neutros, pero lo más impresionante era la cantidad de fuentes y áreas verdes que todavía rodeaban el edificio, además de una piscina de lo más enorme y muchas reposeras a su alrededor, en las que Judar ya estaba considerando pasarse una tarde, quizá tomar algo más de sol le ayudaría a su ya pálida piel.

Judar iba a hospedarse siete días en la habitación número 57, y Yamuraiha en la 25. Quizá no iban a estar tan cerca –muy a pesar de haberse registrado uno tras otro– pero ya habían cambiado números. Acompañó a Yamuraiha hasta el ascensor, hasta el segundo piso, pero Judar continuó hasta dos pisos más, pues su habitación está en el quinto piso.

Arrastrando las maletas, camina por un pasillo algo corto, que da vuelta luego de las primeras habitaciones. Continúa de largo hasta la 57 y luego baja la vista para ver la tarjeta. Pues vaya, vacaciones… No se siente exactamente relajado con tal botín en una de sus maletas. Debe entregar este dinero cuanto antes y luego, podrá disfrutar de todo este paraíso. Hasta entonces…

Pasa la tarjeta por el lector, la luz cambia de roja a verde y se escucha un clic instantáneo. Suelta un momento las maletas solo para sujetar el pomo, girarlo y empujar suavemente la puerta.

Lo primero que consigue ver es el suelo, de un color arena bastante bonito. Luego la primera pared, es de un azul pastel bastante agradable… Guarda la tarjeta en su bolsillo y toma de nuevo las maletas, entrando a la habitación. Empuja la puerta desde atrás con un pie y se adentra más en la habitación. Hermosa, sin duda alguna. Una cama enorme con limpias sábanas blancas y almohadas amarillas, una puerta blanca que muy seguramente da al baño, un balcón… un par de muebles y una tv también.

El hotel era precioso, sin lugar a dudas. Pero la habitación lo era todavía más. Deja las maletas a un lado de la cama y alza ambos brazos, luego los baja a sus laterales, extendidos, y estira un poco las piernas.

Un vuelo, luego un caballo, era muy pesado para el joven biólogo. Palpa la cama con una de sus manos y queda prendado de la suavidad de esta. Saca la tarjeta de su bolsillo y la deja en la mesita de noche, luego se sienta al borde de la cama y se quita los zapatos. Va a descansar hasta la siguiente mañana. Ya se disculpará con la señorita Yamuraiha cuando despierte por no cenar con ella.

\- v -

Temprano por la mañana, lo primero que había hecho era revisar el móvil. Algunos cuantos audios de Kougyoku y una solicitud nueva en Facebook, de Yamuraiha. Claro que la aceptó, y casi al instante un mensaje de ella llegó preguntando si se encontraba en el hotel.

Luego de confirmárselo, ambos quedaron en desayunar juntos. Luego de un corto baño, Judar sale de la habitación, no sin antes decirse que luego del almuerzo irá a dejar esa escandalosa cantidad de dinero a su dueño para quitarse un peso de los hombros, y podrá enviarle algunas cuantas buenas fotos a su querida amiga.

La comida, que constaba en su mayoría de mariscos y frutas, era deliciosa. La cantidad de bebidas tropicales que se encontró solo en el restaurante del hotel le fascinó, y Yamuraiha se vio complacida con todas sus expresiones.

Luego de un placentero almuerzo, Judar casi se olvida de su deber, el motivo por el cual está en este país como un extranjero más. Regresa casi corriendo hasta la habitación, sintiéndose algo ansioso en el elevador.

Una vez con la maleta roja en su poder de nuevo, regresa al elevador para bajar hasta el recibidor, en donde le pide instrucciones a una señorita para llegar hasta el palacio.

Posiblemente el rey Sinbad sea un hombre ocupado, con tanto turismo en su isla es lo más seguro. Pero su hermano le informó al rey de su llegada, espera pueda ser atendido hoy.

Un día más con esta carga y se va a volver loco.

Conecta sus audífonos al celular, elige una canción entre tantas y guarda el celular en el bolsillo de su sudadera amarilla, perfectamente combinada con su pantalón azul menta. Se inclina un poco hacia adelante y se acomoda bien los converse blancos. Baja por completo el zipper de la sudadera, mostrando así una camisa color melocotón. Quizá ahora no parezca el profesional hombre que enseña en el laboratorio pero, este era él fuera del trabajo, solo un hombre jovial y relajado, que gusta de los colores extravagantes. Vuelve a pasarse todo el cabello, que se vino hacia adelante apenas se inclinó, hacia atrás. Cabello que ahora adorna en una trenza completamente normal.

Toma con la mano derecha la maletera roja deportiva por las correas y se la echa al hombro.

Mientras camina por la calle, va esquivando a las personas más por costumbre que por ir pendiente, porque ahora solo puede preguntarse con la cabeza bien fría ¿cómo es que su hermano se metió en esta deuda? ¿Cómo conoció al rey de este paraíso tropical?

Sin darse cuenta pasó de la zona hotelera a la zona comercial, en donde la gente parecía escasear un poco más, quizá porque todavía era temprano y no todos los puestos del enorme mercado estaban abiertos. Y aun así, había ya algunas personas comprando.

— Ay cielos, no esperaba fuera tanto… Tan pesado…

— ¿Necesita ayuda?

No sabe por qué se lo preguntó, si podía solo seguir de largo… La mujer, de edad madura, pareció sorprenderse al verlo, pero tanto… que dejó al hombre confundido. Parece que acaba de ver a un fantasma o algo así. Luego frunció las cejas y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, pasando de él, incluso Judar pudo sentir algo de desprecio en ese dorado mirar.

¿Dijo algo malo, su inglés la ha ofendido?

— ¿Señora?

— No debiste volver.

— ¿Eh…?

La mujer, de largo cabello negro y perfil algo bajo y tranquilo, parecía muy grosera ahora. Eso lo confunde.

— Vete de aquí antes de que él te vea.

— ¿Quién…?

Era una mujer algo extraña, aunque Judar solo ofreció ayudarla con esas pesadas bolsas… Levanta ambas manos y se retira los audífonos, quizá ha estado escuchando mal.

— Lo siento pero creo que no le entendí bien, ¿me ha dicho usted que no debería estar aquí? Y a quién debo evi-

Jamás en su vida había recibido una bofetada. Siempre había sido un chico tranquilo, quizá algo asocial pero no un mal chico, y al crecer esto no cambió mucho, quizá ahora era un poco menos desobligado… con dos trabajos, cualquiera cambia. Pero que una mujer extraña le diga cosas extrañas, y actúe así de extraño, está bien, quizá la dama tiene algún problema.

Pero que lo bofeteara no tenía razón alguna. Perplejo, el profesor se lleva la mano a la mejilla y la palpa apenas con las yemas de sus dedos. Le arde… Fue una fuerza que le movió un poco la cabeza y lo paralizó por unos momentos, acompañado de un ardor y de tener esa mano todavía en la mejilla.

— ¡Mi hijo te matará si te ve, largo de aquí Judal!

Demasiado asustado como para hacer otra cosa, el muchacho solo vuelve a colocarse los audífonos y sale corriendo, lejos de esa mujer. Si, ni siquiera pensó en que dijo el nombre de su hermano.

Mientras más se alejaba de la mujer, más ansioso comenzaba a sentirse. Tenía una linda marca en la mejilla izquierda y tenía tremenda cara de susto mientras caminaba, sin duda nada bueno para la realeza a la que iba a visitar. Mientras camina, a paso rápido, comienza a sentir que esta zona comercial era realmente grande, por más que camina y camina no siente que avance demasiado, ¿o quizá sea porque no para de mirar el castillo allá a lo lejos mientras avanza?

Casi tropieza con sus propios pies, es ahí cuando finalmente espabila y, todavía confundido, vuelva la vista al frente.

Esa mujer estaba loca, ¡como una cabra!

Ya tiene algo interesante para contarle a Kougyoku.

El camino hacia el palacio comienza a volverse un poco pesado, o quizá el sol y su sudadera no son buena combinación, pero no quiere parar y quitarse el suéter ahora. El camino comienza a llenarse de arena, arena que es traída desde la playa por las personas y los vehículos. Va con cuidado porque no le hace mucha gracia llenarse de arena la ropa.

Cada vez se acerca más y más, es mientras sube las escaleras que comienza a tranquilizarse un poco luego de la sorpresa de hace rato. Con lo que ha caminado, un aproximado de tres kilómetros, le parece extraño que todavía el sol no esté en todo lo alto. No es que tenga mala condición, pero a pesar de ser un hombre con unas lindas piernas largas, es bastante lento.

Aquella mujer debió haberlo puesto muy nervioso.

Como sea, termina de subir el primer piso de escaleras y mira hacia arriba, resignado. Ahora que su mente no está dando vueltas por ahí, siente un poco de pesar. Es demasiado… Pero posa un pie sobre el siguiente escalón y continúa el camino. Cada vez está más cerca, pero al detenerse otro momento para ver lo que ha recorrido…

Esta isla es bastante extraña, no era plana ni mucho menos. Era como una larga pendiente con pisos, donde las escaleras importaban. Podía diferenciar perfectamente la zona hotelera desde esa altura y la comercial, pero también aquellas largas extensiones de tierra fértil, y las casas de la propia Sindria.

Ahora mira hacia adelante. Allá está el castillo, en todo lo alto. Mentalmente se pregunta si el rey Sinbad tiene alguna especie de sentimiento de grandeza, se pregunta si disfrutará verlo todo desde arriba…

— Debe tener unas vistas maravillosas.

Continúa el camino, casi trotando en las escaleras hacia arriba, que pesado comenzaba a hacérsele, el dinero pesaba tanto… Seguramente ya estaba rojo. Termina por subir todas las escaleras, el palacio es todavía más grande desde esta perspectiva, ¡era enorme! ¿Quizá cinco cuadras? De largo al menos, quizá más. Traga saliva muy duramente al ver a los guardias, que al instante lo voltean a ver.

Un tercero aparece de detrás de una de las altas paredes que rodean todo el palacio, acercándose a él.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

 _Inglés, no me traiciones ahora._

— Tengo que entregarle algo al rey. Es respecto a una... deuda.

Los tres guardias se miran entre ellos y después miran la maleta del más joven. Claro que Judar entiende de inmediato y se hinca en el suelo, mismo sitio donde también deja la maleta, y la abre.

No conformes, uno de los guardias mete la mano y escarba un poco, incluso tira algunas monedas, las cuales Judar pronto se encarga de recoger y de regresar a su sitio. Judal no le perdonaría si pierde algo de esta cantidad, ¡que la ha cuidado con mucho mimo!

— Si es una deuda, puedes dejar esto al visir. En el ala est-

— N-No, por favor. Necesito dejárselo al rey en persona.

El guardia tuerce un poco el gesto, no tan conforme. La seguridad del rey es muy importante y Judar lo entiende, ¡pero vamos! Solo deja el dinero, agradece, lo felicita por tener un país tan bonito y ya, se va, ¿es fácil? Sonríe nerviosamente al guardia, quien finalmente hace un gesto con una de sus manos.

Otros dos guardias más adelante, que no había visto, asienten y enderezan las armas, dejando la puerta a la vista.

Judar traga saliva duramente, algo nervioso. Toma su maletín de nuevo tras cerrarlo y se lo echa al hombro.

Algo cabizbajo, se abre camino hasta la puerta, la cual empuja muy suavemente hasta que el hueco entre lado y lado es suficiente para que él pase.

Queda absolutamente maravillado por la vista. Era una enorme habitación dorada, con una carpa bordada de rojo y oro también, con el piso más elegante de madera que alguna vez se haya imaginado. Columnas son las que separan los pasillos de los laterales a esta enorme sala principal, y en el techo… Arte. Puede admirar cada pintura mientras camina hacia adelante lentamente, pintura sobre una superficie lisa de color blanco, pero hay un detalle que… ¿eso es mármol?

Vuelve la vista al frente, pero allá en la silla del frente, en donde debería estar el rey… no hay nadie.

Pero no le han negado la entrada, quiere suponer que no ha pillado al rey con trabajo.

Tampoco ve a nadie a la vista como para preguntar.

Vuelve a ponerse nervioso, y se queda quieto en mitad de ese enorme salón sin darse cuenta. Ve a un lado, luego al otro por el pasillo. ¿Dónde…?

— ¿Se te olvidó llevarte algo más? —De pronto escucha una voz, algo ronca y no tan amistosa. Era la voz de un hombre sin lugar a dudas.

Abraza con mucha fuerza la maleta y da un salto en su lugar, uno de los más gracioso. Peor cuando siente una mano en su hombro que lo hace girar en su lugar, solo consiguiendo ponerlo todavía más nervioso. Por fin lo puede ver, es un hombre de tez bronceada, de dura mirada… de ojos dorados, cabello largo… lo mira fijamente, solo apretando los labios.

¿Este era el rey Sinbad, cierto?

Que alto estaba el hombre.

— ¿Dis…culpe? —Consiguió decir luego de un rato, en el que el rey se limitaba a apretarle un poco el hombro y a verlo a los ojos.

Vaya mirada, se siente… intimidado. Aunque tampoco es que sea difícil intimidarlo.

— Te estaba esperando desde anoche.

¿Su hermano le habrá avisado…? A punto de contestar, Judar es callado, pues la mano del rey pasó desde su hombro hasta su barbilla, no solo obligándolo a levantar el rostro sino a callar, pues el pulgar se le presiona en el labio inferior.

Cuando su rostro queda un poco más claro ante los ojos del rey, este alarga una sonrisa que hace que el corazón de Judar comience por fin a saltar en su pecho, completamente ansioso, nervioso.

— Anoche Sharrkan llegó a mi jardín especial, dos tonos de piel más claro. —Comenzó a relatar el rey, mientras su mano libre le quitaba la maleta al turista. Vaya, ¿por qué pesa tanto? La deja caer sin cuidado a un lado de ellos, consiguiendo así que la mirada de Judar bajara al suelo, concretamente a la maleta. Eso fue de molestia para el rey, por lo que prosiguió con su narración. — Juraba haberte visto. —Pasa su mano debajo del brazo del otro y la aferra a la cintura, bajo la sudadera pero encima de la camisa. Que colorido aspecto, no lo recordaba así.

También siente que da otro salto, y ahora tiene esas pequeñas manos en los antebrazos, aplicando presión.

Quiere escapársele de nuevo.

 _Judal_ es muy bueno con eso.

— Pensaba que me darías una visita nocturna.

— Yo no- Lo siento. De-Debí haber venido cuanto antes. Pero tengo su dine…

Auch. Le está apretando muy fuerte la mandíbula de nuevo, obligándolo a callar y a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Era muy fuerte, pero no tiene derecho alguno a tratarlo así… Abre un poco sus ojos, lo suficiente para ver al rey. El brillo de antes ya desapareció casi por completo, dando paso así a una furia contenida, como si este hombre en verdad lo odiase.

— Rey Sinbad…

— Yo no quiero dinero, quiero la joya.

¿La joya? ¿Qué joya?

La duda se refleja en su rostro, algo deformado por miedo. Una de sus manos va hasta la muñeca del rey, apretándola algo fuerte. Que se detenga, siente que va a romperle la mandíbula. Su vista comienza a volverse algo borrosa, el miedo hará que comience a llorar.

— Yo no sé na-da de esa… joya… —"de la que usted habla" quiso terminar, pero ni chiste, esa mirada advierte que como siga hablando algo muy malo le puede pasar.

— No mientas. —Insiste, y para dolor de Judar, vuelve a apretarle con fuerza la barbilla, pero ahora insistiendo con pulgar e índice en las suaves mejillas del pelinegro, deformando más esa bonita cara.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse, para sorpresa del rey, quien de inmediato deja de apretar, perplejo.

Jamás ha visto a Judal llorar.

No, no piensa caer de nuevo en los juegos del otro, con la vez anterior le bastó. Vuelve a endurecer la mirada, pero ahora ambas manos van a más mejillas del menor, manteniendo el rostro de Judar quieto. Luego lo gira un poco a la izquierda y se inclina, encajando sus labios en los rosaditos del profesor. Así de cerca, prefiere cerrar sus ojos para no marearse y piensa que es lo mejor, siempre suele ceder ante las lágrimas pero esta vez no. Las mejillas de Judar se encienden todavía más, y se queda completamente congelado en su sitio, pero reacciona rápido en cuanto el rey comienza a mover sus labios contra los suyos, de manera insistente.

Por todos los Dioses, jamás lo habían besado.

Se estremece de pies a cabeza y suelta una queja, antes de juntar bien sus labios y negársele, esto está mal, no se siente bien. Primero lo asusta así, le dice cosas que no entiende y luego… y luego lo besa, era un rey grosero, era un rey malo… De nueva cuenta, sus ojos se humedecen y consigue ladear la cabeza para evitar el contacto, pero esas manos no tardan demasiado en regresarlo a su puesto, haciendo que su esfuerzo sea completamente en vano.

Su cuerpo comienza a temblar, alza una mano e intenta lo más obvio, propinarle un buen golpe y quitárselo, pero nada de eso porque el rey, intuitivo, lo aprieta más a su cuerpo y con cuidado, lo inclina hacia atrás; por un momento el cabello de ambos obedecen la gravedad y caen juntos, mezclándose negro con morado. Por el nuevo miedo a caer es que ahora Judar se aferra a ambas manos a los brazos de Sinbad, y al querer quejarse…

Se sobresalta, acaba de morderle el labio.

Cierra con fuerza sus ojos, ahora lo succiona y Judar no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, ¿se puede obligar a corresponder un beso? Pues tal parece que sí, porque Sinbad acaba de conseguirlo.

En medio de toda esta tormenta, el rey entreabre los ojos un poco para ver a su preciosa presa, pero con molestia.

No está para nada sumiso, todavía intenta escapar de él, ¿por qué?

Gruñe y finalmente lo endereza, cortando el beso.

Al soltar al muchacho, las temblorosas piernas de Judar dejan de funcionar e inevitablemente cae de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

Vamos, que si la situación fuera otra, y no le hubiera dicho antes todas esas cosas tan extrañas, hasta lo pudo haber disfrutado, ¡de ley, esta era la fantasía de todo buen gay! Ser besado por un hombre tan apuesto, pero Judar ahora no podía estar más asustado. Ahora cubre sus ojos y se muerde fuerte el labio, completamente rojo, avergonzado y humillado. Oh, y tembloroso.

Con las piernas todavía temblando, y ante la atenta mirada de un muy molesto Sinbad, Judar se levanta. Tiene toda la intención de salir corriendo y dejar solo la maleta con el dinero, que el rey se encargue de eso, poder tranquilizarse lejos y no volver, pero apenas intenta dar un paso siente como si pisara el cielo, y la sensación de vértigo llena de nuevo su estómago. Estuvo a punto de volver a caer, pero Sinbad alcanzó a sujetarlo, con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Qué tanto actúas? Ni siquiera es divertido.

¿Actuar?

Le contestaría, pero siente que si habla su voz va a ser terriblemente aguda.

Diablos, debe verse patético, acaba de recibir un beso de semejante hombre –el cual por cierto, intentó evitar a toda costa, que estúpido– y solo reacciona así, asustado, llorando…

Pero diablos, esto le puede.

— Yo no- —Mejor se calla, como lo pensó su voz está algo tocada.

Se descubre los ojos, ahora rojos, y se abraza a sí mismo, intentando ahora retroceder algunos pasos, pero como estaban sus piernas ahora poco podría avanzar.

De todas formas, dejarlo escapar no estaba en los planos de Sinbad. Fastidiado, concluye en que el viaje lo tiene raro, y solo comienza a caminar hacia él. En el camino, aprovecha para tomar las correas de la maleta con una mano.

— Vienes conmigo, chaton* (*gatito)

\- v -

— ¡Le estoy diciendo que me deje! ¡A-Ahora mismo!

— No quiero, cállate. Tú y yo tenemos algo muy serio que arreglar entre manos. ¿Pensabas que podías salirte con la tuya?

No estaba siendo para nada gentil con su muñeca, prácticamente estaba obligando al profesor a caminar por los pasillos, y aunque Judar insistiera en soltarse no podía. Era un hombre en serio fuerte.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho para ser tratado así? El pobre estaba muerto de miedo mientras era literalmente secuestrado por el mismo rey, ¡algo aquí está verdaderamente mal! Algo en su bolsillo comienza a vibrar, y el rey lo nota.

Lo detiene a mitad de un pasillo, en el segundo piso, y tras hacerlo girar y quedar de cara a la pared, siendo presionado por una mano y una pierna ajena que le obligaba a mantener separadas las suyas. El hombre era bueno, ¡pero estaba haciéndole todo esto a la persona equivocada!

¿Era un pecado en este país desayunar o algo así?

Vuelve a estremecerse cuando el rey mete la mano en su bolsillo delantero del pantalón, y traga duramente saliva. Da otro salto cuando esa mano palpa sin pudor su muslo y se muerde el labio, todavía más nervioso si es que se puede. Esto era una tortura para el chico, realmente.

Intenta juntar las piernas, pero la pierna del rey insiste y las separa todavía más, haciendo que a ese nerviosismo y ligero sentimiento de miedo, se le agregue el de la frustración.

Por fin la mano del rey encuentra el celular de Judar y lo saca, pero al verlo entrecierra los ojos.

Este no era el que le compró. Je, ¿tan asqueroso fue para Judal?

Chista la lengua, y desliza el dedo por la pantalla de abajo hacia la izquierda para contestar la llamada.

— _¿Judar? Hola cari~ Estaba pensando en que más tarde podríamos ir a comprar algo playero, voy de camino al hotel ahora mismo, ¿estás en tu habitación?_

Era Yamuraiha. Judar gira un poco la cabeza para ver al rey, y luego mira su celular.

— ¡Ayu- —Sí, que tonto había sido, estaba a punto de pedir ayuda, pero el rey de inmediato colgó la llamada y gruñó, nada contento con la actitud del muchacho.

Luego de un rato, en que el rey susurró algunas palabras no tan agradables cerca del oído de un asustado Judar, el celular volvió a sonar.

Esta vez, Sinbad se lo guardó en su propio bolsillo y de nueva cuenta hizo girar al muchacho, lo volvió a tomar de la muñeca y continuó con el camino hasta una habitación, en donde lo hizo pasar y prácticamente lo tiró al suelo, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Judar lo ve desde abajo, encogiendo sus temblorosas piernas y curveando sus cejas hacia arriba en un gesto de profundo miedo, esos preciosos ojos suyos húmedos mejoran el aspecto de corderito asustado.

— Si crees que esto —Le arroja la maleta a Judar, quien no alcanza a sujetarla bien y esta termina golpeando su vientre, sacándole un quejido de dolor. — Va a compensar lo que te llevaste, no es así. Devuélveme mi joya, Judal. No te irás de aquí hasta que regrese aquí. —Y se señala la especie de corona-turbante que lleva en la cabeza, específicamente el adorno de hermosas plumas verdes, el profesor notó que había un hueco ahí.

Todavía adolorido, Judar echa la maleta a un lado y vuelve a abrazarse a sí mismo.

¿Acaso piensa mantenerlo ahí, en serio?

— Rey Sinbad, le juro no sé de qué joya está hablando. Si le gusta jugar con los turistas, yo… N-No me estoy divirtiendo.

— Deja ya el juego, Judal. —Bufa Sinbad, completamente hastiado.

— Judar… —Susurra débilmente, pero el rey enarca una ceja, claramente lo escuchó. Judar se limpia las lágrimas con las manos, y luego vuelve a abrazarse a sí mismo, todavía sin el valor para levantarse. — Mi nombre es Judar, no Judal. Ese es mi hermano…

Una carcajada llena la habitación, y Judar siente una corriente eléctrica recorrer toda su espina dorsal, haciendo que se ponga recto al instante y apriete los dientes, por alguna razón avergonzado.

— ¡Hermano! —repite Sinbad, todavía entre una furiosa risa, y de repente deja de reír para verlo con mucha seriedad. — Serpiente mentirosa, deja ya de mentir.

— ¡No le miento! Fue mi hermano quien pagó mi viaje hasta aquí so-solo para entregarle este dinero, luego de eso yo podría tomar una semana de vacaciones y listo.

El rey avanza un par de pasos y estira un brazo, cuando la mano del rey llega a su mentón, Judar lo ve fijamente a los ojos, aunque intimidado intenta mostrar algo de orgullo, aunque este sea prácticamente inexistente. Lo suelta y toma vuelo con la mano, regalándole a Judar una fuerte bofetada que lo dejó pasmado de nuevo, justo en la mejilla que todavía tenía sana. Fue tan fuerte que incluso su cabeza se movió un poco.

Las lágrimas regresaron, mientras sus manos apretaban los bordes de su suéter con muchos nervios.

¿Qué clase de rey era este…? El hombre risueño que había visto en los folletos no se parecía en nada a este hombre tan cruel, tan testarudo…

— Basta… Por favor, yo no le estoy mintiendo, rey Sinbad… Yo no le estoy… —su labio inferior tiembla ahora.

— Pruébalo. Tienes solo una llamada. —Con fastidio, el rey busca entre toda la tela blanca el bolsillo y saca de ahí el celular del chico, se lo tiende de forma desinteresada, incluso en sus ojos se nota que el rey no le cree nada.

Rápidamente el menor desbloquea el celular y busca entre la carpeta de contactos, leyendo rápidamente los nombres.

Se queda un momento en "Kougyoku Ren" pero luego, descarta la opción. A quien necesita es a su hermano.

Sigue bajando en la lista y luego sube de nuevo, topándose con el nombre de la manager de su hermano. Aprieta los labios, y rápidamente hace un cálculo mental de la hora en Japón. Si no calcula mal, ahora deben ser las siete de la tarde… Presiona el nombre de "Mira Dianus"

Al cabo de tres tonadas, la mujer contesta.

— _¿Judar?_

— Señorita Mira, por favor, necesito a Judal al habla.

— _Ah, ¿no te dijo? Salió de vacaciones hace ya dos semanas. Ni siquiera yo sé a dónde se fue ese chico._

Mientras el rey mira fijamente el celular, ahora confundido, Judar siente que su corazón se estruja.

" _Yo también tengo trabajo. Ya usé mis vacaciones en año nuevo para estar contigo, ¿lo olvidas?"_ Le había dicho Judal… _"Tu hermano jamás te ha apreciado, ¿no lo recuerdas?"_ le dijo Kougyoku en su momento, días antes del vuelo. " _¿no te das cuenta de que solo se aprovecha de tu cariño?"_ y él le pidió que no dijera tales cosas de su hermano, completamente ingenuo.

— ¿Sabe… cuándo volverá? —Preguntó luego de un rato, en que solo miraba al vacío.

— _Ni idea, ¡pero como no esté en Japón para noviembre, te quedarás sin hermano!_

— Mu-Muchas gracias, señorita… —Y colgó.

Estaba condenado.

Judal había robado la joya y lo había mandado a él a cubrir la deuda.

* * *

Y llegamos al final… Ha sido un capítulo ligeramente largo, pero que comienza perfectamente la semana de actualizaciones de año nuevo. ¡estén muy pendientes de la siguiente! Ya pondré en el grupo una encuesta para decidir cuál actualizaré primero.

Y la decisión está entre: Idol y Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?

Si quieres participar en esta y futuras encuestas, darme tu opinión de forma más personal –puesto que uso mi cuenta personal para managear el grupo, y no me cierro a solicitudes de amistad– puedes buscarnos en Facebook como Comunidad SinJu, y también un grupo (groups/1655675301321074/?fref=ts) Donde es más sencillo quemarme por no actualizar rápido, o hacerme preguntas(?

¡Si van a salir, cuídense mucho y diviértanse por mí! Porque seguro no saldré (¿?) Y si se quedarán como yo, en casa, ¿por qué no hacer a una escritora feliz y comentan este fanfic con su opinión? ¡regresa la pregunta del capítulo! Y esa es: ¿Cómo te sentirías en el lugar de Judar?

Nos vemos pronto, muy pronto~ ¡Feliz año nuevo! Recibamos el 2017 con ánimo desde donde quiera que estemos y esperemos, sea mi año de actualizaciones. (? ¡Senpai, te quiero, y a ti también mi querida Tam!


	2. Capítulo 2 Joya

Bueno, a decir verdad me costó un poco terminar este capítulo. Cierta pareja ya terminó. Aun así yo decidí continuar con esta historia porque sé que a mi senpai y a muchos más les gustó, aprecio mucho los reviews que dejaron en el primer cap que aunque fueron pocos, fueron suficientes.

Desafortunadamente todavía no encuentro el nombre de la obra original, y ya terminé cambiando algunas cosas de la historia original. Ya comentaré más adelante lo que cambié.

Por favor, disfruten el capítulo.

 **Gotas de agua.**

 **Capítulo 2.** _Joya._

El resto que hasta hace unos momentos estaba a rebosar de lágrimas ahora parecía cansado, y esos ojos que hace horas miraban con miedo ahora estaban escondidos tras un par de párpados. Tenía todavía la cara roja de la bofetada que se había llevado y una marca en el labio inferior de lo fuerte que se lo había mordido mientras el rey buscaba por fuerza una respuesta que él no pudo darle.

Y a pesar de gritárselo mil y un veces, no le creyó.

El culpable de esas heridas estaba sentado en una silla, a un lado de la cama en donde el profesor estaba.

Judar estaba dormido y Sinbad ocupado leyendo algo en el celular.

Exhala fuerte y lleva la mano a su cabeza, despeinándose con algo de desesperación. Tenía la cabeza vuelta un lío ahora mismo.

Si bien existe la posibilidad de que lo que le dijo fuera verdad, todavía se negaba a creerlo.

El cuerpo dormido se mueve, Judar atrae la mirada del rey sin querer y Sinbad lo ve girarse entre sueños y quejarse.

Frunce los labios y le ve fijamente la nuca.

 _¿Quién eres realmente?_

Se echa para atrás hasta que su espalda vuelve a tocar el respaldo de la silla y se mira las manos.

Él realmente lo golpeó, ¿no es así?

Las manos que hace meses lo tocaban se habían atrevido a alzarse y usar la violencia en contra de aquél al que alguna vez pensó ¿amar? ¿Querer?

Vuelve sus manos puño.

 _¿Por qué me atormentas?_

Si lo que dice es verdad y realmente es el hermano de Judal entonces hay un problema bastante gordo para el rey. No tanto por sentirse culpable por haber golpeado a un inocente, sino por la trampa que esto puede significar. Judal había sido bastante claro con sus acciones, no era alguien en quien se puede confiar. Había sido demasiado cruel y egoísta a ojos del rey, quien todavía no se explica por qué no salió tras él apenas notó su ausencia. Pero no era el momento para pensar en el pasado, sino en el presente.

Si realmente al que tiene sobre su cama ahora es el hermano de aquél modelo, ¿por qué jamás se lo mencionó?

— _Conozcámonos mejor~ Ya conoces a mi madre, pero tú no me has dicho nada de la tuya. ¿Y tu padre?_

— _Muerta. Muerto._

— _¿Y-?_

— _Tampoco hermanos, jaja ¿por qué te importa tanto~? Eres aburrido así…_

— _¿Lo soy~? No quiero que pienses eso de mí._

— _Entonces diviérteme._

¿Le mintió acaso, o Judal aprendió a fingir así de bien?

 _¿Por qué volviste?_

La verdad ya no está seguro de que esa sea la pregunta correcta.

— _¡Sinbad, Sinbad! ¿¡En donde está mi hijo!?_

— _Madre, estoy por aquí, no necesitas gritar tanto… Solo asustas a los guardias._

— _¡Lo vi, hijo! Pensaba que no iba a volver pero me lo topé hace un momento._

— _¿Qué? ¿Ju…dal?_

— _Ha vuelto para seguir fastidiándonos._

Judal jamás fue tan amable. Es un mal momento para recordar eso. Y era eso una de las razones por las que en su momento le parecía tan atractivo, pero ahora no puede dejar de verlo como si fuera una víbora mentirosa.

¿Por qué le hacen esto? ¿Por qué Judal le hace esto?

 _Ya que lo tienes, deberías entregarlo a la policía. ¡Repórtalo, enciérralo, que nos regrese el tesoro Sinbad! ¡Nuestro tesoro!_ Le había gritado su madre en cuanto lo vio a mitad del pasillo cuando venía de camino con el cuerpo de Judar en brazos. _No pierdas tiempo._

¿Pero cómo?

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo veía con miedo como él lo hizo, ni pensaba que alguna vez tendría un episodio de ira así. De sentirse tan frustrado.

Los sentimientos del rey son ahora mismo muy complicados. No entiende cómo se siente, y tampoco tiene las respuestas que quiere.

— _Mi nombre es Judar, no Judal. Ese es mi hermano…_

Si eso llega a ser verdad, ¿por qué llegó con dinero? Entonces esa vergüenza que tuvo luego de que le robó el beso… Seguramente lo sorprendió mucho.

¿Pero y si esta actitud era tan solo una actuación? No tiene a ambos hermanos aquí en frente como para estar seguro. ¿Acaso su cariño fue así de poco? Porque ahora duda demasiado de _lo que fue_ y lo que _es_.

Además, recuerda de buena fuente que Judal tiene un aguante innegable. Sí, que lo ha comprobado personalmente. Por otro lado, el miedo que el otro tenía solo consiguió hacerlo desmayar.

Si Judar no llega a desmayarse, ¿habría sido Sinbad capaz de parar?

Ahora no lo necesita dormido, ¡en serio necesita respuestas!

Detiene un momento el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y al final los corta sin más. Dirige la vista al japonés sobre su cama y suspira de nuevo.

En su vida había visto gemelos, muchas veces. Tenía el placer de que un par de ellos estuvieran entre sus generales. Pero sabe que Judal no tiene ninguno, jamás le dijo algo de un hermano tan siquiera. Cuando Sinbad le preguntó, hará tiempo ya, sobre su familia solo le dijo que sus padres estaban muertos y que se las apañaba bien solo. En los meses que estuvo en su país, concretamente en su palacio –o en su habitación, ya que estamos– apenas mencionó a algunos amigos.

Sinbad no pensó que fuera alguien reservado, solo sincero. Ahora quizá…

¿Se equivocó?

Ni siquiera debe darle tantas vueltas al tema, se niega a creer que existe alguien tan inocente, la idea de que Judal lo convenció de ayudarle a tener una trampa es bastante interesante ahora mismo.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, de repente vuelve a sentirse tenso y enfadado, como si en su interior se escondiera un 'algo' que lo hace ponerse de mal humor con frecuencia ante asuntos que lo hacen pensar demasiado.

Aparentemente no puede bajar la guardia.

¿Y cuándo se despierte? ¿Qué hará con el muchacho? ¿Seguirle el juego? Eso puede ser peligroso, ¿y si se lleva algo más de valor? No puede permitirse eso.

¿Cerrar los aeropuertos estará bien?

No, no, ya ve a toda Sindria quejarse y muchas llamadas de parte de aeropuertos en otros países preguntando por la situación. Es una situación muy precipitada y tonta de su parte.

¿Encerrarlo?

Ni siquiera él está de acuerdo, y si lo hiciera se sentiría como una mala persona. Sobre todo porque aún no está seguro de si se trata de Judal o no.

Y otra vez con las dudas. Tch.

Todo se arreglaría tan fácilmente si solo…

Hey. ¿Y por qué no?

Judar será su nuevo invitado hasta que bien acepte que él ha robado la joya y la regrese o hasta que su supuesto hermano venga a salvarlo. Por ahora es la mejor idea que se le ocurre.

Entonces está decidido. Mañana por la mañana revisaría el celular que le confiscó y luego podría planear algo más, ahora lo importante es la decisión. Se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la puerta, la abre y como era de esperar hay dos guardias al frente. Estos de inmediato al verlo se ponen rectos de nuevo.

— ¿Son los nocturnos?

— ¡No! Nuestro turno termina en diecisiete minutos, mi rey.

— ¿Sí? —Murmura, aburrido, y luego le sonríe a ambos de la nada. — Bien. Avisad al turno nocturno que no pueden dejar salir a nuestro invitado de esta habitación. También al turno diurno. No quiero que salga sin que yo esté con él a excepción de las horas de las comidas, que es cuando lo escoltarán hasta que esté a mi vista, y se quedaran en la puerta esperando. Si ven que está mirando algo muy fijamente llamen su atención, quizá está pensando en robárselo. —Sus palabras fueron claras, ambos guardias asienten y el rey, complacido, amplía la sonrisa. — No se dejen engañar, ¿vale?

— ¡Sí mi rey!

— ¡Cuente con nosotros!

— Por cierto, ¿llegaron las maletas?

— Sí, están en la habitación continua.

Hace una mueca.

— Tráiganlas y déjenlas afuera de mi habitación. Las meteré mañana. Buenas noches.

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Entendido!

— ¡Buenas noches, rey Sinbad! —Gritaron a coro ambos guardias.

Satisfecho, el rey vuelve a entrar a la habitación y cierra la puerta, luego se gira y voltea a ver el cuerpo sobre las cobijas. Las noches por acá son algo calurosas, así que la ventana permanece abierta. Pero solo un loco se atrevería a intentar escapar por ahí, después de todo es un quinto piso.

Es un castillo verdaderamente grande, ¿verdad?

Con paciencia comienza a desnudarse, dejando la ropa amontonada a un lado. Ni siquiera se deja la ropa interior, absolutamente todo se va. Ya era una buena hora para dormir y despertar a tiempo para su pesado día como rey, y tener acompañante no le molesta exactamente, ¿pero debería atarle las manos?

Nah, Judal no le haría daño. Tiene el presentimiento de que no tiene de qué temer.

Ahora un problema. Aunque por las noches pueda hacer calor, o correr algo de fresco o incluso nevar, ¡él necesita dormir con la cobija! Pero el muchacho está encima de ella y no parece que vaya a despertar pronto. Pues no queda de otra.

Se inclina y pasa una mano por debajo de la espalda del chico, la otra va por debajo de sus piernas. Lo levanta en brazos y se sorprende de lo ligero que es, y no era exactamente bajito como para tener este peso.

En cualquier caso, aprovecha para sujetarlo con solo un brazo y levantar la cobija, luego lo vuelve a dejar sobre la cama y lo empuja gentilmente hacia el lado izquierdo. Eso, que haga espacio para su rey. Entra a la cama junto a su acompañante todavía inconsciente y los cubre a ambos con la cobija de nuevo, la suavidad de esta le da una sensación agradable en las piernas desnudas.

Se apoya en su codo y observa al muchacho todo lo que la luz de afuera le permite, que por fortuna no es poco. Esa cara todavía sigue roja e hinchada, se pregunta si no le duele ahora. ¿Quizá por eso tiene esa mueca? ¿O será que está teniendo un mal sueño por la mala experiencia que le hizo pasar?

Sea cual sea la respuesta, lo hace sentir culpable.

Confianzudamente, mueve una mano bajo las sábanas hasta alcanzar a tocar la cintura del otro, no siente una reacción especial que le afirme que pueda estar fingiendo, solo está quieto y respirando, con esa mueca…

Se aparta un poco y se recuesta bocarriba para ver un momento el techo, luego pasa un brazo bajo el cuerpo del pelinegro y vuelve a aferrarse a su cintura, aunque ahora con la otra mano. No lo puede evitar, si tiene compañero prefiere mil veces más agarrar que quedarse con las manos quietas.

Parece que mañana será un día divertido.

* * *

— ¡Apártese de mi ahora mismo!

La diversión comenzó bastante temprano para su gusto.

Tras el sonido de un cuerpo caer, perezosamente abre los ojos y se incorpora, palpando la cama en busca del japonés, pero ahora resulta que ni el japonés ni la cobija están.

Se talla los ojos y mira a su izquierda.

Oh, ahí está.

Judar lo ve asustado desde el suelo, con toda la cobija cubriendo su cuerpo cubierto, como si el desnudo aquí fuera él. Lo ve asustado y con mucha sorpresa en los ojos, y bastante enfadado también.

Qué bonito se ve con las cejas fruncidas.

— Veo que despertaste. —Murmura con voz pastosa, sentándose.

Ah, ¿por qué se cubre con la cobija así? Es gracioso.

— ¿En dónde estoy?

— En mi habitación, en Sindria.

Lo ve tragar y luego darse cuenta de la tontería que está haciendo. Pero aún con esa fierecilla mirada encima del rey comienza a quitarse la cobija de encima para lanzársela.

— Creo que debería regresar al hotel ahora.

Como si fuera tan fácil.

— No puedes regresar al hotel. —Niega, y luego tira la cobija hacia un lado. Estorba.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Te quedarás aquí por tiempo indefinido. Debes aclarar todo este asunto antes. —Lentamente, se incorpora y va a por su ropa en el armario.

¿Habla en serio?

A Judar casi se le cae la mandíbula.

— Pero tengo qué regresar… mi ropa, mis cosas… —Murmura, todavía sin poder creérselo.

— Mandé por ellas. Ahora deben estar afuera.

— Pero…

— Mientras tu hermano no me devuelva lo que robó, no podrás salir de este lugar. Serás mi invitado por tiempo indefinido y eso, no está a discusión. —Advierte con tono serio, y por un rato consigue el silencio total en la habitación, no parece incómodo porque se está vistiendo pero por otro lado su "invitado" está algo…

Ansioso.

— No puede estar hablando en serio.

— Muy, muy en serio. —Con un pantalón limpio ya bien puesto, se sienta el borde de la cama, de frente al japonés en el suelo. — Pocas veces hablo tan en serio en mi vida. —Murmura, apoyando ambos brazos sobre sus piernas al inclinarse un poco hacia adelante.

— ¡Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso!

— ¿Judal es tu hermano, verdad? Umh, ¿cuál dijiste que era tu nombre? Jud… ¿Judy?

— ¡Judar!

— ¡Ese mismo! —aplaude el logro del otro con una falsa sonrisa, que luego se va hasta convertir la línea entre sus labios una de 180 grados. — Me vale conque seas su hermano, en caso de que sea cierto todo aquello que ladrabas anoche.

Lo ve con diversión, esa carita se ha indignado de nuevo. Ahora que cae, este es mucho más expresivo que el que recuerda. Mh, punto para Judar.

— Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto —Insiste, pero el rey ya había tomado una decisión.

— No, posiblemente no. Así que mejor comunícate con tu hermano cuanto antes y dile que regrese con mi joya. ¿O será que tú la tienes?

— Yo no sé nada de eso… Y usted lo escuchó anoche, Judal salió. No volverá pronto, yo no… no tengo otra forma de comunicarme con él.

— Pues Sindria tiene un visitante especial para un buen rato, ¿no?

— ¡Es secuestro! Yo lo… ¡Lo voy a acusar con las autoridades!

Una estruendosa risa se escucha en la habitación e incluso por el pasillo, cohibiendo más al japonés. No sabía que alguien podía reír así.

— La autoridad soy yo, sweetie.

* * *

Con decisión, pone la mano sobre la manija de la puerta e inclina hacia la derecha. Para su desgracia, el clic fue bastante sonoro, y pensando que ese fue un problema decide esperar un poco más antes de empujar la puerta un poco y echar un vistazo.

Qué desgracia.

Dos hombres lo ven fijamente, ambos con una ceja enarcada. Tienen toda la apariencia de ser guardias…

— ¿Intentando escapar?

— ¡Retrocede por favor!

¡Qué miedo! ¿Esto era en serio?

Rápidamente retrocede y cierra la puerta una vez más, ansioso.

Definitivamente eran guardias, y lo custodiaban desde el exterior de la habitación, ¡como si fuera un verdadero criminal!

— _No salgas de aquí hasta que vuelva, solo atenderé un asunto._

Iba en serio.

Pasa sus manos por todos los bolsillos en su ropa en busca del celular, pero no parece tenerlo ahora. Seguramente ese hombre malvado se lo llevó. No le está gustando nada esto. ¿Y si Kougyoku lo llamó? ¿Qué le dirá a Yamuraiha? Recuerda vagamente que ayer recibió una llamada de ella. Umh… ¿En qué situación se ha metido?

 _Yo no tengo la culpa de nada. Fue él._

Él solo hizo un viaje por su hermano, al final resulta que jamás terminará de conocer bien a Judal.

 _No soy Judal._

Pero ese accidente los alejó tanto, tanto…

 _¿Por qué? De niños éramos tan cercanos._

¿O acaso fue Gyokuen?

Judal siempre iba con él cuando tenía un problema con las materias en la secundaria, y a él lo ayudaba a socializar. Aunque eran gemelos siempre han tenido algunas diferencias en cuanto a personalidades. Judar siempre ha sido el más inteligente y tranquilo, un friki de la ciencia y la biología. Judal siempre ha sido más cara que otra cosa. Era divertido, sí, pero un arrogante muchacho, y también algo hipócrita desde cierto punto. Una perfecta estrella para llamar la atención.

Eso Judar lo sabe desde siempre, pero jamás le importó o intentó cambiarlo. Así quería a su hermano. Así lo quiso y así lo querrá.

Porque Judal fue su todo luego de perder a sus padres. Incluso luego de irse con aquella mujer lo continuó siendo por muchos años más, pero ahora no está seguro de nada.

 _Judal ha cambiado demasiado._

Derrotado, se sienta en la cama y exhala fuerte. Realmente no tiene de otra en esta situación. Absolutamente todo le desfavorece. ¿Cómo contactar a Judal así? La voz de Mira diciendo que su hermano se ha ido de viaje se reproduce en su cabeza, poniéndolo tenso. Estaba en un terrible problema. ¿Y qué pasará con sus niños? Debe regresar a dar clases para dentro de dos semanas más. No puede desaparecerse, ¿y qué pasará con la facultad? Debe mantener sus dos empleos de alguna forma, pero ahora le parece imposible.

Ese hombre parece un obstáculo muy grande para regresar a su tranquila vida.

Deberían cambiar los folletos, ¡esa sonrisa tan cálida y amable es una mentira! Se lleva inconscientemente la mano a la mejilla derecha, ¿estará inflamada? Recuerda el golpe y lo mucho que ardió.

De forma involuntaria se pone de pie y se acerca al tocador para verse en ese barroco espejo. Mh, su cara luce bien… Presiona la suave piel con dos dedos y se acerca otro poco. Luego su vista baja a su ropa. Umh, si va a estar aquí por tiempo indefinido al menos le gustaría darse un baño, pero se siente cohibido por la situación en la que se encuentra.

Después de todo allá afuera hay un rey secuestra-japoneses que ya lo tiene algo intimidado. Incluso pensó en usar la ventana pero apenas asomarse va pudo ver a un guardia allá abajo, ¡Y no solo eso! La altura, por _Kami_ era demasiado para él. ¿Y qué pasará con Miní? ¿Kougyoku puede realmente hacerse cargo de ella?

Son demasiadas preocupaciones ahora para su cabeza. Lo peor es que de poco le ayuda estar entre cuatro paredes. Como la mayoría de los biólogos, detesta estar encerrado. Él necesita aire fresco, estar expuesto y frente al sol o a la tierna luz de la luna cuando se siente así de confundido, no encerrado como león hambriento.

El rey Sinbad era una persona realmente cruel, ¿no es así? O al menos una persona injusta. No puede perdonarlo, definitivamente no puede hacerlo.

Probará relajarse con un baño, no es tan idiota como para intentar algo en donde él pierde más de lo que gana.

* * *

Todavía que lo secuestra se atreve a tratarlo como si nada, como si en verdad fuera un simple invitado.

Si es un invitado, ¿por qué no le devuelve el celular? Lo necesita mucho. Debe avisar de tantas ausencias, debe intentar contactar a Judal, debe saber si la señorita Miní está bien… ¡Y sus libros!

Sí, va, era un friki no solo amante de la ciencia biológica y química, sino de la lectura. Tiene en su departamento toda clase de libros, desde recetarios, biografías, novelas, dramas, obras de teatro hasta libros de ciencia y física. ¡Y le fascinaba el omegaverse! Aunque fuera completamente contradictorio a lo que él tanto ama.

Era increíble la cantidad de cosas en la que uno puede pensar mientras ve fijamente un objeto, ¿verdad? Esas patatas con pollo lo llamaban pero solo visualmente, la verdad es que no se le antoja dar ni un solo bocado.

Pues sí, ahora estaba en la mesa durante el almuerzo, con completos desconocidos. Y no se siente nada cómodo en esta mesa.

— Umh…

Judar siempre se ha considerado a sí mismo como un hermoso omega en un mundo en donde casi todas las personas son aburridas. Un omega que encontraba su tranquilidad y estabilidad junto a otras clases de vida además de la humana, como los animales y las plantas. Se mantenía firme en la vida trabajando como un profesor en dos instituciones, conocimiento básico y superior. Mientras se encargaba de hacer que los jóvenes se interesasen más por el mundo biológico que les rodea también se encarga de prestar su conocimiento a aquellos que desean dedicar su vida a este mundo tan vivo ya sea desde un laboratorio o en algún otro lugar. Un omega que no pone el amor en pedestal como prioridad sino una vida tranquila.

Era natural pues, que esto le aterrase tanto. Está completamente fuera de su área de confort.

Y al rey no parece incomodarle nada que su _invitado_ parezca un cachorrito asustado. Lo mira fijamente desde el otro extremo de la mesa, con una sonrisa torcida y con un puño en la mejilla de apoyo. Ahora que lo nota, él tampoco ha tocado la comida. Pero no es al rey a quien quiere mirar. Ni quiere entender los chistes que estos hombres están haciendo y que causan tan fuertes risas.

Los ojos con los que mira son ahora nerviosos, paseándolos por toda la mesa. Está rodeado de hombres que no conoce y tienen pésimos modales en la mesa, y aunque la comida tenga una apariencia terriblemente buena no le abre el apetito para nada, los nervios se encargan de cerrar cualquier entrada rápidamente.

Todos estos hombres eran los generales de la guardia del rey. Eran siete hombres, de los cuales solo reconocía vagamente a uno de ellos. Era el mismo moreno que había visto el día anterior, pero lejos de eso a nadie más. Y eso lo incomoda todavía más. No puede comer así.

Además, ¿qué modales son estos?

El rey llama su atención de nuevo cuando se levanta, con la bandeja de su comida en manos.

— Tú vienes conmigo.

— Hum. —Asiente y sin pensárselo dos veces, echa la silla hacia atrás para salir, sin siquiera mirar la deliciosa comida que está dejando atrás. Se siente asqueado, solo quiere salir de aquí.

Sigue al rey a través de un pasillo, ¿acaso todos son igual de largos? Pero qué alivio siente cuando una puerta corrediza da justo a una parte que ya pudo ver a través de la ventana del rey. Era el jardín. ¡Era enorme! Y con aire fresco.

Al poner un pie fuera cambia de un piso tan elegante a uno más natural, con el que indiscutiblemente se siente más cómodo. El rey sigue en línea recta y él intenta no tropezarse con nada mientras va detrás de él, observando a los alrededores. Había una infinidad de plantas que conoce perfectamente, pero contrario a lo que se esperaba de un palacio de tal escala… El jardín no era bonito.

Cuando despertó el astro rey todavía no estaba hasta arriba y se veía bastante poco, aún a la altura a la que estaban. Así que no había prestado gran atención. Pero ahora que lo hace no sabe cómo sentirse. Esas pobres plantas están, en su mayoría, marchitas y hacia abajo, ni siquiera los altos duraznos se veían sanos. ¿Qué animal puede vivir aquí en tales condiciones? Ni siquiera hay una fuente. ¿Resistirán el frío en estas condiciones? Hasta siente pena.

Parece que entre las ambiciones del rey no está el tener un jardín digno. ¿O quizá era mucho trabajo para él? Era un rey después de todo.

— Abre la puerta.

— Sí.

Vaya, eso estuvo cerca. Casi se da un buen golpe contra la espalda de ese pelimorado. Alcanzó a detenerse por suerte, su culpa por estar distraído. Sinbad se detiene frente a una puerta igualmente corrediza, parece que solo atajaron un pasillo por el patio, porque ya están de vuelta en el interior del castillo caminando a quién sabe dónde.

— Cierra la puerta.

— Sí.

Vaya que era un castillo grande. ¿Cómo es que este hombre no se pierde?

Llegan por fin al destino, era una habitación al aire libre. Ahí espera una mujer que los ve fijamente apenas llegar, pero lo mira más concretamente a él. A Judar. La reconoce de inmediato y se siente todavía más cohibido.

Es la mujer que lo abofeteó luego de ofrecerle su ayuda para cargar las bolsas.

Y no parecía nada feliz de verlo.

Resultaba que Sinbad cada día come junto a su madre en esta habitación. Eso explicaría por qué no come junto a sus generales y por qué lo miraba tanto como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, pero aun así… Está tenso, a un lado del hueco que hace el papel de la puerta aquí, relleno de finas y largas tiras de tela verde pasto traslúcida.

— Según parece, ya se habían conocido. Madre, Ju-algo, Ju-algo, ella es mi madre.

— Umh… —Se sacude un poco, inquieto.

Esra por otro lado lo mira con unos ojos bastante sospechosos, apretando el mandil rosado en su regazo. Se nota que ella tampoco está cómoda.

Sinbad es el único que sonríe, y aun así se ve falso.

— Posiblemente sea el gemelo del verdadero ladrón, quién sabe~ —Dice el rey tan felizmente que solo consigue que el ambiente se tense más, y que Judar apriete los puños.

¿Por qué es tan difícil creerle?

* * *

Cuatro días. Tenía en este lugar cuatro días y ya comenzaba a aburrirse. No era mucho lo que había conseguido, si acaso que el rey no lo dejara solo en esa aburrida habitación todo el día mientras él trabajaba. Si bien era igual de aburrido, al menos puede ver algo nuevo. Como ahora, que estaba sentadito a un lado del rey mientras este escribe. Judar mientras tanto juega con sus dedos.

— Por favor, devuélvame mi celular.

— …

Sin respuesta.

Mira por el rabillo del ojo al rey, algo cohibido, y luego intenta ver lo que escribe. No entiende esa letra.

— Enséñame a leer y a escribir tu idioma.

— …

Sin respuesta. Prueba con insistir un poquito más.

— Solo cosas básicas. Como un saludo, un agradecimiento, un… lo siento… ¿Qué le parece un Quiero irme a casa?

— Buen intento.

Bueno, al menos le hizo caso. Sonríe ligeramente, ese avance por más pequeño que sea es algo.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace?

— Leo peticiones de mi pueblo y las clasifico.

— Oh, ¿y cómo las clasifica?

— En las que se asocian al turismo, las peticiones de nuevos establecimientos y las de reparación de unidades y establecimientos. —Señala con el bolígrafo tres montañas pequeñas de hojas, y luego deja una sobra la pila del centro. — Hay algunas excepciones. A veces algunas son peticiones especiales. Como universo a la guardia real, algunas otras cartas son mensajes que quieren dejarme.

— Así que usted es un rey que escucha a su pueblo, uh. —Actualmente hay muy pocos reyes que, al parecer de Judar, tan solo están de adorno. — Eso está muy bien. ¿Aproximadamente cuantas cartas recibe al día?

— Umh… —Por un momento, el rey se relaja y se aplasta un poco más en la silla, dignándose a verlo. Parece curioso ante el interés de Judar a su trabajo. — Jamás las he contado. Llegan a diario dos costales llenos de cartas.

— ¿Y qué pasa con las cartas oficiales de otros países? Porque seguramente debe recibir.

— Llegan a mí como correos, pocas veces he recibido alguna en papel. Usualmente me piden la actualización de los horarios de mi aeropuerto. —Contesta, adivinando la próxima pregunta del japonés.

Era un hombre bastante curioso.

— ¿Eso es lo que hace un rey?

— Es una de las actividades que hace un rey, sí.

— ¿Qué más hace?

— Me seguirás todo el día, descúbrelo tú mismo. —Y tras decirle eso, el rey vuelve a ponerse recto y a continuar con su lectura, aunque se le nota un poco cansado. Quizá no está acostumbrado a lidiar con las preguntas de alguien así.

— Okay… —Murmura, y de nuevo el despacho del rey se llena de silencio.

Y así es durante un rato hasta que Judar decide volver a hablar.

— Por favor, déjeme trabajar.

Sinbad enarca una ceja, deteniendo el movimiento de su pluma a mitad de la cuartilla.

— ¿Quieres trabajar? Eres mi invitado, ¿no? No hace falta. —Hace un ademan con la mano luego de soltar la pluma. — Yo te daré todo. —Le dice con toda tranquilidad, hasta le sonríe.

— No. —Insiste, negando con la cabeza. — No puedo estar cómodo así. Necesito trabajar, distraerme en algo. Por favor, deme empleo.

Era la primera vez que hablaba con tanta determinación frente a este hombre, luego de una semana entera era aburrido solo estar encerrado. Quizá el trabajo le dé una excusa para estar más al aire libre.

O eso espera.

— ¿Y en qué quieres trabajar? No te ves fuerte, no serás un buen guardia. ¿Sabes cocinar?

— ¡Puedo ocuparme del jardín! —Ofrece sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Uh? ¿Ese horrible jardín? —Cubre la sonrisa burlona con la mano. — Eres tan divertido, pequeño japonés. ¿Y cuánto crees que puedes ganar con eso? Sé más inteligente.

Algo dentro de Judar se enfureció.

Va a intentar ignorarlo.

— Tengo un departamento con una gran amiga en mi país, debo corresponder con la parte de mi renta. Si la paga solo corresponde a esto… —Anota la cantidad en una hoja suelta de la libreta del rey y hace la conversión a yenes. Se queda un segundo verificando si es correcto y luego gira la hoja para que el rey la vea. — …estaré feliz, además de que me permita enviarlo a mi hogar. Así que por favor, si va a tenerme como rehén o supuesto invitado, ¡permítame trabajar aquí!

Sinbad baja la vista hacia la hoja y abre los ojos, sorprendido.

Era una cantidad bastante…

— ¡Pero si es una miseria! ¡Nadie en Sindria gana algo tan bajo como esto!

Parece hasta ofendido de la cantidad tan ridícula que está pidiendo. Alguien, ¡cualquiera! Pediría más que eso. Y leyó el currículum de este muchacho, sabe que tiene potencial y que tiene un estudio bastante amplio. Vamos, que en cuanto a educación el mismo Judar tiene más que el rey. Sinbad ni siquiera estudió la preparatoria, ni terminó la secundaria.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

— ¡No! Realmente solo quiero corresponder con mi parte de la paga, ¡ella ya debe estar muy preocupada por mí! Se suponía que estaría de regreso en Japón para ayer. —Frunce un poco las cejas. — Ni siquiera me… ni siquiera me permitió mi celular para avisarle… —Demonios, siente un ardor ligero en la nariz, señal de que está a punto de llorar. Mejor no pensar en su querida amiga ahora. — Al menos quiero que sepa que estoy bien.

El rey no parece del todo seguro, pero de todas formas termina aceptando el trato. Jamás ha sido bueno con una mirada tan triste como la de Judar.

Y fue así como Judar consiguió otro poco más de libertad. Quizá con dos guardias siempre detrás suya pero está bien, al menos puede distraer su mente en algo.

Ocho días han pasado ya, ocho días desde que está junto al rey esperando un imposible. Y nueve días desde que llegó a Sindria por primera vez. El jardín tenía un progreso lento pero Judar confiaba en que en algunos meses todo estará bien.

Pero sinceramente espera no estar presente para ese momento. Todavía desea irse.

* * *

Varias veces ha sentido la mirada del rey encima suya mientras va de un lado para otro con cubetas de agua y maceteros, pero realmente no le importa. Los primeros tres días de trabajo fueron los más pesados. El primero fue más de exploración junto a esos tres guardias, ¡y el jardín era bastante grande! Evitaba por el momento las flores de la madre de Sinbad pero no por eso no las va a cuidar también, eran demasiado hermosas como para permitir que sufran el mismo destino que el resto. El segundo día fue enteramente para hacer un listado de todas las clases de plantas que había, y toda la noche solo se dedicó a clasificar a las plantas de acuerdo al tamaño de sus hojas. Por supuesto las plantas con las hojas más grandes deben ir debajo de árboles grandes, fue principalmente por recibir tanto sol que la mayoría murió. Sinbad no pudo dormir esa noche, pues el muchacho usó la lámpara casi toda la noche hasta que se dignó a entrar a la cama y dormirse, completamente agotado.

Llegó un día en que se atrevió a darle cara al rey y darle una lista. Eran materiales.

"— _No puedo continuar avanzando sin esto. Sin una llave con agua el camino es bastante pesado de la cocina al jardín y estoy perdiendo aproximadamente siete minutos, muy importantes. Una fuente también ayudaría. También quiero madera y por todos los cielos, mande a alguien a limpiar esa sucia habitación, o lo haré yo mismo en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo. Hum, ¿puede tener todo esto listo para mañana? No puedo clasificar las semillas tampoco y quiero un cuaderno, escribir en hojas sueltas no es cómodo."_ Le había dicho.

El rey, bastante sorprendido, solo lo escuchaba mientras veía la lista. Eran muchos materiales, y todos eran para jardinería. Desde la herramienta básica como las tijeras y pinzas hasta una madera específica, y le pareció gracioso el hecho de que haya encerrado en un círculo la palabra Agua. Se nota que estaba cansado de cargar con tan pesadas cubetas de la cocina hasta el jardín.

Cada capricho suyo se le había cumplido. Para la mañana siguiente el rey tenía cada uno de los materiales de la lista listos para que el japonés los usara. Aunque esta vez el rey no estuvo cómodo con solo observar, así que sin pedirle permiso al otro le ayudó con la herramienta hasta aquella habitación ahora vacía. Toda aquella basura de los guardias se había ido y ahora era un pequeño espacio limpio, que el japonés se encargó de llenar con herramientas de jardinería, un escritorio, algo de luz y una ventana.

— Es usted muy bueno con el trabajo físico, ¿verdad?

— Así es. Me mantengo fuerte, ¿verdad?

— Pudo cargar con casi todo sin problema. Je, yo apenas cargué algo y ya siento que me he lastimado el brazo. —Murmura, mirándose el izquierdo. Sí, tiene un pequeño rasponcito ahí, justo encima del codo. — Usted es realmente fuerte. —Agrega.

Sinbad comienza a pensar que intenta caerle bien.

— Oh, ¿no te arde?

— No, estoy bien.

— Me alegro.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo mientras Judar abría su nueva libreta y el paquete de bolígrafos. En esta libreta reescribirá el inventario y también dejará instrucciones para su ausencia, con mucha suerte el rey aceptará contratar a otro jardinero.

El rey se mira la mano derecha, la cual vuelve puño pronto y se pone recto. Luego de tan buen comportamiento, admite que incluso él merece una oportunidad. Le dará por su lado por un rato.

— Oye… —Lo llama.

Judar cierra la libreta con calma y voltea a verlo. Su sola mirada invita al rey a continuar, indicando que tiene su atención.

— Realmente no eres él, ¿verdad? No eres Judal.

Niega suavemente con la cabeza.

— No, lamento tanto lo que ocurrió entre ustedes pero no me corresponde.

— Judar… —Vaya, es la primera vez que dice su nombre. — ¿Entiendes por qué no puedo dejarte ir?

El rey tiene ahora mismo una mirada bastante seria, con esas gruesas cejas ligeramente fruncidas y esos labios curveados ligeramente hacia abajo. Esa intensidad… lo pone nervioso.

— Sí, lo entiendo. Me necesita.

Lo necesita para conseguir lo que quiere simplemente. Qué frustrante situación la suya.

— Gracias. Gracias por entender. Y lo... Eres mi llave para recuperar la joya. No puedo dejarte ir sin que él hable conmigo y acordemos un intercambio. Espero disculpes mi comportamiento de… te golpee, lo siento.

¿Judal cambiando una joya por él? ¿Por el hermano al que rechazó tantos años?

— Rey Sinbad… —Al menos es sincero. Toma una bocanada de aire, evidentemente nervioso. — No puedo perdonarlo. Realmente estaba muy asustado. —Acepta, aunque eso era bastante evidente.

Era un tema que el rey había estado evitando precisamente por lo mala persona que lo hacía sentir, pero era hora de disculparse.

— Yo me dejé llevar.

— Así es. No parece que sea una mala persona debo mencionar, pero jamás nadie me había golpeado hasta ese día, tres veces. —Acaricia la cubierta de la libreta con sus dedos, sonriendo de forma ausente. — Gritar y gritar sin que me creyera era muy frustrante también. Pero comprendí… que usted también estaba asustado.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí. —Voltea a verlo de nuevo, y le regala una amigable sonrisa. — Parece que quiso mucho a mi hermano. Y tal parece que fue traicionado por Judal también. Así que tenemos un par de cosas en común, ¿verdad? —Y amplía su sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes perla incluso. — Todavía no puedo perdonarlo, pero lo haré si es un buen rey, ¿okay?

¿Por qué parece tan feliz?

Siente ardor en su nariz, como si Judal se tratase de un tema sensible y sí, lo era. Pero no era precisamente por él que se sentía mal.

Siempre se ha negado a creer que la inocencia puede existir en un adulto, e incluso dudaba de la inocencia en los niños de hoy en día. Siempre se negó a pensar que todavía puede existir alguien tan puro, y al final resultó ser el igual a aquél hombre que un día llegó a su vida con tanto brillo. Esa sonrisa era tan pura, tan llena de buenas intenciones… Ni siquiera su madre conservaba una sonrisa así. Era la sonrisa de alguien que ha sufrido pero que aun así se mantiene intacto, puro.

Judar ha sufrido la muerte de sus padres, el desprecio de su sociedad y el de su propio hermano. Sufrió el terrible desprecio del rey de forma injusta y la nueva traición de su hermano y aun así tiene una sonrisa tan hermosa, como si no fuera nada. Como si nunca hubiera llorado o sufrido por alguien más, como si nunca se hubiese sentido solo, herido, triste.

Parecía una preciosa flor creciendo en el más peligroso de los pantanos.

Y Sinbad quiere arrancar esa flor y quedársela para él, que sea solo suya para siempre.

Se cubre la boca con una mano, todavía en shock. También se apoya en la mesa con ayuda de una mano, sosteniendo casi todo su cuerpo en su brazo.

Hacía muchos años que no se sonrojaba como ahora.

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por ahora~ ¡Qué maravilloso capítulo! Me tardé lo suyo en terminarlo pero quería que fuera perfecto, después de todo es para alguien a quien aprecio muchísimo.

Senpai, jamás podría odiarlo, pase lo que pase.

Por favor, apoyen el fanfic dejando su opinión~ Pueden encontrarme en Facebook en la página de Comunidad SinJu. ¡Es bastante sencillo! Es un espacio abierto para dar opiniones y jugar. Básicamente una página más de varios fandoms, que tiene como principal el de magi.

¡Por cierto! Este capítulo tuvo dos inicios completamente diferentes –de ahí me tardé también en actualizar, no decidía cual era el indicado– y postearé el otro comienzo en el grupo de la comunidad. Puedes encontrar el grupo por aquí: /groups/1655675301321074/?fref=ts

Bueno bueno, nos leeremos pronto~


	3. Capítulo 3 Ahogado

Ya que me estoy tardando tanto en actualizar he decidido, gracias a un par de comentarios en la página de la comunidad, a bajar la cantidad de palabras por capítulo. Todavía tiene una narración preciosa, pues la he hecho io(? ¡De esta forma puedo actualizar más rápido y no demorarme un mes como con el segundo capítulo!

Quizá hasta avance más de este modo, irónicamente escribiendo menos.

Por ahora el apoyo que este fanfic está recibiendo me gusta, ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Siempre me anima saber que hay gente pendiente de mis historias. Gotas de Agua es un proyecto grande. ¡Por favor, continúen apoyando! De esa manera tendré más ánimos para continuar~

¡Por favor, disfruten este capítulo!

 **Gotas de Agua.**

 **Capítulo 3.** Ahogado.

Nadie en su sano juicio disfrutaría tanto de clasificar plantas como Judar lo hace ahora mismo. Eso es lo que piensa cierto rey mientras ve fijamente todo eso que escribe.

No entiende mucho, pero sabe que se trata de plantas. Recientemente esto es lo único en lo que el japonés se ha preocupado, más que en su propia libertad.

La verdad eso es bueno para Sinbad, ¿entonces para qué quejarse? Así está todo bien. Pero su curiosidad ahora mismo es grande. Siendo tan parecidos que hasta el mismo rey lo confundió, ¿Judar habrá tenido este mismo problema antes?

A simple vista, con lo poco que ha llegado a conocerlo, piensa que Judar tiene una vida realmente tranquila y monótona en un país pequeño pero abundante de gente. Como profesor, ¿qué tanta diversión puede tener?

Seguramente no la suficiente, al menos eso piensa Sinbad.

— ¿Te molesta que te lleguen a comprar con Judal?

Judar para de escribir un momento, pero tan rápido como se detiene vuelve a seguir.

Qué repentina la pregunta, casi siente que rompe todo el sonido que la naturaleza nocturna les prestaba para relajarse.

— Realmente nadie lo hacía antes de que yo hiciera este viaje. Verá… mi hermano y yo nos hemos distanciado un poco. Bueno, bastante en realidad… —Conforme va diciendo esto su tono va bajando poco a poco hasta hacerse apenas un murmullo, por alguna razón se siente avergonzado. — Tan solo póngase en mi lugar. —Suspira. — Aunque él sea un modelo tan famoso, no me ha pasado que me confundan con él en la calle. —Al menos que él se dé cuenta.

Pensativo, el rey lleva una mano a su mentón en gesto filosófico.

— Debe ser duro a veces. Pensar que alguna chiquilla se te acerque pensando que eres él. Debe ser algo… ¿Humillante?

— No lo sé, no me ha pasado. —Insiste, con una sonrisilla.

Y no miente, en realidad no le ha pasado. Quizá porque su zona departamental no está en una especialmente transitada de gente joven así que en el barrio nada de eso. Ni siquiera en la facultad sus alumnos se lo han mencionado.

— Pues ahora sé la verdad, pequeño japonés. Esperaremos a que él se digne a venir y cumpla la parte de su trato para que puedas irte a casa. —Pero aunque se lo dice con un tono bastante seguro, la verdad es que no piensa dejarlo ir así de fácil. No luego de descubrir el tesoro de este hermano.

No se siente especialmente culpable cuando Judar le sonríe. La sonrisa se va de boca del rey en cuanto este vuelve a mirar la libreta y luego sigue haciendo notas.

Con toda tranquilidad, se pone un poco más cómodo al apoyar su mejilla en su puño, con el codo sobre el escritorio.

Era una noche tranquila, diez días después de que Judar llegó por primera vez a su palacio con toda la buena intención de pagarle una supuesta deuda que nunca existió.

— ¿Terminaste? —Le pregunta cuando lo ve soltar la pluma y estirarse, dándole un vistazo rápido a todo aquello que escribió. Eran kanjis, vaya. Se le escapa una sonrisa estúpida. — No sé leer la mayoría.

La hoja está dividida en dos columnas, con una caligrafía impecable, hasta daba gusto ver apuntes así de bien hechos.

Que le muestre algo de su trabajo.

— Es la clasificación de las plantas que tiene. —Sale de sus pensamientos cuando el japonés le dirige la palabra, está señalando una de las columnas con la pluma. — En esta parte están enlistadas las plantas de acuerdo al tamaño de sus hojas, la hice hace un par de días pero apenas pude terminarla hoy. En esta otra —Y ahora señala la otra columna con la pluma. — Son las mismas plantas pero ahora clasificadas de acuerdo al tipo de clima que necesitan. Por suerte la mayoría son de clima húmedo, pero tiene este par que son de clima seco y que no deberían estar aquí. —Y las señala y no solo eso, las encierra con un óvalo. — Pero puedo solucionarlo. Aunque necesitaré más materiales…

— Tú pide por esa linda boca, que yo te lo doy.

Intrigado, Judar se pregunta a sí mismo si debería de. Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo que Sinbad gaste en algo de auto-beneficio? El jardín es después de todo para él.

— Arena y algunas rocas. Necesito un buen montón, ¡de todos los tamaños! Pero lisas.

— Todo lo que pides es demasiado sencillo. —Menciona el rey de forma casual, a simple vista complacido por eso. — Todo eso lo tenemos aquí en Sindria. ¿Se te antoja algo más?

— Umh… ¿No he pedido demasiado ya?

— Todo lo hagas con ese jardín será para mi propio bien, y el dinero sobra. No importa.

Eso mismo piensa Judar, pero solo quería estar seguro.

— Entonces… algo de ayuda. No soy muy fuerte físicamente, como ya habrá imaginado.

— Te la brindaré, pero no será pronto. Mañana llega un invitado muy importante, así que espero te portes bien y no intentes buscar huir, solo encárgate del jardín y luce bonito para mí.

También va a ignorar eso.

— ¿Invitado? —Ignora lo último, ahora mismo en lo que menos piensa es en huir luego de entusiasmarse tanto con el jardín.

— Mi sobrina.

* * *

La mañana lo recibe con una fresca brisa que trae consigo el sonido del mar y de la civilización, junto a una calidez humana a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando, para su mala suerte.

La excusa de _no quiero que intentes escapar_ ya no era una excusa válida, pero el rey continuaba empeñado en que durmiera en su cuarto y Judar todavía no había ganado tanta confianza como para llevarle la contraria a alguien tan importante como un rey.

Eso estaría bien si no fuera porque Sinbad quería compartir la misma cama, y encima lo abrazaba. Oh, y todavía peor. El rey tiene la costumbre de dormir desnudo y eso era algo muy incómodo. Le da calor. Es un poco extraño también.

Busca recuperar un poco de su espacio personal al empujar al otro con sus manos por los hombros del hombre mayor, aunque ni con su fuerza –la cual tampoco es que sea mucha– consigue mucho más que ver más allá del hombro del rey.

Aunque la ventana en la pared no es más que un simple hueco bien definido con bordes suaves y sin cristal, la luz que pasa no es mucha todavía. Seguramente es muy temprano.

Oculta el rostro contra la suave tela de una cobija y bosteza contra ella. Sabe que no está bien sentirse tan cómodo luego de ser prácticamente secuestrado por el caprichoso rey en un país extranjero, aunque también es verdad que no tiene a alguien tan importante esperándole en casa. No es que no piense en Kougyoku, simplemente lamenta no tener a la señorita Miní aquí con él.

Abre los ojos y lentamente para el trasero en popa, retrocediendo con ayuda de sus manos y rodillas hasta salir del abrazo. ¡Vaya que la cama era grande! Acalorado, se abanica con una mano mientras se sienta y deja que sus pies desnudos toquen el suelo. Estaba frío… Antes de que pueda haber riesgo de enfermarse, decide volver a subir sus pies y busca con la mirada su calzado. Demonios, por eso es malo dormirse sin calcetines. Se inclina hacia adelante y toma su par el suelo, nada tarda en colocárselos sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

Sabe que no puede salir de la habitación si no está Sinbad a su lado, así que se evita cualquier disgusto y apenas tiene sus zapatos bien puesto se levanta para caminar a la ventana y asomarse.

En serio que Sindria era bonita. Parecía un país atrapado en el tiempo. Desde el estilo de las casas hasta la propia ciudadanía. Lástima por el turismo, esos edificios modernos nada quedan con el estilo. No tiene nada en contra del turismo pero algunas veces era mejor vivir una experiencia al cien, no con la comodidad que la nueva era puede ofrecer. Esos rascacielos y moteles de lujo contaminan el país.

Apoya los brazos en el ancho borde y se asoma ahora hacia abajo.

Ya no está el guardia.

No le da tanta importancia, se entretiene mirando un momento su trabajo. El jardín, lejos de parecer bonito, ahora mismo era un patio sucio y desordenado. Judar había cavado muchísimos agujeros en el suelo de varias profundidades y no había regresado la tierra, y tampoco sabe qué hacer con ella. La tierra ya no era buena, no tiene los nutrientes que las plantas necesitan absorber. Necesita prepararla y volverla fértil de nuevo.

¿Pero eso realmente está bien?

Le echa una miradita rápida al rey, pero si bien apenas y regresa a ver el exterior vuelve a mirar al rey, ahora sorprendido. Estaba despierto, mirándolo sin decir nada, y con esa sonrisa de marca playboy en los labios.

— ¿Buscando vías de escape?

— No, solo pensaba en el trabajo que tengo hoy. —No sabe qué clase de milagro fue el que hizo que hablara sin titubear.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, el rey comienza a incorporarse. Solo Dios sabe cómo es que la cobija no ha dejado ver de más. Lo ve llevarse una mano a la cabeza para rascarse un poco, y entonces Judar nota algo.

Está más dormido que despierto. Quizá no fue tan escurridizo y silencioso como pensó.

— ¿Tú piensas que tienes trabajo? —Por el tono, Judar entiende que Sinbad está refunfuñando. — Yo sí que tengo trabajo, ¿qué día es hoy?

— ¿Jueves? Lo sabría si tuviera mi celular de vuelta. —Reta de forma sutil, sonriéndole.

— No funciona, cariño. —El rey se quita la cobija de encima por fin y se levanta. Parece no afectarle lo frío del suelo, solo camina a paso tambaleante hasta el elegante clóset para buscar ropa. — No vas a tenerlo tan fácil. Te compraré un bonito calendario de gatitos más tarde.

 _Será graciosito…_

Por poco y se pone en modo defensivo, alegando que era injusto. Y es que lo es y Sinbad lo sabe, pero no va a arriesgarse a nada todavía.

— ¿Hoy llega su sobrina? —Pregunta de repente, y para darle algo de intimidad al rey mientras se viste –como si el rey respetara la suya– vuelve a ver por el bonito hueco al exterior.

— ¿Uh? Ah… —Parece que no se acordaba, o solo está a nada de volverse a tumbar a la cama y dormir. — Sí. Quizá por la noche, es un largo camino en barco hasta acá.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y desde dónde viene?

— Jizán.

Santa madre.

— ¿Arabia?

— Así es.

* * *

La comida había sido del mismo modo que todos los días. Sinbad se quedaba, con su plato al frente siempre servido en una bandeja, en la misma mesa que el resto de generales y Judar un rato y luego se levantaba, llamaba a Judar y este siempre lo seguía bajo la atenta mirada de todos los hombres presentes en la mesa. Hacía exactamente el mismo recorrido por los jardines hasta llegar al otro ala del castillo, el _ala madre_ como escuchó le llamaban los guardias que resguardan el pasillo fuera de la habitación del rey. La madre de Sinbad, si bien no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra, solo se limitaba a verlo con desconfianza mientras él y su hijo compartían desayuno, almuerzo, comida, merienda y cena. Pocas veces Judar comía en la misma habitación que ellos, parecía comprender que la mujer no estaba muy bien con su presencia y en parte lo entiende.

Esra es la primera en juzgarlo a mal por su apariencia tan parecida a la de Judal. Bueno, aunque también considerando a Sinbad…

Muchas veces sintió la mirada de esa mujer mientras trabajaba en el jardín cargando las pesadas macetas, cavando huecos o simplemente regando las plantas que no fueron removidas, las que Judar catalogó como "Están en su sitio perfecto".

Se puede decir que ya tiene una gran influencia en este jardín. Aunque no todo era por su propia mano, ¡como dijo el rey, se le brindó ayuda! De cinco generales, los que Sinbad catalogó como los más flojos. Eran hombres grandes y bastante fuertes, bastante útiles en sus labores. Y aunque él les agradecía en los dos idiomas que mejor se sabía ninguno de ellos le dirigía palabra, de hecho apenas y volteaban a verlo para preguntar a dónde hay que llevar el material.

Esa misma noche se le informó de la llegada del familiar del rey durante la cena, pero la noticia pareció no ser realmente importante ni para Esra ni para Sinbad, quien apenas asintió y pidió al guardia irse. Posiblemente porque alteraba a su madre.

Fue un poco incómodo ver todo desde el rincón, solo sentado mientras garabateaba cosas sin importancia en las últimas hojas del diario del jardín. Aunque también interesante, ¿será que para Sinbad la familia no es tan importante?

No, Judar duda mucho que venga cada comida diaria con su madre a comer en privado por deber, aunque eso no significa que deje de verlo como alguien injusto y cabezota.

— ¿No irá a saludarla?

Se arrepiente de haberlo dicho. La forma en que Esra lo ve lo pone completamente tenso. Es una mirada muy fuerte para una mujer tan hermosa, dice tanto…

 _Cierra la boca._ Eso le decía.

En cambio, la de Sinbad permanece igual que siempre con esos aires relajados.

— ¿Debería hacerlo, verdad? Soy un mal tío. —Parece que el tema no le importa demasiado, o al menos eso piensa por su tono.

— … —Y prefiere guardar silencio.

Se limita a apretar los labios y a volver a sus garabatos, aunque ahora su pulso flaquea. Es extraño, no sabe exactamente qué en su pregunta pudo ofender a ambos nobles. Se pone todavía más tenso cuando la madre del rey chasquea la lengua y se levanta de su bonita silla verde para darles la espalda a ambos, aunque eso Judar no lo ve. De repente como que prefiere solo mantenerse callado y estar al margen de todo.

— No sé por qué está aquí. —Dije Esra.

Judar tampoco sabe qué hace aquí. Debería estar en casa, acariciando a su gata mimada y leyendo libros.

— Ella no tiene nada que ver en eso después de todo. Mi hermano era un idiota.

— Pero debe pagar por el pecado cometido de todos modos. De las deudas nadie se libra.

Por favor, que esto pare pronto. Hasta se le comienzan a humedecer un poco de más los ojos.

Total, que la hora de la cena terminó en completo silencio de parte de Judar, quien más que tocar la comida continuaba con sus garabatos. Estos de alguna manera tenían una forma bastante definida para ser solo garabatos. Eran plantas, la más bonita resultó ser un árbol de Sakura a tinta azul. De repente comienza a extrañar su hogar. Escribe la palabra "incómodo" en una raíz suelta del mismo árbol y luego cierra el cuaderno, dejando el bolígrafo dentro de la espiral del lado izquierdo.

 _Judal, por favor, aparece pronto._

Pero algo en él, una voz interior, le susurra el recuerdo de la traición de su hermano y repentinamente pierde un poco más de confianza.

Pareciera que apenas se da cuenta del mundo tan diferente en el que ha entrado. Ya no es un omega seguro que se relaja con la jardinería, de pronto se siente una visita indeseada.

De hecho, lo era. Judar era simplemente la llave para que Sinbad obtenga de regreso su joya, Judal se vaya y Judar sea dejado de vuelta en Japón, como antes.

Ni siquiera eran unas buenas vacaciones. Apenas y socializaba con más gente, parecía que todos en este palacio tenían la orden de no dirigirle palabra alguna. Se siente solo, e irónicamente está siempre acompañado por un par de guardias o el propio Sinbad.

Su sollozo termina la discusión que Esra y Sinbad habían comenzado sobre ni-sabe-qué, atrayendo primero la mirada ansiosa de la madre y luego la preocupada del rey. ¿Por qué lo mira así?

 _¿Ve a Judal en mí? ¿Tanto le preocupaba mi hermano?_

Realmente no está hecho para ambientes tan tensos. Dado a su amor por la ciencia aún si toda la clase habla en voz alta, él como profesor se siente feliz en su área, enseñando y transmitiendo su conocimiento hacia otras mentes que comparten el mismo objetivo.

Pero aquí apenas y ha encontrado algo en qué distraerse.

Ausente, siente a Sinbad acercársele.

El rey le quita el cuaderno y lo deja sobre la misma mesa en donde antes cenaba con su madre, ante la atenta mirada de la misma. Luego hace que levante el rostro y le aprieta el labio con el dedo pulgar.

 _¿Por qué hace eso siempre?_

Tiene la costumbre de apretarle el labio inferior con el pulgar siempre que le hace levantar la cara así. Aprieta los labios, intentando observar al rey a través de la acuosa cortina que cubre sus ojos.

Se siente tan solo y estresado.

Esa noche descubrió no solo una pequeña riña intrafamiliar en la familia real sino también que sus lágrimas podían dolerle tanto en los ojos. Ahora está frente al mismo espejo de la habitación de Sinbad, mirándose fijamente los ojos. Están rojos, la sal en sus lágrimas siempre los irritan demasiado. Se talla los ojos con los puños y se queda quieto luego de un rato. Sabe que inevitablemente es hora del cuestionario, nota al rey mirándolo fijamente a través del espejo aún desde la cama, buscando su rostro.

— ¿Por qué lloraste?

— Me sentí solo.

— ¿Te sientes solo en qué sentido? —No parece entenderle.

— Rey Sinbad, extraño mi hogar y a mi amiga. —Murmura en voz baja, todavía sin dignarse a verlo. — Y a mi clase, ¡Las vacaciones están a nada de terminar! No quiero perder mi trabajo por incumplimiento laboral. Quiero acariciar a la señorita Miní y leer libros. ¿Por qué me arrastra a esto? Lo que haya hecho Judal no me corresponde. —Pero eso ya se lo gritó un día.

— ¿Señorita Miní?

— Es mi gata.

Pesadamente se sienta en el taburete frente al tocador, bajando sus puños lentamente. Los pasos del rey acercándose lo ponen innegablemente tenso.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no te sientas así, sin que desees regresar a casa?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Ofendido, se gira y levanta orgullosamente el rostro para verlo. Tiene las cejas fruncidas ahora.

¡Qué cruel! ¿Cómo va a desear NO irse de un país que lo tiene cautivo? ¡Si pudiera hacerlo lo habría hecho! Pero siempre estaba acompañado de guardias o de Sinbad, no podía pensar si quiera en herir a alguien porque no es su estilo, seguramente algo le saldría mal y todo iría a peor.

— ¡Lo menos que puede hacer es regresarme mi celular!

Pero las redes sociales le presentan una grandiosa oportunidad. ¿De libertad? Sí, pero no es ese el motivo por el que lo quiere de vuelta. El motivo es en realidad…

— Pedirás ayuda.

…volver a tener contacto con sus amigos. ¿Por qué Sinbad siempre piensa lo peor?

— ¡No lo haré! —Insiste, con tono desesperado.

La sonrisa burlona del rey lo confunde ahora a él, quien frunce las cejas y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

— No te creo.

Qué frustración.

El silencio reina dentro de la habitación un buen rato, pero Judar no cede y no deja de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. La cantidad de sentimientos que los propios expresan ahora mismo comienzan a hacer que el rey se sienta hasta cierto punto incómodo y desee apartar la mirada pero no llega a hacerlo normalmente.

Luego de un rato más, el rey se arrodilla frente al japonés.

— Pasaré más tiempo contigo, lo prometo.

El rey no quiere que se sienta solo después de todo.

— ¡Usted no es mi amigo! —Pero a Judar no le interesa demasiado volverse amigo de su secuestrador, ¿Qué eso no tenía una enfermedad y todo?

— Eh, pero si hasta dormimos juntos~

— ¡Yo no decidí eso! —Punto para Judar.

— ¿No quieres conocerme mejor?

— ¡Rey Sinbad, por favor no bromee, esto en serio es importante para mí!

— Ya lo sé.

— Entonces por fa-

Si Sinbad es bueno para algo es siempre en sorprender a la gente, y vaya sorpresa la que se lleva Judar cuando le toma el rostro de repente para empujarlo hacia adelante y hacer que caiga del taburete, solo para aterrizar en un par de brazos bastantes fuertes. ¿Cómo es que si quiera tuvo tiempo para cargarlo así? Asustado, el japonés se encoge y se aferra con ambas manos a uno de los brazos del rey, parece asustado.

— Si te hago el amor, vas a dejar de quejarte, ¿verdad?

— ¿Hacer… qué?

— Tener sexo. Vamos a relajarnos juntos~

— ¡Está loco!

Sus nervios estaban corriendo peligro, tanto como su ritmo cardiaco en cuanto el rey comienza a caminar hacia la cama con tanto ánimo, cargando con su peso hasta la cama del más grande. Ya en frente, el rey se inclina hacia adelante con su cuerpo todavía en brazos y deja que el trasero del japonés toque el colchón, inclinándose con la clara intención de besarle algo.

* * *

Todavía no decido cada cuánto actualizaré este fanfic. Pensé en un capítulo por semana. Depende de cuánto apoyo reciba esta historia. ¡Como mínimo una semana entre capítulo y capítulo!

Estará en una votación la cual dejaré anexa debajo de la publicación que haré en la comunidad para avisar de esta actualización. ¿Todavía no nos sigues? ¡Es muy fácil! Copia esto (www.f ***** cebook ***** com/ComunidadSinJu/?ref=bookmarks) **atentos a la letra y el punto faltante** ,o búscame en Facebook como Comunidad SinJu! Así podrás votar por lo que TÚ quieras ver en el siguiente capítulo.

Sin más que avisar, me despido hasta aquí. ¡Puedes ayudarme con los reviews comentándome acá abajo cuál fue tu parte preferida! O si piensas que Sinbad va a salirse con la suya.


	4. Capítulo 4 Anwar

Muchas gracias por aquellas personitas que contestaron la encuesta~ ¡Me apresuré a escribir esto rápido y me siento muy orgullosa del capítulo!

Espero disfruten tanto leerlo como yo disfruté escribiéndolo~

No olviden que los personajes no son míos y la historia tampoco es totalmente mía, yo tomé la idea de un libro –cuyo título es desconocido– aunque admito adapté algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, en la historia original la hermana tierna se hace la niñera del sobrino. En este caso… Bueno, ya verán lo que pasó~

 **Gotas de agua.**

 **Capítulo 4.** Anwar.

Los besos para su cultura eran un acto íntimo entre parejas, que incluso pocas veces se hacían en público para mantener la privacidad y no incomodar a los demás. Un beso significaba algo muy claro: deseo carnal. Los besos en otras culturas quizá signifiquen otras cosas menos _intensas_ como cariño, amor, pero para un japonés era algo muy importante y privado, algo que debía compartirse con la pareja en la privacidad de una habitación.

Y este hombre no era su pareja.

Al comienzo se resiste a los besos con bastante terquedad, ocasionando que los intentos del rey, en su mayoría, se vean frustrados y se aparte para verlo con las cejas fruncidas.

Diablos, ni siquiera quiere pensar en cómo se ve él ahora, ni verse reflejado en los ojos dorados de Sinbad. Cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza, indispuesto.

— _Have sex. Let's relax together._

— No…

¿Qué puede decirle? ¿"No me van los hombres"? ¡Eso era una mentira! Pero no significaba que debía ser tan fácil. Además… Está, o estuvo, enamorado de su hermano. ¿Cómo sabe si no le sigue interesando a Judal, qué clase de hermano sería él si…?

— Sinbad, no quiero…

— ¿Contigo tengo qué insistir? Con tu hermano no era así.

— ¡Rey Sinbad!

No es que esté enfadado por saber que este hombre estuvo así de… íntimo con su hermano, pero es incómodo que le diga algo de intimidades pasadas cuando justo está intentando tener una con él.

Pero no va a funcionar.

Lo empuja por los hombros y niega.

— Usted es bastante apuesto y me halaga... pero no es mutuo. Por favor, yo no quiero hacer esto. —suficientemente nervioso como para que suene completamente sincero.

Pues vaya, si se lo dice así… Indeciso, Sinbad le toma la mano. Siente que de alguna forma acaba de ofenderlo. ¿Acaso habló de más?

 _Pues claro que sí, idiota._ Piensa para sí, frunciendo más las cejas y sin querer poniendo a Judar más nervioso. _Estás hablando de su hermano, el cual por cierto lo traicionó y por eso está aquí contigo, no porque quiera ser parte de tu harem._

Por ahora, dejará sus planes de conquista de lado. Pero es que era tan difícil, este tampoco estaba nada mal, y si de por sí el dormir con él era un placer no quiere imaginarse cuánto más sabe este.

Seguramente es igual que Judal.

— Si me rechazas tan formalmente sentiré que no estás siendo sincero. —apoya una rodilla en la cama y se inclina un poco más.

No puede no hacerlo.

 _Idiota, para ya._ Pero es que no lo puede evitar. El rey ignora demasiado el sí está ansioso porque se parece mucho a Judal o si Judar también le atrae con tanta fuerza, en todo caso está perdido entre ambos gemelos.

Aunque como si Judar atrajera por fin algo de buena suerte, tocan la puerta. Sinbad pudo haber alzado la voz y ordenar no ser molestado hasta más tarde, pero al ver de nuevo el rostro asustado de Judar chista la lengua y termina retrocediendo una vez más, ahora sí para dejarlo libre.

El japonés no tarda en sentarse y en atraer una almohada, es tonto pensar que con eso piensa defenderse pero es la verdad.

Otro golpe de buena suerte. Sinbad se dirige hacia la puerta para abrirla, y aún desde atrás Judar puede ver que la pose de sus hombros se vuelve más tensa apenas abre la puerta lo suficiente como para ver al exterior.

La puerta es empujada por un tercero, que rápidamente se abalanza hacia Sinbad en un apretado abrazo lleno de amor, amor familiar. Curioso, el pelinegro se levanta para acercarse.

Era una pequeña de largos cabellos púrpura y la piel tan tostada como la del rey, lo único diferente era que los ojos no eran dorados sino verdes. Era una exquisita niña de no más de siete años, o eso piensa Judar.

— ¡Tío Sinbad!

— Anwar…

Judar no puede resistirlo más y termina acercándose otro poco, casi asomándose a un lado del brazo del rey para ver a la pequeña. No puede ver a tanto detalle gracias a las ropas que esta pequeña lleva, en conjunto solo puede verle un poco el rostro y un mechón de cabello, el cual indica que es púrpura al igual que el de Sinbad. Y por si fuera poco, tiene el mismo par de ojos dorados, aunque estos se ven mucho más brillantes e inocentes que los del rey Sinbad.

— ¡Te extrañé mucho, y a la tía Esra!

— ¿Ah, sí? —con desinterés, el rey se quita los brazos de la chiquilla de la cintura y la termina apartando a ella, ante la atenta mirada de un segundo adulto y la de decepción de la pequeña. — Me da gusto.

— Pues no parece… —murmura Judar sin darse cuenta, y en respuesta obtiene no solo una mirada dorada encima, sino dos. Cierra la boca de nuevo y ahora es él quien se pone tenso.

Siempre metiendo la pata, en serio que esta familia lo tiene vuelto nervios.

— ¿Quién es él, tío Sinbad? —Le pregunta al rey, sin parecer triste por el suceso anterior.

— Es mi invitado.

— ¿Qué sabe hacer?

— Atender mi jardín.

Es incómodo de nuevo, no sabe ahora de qué hablan. Judar no sabe árabe. Se queda callado mientras esos dos hablan, pero incluso en una lengua ajena comprende que Sinbad está un poco más frío. Ni siquiera a él le habla así de seco, y eso que Judar sabe que no confía en él.

— ¡Mucho gusto, señor jardinero!

— … —Pero solo se le queda viendo fijamente, con la incógnita en la cara.

Sabe que le habló a él porque lo está mirando a los ojos, parece esperar respuesta. Pero no sabe qué le ha dicho. Y Sinbad está lo suficientemente fastidiado como para no decirle a la chiquilla que debe hablarle en inglés o Judar no va a entender.

— Oh, ¿qué es esto? Mi jardinero está cansado y quiere dormir. Ve junto a uno de esos dos guardias al fondo de pasillo, pídeles que te guíen a cualquier habitación disponible.

Todavía sin entender nada, Judar solo ve como el rey gira a la pequeña y la empuja gentilmente hacia afuera por la espalda, y sin más cierra la puerta.

— ¡Tío Sinbad!

— ¿Ella es su sobrina? —Pregunta luego de un rato en silencio, todavía algo fastidiado por no entender nada. En serio que estar en un país ajeno como extranjero era complicado, pero apuesta a que nadie más ha tenido tanta mala suerte como la suya.

Suficiente es decir que duerme con el mismo hombre que tuvo algo con su hermano y que, encima, también quiere algo con él.

— Sí, por desgracia.

Inseguro, no sabe si preguntar más.

Decide no hacerlo por ahora, pero los ojos de rechazo de Sinbad todavía lo inquietan. Es una niña después de todo, no debería pasar eso.

— ¿No les agrada? —La pregunta también engloba a la señora Esra, y Sinbad lo entiende.

El rey asiente con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? —se anima a preguntar, y ahora para su mala suerte el rey no quiere contestar, se lo deja claro con su silencio. — Parece una buena niña, rey Sinbad. Yo trabajo con niños también. —pero eso seguramente ya lo sabe, el rey dijo que iba a buscar su currículum casi desde que lo secuestró para saber a qué clase de _mentira_ tiene en su hogar.

Sí, grandes recuerdos cuando el rey no le creía que no era Judal.

— Entiendo, lo siento por preguntar. Pero me parece muy cruel que a una pequeña se le haga esto y aún peor, que sea su propia familia la que la evita, no es sano para su desarrollo. Iré con ella. Mande a los guardias si quiere, aunque le aseguro no haré nada malo.

Pone la mano encima de la manija de la puerta y la gira hasta que esta truena. Con la puerta ya abierta se dispone a salir, siendo consciente de que el rey lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y no parece feliz con la idea de que Judar socialice con la pequeña Anwar.

Anwar fue la excusa perfecta para que Judar se escabullera de las garras del león violador y ahora va tan cómodamente a buscarla. Y por alguna extraña razón el rey ni siquiera envió a guardias a seguirlo.

Aunque no es fácil de encontrar. Busca en las habitaciones vecinas tocando la puerta, pero nadie le responde. No quiere abrir las puertas por alguna razón y simplemente pasa de largo, ahora caminando por uno de los largos pasillos de esta planta.

Se detiene a mitad de uno al ver a una niña afuera gracias a la ventana, la misma altura y la misma capa negra encima de su ropa. Es ella, está seguro.

Sin apresurarse, con el mismo paso lento y tranquilo que lo caracteriza, comienza a caminar. Poco a poco esos pasos se vuelven más largos, pero tiene especial cuidado con las escaleras.

Finalmente consigue llegar, para su buena suerte la chica sigue ahí sentadita, y al acercarse más nota que está llorando. ¿Le dolió tanto el rechazo de Sinbad? Se acerca otro poco y la pequeña, notando su presencia, levanta la cara para verlo. Nota cómo un brillo de esperanza se apaga lentamente al verlo.

¿Acaso esperaba que fuera Sinbad?

— Es el señor jardinero…

— Mi nombre es Judar. —Le contesta a tientas, con el mejor acento inglés que puede, pero le sale tan mal como el americano. No importa, como quiera funciona.

Anwar se queda unos segundos callada, y luego de entender por fin que Judar no sabe árabe se limpia las lágrimas y le contesta por fin.

— Mi nombre es Anwar. ¿No sabes hablar árabe?

— No, lo siento. No pude entenderte cuando me hablaste la primera vez. ¿Me dijiste algo importante?

La pequeña niega.

— Solo te saludaba.

— Lo siento, no quiero que pienses que soy grosero. No sé hablar o entender el árabe y el rey Sinbad no me quiso enseñar a saludar.

Sin ignorar lo rojo de sus ojos, pide permiso con la mirada para sentarse a su lado. Sin saber bien qué hacer o responder, la chiquilla solo se le queda mirando con curiosidad, examinándolo de pies a cabeza.

Judar finalmente se sienta a su lado y la nena se encoge un poco.

— ¿Qué es usted de mi tío?

Contenerse y no responderle _soy su prisionero_ es difícil, pero no sabe qué puede hacerle Sinbad si habla de más. Sobre todo con parte de la familia real. Antes de que pase más tiempo y sea sospechoso, dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

— Soy el hermano de su novio y su jardinero.

Muy bien, ni en estos momentos puede dejar de pensar en Judal. Aunque tampoco es que sea del todo mentira, al menos no lo último.

Le sonríe a la pequeña.

— ¿Por qué estaba en su habitación, señor jardinero?

Se le va la sonrisa.

 _Bueno querida, intentaba hacerme cosas para adultos solo porque lloré frente a su madre._

No, no puede decirle eso.

— Quería ver el jardín desde un lugar alto.

— El jardín está feo. —Opina la chica, y Judar debe darle la razón.

No se siente molesto porque diga eso todavía, hasta Judar lo piensa. Es un desorden de tierra y huecos que todavía no han sido llenados por plantas, aunque ya un pequeño porcentaje está en maceteros y en secciones especiales. Comenzaría hoy mismo la parte de las plantas secas si tuviera la arena y las piedras.

— No lo viste cuando llegué. En serio era horrible. Tuve que botar muchas plantas muertas y pedir nuevas… ¿Sabes? Un jardín no es una carga fácil, hay que cuidar con mucho mimo a las plantas y conocerlas, incluso hablarles.

— ¿Hablarles? ¿Pero cuál es la razón, si las plantas no pueden contestarte? Estarías hablando solo.

— Quizá, pero a las plantas también les gusta algo de compañía humana. Yo las veo como unas silenciosas mascotas. Si las cortas tarde o temprano van a morir, pero si las cuidas en tierra te van a acompañar un largo tiempo, y quizá hasta se reproduzcan. Siempre que te sientas sola puedes hablarle a una planta, me han dicho que saben guardar secretos.

— ¿Lo hacen?

— Sí, son las mejores.

Anwar lo mira a los ojos, y luego los suyos vuelven a humedecerse. Parece que tocó algo sensible ahí.

— Las plantas son mejores amigos que muchos humanos. No te juzgan ni te evitan, ¿verdad?

— Exactamente. —aunque muchas personas piensan que hablarle a una planta es un gesto terriblemente raro y evitan a esas personas. Judar no lo ve como algo raro, a fin de cuentas el ser humano es un ser social y habla con quien sea.

Pero aquí hay otro tema más importante que una conversación con una planta.

¿Qué pudo hacer una niña para ser repudiada por Sinbad y su madre?

Por más que le busca, no encuentra una respuesta razonable.

* * *

El trabajo duro continúa para este chico durante los próximos cinco días. Cargar pesadas macetas de aquí para allá con esos dos guardias detrás con más macetas. Caminan justo hacia la parte más apartada del jardín, que es aquella en la que el sol pega más fuerte nada más saliendo.

Parece que los dos de atrás comienzan a acostumbrarse a las peticiones del japonés porque ya ni siquiera hacen caras, se limitan a cargar con todo en su ayuda y listo, llevarlas de acá para allá y luego volver a ayudarle con los pesados sacos de tierra fértil y agua.

O quizá es porque Sinbad aumentó su salario por la ayuda y fuerza física que se le presta en el jardín. No lo sabe, pero lo agradece de todas formas.

Aunque este día no estaban solos. Los tres hombres tenían hoy la curiosa ayuda de una pequeña más.

Anwan, quien cargaba con sus manos sucias de tierra una plantita en una maceta rosada. Era una bonita flor de crisantemo amarilla, que compartía la misma maceta con otra flor de la misma especie pero en color salmón.

Judar deja la pesada maceta en una esquina y suspira, luego se gira y le indica a los dos guardias en dónde colocarlas, la tierra salta un momento luego de que las macetas son puestas en suelo pero rápidamente vuelve a acomodarse, y entre la húmeda tierra de una de estas altas palmeras la pequeña escarba un poco y luego, con cuidado, saca las tres flores con la tierra incluida para cambiarlas hacia una de las macetas grandes.

Poco a poco el jardín estaba tomando algo más de forma, con el reacomodo de las plantas y la espera de las nuevas la cosa iba más relajada. Aunque Sinbad parecía todavía molesto porque Judar socializara con Anwar no ha hecho nada real para impedirlo, así que mejor por el profesor. La verdad se la pasa mucho mejor en compañía de esta pequeña que persiguiendo al rey y sintiéndose un mal tercio prácticamente a donde quiera que Sinbad va, sobre todo en las comidas. Aunque todavía no consigue librarse de estas, Sinbad todavía sigue buscándolo para cada una de ellas y casi que lo obliga a hacer esa caminata hasta el ala madre para comer junto a esa señora. Han pasado aproximadamente tres semanas, si no va mal, y la mujer apenas y puede relajarse cuando está él presente.

Sigue siendo incómodo.

Y Sinbad no le compró ese calendario de gatitos que le dijo. Se siente todavía un poco incómodo y desorientado.

Su reloj biológico le dictaba que todavía no era momento de despertar, que apenas y comenzaba su sueño profundo y estaba mal despertarse ahora, pero un presentimiento hace que abra los ojos a mitad de la noche y, desorientado, mire a su alrededor.

Tiene el calor del rey a un lado, y con eso al mismísimo rey de Sindria vulnerable a su lado, completamente expuesto. Duerme, y aunque la luz del exterior es bastante tenue puede distinguir las sombras de su hombro, brazo y cabeza.

Comienza a incorporarse con lentitud para quedar sentado, el brazo del rey cae desde su clavícula hasta su regazo en un segundo pero algo así no va a hacer que despierte. Descubrió que el rey tiene el sueño muy pesado.

Normalmente cualquiera aprovecharía la oportunidad para escaparse, pero Judar bien sabe que allá afuera lo esperan dos guardias y por si acaso, uno más que de tanto en tanto se acercaba a revisar la parte del jardín que se ve desde la ventana. Aunque quisiera Judar no puede escaparse.

El mundo le hace saber por qué despertó cuando comienzan a escucharse gritos, agudos. No tarda demasiado en que el sueño se vaya de su cuerpo y, nervioso, voltea a los lados como si buscara ayuda. ¿Quién es aquélla que grita? Con el corazón en la garganta y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, el japonés mueve al rey por el brazo con ambas manos, insistiéndole. Pero nada, así no va a despertarlo. El rey Sinbad tiene un sueño bastante pesado, pero unos gritos así alarmarían a cualquiera.

Entonces recuerda a los guardias, pero el pensamiento de que ellos fueron a ver qué sucede no le parece tan agradable.

Se incorpora y sale de la cama rápido, olvidándose por completo del frío suelo. Se abalanza contra la puerta y la abre. No están los guardias. Siguiendo el sonido el profesor comienza a correr hasta una de las habitaciones vecinas, y encuentra a los dos guardias asomándose a una de las habitaciones. Ahí es en donde el sonio es más fuerte.

— ¿¡Qué le hacen!?

Lo malinterpreta, porque era muy sospechoso ver a dos hombres y escuchar a una pequeña gritar, pero en cuanto se acerca comprende su error. Quien grita es Anwar, era un llanto tan alto y agudo que hasta resultaba algo molesto. Pasando de los guardias, se adentra en la habitación y se sienta a un lado de la cama, tomando con ambas manos los hombros de la pelimorada.

— Anwar, querida, despierta… ¡Despierta, solo es un sueño!

— ¡Ya no más, no!

Ambos guardias corren por el pasillo de vuelta a la habitación del rey, dispuestos a informarle del asunto. Judar los ignora y continúa moviendo a la pequeña, que se empeña en seguir llorando y en hacer muecas de dolor y miedo que solo lo ponen más nervioso.

— Estoy aquí, por favor, vuelve al mundo real. Anwar, Anwar…

Pero no era tan fácil. Carga con el cuerpo de la chiquilla y se sienta completamente encima de la cama, y sentado como indio deja a la menor entre sus piernas, recostada. Dios, la siente temblar y es una sensación aterradora, se siente ahora un poco ansioso.

— ¡Yo no hice nada! —Y tras aquél agudo grito el par de ojos dorados se abre por fin, sin brillo, con gran parte de la esclerótica irritada ya de su propio llanto. Parece perdida en recuerdos, mientras que busca instintivamente algo a lo que aferrarse mientras llora con ganas. Y encuentra protección en el pecho de Judar, nada tarda en abrazarse y en llorar contra la tela negra de la camisa del japonés.

Judar no duda al abrazarla y susurrar palabras en su oído, dulces palabras en su lengua nativa. El japonés era una lengua muy bonita, con sonidos únicos con cada letra. Calman fácilmente el miedo de Anwar, pero no por eso deja de temblar como lo hace ahora. Sinbad llega a tiempo para ver cómo Judar deja un beso sobre la frente de la pequeña.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Creo que tuvo una pesadilla. —Responde rápidamente, levantando la cara para verlo.

Pobre Sinbad, se nota bastante que despertarse a estas horas luego de estar tan cómodamente dormido le pesa bastante, lo nota cansado. Baja la cara de nuevo y mira al a chiquilla. Está todavía asustada solo hipando en voz baja mientras ve a su tío. Judar la toma por la cintura y la levanta, comprendiendo lo que la pequeña quería.

Pero aunque se la ofrece a Sinbad, este arruga el entrecejo y ladea un poco su cuerpo en defensiva. No la acepta. Judar siente en sus manos cómo el cuerpo de la pequeña vuelve a temblar y antes de que vuelva a llorar la baja para abrazarla de nuevo.

Es rechazo. Aunque en este momento le pareció ver algo de dolor en la mirada del rey.

 _Incluso en este momento…_

Restriega su mejilla contra la cabeza de la menor y mira al rey con reproche y algo de seriedad. Está mal lo que está haciendo. Seguir así solo lo va a empeorar. Y lo peor es que comienza a pensar que Sinbad hoy mismo va a enviarla de vuelta a casa sin arreglar nada, después de todo tiene ya cinco días en Sindria.

— Anwar, por favor, estarás bien.

— … —demasiado asustada como para hablar.

Y Judar no se va a mover de ahí hasta que no vuelva a dormirse. Pero quiere estar bien seguro de eso. Se levanta, cargando con el escaso peso de Anwar consigo, y comienza a caminar. El frío piso ya no parece molestarle tanto, o quizá ya ni siquiera siente los pies, quizá ahora mismo solo camina porque sí.

Entra a la habitación del rey y antes de que alguien más entre cierra la puerta con el pie al patearla, y luego de dejar a la menor encima de la cama se acerca a la puerta, llevándose una silla para atorar la puerta.

Ese rey malcriado no volverá a rechazar a Anwar esta noche. Judar está molesto.

Con pena, la infante se mira las manos y luego se abraza a sí misma, hasta que Judar vuelve y se sienta al borde de la cama.

— Lo-Lo… Lo dejaste… a-afuera… —ese tono de voz lo destruye, es tan lastimero…

— El rey tiene muchas lecciones qué aprender.

— … —insegura, Anwar se limpia las nuevas lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos como cualquier señorita de la nobleza, y a pesar de sus escasos nueve años y su baja estatura tiene todas las de ser una princesa.

El sonido de Sinbad forcejeando contra la puerta hace que Judar frunza las cejas de nuevo y mire mal hacia la puerta.

— ¿Judar? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Bloqueaste la puerta?

— Sí. —al menos es sincero.

Aunque la respuesta no parece ser del agrado del rey porque aporrea la puerta con fuerza, posiblemente con el hombro. Instintivamente cierra los ojos con fuerza y abraza de nuevo a la pequeña, y para la buena suerte de ambos la puerta consigue resistir bien y la silla también.

— ¡Judar, maldición, abre la puerta!

— ¡Me niego!

Otro golpe más que estremece tanto a Judar como a Anwar de pies a cabeza, esta vez cortesía de un fuerte golpe con la mano. Hizo que hasta la silla temblara.

Toda la confianza que Sinbad pudo haberle tenido de repente se fue. Pero se niega a dejar que siga tratando así a la niña, se niega a seguir sin respuestas y sobretodo, ¡se niega a ser un prisionero!

Estaba desafiando al mismísimo rey y sentía la emoción recorrerle las venas.

— ¡Quédese afuera y por favor, piense en lo grosero que ha sido con su sobrina! ¡Está bien aceptar el pasado y perdonar, pero no resentirse para siempre y peor, con alguien que OBVIAMENTE no tiene la culpa! —Habla sin pensar, porque todavía no le queda claro lo que pasó, pero los golpes se detienen por un momento.

Y entonces escucha la voz de Sinbad darles órdenes a los guardias, y de repente toda su sangre se congela al entender que quizá no le va a ir tan bien. Aunque luego de unos segundos… total silencio. Los guardias simplemente se fueron.

No quiere quitar la silla y descubrir al rey frente a la puerta esperándolo. Entierra el rostro en los cabellos al descubierto de Anwar y se permite relajarse un momento.

— Judar, ¿me estás escuchando?

No quiere contestarle.

— Judar…

Se aleja un poco del cuerpo de la menor y con delicadeza que ahora mismo no tiene, levanta las cobijas para dejarla a ella debajo. Mientras a arropa, el rey lo llama una tercera vez.

— Judar. —dice con voz más firme, posando la palma de la mano contra la madera de la puerta.

Judar casi puede sentir esa mano atravesar la puerta para tomarle el mentón y obligarlo a levantar la cara de esa forma tan peculiar que tiene Sinbad. Frunce un poco las cejas mientras cubre a la pequeña hasta las clavículas y luego él se tira de costado a un lado, a una distancia prudente como para respetar a una señorita pero lo suficiente para hacerle saber que está a su lado. Que no va a permitir que vuelva a dormirse sola si está el riesgo de una nueva pesadilla.

Nada de lo que diga el rey puede ponerle nervioso.

— Voy a joderte tan fuerte cuando salgas que no te quedarán ganas de volver a hacerme algo como esto.

O quizá debió pensar mejor sus actos. Para su fortuna la pequeña estaba ahora más dormida que despierta, al menos lo suficiente para no entender lo que su ahora muy enfadado tío le dijo. Traga saliva y cierra los ojos, nuevamente tenso.

No sabe si esta noche va a poder dormir siendo consciente de su travesura y del terrible castigo del día de mañana del que, muy posiblemente, no pueda salvarse.

Pero todo estará bien mientras la niña esté a salvo. Su sentido de protección está llenándose de gozo ahora mismo, el hueco que sus dos clases dejaron en su interior comienza a llenarse de nuevo con la presencia de Anwar.

No va a permitir que nada vuelva a lastimarla mientras esté aquí.

Y como león enjaulado, el rey se queda afuera de la habitación solo dando vueltas, no sabiendo bien qué hacer. En algún momento su preciosa presa va a salir y en cuanto lo encuentre solos encontrará su venganza, su sueño interrumpido ahora parece lo de menos importancia ahora.

Desesperado, se sienta a un lado de la puerta y flexiona ambas piernas, recarga el codo en una de sus rodillas y aburrido mira un rato la pared del frente.

Ah, pero una muy macabra sonrisa se le puede ver en la boca. Definitivamente el japonés perdió la poca confianza que Sinbad había comenzado a depositarle. Y justo en el bolsillo tiene el celular de la 'visita'

Sí, pensaba dárselo en la mañana y sorprenderlo, arriesgarse. Pero ahora con esto ni siquiera tiene que pensarlo.

* * *

.

* * *

Pedí llegar a los 10 reviews en Fanfiction para actualizar y lo hemos conseguido, ¡enhorabuena! Esta es una de las actualizaciones más rápidas que he hecho Y no solo quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron Review, entre ellas mi querida Tamara. Ella casi nunca me deja review, por eso celebré con una rica manzana el suceso (?

Ahora, ¡muchas gracias también a quienes me ayudaron con la encuesta! No fueron muchas personas, pero el simple hecho de que me dieran su opinión para este capítulo se agradece, ¡Es gracias a ustedes que este capítulo se hizo!

Sin más que decir, espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, ¡por favor, continúen apoyando así al fanfic! Me encanta leer sus opiniones en cada capítulo y también me gustaría me hicieran saber lo que esperan a futuro. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Y no olvides seguir la página de Comunidad SinJu en FB, los memes del capítulo ya comenzaron. (?)


	5. Capítulo 5 Conocerse

Esta es mi primera actualización oficial luego de poner el calendario en la página de la comunidad~

¡Ahora completamente confirmado, actualización de gotas de agua cada jueves!

Por favor, disfruten el capítulo uvu

¡Y nadie odie a Sinbad!

 **Gotas de Agua.**

 **Capítulo 5.** Conocerse.

Esta mañana se comenzó un rumor entre la servidumbre. Un rumor sobre el rey comenzó a esparcirse entre cada empleada y centinela en el castillo. El rumor sobre el rey que durmió una noche en el pasillo fuera de su habitación por culpa del jardinero. Algunas cocineras, sin poder creérselo, se asomaban con timidez por los extremos del pasillo solo para confirmarlo con sus propios ojos y sorprenderse.

Sentado y recargando la espalda en la pared, el rey permanecía inmóvil mientras su tranquila respiración llenaba y vaciaba sus pulmones. Tenía una pierna flexionada y un brazo encima de ella como si nada, con la cabeza un poco hacia adelante. El largo flequillo estaba suspendido en el aire mientras el rey dormía sin más, como si nada estuviera pasando.

Ninguna se atrevía a acercarse y tampoco a despertarlo, solo se iban hablando entre ellas no con burla o chisme sino con preocupación. Cuando el rey se enfada siempre da órdenes muy difíciles de hacer, y esta vez seguramente les ordenará trabajar con carne en cuatro de cinco comidas hoy.

Ninguno de los dos adultos consiguió una buena siesta. Judar apenas y pudo dormir de la preocupación que sentía encima y Sinbad… puede decirse que de algo similar. Estaba enojado, y quizá cuando despierte va a seguir enojado. Sinbad no sabe cómo manejar esta clase de sentimiento muy bien porque es un hombre bromista y relajado.

Cansado, Judar sale del cuarto de baño con ropa limpia y el cabello húmedo por un baño, pero ni siquiera la tibia agua consigue hacer que su rostro no se vea tan cansado. Hasta bosteza y todo mientras quita la silla de la puerta y la deja a un lado. Todavía no se atreve a abrir la puerta.

El rey estaba muy enojado anoche, y aquella promesa sigue.

¿Disculparse servirá de algo?

Lo duda mucho, prácticamente mandó por la borda toda la confianza que el rey pudo haberle dado y sus esperanzas de volver a Japón a su antigua y tranquila vida comienzan a desaparecer. Como si no fuera suficiente insultó al rey de un país e cultura prácticamente desconocida para él.

No se siente orgulloso.

Tras secar su cabello rápidamente con una toalla mira a la nena durmiente sobre la cama. Por el contrario de Judar ella parece cómoda entre la suavidad de las cobijas reales, quizá todo lo que necesitaba era compañía.

Le alegra un poco poder prestarle la suya.

Vuelve al baño solo para colgar la toalla y finalmente decide dar la cara. ¿Arriesgado? Bastante. Y todavía no conocía los motivos del rey para repudiar así a su propia sangre pero tampoco iba a esperar sentado toda la vida, le fastidiaba un poco preguntar y no tener respuestas, era muy frustrante.

¿Pero el rey entendería sus motivos?

Tras una última mirada a Anwar, decide tentar suerte y gira por fin la manija hasta que la puerta hace el clic y tira de ella hacia él para abrirla. Sale al pasillo y mira alrededor, encontrándose con el rey dormido.

 _¿Durmió aquí toda la noche?_

Ahora se siente culpable…

Cierra la puerta en silencio y se acerca al rey, se hinca a un lado y estira el brazo hasta que su mano alcanza al rey.

— Rey Sinbad… —Lo llama, apartándole el flequillo de la cara. Ahora que está dormido no siente tanto miedo, a ver si cuando abra los ojos sigue sintiéndose tan seguro.

Sin el flequillo en medio se toma la libertad de acariciarle la mejilla, y no se sorprende cuando Sinbad se niega a despertarse. Quiera o no en estas semanas aprendió de este hombre y sabe que nunca despierta temprano. Pero tampoco puede dejarlo aquí a mitad del pasillo. Se levanta pero luego se inclina hacia adelante para pasar las manos por debajo de los brazos del rey y hace el primer esfuerzo para levantarlo.

Sí que pesa…

Se rinde rápido y suspira fuerte, luego lo intenta una segunda vez pero nada, dormido el cuerpo de Sinbad era más pesado.

Se sobresalta cuando una tercera mano le agarra el brazo y se aparta inmediatamente hasta donde puede, sorprendido.

Sinbad había abierto ambos ojos, se le notaba también cansado. ¿Tampoco pudo dormir bien? No le sorprende. El sentimiento de culpa se hace más grande mientras el rey pasa la pálida mano por sus labios y le besa la palma, estremeciéndolo.

Ambos adultos se miran a los ojos, cansados, mientras los labios del rey van recorriendo la palma hasta la muñeca.

— Estoy muy cansado, rey Sinbad…

— Súmale una posición incómoda y te sentirás como yo.

— Lo siento…

En lugar de contestarle, el rey cierra los ojos y abre un poco la boca, lo suficiente como para besar un par de veces. Luego para vergüenza de Judar, quien de pura sorpresa cierra la mano delicadamente, comienza a succionar.

El habitual sonido de succión lo deja completamente paralizado mientras el rey va dejando una notoria marca de beso en su muñeca que hizo con tanta intensidad que hasta pensó que al rey le dolía la boca de tan fuerte succión.

Mareado por la sensación, el japonés se sienta lentamente de vuelta al suelo y mira fijamente el acto del rey. Sinbad tiene los ojos cerrados y parece concentrado en su tarea por un rato más hasta que por fin suelta la ahora roja piel. Oh, solo quiso dejarle una marca. Gira el brazo un poco y mira la marca sobre la piel con curiosidad.

Jamás nadie le había besado alguna parte de la piel para dejarle marcas.

— Estuve pensando en algunas cosas por la noche. Cosas como devolverte tu celular.

A Judar se le encoge el corazón, ¿iba a hacerlo en verdad?

— Pero luego de tu travesura decidí hacer otra cosa. —No sabe por qué tuvo tanta esperanza si ya sabía que no iba a pasar. — ¿No has olvidado lo que te dije, verdad?

— No.

— Repítelo.

¿En verdad le está pidiendo eso? Sus mejillas se colorean de rojo y alza las cejas en gesto sorprendido. ¿Ahí, a mitad del pasillo, con cualquiera pudiendo estar escuchando?

— Usted dijo que… que… No puede estar hablando en serio. —Se niega a decirlo, es muy vergonzoso. Además, no es verdad, ¿o si?

Sinbad enarca una ceja.

— ¿Qué dije esta madrugada?

— Oh, rey Sinbad, por favor…

La mirada que el rey le da hace que las palabras se le vayan sin más.

— Dijo que cuando saliera iba a joderme fuerte.

— ¿Eso es todo?

Cierra los ojos, en parte humillado, y niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué más dije?

— Y que no iba a desear volverle a hacer algo como eso…

— Buen chico, tienes una buena memoria.

— Rey Sinbad, por favor, Anwar está- —Abre los ojos al tiempo que calla. La niña sigue en la cama después de todo. Y Judar tampoco… — Yo no quiero tampoco. —Le da una mirada de súplica.

— La decisión está tomada.

— Rey…

Como dijo, la decisión ya estaba tomada, aunque con los cambios necesarios para que no haya resistencia alguna, una más sería intolerable.

— No intentes convencerme, ¿quieres mi confianza, verdad? Dejar de resistirte puede ser un buen comienzo. —Justo como Judar lo imaginó ayer, el rey le toma el mentón y le aprieta el labio inferior. Era tan típico de Sinbad hacerle eso… — Así que te haré siete marcas.

Judar lo escucha atentamente, y luego se mira la marca en la muñeca, justo del lado en que sus venas resaltan por lo pálida que era su piel. Había una marca de besito bastante roja. ¿Se refiere a esta?

Entonces ya tiene la primera.

Vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos y, al tener de vuelta su atención, el rey decide seguir hablando.

— Te haré siete marcas así, seis más en el futuro. —Le toma el brazo de nuevo y lo gira para dejar la marca de frente al rey. — A la séptima te haré el amor. —Con este plan Judar sabe qué esperar luego de la sexta marca, así no va a poder negarse por _no estar listo_. Eso no sirve, estaba siendo muy paciente.

Sí, el rey no puede no pensar en no tomarlo al menos una vez como suyo. Judar era tan precioso y puro que despertaba los instintos de cualquier activo normal. Le atraía mucho. Le suelta el brazo y termina por ponerse recto, todavía sentado. Todavía no recibe respuesta, Judar solo lo mira fijamente a los ojos con sorpresa y, por lo visto, vergüenza.

Jamás alguien se le había resistido tanto, esto era nuevo para el rey.

— ¿Quedó claro?

— Ah, s-sí —Tartamudea, saliendo por fin de su ensoñación.

¿En serio se lo estaba tomando bien? Le sorprendía al propio Judar, debería estar indignado, enfadado, pero por el contrario…

Se sienta como indio y sigue mirando fijamente al hombre.

Esto está mal, Sinbad lo secuestró. Sinbad le pegó varias veces y peor, lo amenazó otro par. También era cierto que no era un mal hombre del todo, pero Judar adora a los niños y no le parece nada bien lo que está haciendo con Anwar. Y sobre todo… no lo deja regresar a casa. Está interrumpiendo su tranquila vida, eso no está bien.

Su corazón no debería latir con tanta fuerza ni sus mejillas estar rojas de vergüenza por lo que le espera a la séptima marca.

Ni tampoco desear ahora mismo una segunda marca.

* * *

— Creo que tengo la solución para las pesadillas de Anwar.

El rey lo mira fijamente con curiosidad, mientras que el japonés se pasea de un lado para otro dentro del pequeño invernadero del jardín, llevando macetas con flores de acá para allá en un reacomodo nocturno.

— ¿Y cuál sería?

— Una remodelación. La habitación que le diste es muy gris y no es apropiada para una niña de su edad. Todavía no entiendo lo que pasó para que le hicieran esto, y sé que no me va a responder —Se apresura antes de que el rey abra siquiera la boca, limpiándose la tierra húmeda de las manos con un pañuelo. — Pero quiero que al menos me permita hacer esto: remodelar su habitación.

— ¿Entonces además de ser profesor y ser un bonito jardinero que se pasea de aquí para allá con cosas a cada rato, también sabes de decoración de interiores? ¿Qué más sabes hacer, sabes volar de casualidad? —Tanto talento le asusta.

— Emh, no. —La pregunta le extraña. — ¿Se está burlando de mí?

— No, no. —El rey hace un ademan con la mano y luego comienza a girar en la silla rotatoria. — Comienza con la lista, anda.

— ¿Lista?

— Que comiences a pedir.

— Oh, veamos… Todavía no conozco muy bien a Anwar pero sé que le gustan los caballos…

— ¿Y quieres que le compre un caballo?

— No, pero un gran peluche de uno estaría bien, quizá un caballo de madera.

— Judar, Judar, ¿cuántos años crees que tiene? —el rey suelta una risilla, parando la silla. Se levanta y camina hacia el azabache hasta que lo abraza, entrelazando sus dedos por la espalda baja del japonés. — No es una niña de tres años para jugar con eso.

— ¿Si quiera usted sabe cuántos años tiene? —Lo reta, enarcando una ceja.

Aceptando el rey, el rey alza una de las comisuras de sus labios.

— Tiene siete. Su cumpleaños es el 3 de abril.

— ¿Si la conoce tan bien por qué es tan cruel con ella?

Se niega a contestar eso, y se lo hace saber al inclinarse un poco hacia abajo para morderle la punta de la nariz.

— Bien, un caballo de peluche y una bobería de madera, ¿algo más?

Judar se aparta de la mordida, aunque no tiene tanta suerte con el abrazo. Manteniendo la distancia, mira al suelo un momento y luego levanta el rostro de nuevo para verlo a los ojos.

— Pintura lila y blanca. También un set de cama de colores pastel, preferentemente verde, y quiero al menos quince almohadas de todos los colores extraños que puedas encontrar.

Sinbad hace la lista mental y un par de segundos después lo mira de nuevo con esa sonrisa relajada.

— ¿Sabes que ella no vive aquí, verdad?

— Sí, sé que está de visita, pero ¿y qué pasa si vuelve a venir? Si nadie quiere decirme qué le pasa pues al menos quiero estar seguro de que no va a dormir en un terrorífico lugar por culpa de alguien. —Recalca la última palabra, y Sinbad termina rindiéndose en esta batalla. No tiene caso.

— Mírate, estás tan cansado y sucio, has trabajado muy duro hoy en ese feo jardín.

— ¡No es un jardín feo! Ya no más. —dice con orgullo, hasta alza la barbilla y todo y sus ojitos brillan. — Ahora es un jardín bien decente porque sus años grises terminaron.

— No, no terminaron. Es un jardín feo.

— ¡Está mucho mejor al jardín que vi cuando llegué! Ese sí que era feo.

— ¿Un jardín horrible? —pregunta, y lo junta todo lo que antes se apartó de golpe, Judar ni parece notarlo.

— Sí, bien horrible. —Le responde, cayendo en el juego de Sinbad sin querer.

— Tú también eres horrible.

— ¿Yo soy horrible? —Pregunta Judar, sobresaltado.

— Sí, eres bastante feo.

— ¿Fe-Feo? ¿Eso piensa de mí? —Ahora parece avergonzado, pues no sabe a dónde mirar y Sinbad lo nota.

¿Se lo está tomando en serio?

— ¿Y qué importa lo que yo pueda pensar de ti?

— Bu-Bueno… ¡Nada, no importa nada!

Era terriblemente adorable. Se relame los labios y es consciente de que Judar para de verlo a los ojos para ver sus labios un momento, cosas así no pasan fácilmente desapercibidas y menos si lo tienes en frente. ¿Quiere? Ladea la cabeza y lo invita a hacer el primer movimiento, pero cuando Judar vuelve a verlo a los ojos sabe que no lo hará.

No sabe si lo hace para fastidiarlo y tenerlo deseoso y al borde o si en serio no se da cuenta de nada.

— En mi país damos apretones de manos para saludar siempre, y besos en el hombro para demostrar respeto si es joven y uno en la frente si es un anciano, para que decida prestarnos su sabiduría y que sepa que es importante para nosotros.

— ¿Eh?

— También nos abrazamos, pero jamás con alguien del género opuesto en público.

Ah, ya medio comprende de lo que le habla.

Es que si se lo dice así sin más…

— ¿Se refiere a mujer y hombre?

El rey asiente con la cabeza, mientras sus dedos van recorriendo con las yemas los costados del bonito jardinero.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas besarte? Es solo un saludo. —Y una excusa también.

— En… en mi país… —Vaya, tartamudeando de nuevo. — En mi país los besos son muy especiales, más que una muestra de cariño o de respeto, como parece ser en su país, en Japón es más un deseo carnal hacia otra persona. No se hacen en público tampoco.

— No estamos en público.

— Pero tampoco novios, los novios hacen eso.

Casi siente deseos de carcajearse, recordando vagamente al hermano del chico en sus brazos. Si supiera…

Ah, esperen, sí sabe.

— Veo que no todos son así.

Judar sabe inmediatamente de quién hablan ahora.

— Rey Sinbad, Judal es…

— Ya lo sé. Sé perfectamente bien como es Judal. —Se inclina una vez más para dejare un beso entre las cejas. — Es un sinvergüenza.

Siente el tonto impulso de defender a su hermano pero se abstiene, solo le regala una de sus sonrisas amables.

— Tú pareces un hombre bastante tradicional, ¿a qué se debe? —Sin alertarlo tanto, desliza una de sus manos por el brazo del japonés hasta tomarle la mano, en donde entrelaza los dedos. El rey comienza a moverse y Judar, perdido en la charla, se mueve junto a él. — ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú y él?

— Yo… supongo que nos criaron de diferente manera. No pude ver a Judar tanto como quería durante la adolescencia como hubiera deseado.

— ¿Murieron sus padres y entonces qué?

— La tía Gyokuen se quedó con la custodia de Judal, yo me crié con otra familia amiga que pidió la mía.

— ¿La tía Gyokuen?

Judar asiente, y para sorpresa del rey éste toma la iniciativa para un giro entre ambos, y sin querer ambos se encontraron bailando una pieza imaginaria mientras hablaban.

— Sí, parecía muy interesada en quedarse con Judal.

— ¿Por qué no contigo también? —Pregunta sin esconder la curiosidad y levanta el brazo, con sus manos todavía tomadas, para hacer que Judar dé una vuelta. Ese largo cabello se ve tan hermoso mientras baila. — No tiene sentido que se haya quedado solo con uno.

— No lo sé. —Judar posa una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sinbad, la otra sigue aferrada a la mano del rey. — Nunca le agradé demasiado, decía que yo era muy callado y aburrido.

— ¿Y lo eras?

— Umh, ¿quizá? —responde sonriente, y esta vez el rey corresponde esa sonrisa con otra igual de sincera. — ¿Sabe qué? Sí, era muy aburrido. No me importa, tengo muchísimos años desde que vi a mi tía Gyokuen. Sinceramente es un alivio.

— Así que tú también puedes hablar así, eh.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? —Responde, y sus dedos se ciñen a la camisa blanca del rey mientras dan otra vuelta juntos, sin darse cuenta ya se habían paseado por todos los lugares posibles mientras hablaban.

— No puedes discriminarme a mí por hacerlo con Anwar también.

— No, esto es distinto.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Anwar parece una buena niña, rey Sinbad. —Judar ladea la cabeza. — ¿Será que ya está dispuesto a hablar de eso?

— Mh… me lo pensaré si me das un beso.

— ¿Puede ser en la mejilla?

— No.

— Lo intenté.

— ¿Entonces vas a hacerlo?

Por primera vez desde que Judar llegó a Sindria, Sinbad puede ver una mirada coqueta esconderse tras esas largas y tupidas pestañas y un par de labios esperándolo. Santo cielo, de repente el corazón se le vino hasta la garganta, ¿por qué se pone nervioso tan de repente?

No debería perder más tiempo. También separa un poco los labios y sus pies se detienen al igual que los del japonés. Se inclina hacia adelante una tercera vez, solo que ahora está apuntando a un punto un poco más debajo de la nariz.

Pero se detiene a pocos milímetros, inseguro, ¿y si lo muerde, si solo busca engañarlo? Se le ha negado antes, de hecho Judar jamás le ha correspondido un beso si quiera, ¿y ahora los ofrece así, tan fácil?

Es que le parece tan raro.

Prueba primero con un inocente beso de pico y Judar se pone tenso, lo sabe porque le está apretando el hombro ahora mismo.

Tiene unos labios bastante suaves, no se sienten mal pero no piensa mucho en eso, está más atento a las reacciones del muchacho.

Bueno, no lo ha apartado, así que tienta suerte y prueba una vez más, ahora solo junta sus labios y los deja quietos unos largos segundos antes de separarse de nuevo para verle la cara.

Está bastante rojo y aprieta los párpados con fuerza, ¿está nervioso?

Son los besos más inocentes que el rey Sinbad le ha dado en los labios a alguien. Por alguna razón esto no le molesta. Eso le ocasiona una risa.

Le parece increíble poder haber hecho esto sin recibir un golpe a cambio, o una mordida. Judar malinterpreta esto y abre los ojos al instante de escucharlo reír, todavía más sonrojado.

— Por favor, no se burle…

— No me estoy burlando, pequeño japonés. Solo estoy sorprendido. Nos besamos.

— ¡Ta-Tampoco lo mencione! Y cumpla su palabra. —alcanza a decir, tartamudeando de la pura vergüenza. — ¿Por qué tratan así a Anwar?

La sonrisa de Sinbad se alarga, pero sus ojos se oscurecen un poco y Judar lo nota, de pronto la vergüenza que sentía se le va por el sentimiento de intriga.

— Su padre, mi hermano mayor, asesinó a mi padre con veneno luego de obligarlo a dejar su huella en un documento.

— ¿Qué decía ese documento…?

Judar era muy curioso.

— Lo dejaba a él como el futuro rey de Sindria tras su muerte, la cual llegó.

— ¿Entonces…?

— Fue atrapado por una cámara, después de todo era la habitación del rey, claro que debía estar bajo vigilancia. —Dice simplemente y toma ambas manos de Judar para besarle los nudillos. — Debo decir que el baile estuvo bien y todo eso, pero lo mejor de esta noche fueron esos besos. —Y así es como demuestra su desinterés en el tema anterior.

Y Judar, aún con esta nueva información, no encuentra relación alguna con Anwar. Al final de todo sí que era una injusticia, la nena nada tiene que ver en esto.

— Sí, claro… —Murmura de forma distraída y aparta sus manos, comenzando a caminar a la salida del invernadero. Parece muy pensativo ahora mismo.

Sin decir más, Sinbad lo sigue de cerca y apaga las luces del invernadero. En silencio caminan de regreso a los pasillos del castillo.

Interesado, el rey solo sigue a Judar hacia donde quiera que vaya.

Resulta algo sencillo a decir verdad, Judar simplemente se dirigía a la habitación.

Esta vez no cierra la puerta como el día anterior, para gran alivio del rey. No se enojó.

Lo ve quitarse el calzado mientras él cierra la puerta y luego lo contempla unos segundos en pie, Judar simplemente se está recostando y se gira para acurrucarse en la calidez de las cobijas. La luz dentro de la habitación será poca, cortesía del exterior.

¿Por qué no dice nada?

— ¿No viene?

Eso está mejor. Pero se queda un rato solo observándolo, incluso se pone cómodo al recargar la espalda en la pared para verlo.

Judar era un hombre bastante lindo y no se refiere solo a la apariencia esa tan encantadora y al aura de tranquilidad. Era trabajador, era algo sumiso, y también era muy generoso. ¡Además, adoraba a los niños! Y era inteligente y con la vista hacia el futuro. Tampoco puede negar que tiene una buena mano para tratar a un jardín porque vamos, en casi un mes pudo hacer que el enorme jardín de un castillo se vea tan bien como ahora. También era muy cordial, no recuerda un solo momento en que le haya hablado de _tu._ Siempre es _usted._

Bueno, quizá corrija eso luego.

¿Pero realmente es así solo por la crianza que tuvo?

— _¿Murieron sus padres y entonces qué?_

— _La tía Gyokuen se quedó con la custodia de Judal, yo me crié con otra familia amiga que pidió la mía._

Le dijo eso hace un rato, pero eso solo abre la curiosidad del rey.

— _Tengo un departamento con una gran amiga en mi país, debo corresponder con la parte de mi renta._

Siempre es un buen momento para recordar viejas charlas. Una amiga… Conoce la dirección, en lo que va del mes ha mandado ya el primer pago a cierta dirección la cual, quiere suponer es verdad, es la residencia del japonés con esa supuesta amiga.

— Duerme tú.

Apoya las manos sobre el colchón, y ve al japonés darse la vuelta para verlo. Parece curioso a la vez que confuso. Era una mirada muy amielada.

— ¿No tiene sueño?

— Tengo pendientes todavía. Es muy temprano para un rey.

— ¿Entonces no dormirá?

— No, pero prometo volver tan pronto como pueda para acompañarte.

— Rey Sinbad…

El rey nota que una de las manos de Judar se abre camino por debajo de la cobija hasta que sale a la superficie, y entonces se posa sobre una de las suyas. Baja la mirada y gira su propia mano para acariciar la del japonés.

— ¿Puedo acompañarlo?

Vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos, y le regala una sonrisa. Era tan tierno, pero su trabajo ahora era secreto. Y tampoco quiere tenerlo aburrido y sentado a su lado, solo observando. Además, se le ve en los ojos que tiene sueño, esos ojos rojos ahora están cansados y adormilados.

No se atrevería a sacarlo de la cama así.

— ¿No prefieres dormir? —Y deja pasar unos segundos, Judar no contesta. Es obvia la respuesta. — Quédate aquí, volveré. Oh, y no me esperes despierto o bajará de siete a uno.

— ¿Puede bajar tanto? —Susurra ya medio dormido, y ahora es Judar quien mira sus manos y luego su brazo. Ahí se nota todavía la marca. — Y ya tengo una…

— Exacto. Pero pensándolo bien intenta mantenerte despierto, mejor para mí.

— No va a ser tan fácil…

Al menos no lo rechazó.

Como si fuera un cámara lenta, los ojos de Judar se comienzan a cerrar hasta que no los vuelve a abrir, y Sinbad suelta su mano al cabo de un rato. Judar estaba dormido, era claro que no iba a resistir mucho luego de entrar en la comodidad de la cama del rey, menos con esta brisa tan agradable.

Al cabo de cuarto de hora regresa a la habitación y entra de la forma más silenciosa que puede. Se siente aliviado cuando el muchacho sigue sobre la cama, en la misma posición en la que lo vio la última vez antes de irse.

No es que desconfiara de Judar como para pensar que iba a escaparse, quizá notó que ya no hay dos guardias frente a la puerta cuidando todo el rato y hace un momento le dio toda la oportunidad de escaparse.

Pero no pasó.

¿Era normal portarse con tanta pasividad ante una situación así?

Lo duda mucho, pero Judar es alguien bastante especial. Esto en parte hace que se sienta mucho más seguro respecto a su decisión de hace un rato frente al ordenador.

De cualquier forma, cierra la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y camina hacia la cama. Se quita primero la corona y la deja en la mesita de noche, luego continúa con su ropa. Las telas pronto caen desde su pecho hasta el suelo y pronto las acompaña el pantalón y la ropa interior.

Procura no despertarlo cuando se mete él también a la cama y ni hace falta que se le acerque porque es el mismo Judar quien busca su calor inconscientemente. Lo recibe dulcemente contra su pecho y se tumba de lado, con el brazo derecho ya encima del costado de Judar.

Con la nariz prácticamente enterrada en los largos cabellos del japonés puede olerlo perfectamente. Aunque use su mismo shampoo siente que hay algo diferente y eso le agrada.

Cierra los ojos hasta que siente el suave toque de sus propias pestañas y sonríe.

Dormir acompañado nunca está de más, pero dormir con alguien tan agradable…

Sin pensarlo mucho los dedos de su mano derecha se cuelan bajo la tela de la camisa del muchacho y acarician la suave piel.

Judar se estremece y Sinbad alarga la sonrisa de sus labios.

Mañana le hará saber su decisión, espera no se sorprenda demasiado.

* * *

Judar está apuntando algo en el diario de jardinería tranquilamente. Apuntes sencillos sobre la hora a la que regó las plantas –porque al menos el rey fue tan generoso como para dejarle un reloj digital sobre el escritorio esta misma mañana– y en la parte inferior de la hoja algunas anotaciones sobre las plantas dentro del invernadero, principalmente sobre el color de sus hojas.

Era temprano todavía pero el desayuno ya había pasado. Esta mañana no fue tan diferente de otras a las que ya estaba acostumbrado. Esra continuaba algo seca pero al menos ya le daba los buenos días y no lo veía tan mal como antes, una mirada de desconfianza de una mujer puede poner nervioso incluso a un gay como él. El poder femenino asusta.

Deja el diario sobre el escritorio de nuevo y estira los brazos. Justo en ese momento alcanza a ver cómo la puerta de uno de los pasillos se abre y el mismísimo rey sale, y viene hacia acá.

Se pone recto y espera hasta que Sinbad abre la puerta y pasa para saludarlo.

— Hola, pequeño. —Responde el rey, quien se acerca a echar un vistazo a los apuntes sobre el escritorio.

Realmente aprecia que Judar haya comenzado a escribirlos todos en inglés. Así sí que puede entenderlos

— ¿Los jardineros hacen esto?

— No todos, pero usted tiene un jardín bastante grande y variado y cada planta necesita agua a diferentes horas. Por eso la lista.

Sinbad lo ve con cierto orgullo.

En serio que Judar era muy ordenado, eso por alguna razón le atrae un poco. Es gracioso porque, aunque Sinbad trabaje, no lo hace con ganas exactamente, ¡era muy pesado! Pero si no era él no puede ser nadie más.

— ¿Sabía que las plantas pueden ahogarse?

— ¿Pueden?

Judar asiente.

— En parte para eso ayudan las piedras de jardinería. A veces dos plantas de la misma especie pueden necesitar cantidades distintas de agua.

Era tan agradable escucharlo hablar de lo que le gusta. Y más con esa sonrisita. El rey sonríe también y se hinca en el suelo, pone las manos sobre las rodillas del japonés.

— Judar, voy a salir de viaje mañana.

Judar, preocupado, curvea sus cejas.

— ¿Se va?

Ahora es el turno de Sinbad para asentir con la cabeza.

— Serán al menos tres días. Tengo un asunto pendiente en Italia.

Miente, el verdadero destino es Japón pero si se lo dice a Judar, ¿qué le asegura que no querrá ir con él y luego, ya en su país nativo, intentar escapar?

De eso nada.

— Ya veo…

— Mi madre se hará cargo de todo hasta que regrese. No me va a tomar mucho. Por favor, cuida de ella hasta que yo regrese.

— Pero a su madre no le agrado…

Sinbad ladea la cabeza.

Judar piensa que se ve muy lindo así.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

— Nadie, pero es algo que se nota.

— A mamá no le desagradas. —Asegura. — Y aún puedes jugar con Anwar hasta que yo regrese. Luego serás todo mío. —Advierte, y sonríe complacido tras conseguir un bonito sonrojo de parte del japonés. — Esta noche haré una fiesta en la plaza, anoche preparé todo. Las cocineras van a tener una excelente paga esta semana. —Levanta una mano y con los dedos acaricia la mejilla derecha del japonés.

Judar toma esa mano ajena con las dos suyas, pero no la aparta.

— ¿Por eso anoche vino tarde a dormir?

— Así es. ¿Tú quieres ir?

Imagina que el rey va a estar ocupado esta noche arreglando asuntos del viaje y la maleta, y luego descansando bien porque es seguro que va a tomar un avión, y quizá si van a la fiesta Sinbad no pueda descansar…

— ¿Qué tanto piensas? —Pregunta luego de unos largos momentos en silencio, Judar se pierde un poco cuando considera algo.

— En que quiero ir, pero no quiero que durante su viaje esté cansado. ¿A qué hora terminará la fiesta?

— No sé, ¿hasta que todos se vayan? —Se encoge de hombros, despreocupado, pero se da cuenta de su error cuando el rostro de Judar se muestra todavía más indeciso. — Pero podemos irnos temprano.

Será la primera vez que Judar sale del castillo y de su ahora bonito jardín desde que se vio envuelto en todo este asunto.

* * *

¡Y eso fue todo por este capítulo! A mi parecer bastante completo, lentamente avanzamos con la relación de Sinbad y Judar y con lo que pasó entre la familia de Sinbad, ¡nadie odie a nadie! Que ni Esra ni Sinbad son los malos aquí. Y también aprendimos algo del pasado de Judar~

¿Qué es lo que quiere investigar Sinbad yendo a Japón? ¡Ese rey se tiene algo entre manos!

Hasta aquí me despido, gracias por leer~ ¡Tam, Scar, si llegan a leer hasta acá solo quiero decir que puto el que lo lea! (?


	6. Capítulo 6 ¿Y la fiesta?

Lo siento, recientemente he perdido la práctica con los escritos eróticos y mi partner tampoco me da rol lemon, así que…

Recen, recen porque Scar me dé un rol lemon antes del siguiente jueves, con suerte escribo algo mejor -cocoro roto- Ahre.

Fuera de eso, disfruten el capítulo~ ¡Aunque con una advertencia! La advertencia es que este capítulo contiene lime. ¿Qué es esto? ¡Básicamente, escenas para mayores de edad! No necesariamente de sexo, no todavía.

Bien, la advertencia está hecha, ¡ahora a leer~!

 **Gotas de Agua.**

 **Capítulo 6.** _¿Y la fiesta…?_

Sindria era uno de los principales países exportadores de frutas tropicales. Higos, papaya, mango, peras, plátanos, granadas…

Un país que actualmente vive de exportaciones y de turismo, con belleza tropical en la mayor parte de la isla y variedad de flora y fauna, incluyendo marina. Hogar del imponente leopardo, del precioso tucán… y de una de las autoridades más _sexys_ en pleno siglo veintiuno.

Casi todas las revistas actuales lo tenían en la portada o tenían un artículo especial hablando del rey Sinbad. Un hombre maduro de 31 años con un brillante futuro, con negocios con casi todos los países y una buena relación con casi todo el mundo.

Era un hombre inteligente y trabajador, con un buen equipo respaldándolo. Jefes muy buenos tras las principales empresas en este país, personas de otros países que vienen a aprender también.

Para medio mundo la invitación general a una fiesta fue una sorpresa, ¿y es que quién avisa de una fiesta tan grande la misma madrugada? Esta mañana los aeropuertos se llenaron de gente pidiendo un vuelo para la misma tarde. Una fiesta en Sindria significaba algo grande, ¡carros alegóricos, bellas danzas, buena comida! Y bebidas gratis.

Definitivamente no era una fiesta para niños, una fiesta en Sindria es algo con lo que actualmente muchos jóvenes sueñan poder ver, ¡y no era barato!

Y Judar iba a vivir una, y no sabe exactamente cómo tomarlo.

Ya que las cocineras estaban muy ocupadas ahora y necesitaban a todo el personal posible, Sinbad lo llevó a comer afuera en un restaurante de mariscos luego de su última charla en el invernadero.

Aunque no estaban solos, con ellos venía Esra, que en esta ocasión lucía bastante tranquila, incluso sonreía mientras su querido hijo, el mismísimo rey Sinbad, la llevaba de la mano por las calles.

Judar también tenía su lugar en el brazo libre de Sinbad, específicamente debajo. El japonés no sabía bien cómo debía sentirse con la repentina cercanía, pero nervioso no estaba.

¿Quizá cómodo?

La comida estuvo bastante buena, pero no se quitó a Sinbad de encima ni siquiera para ir al baño, ¿alguien tiene idea lo penoso que fue? De siete lugares justo va a su lado. Encima ni siquiera disimuló. El rey Sinbad es todo un caso.

Mantenerlo a raya durante el postre, un rico postre de manzana y mango, fue cosa fácil. Sospechó desde el momento en que el rey se sentó a su lado y no del lado de su madre, como era común. Además de que los dedos de su mano izquierda estaban un poco inquietos sobre la mesa hasta que finalmente bajó la mano.

Judar era bueno notando esa clase de lenguaje corporal, y luego de todo lo que han pasado…

Un pellizco bastó para que la mano traviesa que intentó tocarle el muslo se detuviera, y para que el rey gruñera mientras el japonés, muy tranquilo de la vida, se llevaba un trozo del postre a la boca con la mano libre.

Y esta tarde descubrió algo que no se esperaba.

Mientras observaba al rey ir y venir de acá para allá para arreglar la última maleta, el pensamiento de que iba a extrañarlo llegó de sorpresa.

¿Dónde quedó aquella mala imagen que se hizo desde el principio? Y aquellos pensamientos de que el rey era alguien malvado… ¡Injusto sí que era! Pero era ahora… distinto.

Se perdió tanto tiempo que el par de labios buscando los suyos lo asustó y soltó un grito del que no se siente nada orgulloso todavía.

— Mañana me voy. —Le había dicho.

— Lo sé. No sé qué haré si no está aquí.

— Lo mismo de todos los días, ir y venir de aquí para allá con esas feas plantas.

— Las plantas no son feas… —Se quejó con un puchero, y tras una ronca risa y una caricia a su mejilla el rey se había inclinado a darle un beso en los labios.

— Tú las haces lindas. Pero cuando no estás con ellas, no me gustan nada, todas son feas.

¿Eso tiene sentido al menos? Esa frase todavía lo tiene suspirando y con la vista perdida en la libreta de notas. En más o menos una hora la fiesta iba a comenzar, pero no le causaba emoción alguna.

¿Listo? Listo estaba, con ropa que considera adecuada. No sabe si la fiesta va a ser con estilo carnaval o algo formal así que intentó verse lo más casual, piensa que lo consiguió.

Se veía informal pero presentable al mismo tiempo con esta camisa sin mangas blanca y un suéter negro encima, pantalón del mismo color y unos tenis llamativos. Quizá era algo sencillo pero no se le veía mal. En esta ocasión llevaba el largo cabello trenzado, hasta los tobillos.

Era impresionante la cantidad de cabello que alguien puede tener si lo cuida.

Cierra el cuaderno, ya haciéndose a la idea de que no iba a poder registrar nada por los nervios, y suspira de forma ruidosa.

Después de esta fiesta Sinbad se va a ir mañana.

Tres días. Iba a estar tres días sin el rey en el país. ¿Qué haría con Esra? Ya pudo comprobar que a la mujer no le desagrada del todo, ¿o habrá fingido durante la comida?

Se regaña mentalmente al descubrir sus propios pensamientos. Normalmente cualquiera pensaría en su plan de escape pero no, él piensa en otras cosas…

Estaba loco.

Se levanta y se da un momento para subir el zipper del suéter hasta casi el tope. Sale del invernadero y emprende camino hacia la cocina. Como esperaba las cocineras continuaban trabajando, pero ya no cocinando sino transportando innumerable comida hacia el patio. ¿La fiesta iba a ser aquí? Sigue a una de las cocineras sin darse cuenta hasta volver a salir hacia el jardín, pero en cuanto ve a la pequeña Anwar pierde interés en seguir a la cocinera y se va directo al encuentro de la pequeña.

— Hola.

— Oh, Judar~ ¿Puedes creerlo? —Con efusividad, Anwar le regala una sonrisa grande. — ¡Mi tío se despide de su país con una fiesta grande y yo puedo estar en ella!

— Oh, ¿sabes que se va a ir de viaje?

— Sí, escuché que se lo dijo a la tía Esra esta mañana. La verdad me puse un poco triste, nadie me lo dijo a mí… pero estoy acostumbrada.

— Pequeña… —Susurra, y se hinca para estar un poco más a su altura.

Anwar mantiene la sonrisa, aunque sus ojos están tristes. No tan seguro, ya que recuerda lo que le dijo Sinbad ayer, le ofrece un abrazo.

Pero respetando su propia costumbre, Anwar duda. No debería hacerlo, y no lo hace, pero para que el jardinero sepa que aprecia mucho el gesto se le acerca y le da un beso en la frente. Se supone que esto también estaba prohibido… pero Judar era la única persona a la que parecía agradarle en serio, y eso la tiene feliz.

Es cierto que el rechazo para una niña de su edad era algo muy doloroso, así que encontrar a alguien que sí la quiere es… especial.

Anwar mantiene la esperanza de que algún día su tan querido tío y su madre van a dejar de repudiarla por el pecado que ella no cometió. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, ¡ella les va a demostrar que no es igual!

Y Judar confía en ella.

Se separan y Judar se levanta, le ofrece su mano a la pequeña y juntos caminan hacia las mesas que se van acomodando poco a poco. El sol poco a poco se va escondiendo, y con ello los preparativos comienzan a llegar a su final.

Para cuando algunos invitados comienzan a llegar, tanto Judar como Anwar y Esra ya tienen un lugar en las mesas del centro. De Esra Judar se entera de que la fiesta se iba a dividir en dos. En el castillo las personas importantes, y en el pueblo, en la plaza principal, los turistas.

Hablaban sobre ir a la fiesta de abajo más tarde hasta que las puertas principales se abren de repente y se ve la silueta del rey, luciendo la misma corona de siempre pero ahora un atuendo distinto. ¡Y vaya atuendo!

Se cubre la boca, pero Anwar no se aguanta la risa tan bien como lo hace él, ni tampoco la madre de Sinbad.

Ya sabe que a Sinbad le gustan las bromas, pero esto era escandaloso.

— ¡Buenas noches! —El rey alza la voz y va saludando con la mano mientras da algunos pasos hacia adelante, terminando de llamar la atención de algunos invitados de gala y la servidumbre también. Parece muy feliz mientras los tablones de su falda se mueven con gracia mientras baja los dos escalones. — ¡La comida huele estupenda desde aquí! ¿Es carne?

No necesita entender el árabe, lo que menos le interesa ahora es saber qué está diciendo el rey, todavía sigue sin poder creérselo.

El rey de Sindria estaba vistiendo un conjunto de lo más sensual para cualquier mujer. Una bonita falda roja, un corsé negro… Y un labial rojo, además de llevar el cabello suelto en esta ocasión, presumiendo del largo.

¡Pero es que más pluma y vuela! ¡Era ridículo! ¿Estaba usando tacones? ¡Por todos los dioses!

Se cubre la parte inferior de la cara con una mano, pero él mismo se delataba con sus ojos entrecerrados y sus hombros temblorosos por la risa.

En Japón actualmente los hombres tienen rasgos muy femeninos, con caras delicadas y labios delgados y cuellos igual, así que no era raro ver a unos cuantos de esos jugando al rol de ser mujer o algo parecido, pero Sinbad… Era demasiado hombre, no le queda.

Casi se ahoga cuando siente las manos del rey detrás, y con cierto miedo se pone recto de golpe y gira lentamente la cabeza hasta ver a Sinbad detrás suya, como lo pensó.

Atrapado. El rey lo ve con una gigantesca sonrisa que presume los perfectos dientes color perla. Siente el sonrojo extenderse por sus mejillas, y luego corresponde la sonrisa con una un poco más inocente.

— ¿Puedes culparme?

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Pregunta, ignorando la otra pregunta. Sus pulgares, amistosos, acarician los hombros de Judar. — ¿Te gusto con esta falda?

— Usted es muy jovial y divertido. —Contesta.

— Tío, ¿por qué vistes así?

Y la sonrisa se va unos segundos.

— Sinbad, si alguien te toma una fotografía así serás el chisme del momento, por favor ve a vestirte de forma más decente. —La petición de la señora Esra opaca para Sinbad el comentario de Anwar, eso se notó cuando el rey vuelve a sonreír.

No se permite regañarlo en este momento pero no está muy feliz por eso. En cambio, Sinbad parece de lo más risueño mientras le masajea los hombros con algo de fuerza.

— Solo quería hacer que mi dulce madre y mi jardinero estrella rieran. ¡Pero bien! Ya lo hice y funcionó, voy a vestirme. Judar, vienes conmigo.

— ¿Eh? —No entendió el mensaje, solo escucha su nombre y se levanta más por costumbre que por nada. Parece que no se equivoca porque Sinbad le toma la mano y lo lleva detrás de regreso hacia el palacio, y luego por todas las escaleras hasta el último piso.

El profesor puede jurar haber visto una sonrisa sospechosa en el rey, plantando en él una semilla de curiosidad.

— Es jodidamente complicado caminar con estas cosas. No me he dado una buena…

Perfecto, inglés de nuevo. Mira sus manos juntas y luego intenta soltarse cuando llegan a la habitación, pero el rey se niega.

Sinbad abre la puerta y deja que Judar entre primero, sin soltar sus manos todavía. Ahora no se siente tan seguro, de repente se siente como si…

— Fue una buena excusa, huh.

Directo en la boca del lobo.

La puerta se cierra y su cuerpo entero entra en alerta, Sinbad lo gira y lo ve a los ojos con esa enorme sonrisa en los labios, que por esta única ocasión están pintados de un rojo bastante bonito.

— ¿Le robó el pintalabios a su madre, rey malvado? —No va a permitirse malpensar o malinterpretar la situación. No quiere hacerlo.

Sinbad se ríe, eso suena bastante divertido pero... De hecho sí, lo hizo. ¿Tan obvio era?

— Buena esa, pequeño japonés~ —Y lo abraza, pero este abrazo era un poco fuerte y Judar se pierde unos segundos, pero luego alcanza a decir:

— Usted es verdaderamente extravagante.

— Vamos, deja ya de tratarme de usted. ¡Somos amigos!

Los brazos del rey rodeándolo es lo único que siente. Se ríe con ganas, y busca algo de espacio al empujarlo gentilmente con sus manos.

— ¿Oh? ¿Lo somos?

— Tu comentario me lastimó. —Y para seguir la broma, lo apretuja con más fuerza. — Ow, eres tan lindo~

Para de reír de poco a poco y entreabre los ojos para ver a Sinbad. Seguramente ahora tiene la sonrisa más tonta que se le ha visto en la vida, pero no lo puede evitar.

Está descubriendo que le gusta mucho reír. Lo hace sentir bien.

— También estás guapo hoy. —Piensa que el último comentario del rey era referente a la ropa. — Y ese labial te queda perfecto. —Y le guiña el ojo.

Sinbad pone un gesto de interés en la cara, y luego amplía una sonrisa.

— A ti te quedaría mejor.

— Préstame la barra de labios, vamos a comprobarlo.

El rey se vuelve a reír, pero ahora de la inocencia del japonés. Con su comentario no estaba insinuando que él también se pintara los labios, ya mismo se lo hace saber. Sin miedo ni duda el rey se inclina hacia adelante y busca los labios de Judar, ni siquiera piensa en que Judar lo va a apartar con sus manos como ya se le hace costumbre o que va a poner un par de dedos en frente de sus labios y pararlo.

Si lo piensa bien, eso es muy dramático.

Nada de eso ocurre, aunque sorprendido Judar no se mueve al principio, pero en cuanto el rey le toma de la barbilla para hacerlo levantar la cara reacciona y entreabre los labios para que sus labios encajen mejor.

Complacido, el rey cierra la boca de nuevo y el beso comienza cuando Judar los abre un poquito más. Es lento, pero no por eso menos intenso. La intención de Sinbad era sin duda ensuciarlo con el labial también. Judar cierra los ojos y el rey lo imita, mientras el cosquilleo se extiende desde el estómago hacia un poco más abajo en una sensación agradable. Ambos disfrutan el beso.

Los brazos de Sinbad se vuelven más gentiles y dejan de apretar con fuerza el cuerpo del japonés, finalmente sus dos manos se aferran a la cadera del muchacho y lo mantiene quieto, pero tampoco es que esté en planes de Judar huir.

De repente besarse parece lo más común para los dos, y eso que en el contador no llevan demasiados. Vamos a ver, dos cuando Judar llegó la primera vez a este palacio, otros dos ayer y ahora se suma uno. Judar permite que el rey lo incline hacia atrás en un beso más sacado de cualquier cuento que de cualquier otro lado, incluso siente una mano recorrerle una pierna hasta aferrarse a su rodilla y pumba, termina por elevarla y darle al beso un ángulo más interesante.

Luego de un corto rato el rey por fin lo deja libre, y se limpia los labios con un puño. Atontado, Judar también abre los labios y se lleva la mano a la boca, siente…

Siente el aceite del labial encima. Sus mejillas de inmediato se ponen más rojas y desvía la mirada.

El rey le regala una coqueta sonrisa y rebusca en su bolsillo delantero el celular, lo desbloquea y lo gira hacia él, permitiéndole a Judar verse con la cámara frontal.

— Te dije que se te ve mejor a ti. Bueno, quizá si estuviera en su lugar y no regado por todos lados. —Se burla, pero sabe bien que su… toque femenino tampoco estaba en su lugar luego de esto.

Lo que el japonés no se olía es que era una trampa, y justo cuando se aparta la mano y se acerca al celular, el rey presiona el botón de un costado y su cara queda capturada en una foto de lo más cómica. El sonido de la foto sobresalta a Judar, quien mira a Sinbad con sorpresa, y luego con reproche.

— ¡Debes borrar eso ahora mismo!

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Se irá conmigo de viaje! Así no me aburriré tanto sin ti.

El comentario aplaca completamente a Judar, quien se queda callado un momento.

¿Sinbad también…?

— ¿Judar? —Pregunta, todavía sonriente.

— ¿Me va a extrañar?

Sinbad se encoge de hombros.

— Quién sabe.

— Usted acaba de decir que-

— Quién sabe~

Dispuesto a callarlo, se inclina hacia adelante y esta vez se lleva a Judar por delante, directo a la cama que se van.

Lo abraza por la cadera y no tiene miedo alguno en dejarse caer junto al japonés, la cama era tan grande que no se preocupa en llevarse un golpe contra la pared o algo así.

Pero sí por poner una mano de apoyo antes de que todo su peso caiga sobre Judar, ¡lo aplastaría! Era algo delgado, Sinbad le saca al menos veinte kilos más. Era pequeño y delgado, ¡pero vaya cadera tan exquisita! Cadera a la que sus manos van, y él como perro va y entierra la nariz en ese encanto de cuello para comenzar su exploración.

No va a dejar piel expuesta sin besar.

Se estaba deleitando con los sonidos tan monos que Judar tenía. ¡Vaya diferencia con cierto gemelo! Judal era muy ruidoso, pero Judar era… era tan suave y elegante incluso al gemir, parecía que sus suspiros se iban con el aire tan rápido como salían.

De cierta manera eran hechizantes. Judar era un brujo.

Lo malo es que luego de morderle la camisa para correrla hacia arriba y dejar expuesto su abdomen un problema comenzó.

— Sinbad, no… —Aprieta los labios, muerto de vergüenza. — Las marcas de labial son muy difíciles de quitar…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, niño travieso?

— So-Solo lo sé y ya… —Es que era obvio, los labiales en su mayoría tenían aceite, y era algo grasoso también. Y este específicamente se siente bastante suave y aceitoso.

Risueño, el rey se aparta y mira un momento su trabajo. No solo la camisa de Judar estaba sucia por el labial rojo sino su cuello, la mejilla, los labios… quitárselo de encima no será fácil. Les va a tomar tiempo antes de volver a la fiesta. Y todavía le quedaron ganas de probar la blanca piel de su plano vientre.

Lo mejor ahora será volver a calentar el ambiente.

— ¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas que se me ocurrieron cuando vi que tenías una trenza?

— Siento que no debo preguntar… —Susurra el japonés en respuesta, y le sonríe a Sinbad luego de su comentario, dando a entender que sabe la respuesta perfectamente.

¿Quizá Judar no era…?

— Pequeño, voy a disfrutarte mucho cuando llegue de mi viaje. —Como si fuera una promesa, lo ve directo a los ojos y con su pulgar presiona gentilmente el labio inferior de Judar.

El corazón del extranjero se detiene un segundo antes de volver a latir con fuerza. Avergonzado, busca de nuevo no verlo a los ojos y gime bajito, de pronto se siente bastante caliente aquí. Y Judar no era el único que siente eso en esta habitación.

— Mucho. —Asegura Sinbad más para sí mismo, y con la mano libre carga el cuerpo de Judar para acomodarlo mejor sobre la cama, dejando la cabeza de largos y ahora alborotados cabellos azabaches sobre una almohada. — Te daré un adelanto.

Judar sabe que en esta ocasión no puede negarse, Sinbad ha jugado muy bien esta noche y ha tocado los botones correctos en todo, le ha dado al blanco. ¿Llegar hasta el final? Es muy pronto todavía para eso, pero si llega a pasar esta noche…

¿Será capaz de resistirse?

Tenía ya 22 años y seguía virgen, Judar notaba la ansiedad de su propio cuerpo por sentir el de alguien más y su curiosidad se disparó al cien cuando Sinbad llegó a su vida. ¿Era quizá el momento?

Levanta las manos y sujeta el rostro de Sinbad, ¿en qué momento se le puso encima? Otra vez…no va a por sus labios ahora, regresa a su cuello para besar y él, de la forma más bobamente sumisa, echa la cabeza hacia atrás para exponer su cuello y exhala un suspiro, frunciendo ligeramente sus cejas.

Se siente muy nervioso ahora, su cuerpo entero ha comenzado a temblar y de repente su mente comienza a llenarse de miedo, no está listo. Por más seductor que fuera…

Para ese punto, su reacción era muy obvia hasta para Sinbad, quien se mantiene quieto un momento para transmitirle su tranquilidad. ¿En qué tanto pensaba para volver a ponerse así?

Pone una mano a un lado de la cabeza del japonés y la otra le acaricia la mejilla, y luego el labio con el pulgar como ya es costumbre.

— ¿Es por la ropa? ¿No quieres divertirte con alguien que viste como mujer?

— ¿Vamos a llegar… hasta el final?

La sonrisa del rey se vuelve más gentil. Judar siente como si su corazón se hubiera detenido y luego de un segundo volviera a latir con más fuerza que antes. Avergonzado, pone sus manos sobre el pecho del rey, aunque no hace nada por apartarlo.

— No, hoy no. ¿Siete marcas, recuerdas? Apenas van dos.

— ¿Dos? — ¿En qué momento le hizo la segunda?

Risueño, el mayor se ríe y la mano baja desde su mejilla hacia su cuello, apartándole algo de cabello. ¿Es ahí…? Inconscientemente se muerde el labio, entonces por eso se entretuvo tanto hace un rato…

Cada vez estaban más cerca. Lo ve directo a los ojos de nuevo, y cuando su cuerpo deja de temblar el rey Sinbad, como el buen oportunista que es,

Va a confiar, por un momento va a olvidarse de la situación por la que ha estado este último mes y va a dejarse llevar tan solo un poco. Desde que conoció a Sinbad no ha dejado de arriesgarse y experimentar, no sabe qué tan bueno sea eso.

— Yo… voy a comenzar con esto…

Con mucha timidez, el japonés desliza sus manos un poco al sur hasta el nudo de los lazos negros del corsé. Se ve algo ridículo la forma en que los pectorales de Sinbad sobresalen del pequeño sostén. Solo a él se le puede ocurrir algo así…

Sinbad entiende que debe ir, de nuevo, paso a paso y permite que primero el otro explore. Quizá se equivocó hace rato…

Pero era imposible, seguramente de joven habrá tenido un par de deslices, ¿no? Como todos.

Finalmente llega al final, termina por soltar el lazo por ambos lados y lo deja a un lado, luego abre el corsé y deja que el rey respire una vez más, sonriente. Recibe la ayuda de Sinbad para quitárselo completamente y lo deja a un lado. Se pregunta de dónde lo sacó…

No era la primera vez que veía al rey semidesnudo o desnudo, prácticamente lo tenía así todas las noches a su lado, pero ahora la situación era distinta y no podía evitar acalorarse cada que vuelve a caer en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Judar jamás había tocado a otro hombre tanto como está tocando a Sinbad, jamás había sentido otro pecho así ni sentido bajo sus palmas el latir de otro corazón a la par suya, tampoco ha tenido a alguien encima que le bese el cuello y esta es la primera vez que alguien lo presiona contra una cama, que suspira al aire mientras alguien le besa el cuello o que siente bajo sus dedos una espalda tan fuerte como la de Sinbad.

Esta era su noche, y no quiere comenzar a arrepentirse.

* * *

La gente iba llegando poco a poco, algunas personas se acercaron a la mesa de la reina para saludar y otras pocas para tomar una foto de recuerdo, la cual Esra permitió aunque Anwar se mantuvo apartada de la mayoría de fotos que pudiera.

Muchos ni siquiera la conocían como una princesa, y la verdad ella ni siquiera estaba segura de sí su propia familia la tomaba como tal.

Pero llegó el punto en que el hambre no se puede aguantar, esa sensación de que necesitas llenarte la tripa de algo antes de que el ácido gástrico comience a disolver tu propia carne de tanta hambre, y para una niña resistir esto es casi imposible.

Rompe el silencio entre las dos.

— ¿Tía Esra? —La pregunta es lanzada con cierto tono de timidez.

La nombrada enarca una ceja y se digna a mirar a la chiquilla, que la ve con esos expresivos ojos dorados. Parece curiosa, así como ansiosa.

— ¿Tía Esra, cuándo vamos a cenar? Tengo mucha hambre.

— ¿No has comido?

Anwar niega con la cabeza.

— Las cocineras han estado muy ocupadas todo el día.

La ex reina recuerda escuetamente que salió con su hijo y con Judar a comer hace unas horas. No la llevaron porque…

Cierra los ojos.

— Mocosa tonta, vamos a buscarte algo de comer antes de que algo malo te pase. Adelantemos nuestra cena.

— Sí, por favor…

La mujer adulta se levanta primero, corriendo primero su silla hacia atrás y luego levantándose. Anwar la imita y con la timidez de una jovencita de su edad se aferra a la falda del vestido de Esra, quien no parece tener una reacción específica para eso.

Simplemente la lleva hasta la cocina, sabe que si su hijo llega y no las ve se va a sentar a esperarlas, de eso está segura. Ella misma lo educó después de todo.

Anwar ve sus pies mientras caminan, pero levanta la vista cuando llegan a los escalones. Se asusta mucho cuando Esra toma su mano pero es solo para cargarla en la parte de los dos escalones frente a la entrada, no sabe si es porque es muy lenta caminando o si…

Las cosas han cambiado muy lentamente luego de que conoció al jardinero. Judar es una muy buena persona.

* * *

— Ha, estás… haciéndome daño…

— ¡L-Lo siento!

La gutural risa lo hace estremecerse, y Judar cierra con fuerza sus ojos a la par que sube sus manos desde la espalda del rey hacia sus omoplatos, arrastrando superficialmente sus uñas.

Increíble, lo siente mejor así. Siente el movimiento de sus brazos y hombros desde su omoplato, cómo su hueso se mueve… Entreabre los ojos, mordiéndose el labio con ansia.

El corsé, la falda y los tacones estaban en el suelo acompañados por el suéter y la camisa que Judar anteriormente llevaba encima, con algo de suerte todavía conservaba el pantalón porque Sinbad no consideró necesario quitárselo, solo bajarle el zipper bastaba para lo que tenía en mente para el pequeño.

— ¿Sigues asustado?

— Unh… no, para nada…

Quería reírse de la pregunta, pero teme que algún otro sonido vergonzoso se le escape en este momento. Es suficiente con su cuerpo reaccionando de esta forma tan vergonzosa y pegajosa, era…

Era demasiado.

Era demasiado bueno para alguien tan aburrido y serio como lo era él. ¿Merecía acaso sentirse tan bien? Sinbad era bastante enérgico, y él muy curioso que incluso perdido en estas nuevas sensaciones sus manos no dejaban de tocar de aquí para allá todo el cuerpo del semental que tiene encima.

— Hm, nfh…

Definitivamente era demasiado bueno para él. Frunce las cejas cuando siente una mano meterse entre el _campo de batalla_ para sujetar las dos _espadas_ para moverlas juntas. ¿Cómo puede rodearlas a ambas? Judar no presume de un tamaño tan grande como el de Sinbad pero tampoco es pequeño, después de todo es un hombre de genes fuertes y de salud envidiable. ¡Tuvo un buen desarrollo!

No le preocupa con cuantas personas más estuvo Sinbad antes de este momento o lo que pueda pasar luego, ahora solo quiere seguir sintiendo, quiere darle final al nudo que siente en su bajo vientre y que Sinbad siga besándolo, ha descubierto que le gusta. Le gusta estremecerse, sentirse bien… tanto como reír.

Como si su capricho pasara directo a Sinbad, el rey busca sus labios de nuevo y Judar los ofrece en bandeja de plata para el rey. Comparten un estrecho abrazo con los brazos de Judar en el cuello de Sinbad y los brazos del rey bajo el cuerpo de Judar, sirviéndole de ligero monte para que se mantuviera arqueado.

— Eres tan bonito…

Le muerde el labio y tira de él, ¿piensa decirle cosas bonitas ahora? Es vergonzoso de por sí…

— Hace horas me dijo feo.

La sonrisa que Sinbad siente le gusta, le gusta mucho porque sabe que Judar está con buen ánimo. Ladea un poco más su cabeza y vuelve a buscar un beso, aunque uno muy corto.

— Solo mentía.

No le da oportunidad de contestar, pues vuelve a reclamarlo para un beso y su cadera comienza a friccionarse con más fuerza, llegando por fin al punto en que Sinbad está tenso y en que Judar tiembla más de lo normal, hasta que finalmente separa las piernas, con el peso extra del pantalón en solo una de sus piernas, y le abraza la cadera. Parece que su acto hizo feliz al rey, acaba de darle un beso más húmedo que el resto luego de eso. ¿Eso lo hace feliz a él también?

— Mentiroso. —Le acusa luego de que el beso termina, no tan conforme.

La sonrisa de Sinbad lo deja embobado unos momentos, que Sinbad aprovecha para besarle el mentón y ni lento o perezoso trazarse un camino de besos hasta el cuello una vez más, donde antes dejó la segunda marca. No va a dejar de repasarla y aún luego de que esta sesión termine intentará tener otra antes de dormir, ¡quizá antes de irse! Y va a repasarla.

Apoya ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Judar y se levanta una vez más, reafirma la posición de sus rodillas sobre la cama y comienza a friccionarse más rápido. Sin la mano manteniéndolos juntos se deslizan mal un par de veces pero todo se soluciona rápido. Es lo que menos importa, tanto Judar como Sinbad están disfrutándolo ahora mismo.

Ya no siente tantas ganas de irse de viaje ni de bajar a la fiesta.

* * *

Y pues ya está~ ¡Fin del sexto capítulo! No quise alargarlo más, pero les doy spoiler: se la pasaron muy bien en la noche(? Creo que es una buena despedida porque para el siguiente capítulo Sinbad se va.

Quiero agradecer a las personitas que me ayudaron al votar en la encuesta dentro del grupo del a comunidad. ¡Gracias a esas personas se decidió que Sinbad iba a salir vestido de mujer! Y el lemon, umh… realmente pienso respetar eso de que a la séptima marca, así que por ahora no esperen lemon hasta dentro de… dos a tres capítulos.

¡Aviso! Dentro de poco subiré al grupo una encuesta más, ¿Motivo? Quiero saber si les interesa que el siguiente capítulo se centre más en el viaje de Sinbad o en la estadía de Judar en Sindria sin el rey durante esos tres días. ¡También pueden comentarlo en un review!

¡Nos leemos hasta el siguiente jueves!


	7. Capítulo 7 Despedirse

¡Y otra actualización más que se hace a tiempo! Sí señor, llevo una buena racha y no quiero perderla, ¡me niego!

Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron en su review su decisión para la encuesta, ¡y también a las personas del grupo de la comunidad que igualmente dieron su voto! La opción ganadora fue el viaje de Sinbad, que en este capítulo se llevó un poco de la mitad y en el siguiente será casi todo. ¡Comenzamos la investigación! ¿Qué le pasó a los padres de Judar y Judal?

¡Disfruten la lectura!

 **Gotas de Agua**

 **Capítulo 7.** Despedirse.

— ¿En serio quieres ir?

¿Perder la única oportunidad que ha tenido para salir más allá del jardín y ver a gente nueva?

La gente no le gusta tanto, pero ahora mismo quiere ver caras nuevas, respirar el aire de afuera. ¡Claro que quiere! Asiente con la cabeza, la mueca de Sinbad es tal que no sabe si describirla como una de decepción o una frustrada.

— ¿No prefieres estar aquí un rato más? —Insiste, si cuela pues…

Y es que la verdad Sinbad quería estar tumbados un rato más, retozando en la cama junto al japonés hasta quedarse dormidos y listo, pero se la debe a Judar.

Y sabe que la batalla ya está perdida cuando Judar se aparta de sus brazos para sentarse en la cama.

Estira los brazos hacia el cielo y se estira un poco antes de levantarse. Sinbad se permite un último vistazo al bonito cuerpo de Judar antes de cerrar los ojos y bufar.

— No sé por qué quieres ir.

— No voy a escaparme si es lo que te preocupa.

— No me preocupa… —Bueno, en una pequeña parte sí.

Pero nadie puede culparlo.

Cuando abre los ojos Judar ya no está en frente, acaba de entrar al baño.

— Mrh…

Ni modo, un rey tiene que hacer lo que un rey debe hacer. Con bastante desgano se sienta él también. Mira la ropa en el suelo con ojos ausentes hasta que decide por fin levantarse y buscar ropa más decente.

¿Cuánto han tardado ya? Seguramente más de media hora, quizá una hora.

Saca de su armario un traje italiano de lo más normal.

Claro, de unos miles de dólares. Algo normal.

Ni siquiera se molesta en limpiarse, aunque suene mal se descargó más en Judar que en su propio cuerpo. Tampoco puede decir que hayan hecho algo que lo hiciera sudar como el pequeñito lo hizo.

Mientras que el otro se toma su tiempo en el baño el rey ya está abotonando una suave camisa de algodón. Se inclina y sube con desgano los pantalones. ¿Ropa interior? Inútil, es algo que comparte con Judar.

A ninguno de los dos les gusta usar ropa interior, vaya par.

Abotona el pantalón y luego sube el zipper de forma cuidadosa. Se coloca el saco encima justo a tiempo para ver a Judar salir del baño, todavía desnudo pero limpio y aseado.

— ¿Todavía no has terminado? —Pregunta Judar, secando su cabello con una toalla la cual luego deja sobre la ventana, extendida.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Le contesta el rey. ¿Acaso no está bien presentable? — Ah, ¿quieres que vuelva a la ropa de mujer?

— ¡Nada de eso! Pero si usas un traje es con todo el paquete, ¡eso incluye la corbata!

La mueca del rey es comiquísima.

— ¿Corbata?

— Oh, Sinbad…

— Bien, bien, si quieres ayudarme tienes menos de cinco minutos antes de que pierda el interés y este rey decida salir sin corbata. ¡Anda, vístete también! Ya que me has obligado a levantarme…

— Está bien~

* * *

— Eres muy bueno con las corbatas. —Halaga cuando Judar termina de hacer el nudo y la ajusta un poco. — Hey, menos. Vas a ahogarme… Ah, por esto no me gustan las corbatas.

— Lo siento~

Y ya con esto, el rey queda completamente vestido.

— ¿Tienes tiempo haciendo corbatas?

— En el trabajo jamás falta. Los niños a los que enseño en primer grado llevan una en su uniforme también, a veces me piden ayuda. —Explica, y retrocede un par de pasos para verlo.

Era divertido pensar que hace menos de una hora vestía como una mujer, con ese terrible corsé tan apretado…

— ¿Profesor confiable? —Pregunta sin más.

— No quiero presumir, pero soy muy bueno en muchas cosas, entre mis cualidades está el que soy una persona en la que se es fácil confiar.

Tras una sonrisa el rey toma las manos de Judar y las besa.

— Ya lo sé.

* * *

Nada más relajante que una buena fiesta por la noche. Se unieron de nuevo al resto al cabo de un rato, con ropa más decente para un evento como este y con sonrisas en los labios de parte de ambos, ¡incluso Sinbad accedió a sentar a Anwar en sus piernas durante la cena! Eso sí que era una sorpresa.

¿Quizá solo necesitaba de un momento en calor con otro cuerpo? No lo sabe, el sexo tampoco era como para sonreír así todo.

Quizá se siente victorioso porque se trata de Judar.

Luego de una rica cena se cumplió la palabra de bajar al pueblo. ¡Fotos llovieron para Sinbad! Por todos lados, incluso tanto flash terminó por dejarlo viendo luces en donde no las hay.

Pero fue divertido, aunque llegó el punto en que Judar no se notaba nada cómodo así que Sinbad evitó lo mejor que pudo a las cámaras grandes de la tv. ¡Y evitó a cinco!

Jamás había negado al público conocerlo.

Finalmente terminaron por apartarse, o mejor dicho Judar terminó por apartarse y subir escaleras arriba de regreso hacia el imperio hasta que Sinbad lo notó y salió corriendo detrás de él.

Y ahora estaban aquí, en un punto medio entre la montaña en que su castillo se alza orgulloso y la plaza del pueblo, de su querida Sindria, solo sentados mientras veían las luces y las personas disfrutar allá a lo lejos y escuchaban la música.

Ni lo piensa dos veces, en medio de una charla el rey decide pasar su brazo por detrás del cuerpo del muchacho y luego abrazarlo, con su cálida mano cubriendo el vientre del japonés.

Luego simplemente lo interrumpe al tomarlo de la barbilla. Judar cierra la boca al instante y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

Seguramente pensó que iba a besarlo pero no, solo acerca la punta de su nariz a la del japonés y las deja juntas un rato, luego se aparta, todavía sonriente.

— Ahora sabes decir hola. —Nota la mueca confusa del japonés, eso le ocasiona una risa. — Hace tiempo me pediste te enseñara a saludar, haz memoria.

— ¿Cómo? ¿El gesto? —Él no se refería a esto, más bien quería aprender a escribirlo…

De todas formas, funciona igual, ¿no?

— Sí, pegar las narices es una forma de saludarnos entre hombres en mi país. ¿En Japón cómo lo hacen?

— Si lo hacemos es más por educación, y es… normal. —Frunce un poco las cejas, no sabe cómo explicarlo. Después de todo no es fácil cuando es algo tan cotidiano que claramente los otros no hacen. — Solo… nos inclinamos un poco o simplemente decimos "hola, ¿Qué tal están?" o "Buenas noches" incluso a desconocidos por la calle. También es muy normal que nos disculpemos incluso con desconocidos.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Desde hace mucho tiempo en mi país está mal visto molestar a las demás personas. Gritar, armar alboroto o hacer cosas inmorales en la calle es excusa para que la sociedad decida excluirte, lo más importante al salir es mantener siempre el respeto hacia los demás.

— ¿Por eso los turistas no les agradan mucho?

— ¡Los turistas están bien! De alguna forma le dan un toque a las calles. A muchos nos da ternura que se emocionen tanto por lo que para nosotros se ha vuelto cotidiano. Cualquiera va a encajar bien mientras no llame mucho la atención, tampoco está bien visto que una persona quiera sobresalir. Los demás lo tomarán como un egocéntrico mimado. Tampoco nos agrada que la gente se queje tanto, nos preguntamos "¿por qué no deja de quejarse e intenta hacer algo por solucionarlo?"

— Parecen ser algo estrictos, son muchas normas sociales…

— Quizá. Pero funcionan. Gracias por enseñarme, Sinbad.

— No eres el único que está aprendiendo cosas nuevas, considéralo un intercambio~

Además, la información le va a ser de mucha utilidad.

— Cuéntame más, ¿la comida de tu país es buena?

La charla se alargó lo necesario hasta que Judar bostezó y luego de eso se le acurrucó, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del rey. Lo ve con interés, y luego con otra sonrisa.

— ¿Demasiado tarde para ti? —Duda si quiera sean las dos. La fiesta todavía parecía igual de animada. Escuchaba las charlas altas de todos sus generales y de la servidumbre que quedaba de pie aun con la distancia en la que se encontraban y también la música alta que tenía su pueblo ahora mismo, disfrutando de la comida y de las bebidas que habían sobrado.

Seguramente ese día era el mejor día en la vida de muchos de sus turistas, y en un día tan importante el rey estaba simplemente sentado manteniendo una charla al lado de su nuevo amante. En cierto modo era extraño.

— Eso creo. ¿Qué hora es?

— No me traje el celular, lo siento.

— No importa…

Judar alza la vista al cielo y busca la luna, maravillándose una vez más con la cantidad de estrellas que alumbran la noche. Encuentra la luna pero suspira al verla. No es luna llena.

Oh, sí, el japonés sabe leer la luna para adivinar la hora. Pero solo si es luna llena.

Vuelve a bajar la cabeza y restriega débilmente la mejilla contra el hombro del rey.

No quiere que llegue la mañana, significa que Sinbad se irá de viaje y él… sin el rey detrás todo el tiempo, ¿podrá encargarse apropiadamente el jardín?

Sinbad aprecia el silencio pero no tan feliz, él quiere seguir hablando. Digamos que cuando comienzas a tener una charla tan interesante y amena solo quieres seguirla. Judar era muy bueno con eso. Siempre tiene algo interesante qué decir.

— ¿Puedes hablarme más?

— ¿Sobre qué… quieres hablar?

El segundo bostezo hace que Sinbad se sienta un poco culpable, ya es evidente que Judar tiene sueño.

— No sé, ¿lo que te gusta? Háblame de más cosas de las plantas. Ya sé que pueden ahogarse con mucha agua, ¿algo más?

— Las plantas, específicamente las plantas de guisantes y sus flores, crearon junto a un naturalista la materia llamada genética. —Comienza a contar, con voz suave y casi apagada. — Se llamó Gregor Mendel. ¿Has oído hablar de él?

— ¿Me ves cara de listillo o de leer algo que no sea por política?

Un buen punto. El de los negocios era Sinbad, pero el científico y biólogo aquí era Judar.

— No quieres saber de qué te veo cara. —Susurra con un ligero toque de picardía, y se siente contento cuando Sinbad le guiña un ojo, entendiendo la broma. Más tranquilo, continúa hablando. — Pues… fue un monje. Estudió por años las semillas y flores de los guisantes. Él fue quien descubrió que la mayoría de plantas eran hermafroditas…

Alcanza a sentir que Sinbad se sobresalta, y con la somnolencia encima levanta la cara para verlo.

— ¿¡Las flores son hermafroditas!?

— No todas, solo algunas. Incluso entre ellas existen las dominantes. Una planta puede tener tanto óvulo como filamentos masculinos dentro de la flor, algunas incluso se autopolinizan y así traen más semillas, a esas las llamamos Raza pura. También hay híbridas, y las dominantes y recesivas… en realidad todo es muy parecido a las características de los humanos. Las plantas también heredan rasgos aunque no tantos como un humano los puede heredar de sus padres y abuelos. Cosas como el tamaño de la planta, de sus hojas, el color…

— Wah, es tanta información~

Así que esto era un profesor que ama su materia, huh. Sinbad estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tuviera para decirle, mientras en Judar estuviera la pasión por lo que dice su charla va a ser interesante siempre, no es de extrañar que Judar también extrañe ser maestro. Aunque a esta altura seguramente su trabajo…

No se siente culpable de nada.

Finalmente, mientras Judar continua hablando en voz baja del tema, su cuerpo comienza a ceder y se deja caer hacia atrás sobre el césped.

Alcanza a cargarlo antes de que su cabeza toque la tierra y se lo echa encima, sobre su regazo. Y el japonés ya no pudo resistir más.

Hizo un buen trabajo, resistió buena parte de la fiesta y no habló de más ante ninguna cámara. Y ahora nuevamente lo tiene sumiso en sus brazos, completamente agotado.

Tomándolo con firmeza, se levanta y sin más camina de regreso hacia el castillo. No se detiene a despedirse de su madre todavía, sabe que lo hará por la mañana.

Con una mirada un guardia se acerca rápidamente a abrirle la puerta principal y pasa con cuidado de no golpear la cabeza de Judar contra alguna pared, luego emprende la caminata escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

Es hora de dormir.

* * *

Si había algo que a pocos les gusta son las despedidas. Aunque pudieran ser tan cortas como largas siempre causaba un sentimiento bastante deprimente. A Sinbad no le gustaban las despedidas, y menos lo quería por lo poco que iba a durar su viaje. No puede descuidar su trabajo por tanto tiempo. Pero esta vez había algo diferente.

No quería soltar el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Judar todavía dormía y Sinbad ya estaba despierto y bien vestido, con todas las maletas en el auto y con su madre esperándolo para ir juntos hasta el aeropuerto. A menos de una hora para su viaje el todavía continuaba en la habitación, solo acariciando el cabello de Judar y grabando cuanto podía de él en su memoria y en sus manos.

Rogaba, sin darse cuenta, porque su viaje fuera fructuoso y pudiera regresar pronto. ¿Miedo a que Judar intente escaparse? Muy posiblemente.

Pero ya era hora de irse. Muy a su pesar termina dejando la cama, pero saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una hoja doblada y una caja rectangular un poco pesadita, había papel forrando la caja así que el contenido todavía es un misterio. Los deja sobre la mesita de noche y se gira, dispuesto a irse, pero termina dándose la vuelta de nuevo y regresando en sus pasos hasta la cama una vez más.

No quiere irse sin despedirse apropiadamente, pero Judar sigue dormido y se ve tan cómodo que le da pena despertarlo. Le toma la mano izquierda y le da un apretón.

Tiene que irse antes de que pierda el vuelo, aunque está a tiempo todavía y quizá alcance a…

No, solo está pensando de más. Ahora mismo solo debería irse y ya, no sentirse tan interesado por despedirse o por robarle un beso más antes de irse.

Le molesta mucho esta sensación de dependencia, ¿desde cuándo ha comenzado a sentirse así?

Atrae esa mano a su boca y besa los nudillos, con la vista pendiente del rostro del japonés. Un último vistazo no hace mal a nadie.

— No te escapes todavía, ¿okay?

No hay otra despedida más que esa. El rey finalmente se aleja y se va de la habitación. Un largo viaje le espera.

* * *

El vuelo fue de lo más aburrido. En un principio tuvo que apagar el móvil pero en cuanto fue seguro volverlos a encender no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a leer archivos de su país para entretenerse, incluso una corta charla por mensajes y luego una siesta.

Cuando Judar pudo despertarse al fin era ya tarde, Sinbad no estaba a su lado y sentía frío, claramente tenía ya rato desde que se fue. Se sienta sobre la cama y se talla los ojos. Se siente frío.

Eso estaba bien, a Judar no le gustaban mucho las despedidas pero le habría gustado al menos verlo subir al avión. O simplemente despedirlo con la mano. Toma aire y tras unos segundos lo suelta en una exhalación silenciosa.

El rey no está.

Si quisiera podría intentar escaparse. Luego de un mes incluso conocía el nombre de sus dos guardias y seguramente Anwar era una grandiosa oportunidad para salir al pueblo. ¿La reina? Ni siquiera tenía la confianza de Sinbad y mucho menos iba a tener la de la señora Esra pero seguramente no se le ocurrirá revisar las personas que buscan vuelo a Japón, ¿verdad?

Aunque ahora que lo recuerda, sin su pasaporte… ¿Estará?

Ve con algo de ganas su maleta. Sabe que está ahí porque lo ha visto, sabe que Sinbad no se ha metido con nada de sus pertenencias personales y quizá sigue con su dinero así como con su pasaporte.

Si quisiera podría…

Agh, sería tan sencillo.

Pero no siente deseos de irse. Simplemente… está viviendo.

Si ahora se dirige hacia la maleta es para buscar otro conjunto para luego de la ducha que piensa darse.

— ¿Judar?

— … —Mira la puerta, curioso.

Esa es la voz de uno de sus dos guardias, lo sabe. Sinceramente no esperaba que Sinbad les diera la orden de dejarlo, no lo sorprende.

Ante la falta de respuesta, el guardia al otro lado de la puerta decide seguir hablando.

— Las cosas que pidió el rey Sinbad ya llegaron.

— ¿Qué cosas? —Pregunta, curioso.

— Veamos… —Escucha el sonido de un papel, seguramente alguna hoja doblada. — Pintura, peluches, almohadas, entre otras cosas. La princesa Anwar está esperándote en su habitación.

Es de mala educación dejar esperando a una princesa, ¿no?

Dejará el baño para después, y también el cambiarse de ropa. Total, si va a pintar se va a ensuciar más. Ya más tarde tendría tiempo de emocionarse por su celular nuevo y la despedida de Sinbad en la carta.

* * *

Japón era más transitado de lo que pensaba. Salir del aeropuerto no fue lo difícil, lo verdaderamente difícil comenzó cuando su transporte, un auto amarillo entre tantos, comenzó a avanzar y luego a detenerse y así un rato más.

El tráfico era terrible, y mucha gente pasaba incluso segundos luego de la luz roja y eso detenía los autos unos segundos más. Cualquiera que entienda algo de vialidad sabe que unos segundos más son importantes en sitios muy transitados.

Pasaron minutos hasta que las calles dejaron de verse tan llenas de personas, ¿quizá turistas? No lo sabe. Mientras veía el camino iba silbando con toda tranquilidad en la comodidad que el asiento trasero de piel le daba. El chofer de tanto en tanto lo miraba por el retrovisor.

Quizá nunca pensó que iba a transportar a un rey. No al hotel, no era su intención encontrar en dónde dormir sino resolver un asunto importante.

Finalmente, tras unos minutos, las calles ya se veían prácticamente vacías a excepción de algunos cuantos vecinos curiosos que los miran, y una bonita peliazul que está revisando algo en su celular. El conductor le hace una seña con la mano y luego le indica algo mientras detiene el auto. Parece que han llegado.

No lo sabe, ¿tiene cara de entender japonés? ¡Pues bastante poco en realidad! Solo saca un par de billetes de su cartera y se los deja en la mano. ¿La cantidad? La suficiente para hacer que el conductor se sienta feliz de su trabajo y que piense que este es un buen día.

Sale del auto y cierra la puerta, el conductor sale para abrir la cajuela y ayudarle con sus maletas. No metió mano ni ofreció ayuda, recuerda que Judar le dijo que para un japonés nativo su trabajo era muy importante y recibir ayuda era como una indirecta a que no sabe hacer su trabajo, no quiere comenzar ofendiendo a alguien.

¿Habrá sido una buena idea venir aquí sin el consentimiento del gobernador?

Supone que sí. No pasa nada tampoco. No viene aquí a armar un alboroto.

Se despide del chofer con una mano y un agradecimiento, luego toma sus maletas con ambas manos y se dirige hacia una dirección que ya hace dos lunas se grabó en la memoria.

Los departamentos están pegados pero parecen de un buen tamaño, perfecto para cualquier soltero. Esto le gusta, le recuerda a su juventud, cuando vivía solo y nunca se preocupó por ser el rey del reino de su padre, en donde solo era él y su propia privacidad.

De eso le queda poca. Pero no puede quejarse.

Se detiene frente a una puerta y deja un momento las maletas en el suelo. Luego toca y espera un momento.

Y vuelve a insistir luego.

— ¡Ahora mismo voy!

Escucha el cerrojo al abrirse y luego la puerta se abre. Quien lo recibe es exactamente la misma chica que había visto ya en unas fotos de Judar. Su nombre era…

— Señorita Kougyoku, un placer conocerla en persona. He venido aquí de un momento a otro así que no pude avisar. Soy el rey de Sindria, Sinbad.

Cierta peliazul parece prestar atención de más a ese hombre, y luego se cubre la boca con las manos.

— ¿El rey de… el rey de… Sin… dria…?

— ¡El mismo! —Alarga la sonrisa, y tiene primera fila para ver cómo el sonrojo se adueñaba del rostro de la chica, y de cómo entierra las uñas falsas en la madera de la puerta.

— Vengo a hablar sobre Judar, ¿puedo pasar?

— ¿Ju-Judar? Haha~ Ese nombre me suena mucho…

¿Acaso tiene tanto poder sobre el género opuesto? Sabe que no es nada feo, pero qué halagado se siente. Esta señorita era muy linda.

— Claro que te suena, es tu amigo. ¿Sabes? Él me pidió que viniera aquí para hospedarme tres días. ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¿Qué si puede pa-pasar? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Por favor, entre!

Y estaba a punto de hacerlo, volviendo a tomar sus maletas…

— ¡ESPEREN!

A punto, pero no.

Una tercera voz llama la atención tanto de Kougyoku como de Sinbad, quienes voltean hacia el mismo lado en busca de la dama que les gritó.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —Con las mejillas rojas, Yamuraiha se abraza el generoso busto y corre hacia ellos, cuando llega muestra el papel con manos temblorosas a la pelirrosa, luego mira fijamente al rey. — ¡Lo siento mucho, rey Sinbad! No quise interrumpir así, señorita. —Hace una reverencia rápida para Kougyoku y luego abraza el papel contra su pecho, parece a punto de llorar. — Pero escuché el nombre de un conocido con el que no he podido contactar. ¡Por favor, díganme todo acerca de Judar! ¿En dónde está?

Judar estará feliz, tiene a dos amigas tan hermosas. Sinbad no sabe si debe sentirse celoso…

Claramente por Judar, no por las dos mujeres.

* * *

Estaban ya los tres sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda. Tienen rato solo conversando sobre el mismo sujeto, incluso la bonita pelirrosa les ofreció té.

Mientras más normal fuera esto, mejor para Sinbad.

— Entiendo, así que Judar ha conseguido un nuevo empleo allá en su país…

— Así es, es mi jardinero. Tiene casi un mes en mi reino y puedo decir que hace un trabajo estupendo.

— ¡Pero pudo avisar!

El tono alto que Yamuraiha usó hace que se lleve una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Kougyoku, y una sonrisa de Sinbad. Esta mujer estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Cuánto tendrá de conocer a Judar? Parece tenerle un gran cariño.

Qué celos.

— Lo siento… ¡Lo siento! He estado tan preocupada por él, no me contesta llamadas desde hace mucho tiempo y tampoco ha contestado mensajes en su Facebook. Me preocupé mucho este tiempo por lo mismo y al final resulta que se quedó en Sindria como su jardinero… —Incluso la mano que sujeta una taza de té está temblando, es evidente para todos. — Pensé que algo malo pudo haberle pasado. Eso es todo. Por favor, continúe.

— No te preocupes, creo que yo también estaría preocupada, pero este mes me llegó su parte de la paga y una nota. De no ser por eso yo también buscaría bajo las piedras para encontrarlo. Estaba como tú.

Qué putos celos.

— ¿Parte de la paga? ¿Judar vive aquí? —Yamuraiha le da una mirada al lugar por fin.

Era un bonito departamento, muy ordenado, muy…

— Este sitio tiene todo el aire de Judar. —Admite Sinbad en voz alta. Todo eran colores neutros, un sitio espacioso y con poco amueblado pero aun así, bonito. En cierta manera tiene un toque elegante. — ¿Sabe, señorita Kougyoku? Judar me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Al dirigirse especialmente a Kougyoku nota una reacción similar al primer vistazo. Kougyoku se pone recta y vuelve a sonrojarse, evitando ver al rey a los ojos. Estaba muy avergonzada, era evidente, y Yamuraiha todavía tenía una cara muy tensa.

— ¿En-En-En serio?

— Me ha dicho que trabaja en una florería. ¿Es eso cierto?

Miente, Judar no se lo dijo. El propio rey buscó esa información.

— ¡S-Sí, es verdad!

— Oh. —Finge un rostro de interés, la verdad n sabe por qué. — ¿También le gustan las plantas?

— ¡Bastante, las amo!

— Pues yo no. —Su sonrisa pierde cierto encanto luego de decir aquello, y su gesto se vuelve duro de repente. — ¿Puedo quedarme aquí durante mi viaje, cierto?

— Umh… —Parece que su cambio de cara rompió el encanto. No le interesa mucho. Todavía algo tímida, Kougyoku asiente con la cabeza. — Claro que puede, si Judar le dijo que se instalara aquí es bienvenido.

Yamuraiha, disgustada por ser ignorada, deja la taza de té sobre la mesa y carraspea.

— ¿Sabe del nuevo número de Judar? En verdad quiero hablar con él.

— Nop, no me lo sé~ —Otra mentira más, que no falten.

Preocupada, Yamuraiha curvea las perfiladas cejas y se muerde el labio. Hey… Sinbad encuentra cierto parecido a los gestos que suele hacer Judar cuando está nervioso y sin querer, su mirada se vuelve más amable, cálida.

— ¿Pero él está bien?

— ¡Por supuesto, bastante feliz!

— ¡Ah, pero el trabajo en la facultad ya reanudó y Judar se lo está perdiendo! —De repente, Kougyoku hace memoria de ese hecho. — No puede estar más tiempo sin asistir a dar clases, su sustituto no está capacitado para manejar a un grupo todavía. Por favor, debe decirle que regrese al menos para aclararlo. Además, el trabajo en la primaria se reanudará pronto también.

Bien, primero debe arreglar eso.

Y hacer que esta peliazul se sienta mejor.

* * *

No sabe si fue un primer día fructuoso o una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Luego de aquella charla, y de prometerle a Yamuraiha una oportunidad para ver a Judar, había ido junto a Kougyoku a la facultad en donde Judar impartía clases para aclarar el asunto con el director. No pudo conseguir más que tres meses aun ofreciendo generosas cantidades de dinero. Parece que el papel que Judar impartía aquí era muy importante, muchos alumnos ya preguntaban por su profesor e incluso el sustituto había amenazado con renunciar al sentirse incapaz.

Lo siguiente había sido la primaria. Lo habló largo y tendido con una maestra, compañera de Judar, y la propia directora de la institución. Esta fue más fácil, luego de explicar el asunto sin ahondar demasiado o dar detalles que puedan perjudicarlo ambas entendieron, aunque aclararon que no iban a pagarle los días ausentes hasta que regresara y que puede hacerlo cuando esté todo en orden.

Luego por fin de un largo día puede ver lo que le interesaba. Bueno, una de las cosas que le interesaba: el cuarto de Judar.

¡Y era justo como se lo imaginó!

El suelo no se veía como tal, pues estaba cubierto por una alfombra negra que se sentía suavecita en los pies desnudos. Luego estaba la pared, ¡qué limpio! Era una habitación completamente blanca a excepción por el techo, que era de madera y no estaba pintado. Las largas cortinas café escondían una ventana con un marcho tan ancho como para sostener a una persona y una extensión en donde hay una lámpara. Además, hay algunas almohadas ahí, seguramente era una ventana pensada para la lectura. Como era de esperarse, hay un par de plantas en esa misma ventana, plantas de interior.

Judar era tan…

También hay una librería y al leer título a título descubre no solo libros en japonés sino en inglés y en español. ¡Ay, ay, ay! Por alguna razón, al ver uno en español se sintió orgulloso, ¿acaso Judar podía leerlo?

La mayoría iban de botánica, genética, ciencia en general, incluso habían biografías de científicos y filósofos famosos, y uno especialmente dedicado a los sofistas de Sócrates… había otros más de filosofía también, parece que a Judar le gusta la filosofía renacentista y la clásica y que es gran fan de Erasmo y Petrarca. No los conoce, pero en la portada se ven graciosos.

También hay novelas y la mayoría de estas ya están en japonés, excepto por algunos pocos títulos en inglés. Era una biblioteca personal muy variada, aunque descubre también varios huecos. Seguramente el japonés se llevó algunos títulos en su viaje, o quizá la misma Kougyoku ha leído unos cuantos y no los ha regresado.

No le gusta mucho la idea de que una chica entre en la habitación de Judar. La ensucia…

No tenía clave así que se sintió libre de tumbarse sobre la cama y explorar el contenido. Nada del otro mundo. Aplicaciones comunes de la tienda, algunos juegos, una aplicación para ver videos… y una carpeta entera de aplicaciones de lectura online. Probó con una al azar, pero mientras va leyendo se queda un poco… extrañado. En físico tenia títulos bastante serios e interesantes hasta cierto punto, pero aquí en digital tiene novelas sobre…

¿Alfas y omegas? ¿Betas? ¿Qué esas no eran letras del abecedario griego? No entiende la novela y decide irse por otra, pero se queda igual de confundido.

Se pregunta si hay novelas de iotas, sigma, ípsilon…*

Pasó una buena parte de la noche solo leyendo hasta que la tableta se terminó descargando, aunque él para ese punto ya estaba más que dormido entre las sábanas de Judar y con la nariz bien enterrada en su almohada. Si se despertó a media noche fue solo para quitarse la ropa y para enredarse más en las sábanas de Judar.

Bien, quizá no fue un día exactamente productivo para su investigación, pero al menos pudo ayudarle a Judar con su trabajo aunque sea un poco.

Mañana será un día más productivo. Con suerte Yamuraiha no regresa para antes de que se vaya de regreso a Sindria, no siente muchos deseos de llevarla a Sindria consigo solo para que vea a Judar y luego mandarla de regreso a Japón.

* * *

.

* * *

Y así concluye este bonito capítulo. ¡Otro con el que me siento feliz! El avance no ha sido poco, ¡Muchas felicidades, Sinbad! Por fin conseguiste que Judar te aprecie un poquito. ¡Ahora es el turno de Judar por ganarse la confianza de Sinbad? ¿Pero podrá resistir tres días sin intentar escaparse? ¿Y en dónde está Judal? ¡Ha pasado un mes de cuatro!

Judar, mantente determinado.

Para aclarar, el papel que Yamuraiha les mostró a Kougyoku y a Sinbad era la dirección a la casa. Solo estaba medio perdida(?

* Otras letras del abecedario griego.

Me sorprende que tantas personas hayan decidido leer por fin mi fanfic el mismo día. Osea, ¿en dónde estaban, hola?(? Y como la opción ganadora de la encuesta fue el viaje de Sinbad el siguiente capítulo será un gran avance de los primeros tres días. ¡Un gran misterio lo espera!


	8. Capítulo 8 Progresos

Me siento sad, me enfermé este miércoles y estoy actualizando esto a primera hora del jueves a las 12 en mi país -México- para no tener que preocuparme tanto cuando despierte en unas ocho horas más :'c por favor, disfruten el capítulo~

Pero adiós a mi futuro lemon... no lo rolearé en un buen tiempo :'c

 **Gotas de Agua.**

 **Capítulo 8.** _Progresos._

Un estruendo en el exterior lo hace fruncir las cejas y gruñir una maldición en voz baja. Ya era de mañana y aquí la vida comenzaba temprano, como en otras culturas más. El tren, o metro eléctrico, ya ha pasado al menos dos veces desde que el rey ha comenzado a medio despertarse pero esta segunda ha sido especialmente ruidoso, ¿tendrá a tanta gente?

— _Muchos estudiantes lo usan, y trabajadores. Un vagón puede llenarse tanto hasta el punto de no poder respirar entre tanta gente, ¡es toda una aventura!_

Vaya aventura. ¡Era toda una aventura para los pervertidos, eso sí lo cree!

Se cubre la cara con una almohada pero es inútil, una vez que se despierta ya no se puede volver a dormir. Termina por aceptar su realidad y abre los ojos, quitándose la almohada de un manotazo.

Palpa el sitio a su lado y solo se frustra más. Es cierto, aquí no hay Judar…

Aburrido, se sienta y estira los brazos al techo, se estira mientras bosteza de forma ruidosa y mira fijamente la puerta. Baja los brazos y mira ahora la habitación.

Es la habitación de Judar, debería explorar. Ahora sabe que para un japonés su vida privada es muy importante, pero no puede perder la oportunidad. Comienza por los cajones que no había abierto la noche anterior, pero no era nada del otro mundo. Ropa, apuntes, libretas… Judar incluso tiene una bolsa llena de útiles escolares por si acaso se le termina algo.

¿Acaso este hombre no esconde nada? Todos guardan sus secretos, seguramente tiene revistas porno bajo el colchón de la cama. Prueba con levantar la cama, distendiéndola de paso, y mira bajo el mueble.

Pues sí tiene algo interesante. Libretas, y muchas. Curioso, sujeta el colchón con solo una mano y se inclina un poco, estira la otra mano y toma un par de cuadernos, se aleja un par de pasos y el colchón cae pesadamente.

Tch, espera que el sonido no alarme a la mujer, ahora mismo no quiere que nadie lo moleste. Se sienta sobre la cama, completamente hecha un desorden ahora, y pone una pierna sobre la otra mientras ojea con interés el cuaderno, pasando hoja en hoja rápidamente.

No todo está en japonés.

Termina por cerrarlo y por reírse en voz alta, sintiéndose engañado.

Eran tan solo apuntes, apuntes viejos de biología. Del 2013. ¿Por qué los guarda?

Prueba con la otra libreta pero es el mismo cuento, aunque esta vez con apuntes de… ¿Matemáticas, física? Tiene números. No sabe comprenderlo, así que se aburre rápido y cierra el cuaderno, luego se levanta y repite la acción de levantar el colchón.

Era la misma historia con los demás cuadernos, un total de 27. ¡Todos tenían apuntes! No había ni una sola revista pornográfica bajo la cama, ¿encontraría una tras un mueble? ¿Quizá en el suelo?

Luego de dejar los cuadernos como estaban, o al menos eso piensa, decide investigar el suelo y bajo los muebles.

No puede creer que Judar sea tan puro, ¡todo hombre ha tenido curiosidad alguna vez de esto! Y lo más intenso que le ha hallado al muchacho son esas historias con jerarquía extraña de razas que lee.

Se rinde y entra al baño para ducharse, pero termina llevándose un susto.

Sinbad y un baño japonés jamás se habían encontrado antes. Era todo muy… extraño. Reconoce una tina, ¡pero era de madera! ¿Esa cosa resiste! Y el suelo resbala mucho, pero… ¿por qué ese banco? ¿Y el lavabo? ¿Y esa piedra qué hace aquí? Además, ¿qué es esa cosa del suelo? Parece…

Por Alá que bañarse fue difícil, pero terminó complacido. Pudo usar el shampoo de Judar y también sus toallas, ¡Era toda una dicha!

Quizá no era tan bueno que se sintiera tan cómodo invadiendo el espacio personal de su nuevo amante pero así era, y por alguna razón lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que debería. ¿Quizá le gusta que Judar sea tan puro?

No lo sabe, solo le gusta y ya, Judar le gusta. La habitación le gusta, pero la historia con ese baño es diferente.

Sale del baño con un par de golpes en las rodillas, producto de torpes caídas por el estúpido suelo, y se prepara para un día.

Ah, estaba muy mal que disfrutara tanto del cepillarse el cabello con el mismo peine de Judar, quizá era algo enfermo. No pudo reconocerse cuando se encontró en paz, y luego extrañando a Judar.

Algo estaba mal.

Cuando se digna a salir de la habitación, dos horas después de haber despertado, descubre todo en silencio. Baja los dos escalones que separan el corto pasillo de habitaciones y la sala y observa todo de nuevo.

Algo huele bien, así que solo sigue ese aroma hasta la cocina. Hay un guiso muy extraño sobre la estufa y una hoja doblada sobre la mesa. Al abrirla se encuentra con una carta corta.

" _Rey Sinbad, parece que usted duerme bastante. Tengo trabajo en la florería y no regreso hasta la tarde, por favor tenga cuidado y disfrute del desayuno, ¡es de los favoritos de Judar! "_

 _\- K._

¿De los favoritos de Judar, huh?

Curioso, vuelve a doblar la hoja y la deja sobre la mesa, luego se acerca a la estufa y, no es tonto, se pone el guante de cocina antes de quitar la tapa de la olla.

De inmediato el vapor sale a montones, trayendo consigo un aroma tan… extraño para Sinbad. Era un aroma dulce, como de un aderezo salado y a vegetales.

Ya cuando el vapor termina de esparcirse por fin el contenido es visible. Es un guiso blanco de verduras, eso se puede apreciar a simple vista. Admite que huele muy bien pero es extraño, jamás en su vida ha visto un platillo así.

Pero si es un favorito de Judar seguramente sabe bien. Deja la tapa a un lado sobre la encimera y busca un plato, lo encuentra rápido. A decir verdad la cocina es bastante pequeña, le basta con estirar el brazo para alcanzar un bol y le da vuelta, luego toma el cucharón de la olla y se sirve un poco primero.

Lleva el bol a su boca y con curiosidad primero bebe un sorbo del caldo.

Ah, pues sí está bastante bien. Sabe a aderezo como lo pensó, pero hay otro sabor que no puede identificar pero es bastante bueno. También tiene el fresco aroma de las verduras y, si no ve mal, tiene bolitas de carne y salchicha. Debe admitir que, aunque la apariencia le resulta algo infantil por el caldo blanco y los coloridos vegetales y carne, el sabor está bastante bien.

Se pregunta si le dan esta clase de comidas a los niños japoneses, Judar le dijo que se toman recesos y que a vece él llevaba comida a su aula.

Seguramente muchos niños lo quieren…

No se da cuenta pero se le va una sonrisa más. Se sirve hasta llenarse el tazón y se va a sentar frente a la mesa, pero ahora tiene otro problema.

¿Debe comer con las manos o usar esos palillos?

Qué tonto, los palillos en esta situación no le sirven, esto es prácticamente lo mismo a una sopa pero sin la pasta. Cuando se da cuenta de esto se siente aliviado de estar solo, antes de cometer terrible fail…

Se vuelve a levantar y toma un cucharón de uno de los cajones, pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa hace una llamada rápida.

Luego de terminar la llamada se sienta y comienza con su ahora almuerzo, aunque un tazón no le basta y termina sirviéndose tres más. Es un hombre que necesita mucha comida, así de simple.

* * *

— Todavía no se me han permitido los documentos legales sobre la autopsia de los dos difuntos ni tampoco ver el auto. —El tono decepcionado de un primer detective hace que Sinbad suspire.

— Es una pena, cuando descubrimos que mantienen el auto del accidente todavía encontramos la oportunidad perfecta. —Piensa en voz alta un segundo detective, quien luego de dar una hojeada a unas hojas sueltas en una carpeta se la tiende al rey. — Sin embargo yo encontré la información completa de lo que pidió. La señora Gyokuen y su familia, así como el acta de Judal y de Judar. No fue nada difícil en realidad. También el acta de defunción de los padres de estos chicos, aunque sin los resultados de la autopsia a parte la causa de muerte no deja de ser Accidente vial.

Sinbad estira la mano y toma la carpeta, luego la abre y revisa las hojas. Tres hojas delgadas con un sello y un par de firmas, un acta y otras hojas…

Cierra la carpeta.

— Agradezco la ayuda aun así, están haciendo un estupendo trabajo.

— Me encantan los misterios y el salario es bastante bueno, ¿esperaba que no nos esforzáramos?

— Tiene razón, hacía tiempo que no me ponía tan serio en mi trabajo.

— El último trabajo para el que nos contrataron fue para investigar a un hombre infiel. Esto sí que es un misterio.

— Entonces sigo esperando buenas noticias.

— Esperamos tener el permiso para investigar el auto para pasado mañana.

Sinbad hace una mueca. Lo que menos quería hacer era seguir con la investigación desde su país, donde Judar pueda enterarse tan fácilmente. Pero qué se le iba a hacer.

— Si pueden intentar que sea para pasado mañana mejor, muchachos. —Dirige la vista al primer detective. — ¿Encontraron en dónde está Judal ahora mismo?

El detective niega, pero abre su saco y saca de un bolsillo interior una foto. Se la tiende al rey.

Era Judal, bebiendo una malteada con tanta tranquilidad que la sonrisa de Sinbad se torció. Quizá molesto porque él estaba a gusto con sus vacaciones, ¿o quizá celoso porque, compartiendo mesa, otro hombre estaba a su lado sonriendo?

— Una muchacha subió esta foto a Instragram hace un par de días. Hemos mandado a investigar la IP y esperamos los resultados para esta noche.

— Pero rey Sinbad. —Se apresura a decir el otro hermano. — Es muy posible que Judal se mueva, porque también hay otras fotos de él en lugares distintos. En esta…

El primer hermano muestra otra foto, justo detrás de la primera. Señala con el índice un punto en el fondo.

El segundo hermano continúa hablando:

— …se ve perfectamente que está en Francia.

— Pero en la primera foto el nombre de esta cafetería está en romano.

— Entonces…

— Entonces estuvo en Italia y en Francia. ¿Está de luna de miel acaso? —Se burla en voz alta Sinbad, pero su risa es cruda y hace que ambos detectives compartan una mirada entre ellos. — ¿Algo más que mostrar?

— No, es todo lo que hemos conseguido en dos días. Lo mantendremos informado por medio de llamadas.

— Lamento no tener todavía la autopsia. —Se disculpa uno, y su hermano le da unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro a modo de apoyo. El hombre parece muy apenado.

Y entonces recuerda otra conversación con Judar.

— _Fallar no nos gusta. Cuando trabajamos queremos ser perfectos, sin errores. Por eso cuando nos equivocamos nos sentimos muy culpables._

Se levanta del sofá y niega con la cabeza.

— Solo van dos días, sin tu ayuda y la de tu hermano todavía seguiría en ceros. Pero debo pedirte te esfuerces, este es un tema muy importante para mí.

¿Por qué dijo eso?

Quiere pensar que solo por seguirle el rastro a Judal y conseguir su joya de vuelta, pero sabe que hay algo más.

Si no, no estaría investigando también la muerte de los padres de Judar.

Tras una despedida ambos hombres abandonan la casa, aunque al abrir la puerta hay una señorita bastante curiosa afuera, que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

— ¿Rey Sinbad? —Pregunta Kougyoku, cediendo el paso a los dos misteriosos hombres que solo la despiden con un asentimiento de cabeza y se van rápido.

— Ah, señorita Kougyoku, ha regresado~ —No quiere que pregunte, así que toma su mano y le da un apretón, luego la hace entrar en la casa de un tirón que la hace estrellarse contra su pecho.

Sinbad no es tonto, sabe perfectamente que a Kougyoku le gustó desde ayer, aprovecharse no estaba mal mientras fuera por un motivo noble, ¿no?

Después de todo el rey Sinbad prefiere a alguien que lo pueda retar intelectualmente y le haga divertirse.

Pero qué curioso, antes de Judar tenía otra clase de pensamiento.

— ¿Quieres salir a hablar un rato?

* * *

Nada mejor que una interesante charla en una heladería. Tanto Sinbad como Kougyoku estaban tranquilamente sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda en la heladería, él con una malteada y ella con un helado de yogurth.

¿El tema de conversación?

Obviamente Sinbad no estaba interesado en una conversación trivial, mucho menos con una chica, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

La escucha atentamente, con la mirada fija en la de la pelirrosa a través de sus gafas de sol.

Un disfraz muy tonto pero por ahora nadie lo ha fotografiado o acercado a preguntar si era el rey. Seguramente es porque tiene el cabello trenzado, él jamás hace eso.

— Pero aunque ella y mi familia tengan el mismo apellido realmente no hay una relación entre su familia y la mía. La tía Gyokuen se apartó de mi familia hace mucho tiempo, justo después…

— ¿Después de?

— Me sentiría más cómoda si Judar estuviera aquí. —Susurra la pelirrosa, y traga saliva con cierta inseguridad.

¿Debía de?

No quiere aburrir a un hombre tan interesante como lo es Sinbad, pero no sabe si sea buena idea hablar de un tema que es personal. Aunque si el rey y Judar eran amigos…

— Justo antes de que ella perdiera la custodia de Judal. La verdad yo no sé mucho de eso, yo era una niña en ese momento. —La pelirrosa toma una cucharada de su helado y se lo lleva a la boca.

Sinbad espera pacientemente a que la otra termine, interesado en la historia.

— Luego de que los padres de Judar murieran él vino a mi familia, pero Judal se fue con Gyukuen. Era horrible, recuerdo que Judar estaba muy triste porque veía a Judal solo los fines de semana. Entonces mi madre quiso sorprender a Judar e intentó tener la custodia de Judal, ese fue un secreto entre él y yo. Jamás se lo comentamos a Judar.

— ¿Tu madre intentó cuidar de Judal también?

La señorita asiente con la cabeza, y Sinbad se alarma cuando ve lágrimas asomarse en los ojos de Kougyoku.

— Judar estaba tan triste, lloraba mucho luego de que mi tía Gyoukuen se llevaba a Judal y tampoco salía de su habitación. Tampoco jugaba conmigo…

— ¿Pero qué sucedió? Tu madre intentó tener la custodia de Judal, ¿y entonces?

Paciente, Kougyoku se limpia un par de lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos, con la elegancia más típica de una princesa.

— Mamá tuvo un accidente antes de la última junta, y mi hermano Kouen no pudo luchar con su ideal en la corte. Tuvimos que retirarnos. Ese es el único secreto que le he guardado a Judar. —Y suspira.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?

— ¿Uh?

— Dijiste que intentó tener la custodia de Judal también. Pero si él… Judar me dijo que él se quedó con Gyokuen. ¿Quieres decir que tu madre no lo consiguió? ¿Tiene que ver con el accidente que sufrió?

— Tuvo un accidente con el auto, estuvo hospitalizada unos meses y no pudo asistir, fue justo el día antes del último día de discusión antes de la decisión del juez. Íbamos ganando, yo lo sabía, lo sentía… Fue la peor casualidad que pueda existir. —Y suelta un suspiro, con una cantidad increíble de sentimientos en él. — Habría hecho tan feliz a Judal tanto como a Judar, en ese momento Judal era distinto…

Pero el rey no contesta, está pensativo.

* * *

El que los padres de Judar hayan muerto en un accidente vial era una cosa que bien puede pasar con normalidad. Pero lo de la madre de Kougyoku, lo que le sucedió… lo deja pensando.

¿Tienen de alguna forma relación?

— Necesito una gráfica de los accidentes de este país. Quiero saber cuál es el porcentaje de muertes por accidente vial y quiero otra gráfica de motivos por los accidentes viales. También necesito registro de la madre de Kougyoku Ren. Sé que pueden encontrar todo esto. —manda el mensaje de voz a uno de los hermanos, recibiendo una respuesta casi inmediata. Guarda el celular y luego se lleva la mano a la frente, despeinándose el flequillo.

¿Esta es una casualidad o es algo más?

Las dos tienen algo en común, y era que el asunto tiene que ver con los hermanos y con Gyokuen.

Definitivamente necesita hablar con la madre de Kougyoku, con los documentos que los hermanos detective le dejaron en medio día ya tiene el paradero de Gyokuen.

Quizá le haga una visita.

Pero ahora mismo se siente tan frustrado. No tiene nada más que un vaso con jugo de uva porque en este departamento no hay nada de alcohol, pero está bien, se conseguirá calmar.

Pasa del jugo de uva completamente, incluso lo derrama sin culpa en el lavabo del baño y sale hacia la habitación ahora. Fastidiado, junta las cortinas para que no pase tanta luz y se tira sobre la deshecha cama.

Rebusca en su bolsillo y saca el celular, luego se va directo a Contactos y busca cierto número.

Y lo presiona, pero nadie contesta en la primera llamada.

Vuelve a intentarlo, y una tercera vez hasta que finalmente su llamada es contestada. Alegremente se lleva el aparato cerca del odio.

— ¡Hola!

— ¿Sinbad…?

— ¿Qué tal todo, pequeño japonés?

— ¿Eres tú, Sinbad?

— ¿Esperabas la llamada de otro hombre, cielo?

Escucha un bostezo del otro lado, y cierra los ojos con toda tranquilidad.

Otra vez tiene una sonrisa y el pobre ni cuenta se da.

— Sinbad, son las cuatro de la mañana…

— Vaya, ¿en serio? —Abre los ojos y aparta un momento el celular de su oreja, luego lo vuelve a acercar. — Es cierto, no me di cuenta… —No cambió el horario en el celular. — Aquí apenas atardece. ¿Estás muy cansado?

— Bastante…

— ¿Me cuentas lo que hiciste hoy sin mí?

— Una orgía con todos tus generales. Ahora voy a colgar y volveré a dormir.

— Wow~ ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

— … ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿Qué tal el hotel?

Eso está mejor.

— Es el hotel más cómodo en el que he estado. ¡Tengo mi propia cocinera personal y conoce recetas japonesas!

* * *

— Así que no existen los ojos de color azul. ¿Comprendes? Seguramente los padres de alguien así tienen algo de albinismo en sus genes. Simplemente es un reflejo de la luz.

— ¿Cómo si vieras el fondo del ojo?

— Exactamente. Lo mismo con algunos retornables de vidrio de refrescos. No son verdes, reflejan la luz y se ven así. —Se escucha un suspiro por el otro lado. — ¿Solo me llamaste para que te hablara de esto? Sinbad, me hiciste caminar a oscuras hasta el invernadero para no despertar a Anwar.

Claro, ya que la habitación de la princesa estaba recién pintada el aroma era muy fuerte, de ninguna forma podía dejarla en esa habitación. No todavía.

— Quería escucharte. —Responde del otro lado de la línea. La pausa de Judar hace que el rey sonría. — ¿Te avergoncé?

— N-No, solo apuntaba cosas en el diario. —Miente, y aunque intenta disfrazarlo su voz un tono más agudo lo delató. Casi. — Bien, sí, me avergoncé. —Luego una breve pausa, Judar se pone recto en la silla y se sonroja más. — Hey, sentí tu sonrisa. —Se queja segundos después, y el rey se ríe fuerte.

Se escucha el ansioso golpeteo del bolígrafo contra el escritorio, luego la silla dando vueltas, seguramente Judar estaba más avergonzado.

La charla se extendió, como era de esperarse. Para su mala suerte allá en Sindria ya era muy tarde, quizá a una hora de que el sol saliera, y Judar estaba despierto solo para charlar con Sinbad.

Que egoísta rey.

Pero tuvo un final forzado cuando Sinbad fue el único que hablaba ya a una hora y media de la llamada. Ya no escuchaba respuesta de Judar, y aunque insistió llamándolo en voz alta ya el japonés no contestó.

Se quedó dormido.

Tras un suspiro termina la llamada y mira el celular. Si antes estaba tranquilo volvió a frustrarse ahora. El sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse y él estaba aburrido y enojado.

Se levanta y se mira al espejo de cuerpo completo que tiene Judar en su habitación. Lo primero es volver a disfrazarse, ¿no? Si alguien lo reconoce… Aunque el celular que le dio a Judar no da para internet, apenas para llamadas. No es posible que se entere de esto más que por boca de otros.

No va a preocuparse tanto pero tampoco a tomarlo a la ligera.

Vuelve a trenzarse el cabello, usa por primera vez ropa suelta y se roba del armario del chico un suéter amarillo.

Qué colorido armario, por cierto. Judar en serio que es extraño. Tiene el armario dividido en dos partes, una de elegante ropa y sacos, con un cajón exclusivo para corbatas de colores neutros y fríos, y entonces su ropa de diario.

En serio que aquél que no note que Judar es homosexual tiene serios problemas.

Se mira al espejo de nuevo y decide colocarse los lentes de sol, pero no va a tener mucho sentido en unos minutos porque el sol se habrá ocultado. Lo malo aquí es que su mirada y sus cejas son inconfundibles, al igual que su cabello, y aunque no quiera resaltar lo va a hacer de todas formas porque ya pudo ver que la mayoría de hombres japoneses no eran fornidos ni tan altos como lo es Sinbad, y también su cabello morado es…

Pero quiere salir. Vuelve a trenzar su cabello y lo esconde bajo el suéter, aunque es incómodo. Se echa la gorra encima y los lentes que no falten, luego sale de habitación.

— Voy a salir. —Avisa en voz alta.

— ¿Quiere que lo acompañe? —Contesta una voz desde la sala.

— ¡Muchas gracias, pero no gracias! —Alza la mano derecha al aire, mientras la derecha ya está abriendo la puerta. — ¡Regreso para esta noche, por favor que la cena de hoy tenga carne!

— ¡E-Está bien, cuídese!

Cierra la puerta y se gira, justo a tiempo para ver a un taxi dar vuelta en la esquina de esta cuadra. Se apresura a alzar una mano para detenerlo y se acerca corriendo hacia el auto que pacientemente se detiene. Puede ver también que el letrero de arriba cambia de vacante a ocupado.

Abre la puerta y se sienta como copiloto.

— ¿A dónde lo llevo?

— ¿Habla inglés?

El taxista se queda un momento en silencio, y luego le regala al rey una sonrisa.

— Un poco. ¿A dónde puedo llevarlo?

Sinbad ve que el hombre enciende el taxímetro, pero la verdad no lo sabe.

— Soy solo un turista más, ¿Qué puede interesarme?

— Puedo llevarlo al centro. Está lleno de rascacielos de mercado, tiendas de videojuegos, tiendas de ropa, restaurantes, tiendas de mercadotecnia de animes….

— Suena interesante. Al centro entonces.

— En marcha.

El viaje no es del todo aburrido, el taxista es amable y comienza una conversación durante casi todo el camino, incluso le recomienda al rey un buen sitio en dónde cenar y también tiendas que debería visitar todo turista para llevarse.

Pero Sinbad no quiere llevarse nada, nada que le dé a Judar una pista del sitio en donde estuvo.

El hombre se detiene frente a un bonito edificio de aparentes tres pisos. Sinbad paga con otro billete de tres cifras pero en esa ocasión el taxista lo mira con curiosidad.

— ¿No tiene yen?

— No, el viaje surgió de pronto y no pude ir a cambiar moneda.

— No se preocupe, puedo cambiar el billete por mi cuenta. Pero no puedo darle cambio así.

— Puede quedárselo todo.

Perdió al menos treinta segundos, pero terminó por resolverse. Sale del taxi con la cartera en mano y la frustración todavía encima y mira a su alrededor.

Todo está lleno de luces, y autos y personas caminando quizá de regreso a casa luego de la jornada laboral o quizá hay más turistas como el, la posibilidad es grande.

Comienza a caminar sin temor a perderse, con la barbilla en alto incluso. Busca con la mirada algo que le interese pero no hay nada realmente. ¿Comida? No tiene vacaciones para preocuparse por esos placeres, solo hace tiempo.

O al menos eso estaba en sus planes. No puede sino detenerse cuando, tras alrededor de quince minutos de caminata, lee algo interesante.

Una sex shop.

* * *

.

* * *

La verdad, terminé este capítulo este mismo domingo y estoy algo ansiosa por subirlo antes de tiempo pero debo soportar las ganas(? ¡Creo que ha sido otro buen capítulo, bastante completo y vamos avanzando muy bien con la trama principal de esto!

Ahora, muchas gracias por sus reviews~ ¡Me va encantando el apoyo que mi fanfic tiene en Fanfiction y me divierto mucho leyendo sus comentarios a ciertas escenas en Wattpad, por favor sigan así!

Pues nos veremos hasta el próximo jueves~ ¡Por favor, sean pacientes hasta la siguiente semana! Así como yo me estoy aguantando las ganas de subir este cap antes de tiempo alv


	9. Capítulo 9 Sex shop

Bueno, y este es el capítulo más corto que he escrito para este fanfic. Es un capítulo para compensar el octavo, ¡que luego de tantas pistas a la historia es hora de irnos relajando! El asunto está tal que todas ya deberían saber qué hizo Gyokuen o al menos hacerse una idea uvu

¡Por cierto, estoy mucho mejor! La gripe dejó rastro todavía y ahora tengo tos, y no me parece tan increíble que siga enferma ya que no he descansado como se debe. Para quien haya leído la publicación en la comunidad, ¡ya debe saber la de cosas que se vienen!

Para las lectoras de Wattpad, ¡dejaré una imagen de Judal en Omega02 –hablo de esto en notas finales– abajo!

Ahora, vamos a relajarnos y a leer~

 **Gotas de Agua.**

 **Capítulo 9.** Sex shop.

Si bien se dijo que no iba a darse sus propios placeres y que iba a concentrarse en resolver el misterio antes de completar los tres días, estaba siendo muy duro consigo mismo.

Después de todo, su estilo de vida preferido sigue siendo el despreocupado.

Se quita los lentes de sol y los guarda en el bolsillo trasero.

Empuja la bonita puerta de cristal opaco con una mano y entra al local. Un aroma a cítricos y a lubricante le da la bienvenida junto a un tintineo bastante comprometedor, pues la mayoría de personas dentro lo miran de repente.

¿Qué pasa? Que no es la primera en la que entra tampoco. Suelta la puerta luego de pasar y sin más observa, luego comienza a caminar por un corredor.

¡Pues sí que estaba lleno de cosas! Pero él no encuentra lo erótico. Es decir, libretitas con dibujos, videos… pasea las yemas de los dedos distraídamente por todos los títulos mientras lee los que están en inglés, pero pierde interés rápidamente.

Casi todo va de mujeres, que no le desagradan pero ahora que su amante actual es un hombre como que pasa de ver mujeres.

Es un extraño respeto.

Continua caminando y va al pasillo de al lado, pero solo hay más mangas. Por suerte la tienda parece bastante grande.

Nota con pena ajena que uno de los clientes que ojea una revista tiene un asunto peligroso en el pantalón, y rueda los ojos con diversión mientras pasa tras él como si nada. Disimuladamente echa un vistazo al contenido de la revista, pero no puede sino bufar.

¿Quién puede excitarse por un dibujo? Ni siquiera es realista. Él sí que tiene buenas piernas esperándolo y un mar de sonidos agradables, Judar es muy receptivo y sumiso.

Y no debería estar pensando en él ahora porque comenzará a…

Tarde, ya está buscando algo para el muchacho sin darse cuenta.

En otro pasillo, no muy lejos de la entrada todavía, mira con interés los lubricantes. Bendito sea el que el inglés sea idioma universal porque puede leer lo más interesante perfectamente bien, como los aromas y los ingredientes. Si no recuerda mal Judar no es alérgico a nada, ni al látex o a algo más.

Se ríe en voz baja cuando piensa que Judar sí es alérgico a algo y es a no trabajar, pero lo hace mientras sujeta una botella de lubricante y muy seguramente acaba de verse como un pervertido que ya está pensando en qué tanto hacerle a su novia.

Aunque Judar no es su novia.

— _Es algo que hacen solo las… parejas. Y usted no es mi novio._

Tonterías. El sexo era sexo y ya, una forma primitiva del humano de entenderse el uno al otro y ya, no una ceremonia especial o alguna ñoñería más.

Su país, sus reglas. Y ese japonés ya era suyo.

Estaba en todo su derecho.

— _Solo lo hacen las parejas, es muy íntimo…_

Por alguna razón comienza a pensar que lo que hace es un crimen.

Pero el que Judar reaccionara tan bien y no se asustara con sus caricias le hace volver a pensar –erróneamente cabe mencionar– que Judar no es virgen. Entonces no hay delito.

Pero si no lo es, ¿con quién habrá…?

Quizá un día le pregunte.

Mira ahora con atención el lubricante en su mano, y termina por encogerse de hombros. Un bonito lubricante térmico de chicle está bien. Seguro que Judar se lo agradece porque este hombre tiene un tamaño del cual presumir, y Judar es bastante más pequeño que él para comenzar. Le llega al hombro.

Se pregunta si se ven graciosos juntos…

Y se pregunta también si es normal que uno se haga tantas preguntas referentes a un romance en un sitio como este. Es decir, ¡es una sexshop! Está rodeado de vibradores de formas bastante viriles, de tangas comestibles, de pornografía…

Aparta la vista y sigue explorando, llegando a la zona de lencería. Aunque los atuendos son bonitos no hay ninguno que le interese ver en Judar, ¿quizá no tiene tantos fetiches como pensaba? Es que para él, Judar se ve bastante erótico así como está, es…

Extraño.

¿Desde cuándo lo vainilla le agrada tanto?

¿A Judar le gustaría verlo con uno de estos? Con gesto pensativo se queda mirando fijamente a un atuendo de oficial de policía.

¿A Judar le gustan los hombres uniformados?

Cierra sus ojos un momento y permite que su mente vuele. Se le va una sonrisa cuando se imagina a Judar apartando la mirada, o apartándolo a él con esas bonitas manos que tiene, como suele hacer.

Y luego se imagina sus ojos, y su gesto se vuelve interesante.

Judar tiene unos ojos preciosos, unos ojos algo grandes y de pestañas largas y gruesas que siempre expresan algo. Ha visto ya curiosidad, miedo, nostalgia, deseo…

Quizá está pensando demasiado en Judar.

Va a pensar que es porque su deseo sexual actualmente está centrado en el muchachito. Luego de tal avance sería pecado echarse para atrás, ¿no? Ganarse a Judar le costó, era muy tímido y tradicional pero la comprensión y el abrir su curiosidad siempre funcionan.

Ahora se siente malvado.

Abre los ojos, y por si acaso toma un talla chica del uniforme policiaco. A Judar le gustará usarlo y a Sinbad le gustará verlo.

Su mirada se va ahora hacia otro atuendo más. Uno de bailarina árabe. Es bastante bonito, lo admite, y está en sus gustos, pero el diseño del vestuario no está del todo bien logrado, es el típico…

Quizá con una tela más dura, con más bisutería encima y con un mejor patrón de colores… y una mascarilla traslúcida… bordados de oro…

Y su mente vuelve a divagar un rato más, al final decide no llevarlo y sigue investigando.

Hay muchas máquinas de gashapon también, pero el contenido de la mayoría no le interesan. Más personajes de anime que no conoce, en su mayoría mujeres. También hay figuras e imágenes de actrices seguramente porno. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Judar al venir a un sitio así? Hablando de un Japón retacado e inocente pero cada sitio tiene su lado oscuro.

Su viaje continúa ahora hacia los juguetes sexuales, ¡y por fin ve cosas interesantes y no niñerías! La colección es buena, y sabe que Judar no es alérgico a ningún material…

Pero es mejor ir lento. Toma la primera cosa interesante que ve, con una chistosa forma de huevo, y ya con las manos llenas va al mostrador. Le da una mirada a las cosas del mostrador pero decide que un traje, un lubricante y un bonito huevo están bien. Judar se ve como el tipo de hombre con el que curiosear no está mal pero exagerar asusta.

Quizá sabe más de lo que debería.

— ¿Necesita ayuda para elegir algo más?

— Solo esto.

— La gente enloquece en sitios grandes, y usted solo ha rondado la entrada. ¿No quiere ver un poco más?

Deja todo claro cuando deja los artículos sobre el mostrador y se los acerca a la dama, la cual rueda los ojos y comienza a pasarlos por encima de un escáner de luz roja. El rey sonríe y mientras la dama hace su trabajo, vuelve a echarle un vistazo a los artículos por una última vez.

— Hey, esto también.

— Esos son de cortesía, cliente. Puede tomar uno o dos.

— Los quiero todos.

— Deberé cobrárselos.

— Entonces que así sea.

Ya la mujer no tiene el tono acaramelado de antes, ¿será porque la rechazó? Pues vaya mujer tan despechada.

La morena gira el bote que Sinbad quiere y lee la marca, luego se hinca y comienza a abrir algunas puertas, luego se levanta, con una caja en sus manos.

— ¿El paquete de 12 está bien?

— ¿Hay de más tamaño?

— 24, pero no los recomiendo. Caducan pronto y no quedan más en la bodega.

Se queda un par de segundos pensando, y finalmente asiente a la primera caja.

Un par de condones están bien, no va a precipitarse todavía.

El viaje no se extiende demasiado, pues luego de salir del bendito establecimiento se va en busca de algo qué cenar. Algo fresco, mariscos seria genial. ¿Pero encontrará algo parecido a lo que su país sirve?

Bueno, el sushi tampoco estaba tan mal. Aunque quizá con la compañía correcta tendría un mejor sabor. Le faltan las especias…

Lo más productivo de esa noche de turismo fueron los atrevidos juguetes que este niño grande se compró.

¿Quizá mañana mejoraría todo?

* * *

Mejoró sin duda.

Como el genio que era Judar, luego de despertarse revisó el registro de llamadas en este nuevo celular, luego calculó la diferencia horaria. Eran apenas siete horas, un poco menos.

Y si para él eran las 7 am, para Sinbad serían las… dos de la tarde.

Recibir una llamada de Judar fue de lo más agradable para Sinbad, sobre todo luego de no hacer nada. Primero, el rey despertó tarde de nuevo, y luego de decidir que era buen momento para levantarse se fue directo al baño para darse la ducha.

La llamada llegó justo cuando Sinbad salía de la ducha. Se precipitó al celular pues pensó que era alguno de sus detectives pero bonita la sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Judal del otro lado. Inmediatamente la sonrisa se le vino a la cara y se fue a poner cómodo en la cama. La discusión ahora sí que se alargó, y fue así que perdió media tarde solo hablando con Judar. Parece que el pequeño japonés se siente feliz de que a Anwar le haya gustado el cambio y espera que a Sinbad también, pero sinceramente a Sinbad todavía le viene dando igual los asuntos con la niña.

No piensa ceder solo porque su posición sea injusta, y eso Judar comienza a entenderlo.

— ¡Compré algunas cosas para nosotros! —Dice alegremente de repente, y Judar se calla un momento.

— ¿Qué has comprado? —Y luego pregunta eso, curioso.

— Ah, algo que nos será bastante útil. Podemos estrenarlo cuando esté de regreso en Sindria, ¿qué me dices?

— Pues… ¿qué es? —Vuelve a preguntar, ahora sí que su tono no puede sonar más curioso.

¿Qué es lo que el rey compró?

— Es un huevo.

— ¿Un huevo?

— ¡Sí, uno bastante peculiar! —Si su plan marcha bien, seguramente Judar pensará que se trata de alguna cena o algo así.

Y de hecho, es así, lo primero en lo que Judar piensa es en que Sinbad se ha comprado huevos extraños, ¿quizá de avestruz? Y piensa cocerlos con él.

No sabe cómo va a salir esto…

— Ya veo, ¿crees que vayan a resistir el vuelo de regreso? Quizá con la altitud y el frio…

— Lo va a resistir.

— Oh, ¿es solo uno?

— Solo el necesario, ¡te va a gustar!

Vaya que sí.

* * *

.

* * *

Básicamente, ese fue el segundo día. ¡Al menos la tarde! ¿Los detectives tendrán alguna noticia nueva para Sinbad para esa noche? Umh…

Habrá que esperar al siguiente jueves. O quizá al siguiente spoiler en la comunidad, ¡lo que venga primero!

Espero el corto tamaño de este capítulo no deje inconforme a nadie, ¡en serio que me he ocupado! Tengo Omega02 en camino y debo terminar el capítulo uno para comenzar a subirlo. ¡El prólogo está listo!

Y ya que hablamos de, aquí algo de información.

" _Judal, como la mayoría de los omegas, posee una belleza tan hechizante que lo meterá en muchos problemas con los alfas fuera de control. ¡Afortunadamente no está solo! Tiene a su lado al alfa más fuertes de todos, o eso es lo que piensa un tonto enamorado. Sinbad no es un alfa ni mucho menos, no es más que un humano pero aun así está dispuesto a proteger a Judal cueste lo que cueste. Y aunque al principio no parecen llevarse del todo bien, pues uno se niega a aceptar la evidente atracción entre ambos, deberán trabajar juntos cuando una misteriosa chica llega a ellos con noticias perturbadoras. "_

— Breve narración del prólogo. Omega02, por Comunidad SinJu.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	10. Capítulo 10 Sorpresas y más sorpresas

Estoy a casi nada de presentar el examen de ingreso a facultad, me siento nerviosa~ Es el 3 de junio, Alá me bendiga y pase (¿?)

¡Disfruten el capítulo~!

 **Gotas de Agua.**

 **Capítulo 10.** _Sorpresas y más sorpresas._

— ¿Judar, estás aquí? ¿Judar?

Puerta a puerta se abren bajo la mano de la reina, pero tras el otro lado no encuentra al japonés. Algo nerviosa, piensa por último en buscarlo en la habitación de su hijo, pero ahí tampoco está.

¿En el jardín? La reina no tarda en asomarse por una ventana y echar un vistazo. Puede ver a los centinelas a cargo del japonés caminar con los maseteros más grandes y a la princesa arrastrar con cubetas vacías. Pero ni rastro de Judar.

Baja las escaleras rápidamente y busca en la primera planta. ¿La cocina tal vez? Aunque el horario de la comida es muy estricto a orden suya, así que nadie debe estar en la cocina más que la cocinera y sus ayudantes.

Camina por el camino de piedra hasta su zona privada, aquella en donde cada mañana, tarde y noche comparte la comida con su hijo y en el último mes, con la visita especial. Tampoco hay rastro de Judar, ¿en dónde puede estar?

Finalmente, con un solo lugar posible, sale de su santuario privado y camina hacia el nuevo invernadero, y mientras más se va acercando puede ver a través de los cristales el interior. Alcanza a ver a alguien sentado frente al escritorio, con la cabeza recargada en el mismo. ¿Será?

Abre la puerta, el agradable calor del interior la recibe junto al fresco aroma de la menta. ¿Cultivan mental? El aroma parece natural, y es agradable.

Se acerca al escritorio, el largo cabello negro le confirma que es justo la persona que está buscando. Finalmente se detiene a su lado y, curiosa, se inclina hacia adelante para verle el rostro. Parece dormido. Ahora mira un poco la escena. Sobre el escritorio está el diario de jardín de Judar, y en la mano del mismo tiene un bolígrafo. ¿Estuvo aquí hasta tarde?

La reina ignora que el japonés tuvo una llamada con su hijo a las tres de la mañana, y que se vino hasta el invernadero para no despertar a Anwar.

Así que por eso no la acompañó en el desayuno y almuerzo de hoy, huh.

Va a sentir culpa, pero tiene que despertarlo. Lo necesita ahora mismo. Comienza por moverlo gentilmente por el hombro, y luego insiste un poco más.

— Judar, despierta… No quiero cenar sola hoy…

.

¿No pudo esta ser una cena normal?

No solo comparte mesa con una señorita tan molesta, sino que encima se atreve a enfrentarle con la mirada y a exigirle respuesta como si la mereciera.

Bien, quizá sí la merezca, pero no tiene derecho a gritarle a un rey así. No le agrada que una mujer a la que conoce poco le alce la voz así. ¿Y tiene algo de malo que hablar con Judar le guste tanto?

Alzó la voz, sí, lo sabe, y se rió mucho también; ¡pero no por eso tiene la culpa de que Judar no haya intentado contactarla!

Bueno, quizá sí tiene la culpa.

Okay, la culpa es suya.

El celular que le dejó solo puede hacer llamadas a su número, pero aun así no es excusa. Ni siquiera se trajo consigo el celular el japonés, ¡no lo dejó a la vista tampoco! Pero si Judar se esfuerza seguramente lo encuentra en algún cajón del baño.

Aunque sabe que Judal no es un cotilla como él.

Enarca una ceja, aburrido, e intenta prestar atención a lo que la señorita dice con tanto enojo pero no logra concentrarse ni un poco en sus palabras.

¿Mujer celosa? Quizá, aunque no entiende por qué ya que tiene bien entendido que ella jamás logró nada con Judar, es obvio que el japonés es gay. ¿Entonces, será que está preocupada?

Oh-oh, ahora está llorando.

Tras un suspiro se levanta de la silla y camina hasta posarse tras la pelirrosa, sencillamente no puede hacer nada cuando una dama llora en frente de él, pero no le parece justo tampoco, ni de su parte ni de la de Kougyoku.

Después de todo Sinbad no quiere hacerle mal a Judar, ya no.

— Te prometo algo, ¿bien? Si paras de llorar ahora mismo, consideraré llevarte conmigo a ver a Judar. ¡Pero debe parar, en serio, señorita!

Los labios de la jovencita se fruncen en disgusto y cierra los ojos con fuerza en un esfuerzo por parar de llorar, pero ni su cuerpo tembloroso ni sus ojos excesivamente húmedos. Al cabo de un rato vuelve a abrir los ojos, luego los talla con cuidado con sus puños e intenta calmar su agitada respiración.

— ¡Es que no es justo! —Pero no funciona.

Y Sinbad ve con resignación cómo las lágrimas vuelven a los ojos de la pelirrosa para deslizarse por sus ya mojadas y rojas mejillas.

Suspira, cansado. Ya no puede comer. Apoya su mejilla en su puño y mira con aburrimiento a la señorita, pero ni esta mirada ayuda a que la pelirrosa consiga calmarse. Quizá sea mejor solo dejarla desahogarse, ¿no?

— Si no te ha llamado es por algo, ¿no crees? —Dice de repente.

— ¿¡Acaso él me odia!?

Quizá no debió decirlo.

— Eh, no. —Se pone recto, dándose cuenta del error en sus palabras. — Judar está muy ocupado, como dije es mi jardinero ahora. También mi madre lo acapara, come cada comida con ella. —Bueno, y con él y dicho sea de paso, las noches las pasan juntos, y las mañanas, y las tardes…

La sonrisa casi se le va.

— ¿En… serio está tan ocupado…?

— Claro, no tengo mucho tiempo de conocerlo todavía… —Admite, mirando con desinterés la comida de su plato. — ...pero él es muy trabajador, y realmente se está esforzando. El jardín de mi castillo es muy grande y él está haciendo un estupendo trabajo, lo veo siempre cargar macetas de un lado para otro. —Imposible no sonreír. — Incluso le di a dos de mis guardias como ayudante. —Bueno, eso tiene algo de verdad. — Termina cansado, cenamos y se va a dormir.

Kougyoku asiente, pensativa, y baja la mirada a su regazo mientras intenta, una vez más, limpiar sus lágrimas y evitar que salgan nuevas. Debe ser comprensiva con su amigo…

— Está… bien…

Estira el brazo y alcanza con su mano una servilleta del centro de la mesa, luego tranquilamente se la ofrece a la mujer. Kougyoku levanta un poco la vista y mira la servilleta, entonces estira con timidez su mano y la acepta para secarse las mejillas.

— Lo siento, rey Sinbad. Me alteré y… por favor, quiero ir con Judar. ¿Todavía estaría dispuesto a llevarme?

Por un lado, no quiere que esta mujer interfiera. Si la lleva con él, ¿qué le asegura que no va a quitarle todo el tiempo que Judar tiene para él? ¿Y si pide dormir con Judar en la misma habitación y el japonés acepta? ¿Y qué tal si Judar no se queda callado y le dice algo indebido a esta mujer? Algo tal que el rey de Sindria lo secuestró por un malentendido causado por la poca comunicación de un ex amante.

O quizá no pase nada de eso y deba confiar más en los avances que ha conseguido con Judar.

Por el otro lado, cuando se le da la gana, es un hombre comprensivo y al ponerse en el lugar de Kougyoku es normal pensar que Judar se ha olvidado de ella, pues además de su parte del alquiler ni siquiera le ha escrito o llamado.

¿Y de quién es la culpa? Nuevamente la acepta, pero no lo dirá en voz alta.

Termina por sonreírle.

— Por supuesto.

.

El cielo de esta tarde y la luz del sol eran muy agradables, pero el calor que se sentía en el aire le quitaba el encanto al día.

— Gracias por acompañarme, Judar. Da gusto salir con alguien más normal y no con esos guardias tan brutos detrás de mí.

¿Debe ofenderse por el calificativo?

Decide que mejor no.

— Pero, Reina Esra, ¿está bien que salga sin guardias?

— Ay, querido, pero claro que está bien. —La reina le sonríe con genuina alegría. La mujer parece divertirse. — A veces, me gusta hacer las compras yo misma y no dejárselo a las sirvientas. Me hace sentir más como una madre que cuida a su pequeño hijo… de 31 años.

Judar enarca una ceja, y la reina se ríe.

— ¿A qué edad te hiciste independiente, Judar? —Pregunta la reina de repente, al comienzo de las largas escaleras al castillo.

El japonés se queda un momento pensando, como perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

— A los 16 comencé a vivir a solas con una vieja amistad en un departamento, pero los primeros dos años lo pagó el señor Koutoko y su esposa. Es una deuda que aún espero pagar.

— Oh, pero si ellos les pagaron el alquiler a conciencia es que no esperan que cubran la deuda, ¿o sí? —La reina lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, curiosa.

Judar se encoge de hombros, sonriente.

— Es algo personal, no me gusta deber. A Kougyoku tampoco.

— ¿Kougyoku? Es un nombre muy bonito, ¿tu amiga?

— Síp.

Parecía broma que hace un mes, por esta misma zona, esta reina lo abofeteó y le advirtió que se fuera antes de que "él" lo viera. Irónicamente también con compras en las manos.

Así la charla tomó un rumbo corto, y ya llegando a los pies del castillo los guardias se acercaron rápido a la reina para murmularle algo.

La mueca de sorpresa de Esra intriga a Judar, quien decide caminar hasta la entrada. Otro par de guardias lo miran fijamente más no le dicen nada, solo abren la puerta y asienten con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Apenas da los primeros pasos dentro la risa de Anwar lo recibe, y Judar sonríe inconscientemente mientras la busca con la mirada ya listo para darle un abrazo.

No esperaba encontrarse con el mismísimo rey bajando las escaleras.

Sus manos aprietan las agarraderas de las bolsas, mientras su corazón comienza una fuerte carrera en su pecho y las comisuras de sus labios se levantan.

Se gira y le deja las bolsas al guardia de la derecha, el cual sin reaccionar simplemente las sujeta sin siquiera mirarlo, y camina con prisa hasta las escaleras, las cuales Sinbad va bajando con prisa hasta llegar al primer piso y a Judar para un apretado abrazo.

— ¡Sinbad!

— Hey~

Los brazos delgados de Judar abrazan por el cuello al rey, y a su vez los brazos de Sinbad se aferran fuerte a la cintura del japonés para levantarlo un poco del suelo y abrazarlo como se debe.

Esconde el rostro en el cuello del rey un momento y luego se da cuenta del detalle de sus pies. Sus pies no tocan el suelo. No importa, no quiere apartarse tampoco, de hecho lo abraza con más fuerza y sonríe contra la piel bronceada de su cuello.

— Así que no te has escapado todavía, ¡Alá está conmigo!

— No puedo dejar este jardín.

— ¿Es por el jardín? —Las manos generosas de Sinbad hacen que los pies de Judar vuelvan a tocar el suelo, pero ni por eso se aleja. Pero, hey, quiere verle la cara, así que inclina un poco la cabeza para besarle la frente. — Pensaba que era por mí.

Entendiendo la silenciosa orden, Judar sale de su escondite y lo mira a los ojos, contento.

Sinbad ignora el que su madre ya está entrando por ver los ojos de Judar por igual, y Judar ignora a su vez a las dos damas que se acercan desde el segundo piso a las escaleras para reunirse con el resto.

Los ojos de Judar bajan unos segundos de los ojos del rey a sus labios. Y cuando el coqueto color rojo llega a las mejillas de Judar la sonrisa del rey se vuelva más maja, coqueta.

Definitivamente Sinbad ha cambiado un poco a Judar. Antes jamás se habría atrevido a fijarse en los labios de alguien así…

La mirada tímida de Judar vuelve a cruzarse con la de Sinbad, ahora confiada y brillante. Inquieto, los labios de Judar se entreabren y los de Sinbad los siguen de cerca, hasta que el propio japonés cierra sus ojos y se para de puntillas para alcanzarlo.

Pero es gracias a que Sinbad inclina el rostro hacia abajo que el beso se da, porque hay una bonita diferencia en las estaturas. Deja el abrazo por un agarre más firme en la cintura del chico y lo pega a su torso, luego aprieta la carne y lo levanta un poco otra vez mientras Judar es el primero en mover sus labios contra los del rey.

Esra, quien ya estaba acostumbrada, sonrió con una dulzura inmensa. Pero Kougyoku y Anwar por otro lado…

— ¡Judar-chan! —Jadea impactada Kougyoku, asustando a Judar, quien abre los ojos con sorpresa y hace distancia con sus manos de Sinbad, quien se niega a soltarlo.

Anwar por otro lado, frunce las cejas y corre hasta llegar a Sinbad para pegarle inocentemente en el abdomen, haciendo así que lo suelte.

— ¡Tío Sinbad, no puedes besar a Judar! —Se queja la princesa, para ligero disgusto e intriga del rey.

— ¿Y por qué no, mh? —Pregunta, curioso.

— ¡Él va a casarse conmigo, mouh! No debes intervenir así, tío Sinbad. ¡Qué cruel!

— ¿Qu-

— Oh, desenlace inesperado. —Aplaude la reina, risueña por la inocencia de la joven princesa.

Y es que el primer amor de una niña siempre es el más inocente y puro.

¿Desde cuándo estas dos mujeres se llevan bien? Sinbad siente que se ha perdido de algo.

— ¡Judar-chan! —El grito ya más fuerte de Kougyoku hace que Judar desvíe la mirada sorprendida de Anwar y de Sinbad hasta la pelirrosa, para volverse un tono más pálido –si es que es posible.

— ¡Ko-Kougyoku!

— Ah, sí, iba a decírtelo… —Murmura Sinbad, divertido, tras echarse a Anwar en el hombro en un intento de callarla. — Ella vino de visita.

— ¡Y estoy ansiosa porque me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado!

— Ah, que no les tome toda la noche, señoritas. —El rey toma a Anwar por la falda del vestido y se la pasa de un hombro a otro, sonriente. La joven princesa no para de patalear — Que tú y yo tenemos una cita esta noche.

— ¿¡Una cita!?

— ¡No puede ser, tío!

Judar le da una sonrisa nerviosa a Kougyoku, y la mirada ansiosa y brillante de la pelirrosa le dejan bien claro que lo que más le interesa es su relación con el rey.

Y el día había comenzado tan tranquilo…

.

Bueno, me salté un día de la visita de Sinbad a Japón~ Dejaré que en los siguientes capítulos lo que discutió Sinbad con los hermanos Kimyo y con la madre de Kougyoku. Es el día más importante (?

¡Y claro que no me olvidé de las marcas! Ni de la noche _intensa_ que tiene Sinbad planeada para Judar con el huevito que compró en el capítulo anterior. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	11. Capítulo 11 Cita sexual

Recientemente he estado leyendo el libro de Memorias de una geisha, y noté que a Nobu, al tratarlo con respeto, escribían Nobusan y no Nobu-san. Sinceramente me gustó eso, y lo usaré, ojalá no moleste~

Así en lugar de escribir Judar-chan solo escribo Judarchan.

Quiero recordarles que tengo página en Facebook, ¡me encuentran como Comunidad SinJu!

A modo de advertencia previa, advierto que este capítulo es para mayores de 16 años.

 **Gotas de Agua**

 _Capítulo 11. Cita sexual._

Luego de ese reencuentro en el castillo, el rey había tenido que excusarse diciendo que debía ponerse al corriente con el trabajo acumulado y que era necesario comenzar ya. Claro que antes de irme le dio a la reina Esra un beso muy largo en la mejilla y luego a él, una mirada bastante cargada que todos los adultos pudieron apreciar antes de desaparecerse por un pasillo, con la joven princesa todavía encima.

Lo siguiente que recuerda fueron los agudos chillidos de Kougyoku, y si insistencia porque se lo contara todo. Antes de ser arrastrado la mirada de la reina fue bastante clara.

 _No hables más de la cuenta._

Y bueno, no habló más de la cuenta.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!

— La verdad es que a mí mismo me cuesta creer que es real todavía.

— Pero es maravilloso, Judarchan. Eres el jardinero de un rey, ¿te imaginaste alguna vez algo tan grande? —Y para darle la misma chispa de sus palabras, extiende las manos al techo y luego las va bajando con emoción. — Pero no solo eso, ¡eres su novio!

Sus mejillas se encienden de nuevo, pero baja lentamente la mirada con timidez. Novios no era la palabra correcta, seguramente ni el rey Sinbad lo ve así.

— Uh, no, yo no diría…

— Pero se han besado. Deben ser novios. Y lo vi, Judarchan, y seguramente la reina también lo vio. ¡Te miró demasiado raro! Parecía que eras el único al que podía ver, ¡fue tan romántico! Escucha, estoy molesta, muy molesta en realidad. No me gustó nada que no me hayas llamado, o dejado una carta con el dinero que me enviaste, ¡pero ya lo entiendo!

— Por casualidad… ¿qué es lo que entiendes? —Pregunta, mirándola a los ojos esta vez.

A Kougyoku se le hace la sonrisa más grande.

— ¡Te olvidaste de mi por él! —Las manos, tibias, de la dama toman el rostro de Judar para apretarle las mejillas. — Un pez así de gordo no debe ser tomado tan a la ligera, muy bien~

— No, Kouchan. —La toma de las muñecas y se suelta amablemente, luego le deja las manos en el regazo. — El rey Sinbad y yo no somos pareja. Simplemente es un juego entre nosotros dos.

— ¿Algo así como ser amantes?

Judar hace una pausa antes de contestar.

— Creo que sí, esa es la palabra correcta. Amantes. Solo nos hemos besado, en verdad. —Aclara ante la mirada indiscreta de Kougyoku, para después reírse.

— ¿Me dices la verdad? No tengo mucho de conocer al rey pero parece un hombre de esas novelas turcas, tan lleno de… sex appeal, y el beso que te dio tenía tantas ramas de galán. —Se ríe de forma suave. — Parece un hombre tan jovial que no puedo creerte~

— Ni siquiera lo veo tanto al día. Comparto las comidas con la reina Esra y el rey Sinbad, pero de ahí en más…

— Pero parecen llevare muy bien, ¿no? —Dijo, recordando el tono tan vivaracho del rey con una de las llamadas entre Judar y él. — Seguro se te propone. —Y tras decir aquello, ambos japoneses comparten risas allá, en el cómodo invernadero de Judar.

.

Para el atardecer, Judar había terminado de enseñarle casi todo el jardín a Kougyoku, con su debido descanso con refrigerios en lo que no hicieron nada más que ponerse al día el uno con el otro, aunque ambos guardaban un detalle importante.

Judar callaba su realidad frente a su amiga, mientras que Kougyoku callaba el viaje del rey a Japón, cubriéndolo tan bien como el propio rey se lo ordenó antes del viaje.

A veces, guardar un secreto es muy pesado y más si se trata de tu mejor amigo o amiga, como es el caso, pero Judar sabe de lo que el rey es capaz y Kougyoku tiene una idea de lo mismo.

Aun así, no se puede negar que con la llegada sorpresa de su amiga Judar estaba más relajado, contento y sonriente. Para la noche no cenó con la reina y Sinbad como ya estaba acostumbrado, sino que se les permitió subir la comida a la habitación temporal de Kougyoku para cenar juntos.

Resulta que la chica va a quedarse solo dos noches y un día. Lo justo y necesario para saber que Judar está bien y para, de alguna forma, ser recompensada con unas vacaciones rápidas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de subido ambos extranjeros voltearon para ver al recién llegado, y al ver al rey la chica baja la mirada mientras Judar le sonríe. El rey entra primero, con dos sirvientas detrás, y ordena que se lleven con ellas la bandeja de la comida y los trastos usados. Mientras ambas sirvientas recogen los platos y cubiertos, el rey ya estaba tras de Judar sujetándolo amistosamente por los hombros, los cuales masajeaba ligeramente.

— ¿Listo?

— ¿Para qué? —Judar levanta el rostro al techo para ver al rey, luego termina por enderezar la cabeza y girarla un poco para verlo por encima del hombro. — Ah. —Pero su vista se pasa a la ventana.

Estaba atardeciendo.

Sacude de su regazo algunas boronas del pan anteriormente comido y luego se levanta, ante la emocionada mirada de Kougyoku.

— Debo irme, Kouchan.

El rey enarca una ceja. ¿Kouchan?

— Judarchan, diviértete~ Te veo mañana, ¿está bien?

— Lo espero. —Asiente con la cabeza, y antes de que las sirvientas se retiren el rey, llevándolo de la mano, lo conduce hasta el final del pasillo, en donde giran y suben la escalera hasta la tercera planta. Mientras el rey lo dirige a la habitación sus ojos van viendo el pasillo, a veces las ventanas. Todavía le parece una construcción majestuosa, digna de la realeza que aquí vive. Pero le intriga un poco no haberse encontrado con Anwar todavía, la última vez que la vio se fue con Sinbad.

¿Debería preguntarle?

— Esta ropa occidental es tan molesta.

El rey abre la puerta, y deja que Judar pase antes, y lo sigue de cerca.

— Oh, Sinbad. Te ves realmente bien con pantalones ajustados. —No se ha girado, pero puede escuchar cómo el cinturón se desliza fuera del pantalón y luego el zipper bajarse. El sonido lo estremece.

— Yo me veo bien con todo. Puedes apostarlo. —Empuja la puerta con un pie para cerrarla, y avanza por la habitación mientras se va desnudando ante la atenta y muy apenada mirada del japonés. — ¿Cómo estuviste sin mí?

— Me divertí mucho con la reina Esra y la princesa Anwar. La reina me hizo un pedido especial sobre tulipanes. Justo anoche hice algunas pruebas de la tierra y me informé sobre el clima.

— Todo eso suena aburrido…

La sonrisa del japonés no cede.

— Pero necesario. Antes de irme, quiero al menos dejar plantados tulipanes rosas.

— ¿Rosas?

Judar asiente.

— La reina Esra los pidió así.

— Extraño, a madre no le gusta el rosa.

— ¿En serio? Pero ella los pidió… ¿Por qué te desnudas? —Pregunta sin poder contenerlo más. El rey se voltea. Tiene los pantalones hasta los tobillos, justo encima de los lustrosos zapatos. La camisa yace en el suelo, junto a la corbata. Y por supuesto el rey no tiene ropa interior, y por más extraño que sea tiene una erección. — ¿Sinbad?

— Nos vamos a bañar, necesito algo de agua fría.

— Oh, está bien. —Mientras el rey termina de desvestirse, Judar va lentamente recogiendo la ropa que el rey va tirando hasta dejarla sobre una silla. Ni le da tiempo de acomodar los zapatos antes de ser tomado por el brazo para luego ser arrastrado hasta el baño.

El rey ni siquiera cierra la puerta, solo pone al muchachito en frente de él para comenzar a desvestirlo con manos hábiles. Le da la vuelta y toma el final de su trenza para deshacerla, y a los pies de Judal se hace una montaña de ropa y ligas.

— ¿Te gusta el agua fría?

— Me relaja. —Asiente.

— Perfecto.

Ya debe estar acostumbrado a estar siendo arrastrado, porque apenas se ve despojado de los calcetines ya está siendo arrastrado otra vez pero ahora hasta la ducha. Mientras que Judar, apenado, se mantiene quieto en una de las cuatro esquinas del interior el rey cierra la puerta de cristal templado.

Es Sinbad quien abre una de las llaves, la derecha, y el agua cae de súbito directo al centro, cayendo desde arriba sobre Sinbad. El rey apenas se estremece por la temperatura del agua. Algunas gotas caen hasta Judar, haciéndolo estremecer. Frío.

Judar sigue quietecito, pero no puede evitar observar el agua caerle encima. Sigue el mismo camino que el agua hasta abajo, y luego se queda con la vista fija en el miembro de Sinbad.

¿Por qué tiene una erección? Es una pregunta que está bien pintada en su rostro, pues tiene una cara de confusión e intriga, a la par que las mejillas rojas y por su pose corporal, se nota de más que está apenado. Tiene las manos al frente de su cuerpo, como si se protegiera. Irónicamente no intenta nada por cubrir su desnudez. Parece más interesado en seguir viendo.

— En el despacho no pude concentrarme. —Su voz sobresalta al chico, puede notarlo por el movimiento repentino de sus hombros cuando se sobresaltó. — Pensaba en cómo usar el huevo contigo.

— ¿El huevo? —Por fin lo mira a los ojos, y se muerde el labio. El rey tiene una sonrisa bastante irresistible. — ¿El que mencionaste en la llamada?

— El mismo. Estoy ansioso por usarlo contigo, como ya viste. —El rey toma por la base su propio pene y lo levanta un poco más con su mano. La mirada de Judar no tarda en volver a bajar, solo para sonrojarse hasta el cuello y apartar la vista rápidamente con vergüenza. — Acércate.

Sin cuestionárselo ni a sí mismo, Judar se acerca dos pasos, metiéndose justo debajo del chorro de agua también. Su cabello no tarda en alaciarse y pegársele en la espalda, mejillas, cuello, nalgas y hombros.

El brazo izquierdo del rey cumple su trabajo al abrazar al muchacho por la cintura y acercarlo bien a su cuerpo para mojarse juntos. No se molesta nada en disimular y acomoda su erección en el vientre bajo del japonés. Sentir una dureza así era extraño, el agua que les caía a ambos estaba fría pero el cuerpo del rey estaba muy caliente. Y con esa erección restregándose en su vientre y muslos, le resultó difícil concentrarse. Incluso las manos del rey masajeando su cuero cabelludo con el shampoo le resultó placentero.

Cuando fue su turno de bañar al rey, las piernas le temblaban y tenía los ojos ligeramente perdidos. La parte del shampoo fue fácil, pero cuando se le entregó el jabón tuvo algunos problemas para lavar bien al rey.

A Sinbad realmente no le importaba. Estaba limpio, la situación era solo para experimentar. No lo sorprendió hasta que el japonés tuvo la creatividad de enjabonar su propio vientre para luego pegarse bien a su cuerpo y moverse de arriba a abajo ligeramente para limpiarle la entrepierna. Cuando bajó la vista, Judar evitaba verlo a los ojos, pero de todas formas pudo deleitarse con su rostro apenado.

Finalmente, para terminar la ducha, se tomó su tiempo para tomar el teléfono de ducha y enjuagar primero al muchacho, luego a él mismo. Ya limpios, gira la llave otra vez para cortar el flujo del agua. Antes de girarse, se inclina para buscar los labios de Judar y le roba un casto beso de tornillo. Se disponía a girarse pero una mano toma uno de los mechones de su cabello para tirar de él. El responsable es Judar, quien se acerca de nuevo para pedirle otro beso.

Se ve tan lindo así, desnudo y brillante por el agua. Limpio, y con el largo cabello lacio pegado a su rostro. Casi ni puede ver sus ojos, pero esos labios rosados fruncidos buscándolo eran irresistibles.

— Nos queda mucho tiempo para esto esta noche, paciente. —Aun así, le toma el rostro con ambas manos y se inclina para darle un beso más largo. Ya cómodo, lo suelta y se gira para abrir la puerta. Aunque acaba de darse un baño con agua fría no se siente para nada despejado. Aunque su cuerpo ya está frio no significa que no pueda calentarse rápido, sobretodo porque en su mente no para de repetirse el plan para esta noche.

Iban a probar absolutamente todos los regalos esta misma noche, y de paso, iba a marcarlo tanto como pueda. Mientras más se acerquen al siete mejor, ¿verdad?

— Toma, sécate. —Se acerca a un mueble y abre un cajón, del cual saca luego una toalla. Se la pasa al japonés. Saca luego otra toalla para él y se la echa al hombro. — Te espero fuera de la habitación, ¿está bien? —Al verlo asentir, amplía la sonrisa, pero se queda quieto. Vuelve a ver el cajón y luego dobla las rodillas para abrir el de abajo. Saca del interior el único paquete entre las toallas, y lo deja sobre la tapa del retrete. — Quiero verte usar eso. No te demores mucho. —No es una petición, es más una orden. Palpa el paquete y luego sale del baño, cerrando la puerta, dejando a Judar atrás.

Al verse solo, de inmediato camina hasta el espejo para verse. Aparta el cabello del medio y mira su rostro, luego su cuerpo. Está nervioso. Sabe que al salir, lo que le espera es su cita, y debe verse… Bueno, lo mejor posible. Mira el mueble y comienza a abrir cajones. Sinbad tiene de todo aquí. Muchas toallas, seguramente más de las necesarias, cremas que a saber para qué son, navajas para afeitar… ¿Si quiera las necesita? Ya lo ha visto desnudo, sabe bien que no. Ni él las necesita. ¿Qué está buscando exactamente, maquillaje? Vamos, él no es una chica para arreglarse así. ¿Pero qué hacer?

Encuentra por fin un cepillo, lo deja a su alcance y toma la toalla para secar su cabello lo más rápido que puede, y luego su cuerpo. Cuando su cabello deja de gotear toma el cepillo y divide su cabello en dos partes. Comienza por cepillar una, y luego la otra, luego lo echa todo por detrás del hombro y toma una bocanada de aire, ansioso. Mira el paquete encima del retrete y se acerca, se inclina para tomarlo y luego lo abre. Es ropa en un tono bastante oscuro del azul. Azul marino se atreve a decir. Saca prenda a prenda, encontrándose con que al final había unas botas largas de tela negra. Eran muy… extrañas, aunque tienen una suela normal de cualquier zapato el segundo corte, y el más largo, era de tela flexible y ligeramente dura bastante largo, ¿hasta dónde llegará?

Antes de preocuparse por eso se acerca al lavabo y toma su cepillo de dientes para preocuparse un poco más por su higiene, luego toma de nuevo la toalla y la pasa por si acaso una segunda vez por su cabello. Ya estaba tardando y lo sabe, pero quiere verse bien.

Tras volver a cepillarlo finalmente toma la primera prenda, y al verla enarca una ceja. Es muy pequeña, parece un tubo con dos extremos y ya. No tardo en entender que era una blusa. Tampoco tardó en notar que eran prendas femeninas.

Para mayor confusión, también viene un gorro incluido y una bolsa más pequeña con un contenido no identificado. ¿De qué va esto?

Baja el zipper de la blusa, zipper que va por el frente, y se la coloca para luego subir el zipper. Bueno, es pequeña pero le queda bien, debe admitir que le gusta. Las mangas, rectas, le llegan hasta medio antebrazo y tiene un cuello bastante bonito, se le nota toda la clavícula y un poco del pecho. Seguramente esto luciría mejor en una chica…

Se da el lujo de mirar su cintura un momento, y también admite que le gusta la curva. Con más curiosidad, toma la siguiente prenda. Es un short minúsculo que siente va a ser incómodo, ojalá el zipper no le lastime demasiado. Y al final tiene un dobladillo que sale hacia los laterales, como si fuera un short de mezclilla para verano solo que esta tela parece más formal, es extraño.

Resignado, se inclina para ponérselo. Primero un pie y luego el otro. Tomándolo por los bordes, lo va subiendo hasta su cadera y ahí lo deja. Es muy justo del frente, es ligeramente incómodo. ¿Qué tiene pensado el rey? Está cada vez más confundido. Decide apresurarse y toma el cinturón negro, pero el short no tiene nada para colocarlo. ¿Va solo por encima? Lo prueba primero en su cintura y luego en su cadera, pero decide dejarlo en su cintura, encima de la blusa, porque queda más lindo.

Los zapatos de caña alta no fueron un reto. Descubrió que eran bastante cómodos, y le llegaron hasta encima de la rodilla, por el comienzo de los muslos.

Finalmente abre la bolsa oscura y deja que el contenido caiga en un ruido sordo al mueble. Eran unas esposas, un silbato y un par de lentes. ¡Claro! Debió imaginarlo. Tela resistente, color azul marino, zapatos negros y el tonto gorro. ¡Es un traje de policía!

Más teme que su cabello estropee el disfraz. Está lo bastante pesado como para no resistir una coleta, y lo bastante húmedo como para que una trenza sea una mala opción para unas horas, seguramente quedará hecho un desastre.

Piensa que la mejor opción es dejárselo suelto.

Se mira una última vez al espejo. Su corazón late con bastante fuerza dentro de su pecho. Está emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo, allá afuera lo espera el hombre más guapo que ha visto en toda su vida y su pretendiente más prometedor. Y seguramente el pretendiente más prometedor de cualquiera, ¡por todos los cielos, era un rey! Independientemente de si sus intenciones eran buenas o no, desde hacía días había decidido simplemente disfrutarlo. Era una oportunidad única en la vida.

Pasa una mano por su cabellera y le da una rápida sacudida, con tal de que no se vea tan ordenada y para darle algo de volumen. Se cerciora de acomodarse los accesorios y acomoda bien el gorro.

Toma una bocanada de aire a modo de valor y se dirige a la puerta, la cual abre lentamente y se asoma.

El rey está sentado en la cama, tan sonriente como siempre. Seguía desnudo, no hay luz en la habitación peor la del exterior basta para ver la sombra de ese cuerpo majestuoso.

Pero en cuanto el rey lo ve, estira un brazo hasta encender la vela de aceite, apagando luego con sus dedos la llama del fósforo.

Se muerde el labio y avanza lentamente hasta el centro de la habitación, con la mirada ansiosa del rey encima de su cuerpo, de sus piernas, de su pecho y de su rostro. Antes de Sinbad, Judar no sabía lo que era saberse deseado. Casi siente que puede tropezarse solo de los nervios.

— ¿Dónde compraste esta ropa…?

La pregunta se queda sin respuesta, y Judar sin aire en los pulmones cuando la mano derecha del rey comienza a acariciarse la entrepierna mientras lo ve.

Mira el suelo, apenado, y aprieta las manos sin saber exactamente qué hacer. ¿Quedarse quieto y dejar que el rey se masturbe con su imagen, o acercarse y ser un poco más atrevido?

El gorro cae ligeramente, cubriendo sus ojos. Judar gira un poco su cabeza y luego levanta la vista para mirar rápidamente al rey. Sigue tocándose, ¿quizá debería decir algo más?

— Dijiste que había un huevo… Sinbad…

Apenado, alisa con ambas manos su blusa. Cuando hace la acción de juntar sus piernas y bajar la mirada otra vez el gorro cae. Suelta un sonido de sorpresa y se inclina rápido a tomarlo, pero curiosamente lo hace sin doblar las rodillas.

El rey tuvo una vista preciosa de las curvas de su trasero desde su posición.

Se escucha el tintineo de las esposas cuando se endereza y se coloca el gorro de nuevo, luego lo acomoda con la corona al frente.

Finalmente el rey extiende el brazo izquierdo y extiende su mano.

— Acércate. Voy a darte tu regalo.

Si su regalo era un miembro viril perfectamente erecto, era un regalo interesante. Extiende su brazo para darle su mano mientras se va acercando. ¿Debería decirle algo como "Está arrestado por exhibicionismo"? No tiene mucha idea sobre el dirtytalk…

El rey le da la respuesta al separar sus propias piernas y sentarlo luego a él en uno de sus muslos. Apenado, junta las piernas y baja la mirada, acción que el rey aprovecha para besarle la frente, y luego la sien, bajando hasta su mejilla y luego la mandíbula, en donde no tarda en dejar una marca.

Judar no habrá olvidado su pequeño acuerdo, ¿verdad? Era la tercera marca. Y se encargó de dejarla bien marcada. Con la otra mano, antes ocupada, le aparta el cabello para besarle el cuello después. Se toma el gusto de remarcar una vieja marca ahí en su cuello.

Suelta la mano de Judar, y ya con la mano izquierda libre acaricia con deseo uno de sus muslos. Le impresiona la suavidad. Aprieta y gruñe cuando el muchacho se sobresalta y le toma la mano, con la obvia intención de quitarla.

¿Muy apenado? Claro que lo siente temblar, pero piensa que es porque le gusta.

— Dame tu lengua.

Sin atreverse a desobedecer luego de escuchar tan gutural gruñido, separa los labios y asoma la punta de su lengua. El rey le endereza el rostro e imita el gesto. Sujetándolo bien por la barbilla lo aprieta ben a su cuerpo y esconde su propia lengua en la boda de Judar. Ladea un poco su rostro y encaja bien sus labios.

Judar cierra los ojos, y Sinbad por fin siente que se relaja un poco. Las caricias y los besos toman un rumbo largo, y mientras el rey se divierte poniendo a prueba la sensibilidad bucal de Judar el japonés, guiado por la misma mano del rey, toma su erección para acariciarla. La toma desde la base y sube la mano hasta la punta, donde juega un poco con el pulgar por curiosidad.

Ahora ansioso, Judar gira su cuerpo y se sienta de cara al rey, en su regazo. Su mano derecha sigue aferrada al miembro del rey mientras la izquierda se aferra con ganas de su cabello en medio del beso. Las manos del rey parecen bastante cómodas acariciando sus muslos y su trasero. Con tales caricias, era inevitable que la respiración de Sinbad no se volviera más pesada y entrecortada, y Judar estaba descubriendo que le gustaba escucharlo suspirar de placer.

Las manos hábiles del rey terminan por quitar del medio el cinturón negro, y luego de bajar el zipper y recibir algo de ayuda la blusa se une a la ropa del rey en el suelo. Ya con el torso delgado del japonés el rey se inclina hacia abajo y le besa la clavícula, donde no se contiene en morder y besar. Sumisamente Judar se aferra a los brazos del rey con ambas manos y se deja hacer.

— ¡Ah!

Una mordida en uno de sus pezones lo hace saltar en su sitio y luego morderse el labio. Al abrir sus ojos muestra una mirada brillante, a Sinbad le habría gustado verla pero tiene los ojos cerrados en ese momento mientras tranquilamente chupa y succiona fuerte.

Justo aquí le hizo la cuarta marca.

— Eres muy sensible.

Judar se endereza lentamente y baja la mirada, apenado. Pero no puede apenarse más al ver de frente la erección del rey. Se siente tan acalorado que su respiración era todavía más pesada que la del propio rey, y el short le resulta de lo más incómodo.

— Sinbad…

Cuando las manos del japonés se dirigen a su shortcito, el rey baja la mirada también para ver como lo desabotona y prontamente cómo baja el zipper. Hace un pequeño gesto con los labios. Judar tiene una erección, pero también el tatuaje del zipper marcado en su miembro. Debió pensar en eso.

— La ropa occidental es un asco. —Repite y se echa para atrás cuando Judar levanta la cadera para quitarse el short. Tenerlo desnudo encima era un gusto mayúsculo, un placer que no estaba seguro de poder imaginar con alguien que no fuera él mismo. Judar era hermoso sin lugar a dudas, con una piel tan blanca que cada uno de sus besos y mordidas dejaban marcas rojas y rosas en esa suave piel.

Las manos grandes van a la cintura de Judar y lo vuelve a acercar, pero finalmente decide que es el momento para darle su verdadero regalo. Lo sujeta fuerte por la cintura y luego se inclina al frente, estira el brazo izquierdo y abre el cajón de la mesita de noche para sacar el pequeño huevo. El momento había llegado.

Lo pone frente al rostro de Judar, y este de inmediato lo mira con curiosidad y con las cejas fruncidas.

— Este es tu regalo. Tu huevo.

— ¿Qué es… esta cosa? —Pregunta, no sabiendo si tomarlo o no.

El rey no contiene su risa, y Judar atina a ladear el rostro.

— Es un masturbador, Judar. Para hombre. Y es todo tuyo. —Se lo ofrece.

Indeciso, lo toma en una de sus manos y lo gira para verlo desde otras perspectivas. Es plástico duro, y todavía tiene la etiqueta puesta. Identifica de inmediato el sello de garantía en un lateral y mira al rey para buscar su aprobación.

Claro que la tiene.

Rasca con la uña hasta desprender una parte y de ahí se agarra para desprenderlo hasta el final.

— Oh.

El plástico duro es realmente un recipiente de plástico que le recuerda a aquellos huevos sorpresa para niños. Lo toma entre ambas manos y aprieta apenas un poco hasta que suena un 'pop'.

Quita la parte superior, la que termina en una punta más finita y redondeada que da la forma de huevo, y descubre que en el interior hay otro "huevo" pero este es distinto. Se ve gelatinoso. Es de color blanco pero traslúcido, y cuando lo sacó de la tapa inferior descubrió que era muy, muy suave.

Lo gira y en la parte de abajo hay una pequeña bala. En ese momento es Sinbad quien tira de un pequeño miembro de plástico que al final resultó ser un compartimiento para guardar un sobre extraño. En ese momento Judar no lo sabe pero es lubricante.

Lo pone frente a los ojos de Judar, y este de inmediato lo toma con su mano libre para verlo de cerca.

Era tan curioso que resultaba tranquilo verlo observar ambos objetos, intentando relacionar sus usos.

Realmente no era complicado. El huevo tiene un hueco en donde antes estaba la bala plástica.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Umh, ¿qué dijiste que era?

Sonríe de lado.

— Es un masturbador, Judar. Para hacer pajas.

— ¡Sinbad! —Se sobresalta, y aprieta sin darse cuenta el huevo en su mano derecha. — ¡Esa palabra!

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se echa a reír, dejándose caer en la cama.

— ¿¡Por qué te apenas ahora~!?

— ¡No lo sé! —Contesta, con la voz dos tonos más aguda.

— Ah~ Como sea, ¿quieres usarlo contigo, o conmigo? —Se apoya en sus brazos para enderezar la cabeza y verlo desde abajo. Puede verlo morderse el labio y bajar la mirada.

Ambos miembros están prácticamente al lado, pues Judar no se ha bajado de sus muslos.

— ¿Y bien? No temas por dejarme de lado, disfrutaré de verlo todo.

— Yo… —Gira el huevo y le echa un vistazo al interior, luego mete los dos pulgares y le da la vuelta para ver el interior. Abre los ojos, sorprendido, al verlo. Tiene texturas de lo más extrañas, formas en 3D bastante abstractas. Le da la vuelta de nuevo y se muerde el labio otra vez.

— Entiendo. Primero abre el lubricante y échalo dentro.

De inmediato Judar lo hace. Rompe el sobre de aluminio con cuidado usando la boca y empuja con sus dedos el lubricante desde abajo para luego girarlo y verterlo dentro. Es transparente.

— Muy bien, ahora aprieta el huevo un poco, que el lubricante no se amontone.

Aprieta el huevo con los dedos índice, pulgar y meñique y hace lo que el rey le dice. Luego lo mira a los ojos, curioso.

— Ahora elige.

Judar tiene un problema ahora mismo. Por un lado Judar tiene mucha curiosidad de saber qué se siente, pero por otro lado tiene el fuerte deseo de complacer al rey. ¿Y sólo trajo uno? Quizá con dos…

Sus mejillas se encienden más.

El rey levanta la cadera de repente, apurándolo a decidir. Claro que tener una erección duele, pero tiene un plan si no lo elige a él.

Finalmente toma una decisión, y su mano derecha se dirige a tomar el pene del rey por la base para mantenerlo recto. El rey apenas frunce un poco las cejas, sorprendido y maravillado.

Con ese rostro y cuerpo tan eróticos, cualquiera sería feliz de que lo agarren así. Por supuesto el rey se incluye.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Usa tu imaginación, pequeñito.

Mira la forma del huevo un vez más, y lo aprieta suavecito. Es bastante suave, y con el lubricante dentro hace un sonido húmedo bastante interesante por el aire atrapado. Descubre finalmente que es más sencillo de lo que parecía.

Su mano derecha sube hasta que su dedo índice queda bajo la coronilla del glande del rey, y es ahí cuando la izquierda acerca el pequeño masturbador para girarlo y encajarlo en el glande.

La mandíbula de Sinbad se pone tensa.

— ¿Es… así? —Pregunta, alejando sus manos.

La erección del rey cae a su bajo vientre, dura.

— Sí, es así… —Susurra, y Judar vuelve a estremecerse por su voz tan ronca. — Apriétalo suavemente con la mano y solo haz lo mismo que hiciste antes, ¿recuerdas? —Exhala fuerte cuando la mano del japonés le obedece, y las texturas abrazan su pene cuando baja lento. Se siente tan bien que la sonrisa se le alarga sin saberlo y sus ojos se entrecierran. — Y entonces subes…

Cada vez que su mano bajaba, el consolador se estiraba tanto que en el glande se transparentaba un poco y podía ver su forma, color y hasta el tronco. Cuando subía la mano nuevamente el blanco regresaba, y cuando volvía a bajarla podía verlo de nuevo. Incluso puede ver las texturas en 3D, porque esas no se estiran y se quedan del mismo blanco.

— ¿Se siente bien?

— Mh-mh… —Apenas es capaz de decir. De un rápido movimiento se aparta el cabello del frente.

— Me da gusto. —Y sus ojos chispeantes y felices lo demuestran.

Pero más claro se lo dejó al rey cuando su mano comenzó a tomar cierta velocidad. El rey exhala más fuerte y cierra los ojos, echando luego la cabeza hacia atrás. Los labios de Sinbad permanecen abiertos mientras Judar sigue moviendo la mano, con la vista bien fija en el rostro del rey.

Se muerde los labios para no decirle lo guapo que era haciendo esas muecas, o para no decir algo más.

— Hazlo más fuerte.

— ¿Así?

— ¿Quieres que te joda la mano? Más fuerte.

— …

— Ha, sí…

Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como la bandera de su país, y sus labios tan rojos e hinchados por mordérselos tantos pero no puede parar. Alterna el ver el rostro del rey y ver su trabajo manual, realmente está maravillado. Un hombre tan poderoso y estaba ahí, debajo suya, apretando los dientes y agarrándose a las cobijas con una mano por su obra.

¿Esto era real?

En busca de una respuesta, se inclina hacia adelante y opta por tumbarse en la cama a su lado. Mientras su mano izquierda sigue moviendo el consolador la derecha se posa sobre el pecho del rey, que luego usa de apoyo para inclinarse hacia él y besarle tímidamente el pecho.

Judar no pudo verlo, pero el rey abre sus ojos en ese momento para ver hacia abajo y sonreír.

Recoge con su lengua algo del sudor del rey y luego besa hasta su cuello, donde descansa un momento. Su erección roza la cadera del rey y es demasiado para alguien como él, su pesada respiración le causa cosquillas a Sinbad.

— Movimientos circulares, cariño. —Esto ya no sonó a orden, sino más bien a petición, y Judar así lo cumplió. Los labios del rey se separan luego de otra fuerte exhalación. — Ugh, que bueno…

Lo adora, lo adora tanto por haberlo elegido. Judar era su ninfa preferida.

Cierra los ojos de nuevo y aprieta los labios. Por decisión propia Judar acaba de apretarlo de una tal forma que resultaba ligeramente doloroso. Aprieta muy fuerte quizá sin darse cuenta, pero por suerte al rey le gusta. Termina por incorporarse, trayéndose consigo el cuerpo de Judar, para quedar ambos sentados.

Seguramente Judar ya notó que el rey está sonrojado. Pocas veces sucede, pero la situación era muy caliente.

— Voy ah- correrme.

— ¿Qu-Qué hago, dejo de-

— No, no pares. —Casi ruge, y le da una mirada tan fiera que Judar se apena todavía más y asiente con la cabeza.

No sabe si lo asustó o si su mirada lo excitó.

Ambas respuestas son correctas, era una mezcla.

Tanto Judar como Sinbad miran hacia abajo. Si no fuera por la vela de aceite no podría verse tan bien. Cuando llegó el momento, el rey gruñó levantando la cadera para dar una embestida bastante fuerte, y Judar dejó paralizada su mano con el consolador apretando la base mientras observaba, excitado, cómo en la punta se hacía presente el color aperlado del semen, dentro del consolador junto con el lubricante.

Era tan hipnótico ver como los hilos blancos se iban haciendo más largos con cada descarga del rey. Por fin el rey relaja los miembros de su cuerpo, antes tenso, para por fin suspirar y dejarse caer en la cama de nuevo.

Judar saca con cuidado el consolador y le da la vuelta para que nada escurra. No sabiendo bien qué hacer con el huevo, solo lo deja de nuevo en su estuche de plástico con forma de huevo, sin limpiarlo si quiera porque tampoco sabe cómo hacerlo, y se tumba en la cama para doblar sus piernas, juntarlas y cubrirse el rostro con vergüenza.

¡Jamás pensó que masturbaría a un hombre en su vida! Y mejor aún, ¡a alguien que lo desea tanto!

Pero se sobresalta cuando un par de manos grandes, cálidas, se posan sobre sus rodillas para obligarlo a separar sus piernas. Apenado y muy, muy cachondo, separa sus dedos para ver qué pasa. Era Sinbad, acercándose cual depredador desde sus piernas hacia arriba.

Estaba equivocado si pensaba que habían terminado. Y menos mal, porque su propia erección palpita con fuerza y _llora_ por atención.

.

Qué bonito capítulo oie(?

¡Fue todo por hoy~! Como prometí en el capítulo anterior, ¡la escena del huevito! Ojalá fuera hombre para usar uno de esos :'( Será mi sueño frustrado, no puedo esperar nada más que ser Judar alguna vez –cofcof–

Si te gustó el capítulo, por favor déjame un comentario~  
¡Nos leemos el siguiente jueves!


	12. Capítulo 12 Lazos

Uff men, terminé este capítulo el mismo 17 que comencé a escribirlo.

Debí comenzar con el capítulo 5 de Omega02, pero la imaginación jamás está de mi parte. (?)

¡Disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo de escribirlo~! Fue realmente divertido. uvu

 **Gotas de Agua**

 _Capítulo 12. Lazos._

Usualmente el primero en despertar siempre era Judar y casi siempre era junto al sol, alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. Pero en esta ocasión fue el rey quien abrió primero los ojos. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y sin la lámpara encendida está completamente a oscuras.

Ligeramente desorientado y bastante dormido, apenas levanta un poco la cabeza y luego se gira. Ni siquiera se sorprende cuando siente un segundo cuerpo en la cama, pero al principio no se lo toma muy bien. ¿Por qué duerme con alguien más?

Tarda un rato en recordar que regresó a Sindria ayer y que Judar volvió a ser su día a día. Pecó en grande, ayer estaba muy feliz de volver a verlo, y en el vuelo no pensó en otra cosa más que en su reencuentro.

Abraza el cuerpo del japonés y lo aprieta con algo de fuerza entre sus brazos, y ya contento con el abrazo lo suelta y acomoda su cabeza en la almohada otra vez. Anoche fue una buena noche, una magnífica noche. Judar estuvo tan receptivo con él que hasta le extrañó, y se veía tan bien en aquella tonta lencería de mujer…

Mientras Judar se retuerce un poquito en busca del calor del rey, más recuerdos van llegando. Anoche jugaron juntos con el huevo, lo recuerda bien. Judar lo eligió a él para comenzar y parece que la experiencia fue muy intesa para él, pues recuerda que se tumbó a descansar.

Judar era adorable.

Sinbad había llegado desde sus pies con besos, que recorrieron toda su pantorrilla derecha hasta la rodilla y luego el muslo. El rey todavía recuerda el rostro avergonzado y la forma tan dulce en que se mordía el labio, también el cómo no podía apartarle la mirada de encima por más avergonzado que estuviera, pues Judar tiene esa encantadora cualidad de ser curioso.

Sinbad no es un amante de gran paciencia, pero con Judar se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo con los juegos previos. Lo mejor es que sabe que la recompensa es todavía más jugosa. Pero alguien como él merece ese placer. Por algo es rey. Diría que se alegra de que Judal haya robado la joya pero eso era demasiado. Sin embargo, si le hubiese contado antes de su gemelo…

Para ser sincero, ni siquiera le importa Judal ahora mismo.

Cuando Judar encuentra su calor otra y se acerca entre sueños el rey abre los ojos en un pobre intento de verlo. Inútil pues no ha salido el sol todavía, pero ya que está un poco más despierto puede ver sombras.

Se echa para atrás un poco y se apoya en un codo para medio enderezarse, con su mano libre le aparta el cabello del rostro a Judar y luego busca su mentón y cuando lo encuentra lo agarra con suavidad. Le levanta un poco el rostro para que la poca luz del exterior le dé un poco, pero las sombras azules sobre el bonito rostro de Judar no le complacen pero puede imaginarse su rostro. Tiene los párpados abajo, obviamente, y seguro tiene los labios cerrados porque Judar no es de dormir con la boca abierta. Con el pulgar le toca los labios y, efectivamente, ambos están juntos.

Recuerda muy bien que anoche estos labios apenas y se juntaron.

El recuerdo lo hace sonreír y recostarse de nuevo, ahora bocarriba. Hace unas horas, mientras Judar se cubría el rostro con las manos y temblaba por su toque, le hizo el amor con la boca. Probó tanto como pudo y nada le pareció amargo, estaba bastante feliz todavía. Los primeros días se estaba negando a darle tanta importancia o atención a este gemelo, pero luego del primer beso le fue imposible pasar desapercibida tal belleza. Y ahora se arrepentía tanto de decidir que el castigo adecuado por la travesura de Judar por dejarlo afuera de la habitación era dejarle siete marcas antes de follarlo. ¡Con un demonio, ardía en ansias!

Como se dijo anteriormente, Sinbad no es un amante que presuma de tener mucha paciencia. Pero este era un caso especial.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño otra vez se queda velando las pocas horas más de sueño en el japonés. Y poco después de que el sol sale, los párpados de Judar comienzan a temblar nerviosamente antes de que abra sus ojos con lentitud.

— Buenos días~

— ¿Sin…bad…? —Tiene la voz ronca, posiblemente necesita algo de agua.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Judar cierra sus ojos de nuevo, pero aun así le sonríe de una forma perezosa que le hace ver simplemente adorable. El rey se acerca un poco hasta juntar sus narices y luego se aparta de nuevo.

— Vamos a tomar una ducha y bajamos a desayunar con madre.

— Está bien~

Sinbad tiene esa extraña habilidad de dar órdenes y que estas suenen tan casuales.

.

— Cuéntenme, ¿Qué tanto hacen en esa florería suya?

— Seguro hacen lo mismo que Judar aquí, madre.

— Ay Sinbad, calla. Quiero escucharlo de ellos. —Se queja, fingiendo irritación, la reina Esra. Luego le sonríe a ambos jóvenes, mientras su hijo rueda los ojos y se lleva a la boca una tortilla bastante infladita.

— Tenemos los trabajos divididos. Yo soy la cara bonita que atiende el mostrador y Judar el genio que cuida y cultiva todo lo que vendemos. —Presume Kougyoku, quien en esta ocasión especial estaba sentada en la misma mesa que los reyes y Judar, compartiendo el desayuno con la reina. Eso era muy especial. — Y a veces, yo cultivo y él atiende. Nos va muy bien.

— Mh. —Judar asiente, y antes de hablar limpia la comisura derecha de sus labios. — Viene mucha gente. Sobre todo en el día blanco, muchos hombres en Japón devuelven el chocolate de San Valentín con flores y la nuestra está en un buen sitio.

— ¿Día blanco? —Pregunta Sinbad, robándole a su madre la pregunta de la boca.

Ambos parientes ven a ambos jóvenes con curiosidad, una de estas siendo más disimulada que la otra.

— ¿Conocen la tradición de San Valentín? —Pregunta Kougyoku.

Tanto el rey como la reina asienten con la cabeza.

— En Japón la tradición es un poco distinta. —Comienza a relatar la pelirrosa, y luego su mirada invita a Judar a continuar por ella.

— Primero, el 14 de febrero, las chicas regalan chocolate o bombones a los chicos, no al revés.

— Y un mes después, el 14 de marzo, los chicos regresan el favor con un detalle.

— Algunas veces son flores y ya.

— Otras vece me ha ocurrido que los regalos son dijes para pulseras.

— Lo más usual son los propios bombones o chocolate. Pero por suerte muchos chicos de secundaria y preparatoria deciden regalar flores por su significado. Marzo es un buen mes para la florería. —Termina por relatar Judar, y la reina aplaude encantada.

— ¡Qué bonito! Solo cuando viajo a Occidente puedo ver San Valentín. Yo no sabía que en Japón lo festejaran así.

— Bueno, puede visitarnos en febrero o marzo, ¡seguro se divierte! —La invitación tan informal de la pelirrosa hacia la reina no pasa desapercibida para el rey Sinbad, quien frunce un poco las cejas. Pero Esra parece tomárselo bien, pues le sonríe a la chica.

Parece que a Esra le agrada Kougyoku.

— ¿Y tú, Judar, haz devuelto regalos en ese _tonto_ día? —La pregunta no oculta nada bien los celos repentinos de Sinbad, pero solo Esra comprende una palabra.

¿Por qué será que su hijo habla en árabe? Lo mira con disimulado interés, y una sonrisa pequeña. Sinbad está muy celoso.

— Nop. No fui muy popular en la secundaria.

— En la preparatoria lo eras. —Piensa en voz alta Kougyoku, captando de inmediato la mirada fija del rey. Su mano aprieta la tela de su blusa bajo la mesa. — Fue cuando la carrera de Judal comenzaba. Son gemelos y son muy parecidos, ya sabe… —Su sonrisa se tuerce por los nervios, y los ojos del rey se afilan. — Pero ignorabas a todas las chicas, ¿verdad, Judar? Jeje…

— ¿Qué, era popular? —El genuino tono de confusión atrae la atención de Sinbad, quien ahora mira al japonés. — ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Bu-Bueno, eso creo recordar. En ese momento trabajabas muy duro y estabas todas las horas libres y los recesos en la biblioteca, pero siempre habían muchas chicas pendientes de ti cuando entrabas en el aula. Pero siempre llegabas leyendo y apenas las notabas.

— Recuerdo que cuando me picaba con un libro era algo extremista. —Asiente Judar, y Sinbad por un momento recuerda el librero de Judar en su habitación allá en Japón. Tiene muchos libros. — Pero no ser popular, pensaba que era muy malo socializando en ese momento.

— Creo que lo hiciste bien así.

— Estoy de acuerdo. —Apoya Sinbad el comentario de Kougyoku, y ésta vuelve a relajarse.

— Yo también, Judar. — Los tres miran ahora a la reina, la cual parecía bastante animada con la conversación. Está sujetando una taza de humeante té luego de tan delicioso desayuno. — Eres muy inteligente y tienes unas manos muy hábiles para el jardín. Antier te vi cultivando rosas y mira tus manos, ni una sola herida. Además, ¡Eres muy guapo!

Las mejillas de Judar comienzan a colorearse, e intenta disimular un poco al sujetar su taza de café para beber unos cuantos sorbos, aunque realmente apenas mojaba sus labios.

— ¿Sabía usted, Rey Sinbad, que Judar tiene buena mano para los niños?

— Uh, sí. Lo sabía.

— Él ha sido muy bueno con nuestra pequeña Anwar.

El tema no parece ser de especial agrado para el rey, pero la reina parece muy tranquila. Es cierto, desde hacía tiempo que la reina tiene una buena relación con su nieta. Pero con Sinbad la relación estaba todavía estaba muy tensa.

— Regresando a otro tema, Judar, señorita Kougyoku. ¿Pueden contarnos anécdotas? Vamos a charlar un rato, tengo bastante tiempo hoy.

Eso era mentira, está a reventar de trabajo, y la reina lo sabe, por eso lo mira de forma sospechosa otra vez unos segundos antes de mirar a Judar a los ojos, como si buscara la respuesta en él.

— Umh, claro, rey Sinbad… ¿Sobre qué quiere hablar? —Pregunta Kougyoku.

— Mh, sobre su juventud. Tengo entendido que son hermanos políticos, ¿cierto? Seguro han vivido grandes aventuras como hermanastros.

Esra aprieta la tela de su falda bajo la mesa, ¿qué trama su hijo? Está intrigada, y no se siente con la voluntad de levantarse de la silla e irse. La curiosidad es más fuerte.

— ¡Oh! —Judar amplía la sonrisa. — Sí, tengo muchísimos buenos recuerdos con Kouchan. Como la vez que Okasan nos dejó a solas con Kouennii y Koumeinii. Kouen es muy serio. —A eso Kougyoku debe asentir. Es cierto. — ¡Pero se notaba tan nervioso que era muy divertido! Él no es bueno cuidando niños. — De cenar nos sirvió fideos instantáneos. No me gustaron.

— Y Koumeinii se quedó dormido mientras nos leía un cuento esa noche. Ese no era el plan. —La risita de la chica es como una melodía suave. Kougyoku tiene un encanto único, eso es cierto.

— También guardo un buen recuerdo de la casa de los vecinos. Tenían unos perritos tan bonitos que luego de la secundaria Kouchan y yo pasábamos a su casa para saludarlos.

— ¿Punichan y Takusan?

— Son nombres muy infantiles. —Opina la reina Esra, a lo que todos están de acuerdo.

— Pero eran tan lindos. Los vecinos nunca tuvieron hijos así que adoptaron perros. Nos dejaban jugar con ellos todas las tardes.

— Pues yo habría preferido tener perros en lugar de hijos, Sinbad me dolió muchísimo.

El rey tose, y la reina mira a otro lado divertida, sonriente.

— Lo que me recuerda que es fue una noche interesante.

— ¿El rey Sinbad nació por la noche?

— Así es. Durante una tormenta eléctrica. No fui al hospital, sucedió en la vieja casa. Mi madre fue partera, y ella hizo que Sinbad naciera así como muchos otros niños. Todos la buscaban a ella cuando se trataba de eso. Era la única que en esos tiempos sabía de higiene.

— Imagino es muy importante. —Susurra Kougyoku, y Judar la mira por el rabillo del ojo.

— Durante un parto la mujer queda muy sensible y con las defensas muy bajas. Cualquier problema que altere su salud puede matarla. Si un partero no limpia adecuadamente sus utensilios y se pone guantes limpios la madre podría morir de fiebre en días. —Le susurra, y Kougyoku pestañea sorprendida.

— Oh.

— Bueno, fue interesante porque…

— ¡En ese momento cayó un relámpago! —Interrumpe Sinbad. — La lluvia fue feroz, y yo le estaba dando demasiadas complicaciones a mamá y sustos a papá. Pero lo logré, y salió un niño que al crecer se volvió un hombre muy guapo y muy poderoso. Dicho.

— Eso es impresionante.

No hay tiempo para hacer comentarios respecto a eso antes de que Sinbad, alzando una mano, diera la orden a las sirvientas para recoger los platos y retirarse. Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras las mujeres trabajaban, y luego salieron sin hacer ruido.

El silencio es interrumpido por el mismo Sinbad.

— Judar, cuéntanos una anécdota tuya con Judal. ¿Algo que recuerdes, algo especial?

A la reina ya no le hizo tanta gracia escuchar ese nombre. Y el rostro de Judar volvió a pintarse con una mueca de confusión. ¿Por qué le rey querría saber de eso?

— Bueno…

Kougyoku se mantiene callada, al igual que la reina. El rey por otro lado invita al japonés a hablar con su sonrisa larga.

— Algo bonito que recuerdes, vamos.

— Cuando… —Se clara la garganta. — Cuando mis padres todavía estaban con nosotros, Judal y yo compartíamos cuarto pero no cama, él tenía un complejo de privacidad muy interesante. Una noche en especial tuve una pesadilla, la cual admito jamás pude olvidar. Lo que sí recuerdo fue el gesto de Judal. Él se levantó con mis quejas y me despertó de un golpe con la almohada. Era muy rudo. —Admite con una risita, pero sus ojos comenzaron a entristecerse poco a poco y su sonrisa a caerse —. Aún recuerdo la calidez de las lágrimas que iban de mis ojos hasta las cobijas, eran cobijas azules. —El japonés cierra sus ojos, como perdiéndose en su recuerdo, y bajo la mesa el rey busca su mano. Judar al instante entrelaza sus dedos con los del rey. — Él se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. Sé que parece un gesto normal… —Abre los ojos de nuevo. — Pero que viniera de Judal significaba mucho para mí. Él jamás fue un hermano cariñoso. Menos cuando éramos niños. Era muy belicoso y siempre se molestaba por todo. Pero esa noche me dijo…

— _Eres tan iluso, Judar. Los sueños no se hacen reales. Pero si tienes miedo quédate a mi lado._

Todos los presentes, incluyendo al mismo Judar, saben que esa vieja promesa fue una mentira, pero para la perturbada cabeza de un niño cuyo hermano lo era todo funcionó muy bien.

— Parece que estaba destinado a ser una estrella mimada. Mienten mucho. —Menciona la reina de forma casual, y la sonrisa de Judar cambia de una triste a una risueña otra vez.

Tiene razón, Judal estaba hecho para ser mimado. Eso es lo que Judar siempre ha pensado. Pero parece ser que es al único al que no le molesta.

— Creo que tiene razón, reina Esra~ —Kougyoku piensa lo mismo.

— Judar. —Llama el rey, volviendo a atraer la atención del mencionado. — ¿Qué soñaste?

— Oh, cierto, lo lamento. En mi familia siempre fuimos muy supersticiosos, así que al despertar de la pesadilla comencé a preocuparme por el significado de este sueño y solo pude horrorizarme hasta las lágrimas. Veía de mis propios ojos una revista, y pasando las hojas me encontraba con el horóscopo chino. Mis padres eran del año del caballo y leí por curiosidad los apuntes para el Caballo. El horóscopo advertía de una tragedia terrible que yo me creí. Pero pasaron los días, semanas y meses y todo estaba tranquilo, a mi padre incluso lo habían ascendido en esa temporada. La tragedia sucedió unos años después. —Le da a la mano del rey un apretón. — Es un recuerdo que guardo en mi memoria con mucho aprecio.

— Judal era una buena persona. —No tiene la intención de venir a defender al hermano de Judar, de hecho Kougyoku en la actualidad no le tiene nada de aprecio. Pero lo conoció, antes de que cambiara.

— Lo era, pero esa mujer lo retorció tanto hasta hacerlo tan agrio y desagradable como ella… —El tono de Judar tiene un tinte de amargura atípico del japonés.

El rey hace una mueca discreta cuando las uñas de Judar comienzan a clavársele en el dorso, pero traga saliva duro. Sinbad ya había escuchado algo similar de Kougyoku.

— _Era horrible, recuerdo que Judar estaba muy triste porque veía a Judal solo los fines de semana. (…) Judar estaba tan triste, lloraba mucho luego de que mi tía Gyokuen se llevaba a Judal y tampoco salía de su habitación, ni jugaba conmigo. (…) En ese momento Judal era distinto... (…) Un día ella simplemente dejó de traerlo._

Sinbad está comprendiendo que le molesta mucho el que Judal haya sido tan insensible con Judar. Terminó por levantarse de la silla con una mueca algo agria, y tras despedirse con un Los veo en el almuerzo y soltar la mano de Judar simplemente sale del santuario de su madre rumbo a su despacho. El trabajo le enfriaría la cabeza.

.

Como había prometido el día anterior, Judar salió con Kougyoku esa tarde, acompañados por la princesa Anwar y la reina Esra no solo a modo de hacer compañía sino también vigilancia, pero eso era algo que solo Judar y Esra saben.

Recorrieron los tres juntos el centro, las bonitas tiendas y el centro comercial más grande de la isla. Recorrieron la playa también y visitaron la zona pesquera. ¡Que qué bonita era la zona pesquera! Judar quedó encantado con los barcos pesqueros, el bonito muelle y la playa; llegaron justo a tiempo para verlos descargar las grandes redes con crustáceos, ostras y peces.

El primer día de Judar en Sindria fue muy rápido. Prácticamente solo durmió en el hotel antes de ser tomado como rehén por el extraño rey así que no tuvo tiempo para hacer turismo.

Absolutamente todo lo que compraron los japoneses y la princesa corrió por cuenta de Esra, o como ella dijo a cuenta de Sinbad. Ella simplemente pasó una tarjeta. Anwar parecía ser la más contenta porque su mente infantil le deja claro que su tío le compra cosas, esté o no presente.

Nadie le dijo a la princesa de la travesura de la reina.

Luego visitaron un parque bellísimo en donde la estrella fue Anwar. La princesa de Sindria no era muy vista por el país por razones obvias, como el rechazo del rey hacia ella, pero aun así la mayoría de Sindrianos y curiosos del país conocen de su existencia, y muchos se acercaron a saludarla a ella y a la reina, pero a Judar le dirigían miradas de lo más extrañas.

Muy posiblemente lo relacionaban, o mejor dicho confundían, con Judal. Aquél famoso modelo de Japón que está en todos lados.

Regresaron al castillo con las manos llenas de bolsas de compras, o al menos las señoritas. Judar apenas tiene una bolsa, en donde no compró nada más que dulces, un libro y un llavero que le pareció bonito. Él es un hombre sencillo. Llegaron justo a tiempo para almorzar junto a Sinbad, y a diferencia del desayuno esta vez estuvo Anwar presente compartiendo mesa. Aunque a Sinbad se le veía un poco tenso no mencionó nada y comió en relativo silencio, de vez en cuando hacia sonidos o se reía de la charla del resto.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó y el sol ya estuvo en lo alto para medio día las chicas decidieron que era buena idea seguir explorando y quizá, montarse en un barco para hacer tour por las pequeñas islas de los alrededores. Sorpresivamente Sinbad se les unió. Claro que Kougyoku y Judar se sentían demasiado importantes, ¡dos japoneses acompañados por la mismísima realeza de Sindria! Un biólogo y una florista.

El yate que rentaron era muy bonito, y el viaje casi les sale gratis cuando los dueños se llevaron grata sorpresa al ver al rey Sinbad y a su hermosa madre. Por insistencia de Sinbad el capitán aceptó por fin el dinero y los llevó a dar un recorrido de lo más agradable.

Iban en el interior, observando por los laterales y Judar por el cristal del suelo cada que el yate se detenía, ¡los peces que ve son tan hermosos! Pudo reconocer algunas especies como el pez ángel y el pez cirujano amarillo. Quedó maravillado. Además, en una de las islas de los alrededores había una pared rocosa bastante alta. Lo maravilloso es que en esa pared húmeda había bastantes cangrejos de colores variados, donde resaltaban más los de tonos oscuros y manchas en las patas color blanco. ¡Se movían tan graciosos!

La tarde fue maravillosa, y para otra sorpresa más la reina Esra decidió que era buena idea pasar la comida en un restaurante de mariscos que regresar al castillo. La sorpresa es que Sinbad le había dejado claro que a la reina no le gusta comer fuera por desconfianza, ¡pero vaya que se le mira tan contenta!

En el restaurante Sinbad y Judar compartieron un pez zarandeado enorme, tan grande que el pequeño japonés no habría podido ni terminar solo por su propia cuenta, pero con Sinbad pudo de sobra, y no quedó nada más que la espina. Ni siquiera dejaron la fruta que venía de acompañamiento.

¿Qué más puede pedirse? Todos parecían divertirse mucho y Anwar incluso logró que Sinbad la sentara en sus piernas durante la comida.

Pero tanta realeza suelta era para llamar la atención, y pronto comenzaron a notar que estaban siendo perseguidos por algunas cuantas lentes. Sinbad no se vio nada afectado, pero la reina Esra sí, y finalmente pidió que regresaran al castillo para el atardecer, luego de caminar un rato por las calles del centro en el que solo se ponía más de lo nervios de punta. Lo único que parecía relajarla era ver los besos furtivos que Sinbad le robaba a Judar.

Con la comida de la tarde durante la cena no hicieron nada más que mojarse los labios con las bebidas y comer bocados muy pequeños del pollo y del arroz, realmente la cena estuvo más llena de charlas.

Esra mencionó lamentar que Kougyoku tuviera que irse a la mañana siguiente, parece que realmente le agradó. A Judar le dio un poco de envidia, recuerda que al principio la reina Esra le tomaba distancia y también le daba miradas severas muy pesadas los primeros días que se unió a comer con ella y Sinbad. Pero tan rápido como llegó la envidia llegó también el gusto. Le alegraba que la reina se llevara bien con su amiga, Kougyoku era muy buena para conversar y una excelente compañía.

Aunque a Sinbad le parecía una molestia ligera.

Cuando llegó la noche Judar estaba que ardía en nervios mientras subía las escaleras junto al rey y a Kougyoku. Ella se quedó en la segunda planta y tras un buenas noches los dos hombres continuaron subiendo hasta la tercera planta.

Sinbad dejó a Judar justo en la puerta.

— Iré por algo. Quédate aquí.

— Está bien. Por favor, ven pronto.

Parece que al rey le gustó mucho lo que acaba de escuchar.

Tras esa escueta despedida el rey se da la media vuelta y regresa por donde vino. Al cabo de unos minutos se le ve de vuelta en el pasillo. Viene con algo en la mano que mueve en el aire cuando sus miradas se encuentran, y el corazón de Judar se acelera.

Es su celular.

Pero no es lo único que tiene en las manos. ¿Ropa?

.

— Quizá más apretado.

— Sinbad, si lo aprietas más no voy a respirar…

— Pero te luce más. Suelta el aire.

Tal como el rey lo ordena, Judar suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro largo y luego se queja, la tela negra que se ajusta a su cintura le corta la respiración. El rey termina por darle algunas palmadas fuertes a la tela para alisarla y luego se sienta en la cama para admirarlo, encantado.

— Te queda muy bien.

— Yo… no puedo…

— ¿Acaso eres una bestia? Respira lentamente, no vayas con prisa.

Judar hace un puchero, pero obedece e inhala lentamente por la nariz hasta que la tela le aprieta el abdomen otra vez. En ese momento suelta el aire y luego repite, consiguiendo una sonrisa del rey.

Lo que ahora llevaba puesto era una ropa de lo más extraña, algo parecida a las yukatas para hombre de su país pero a la vez tan diferente. Para comenzar, lleva el cabello trenzado como pocas veces. Y una camisa sin mangas de algodón bastante suave debajo, con un cuello de lo más bonito que ha visto antes. Y encima de eso, una túnica blanca con bordes verdes con un diseño encima en negro. La ropa en sí era muy bonita, el problema era el cinturón que mantenía cerrada la túnica.

Iba malditamente ajustado.

— Mírate, te ves magnífico en ropa oriental. Si fueras una chica un vestido seguramente te quedaría como guante. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ser modelo también? —Con una mano le indica que se acerque, y cuando lo tiene al alcance posa sus manos sobre su cintura. Cintura una talla más chica gracias al cinturón.

— No, jamás. Eso le va a Judal, no a mí.

— Tienes razón, no te imagino caminando a prisas por un pasillo con una manager detrás pidiéndote cumplir con la agenda.

Lo hace girar y luego le da palmadas igual de fuertes a la tela de atrás con el fin de alisar y eliminar cualquier borde desagradable.

— Te verás bien mañana.

— ¿Salimos a algún lugar?

— No. Voy a presentarte a mis generales. Ahora mismo estás usando la misma ropa que ellos. —Vuelve a girarlo, y mira. Tiene esa cara que siempre hace cuando algo le causa intriga.

— Hablando de ellos, ¿por qué jamás los he visto dentro del castillo? Es decir, sí, me asignaste dos hace tiempo, pero son los únicos que he visto entrar…

— Judar, los hombres no pueden entrar en mi castillo. Esos dos solo tuvieron suerte por hacerte guardia –o vigilancia– y la primera noche que llegaste, estaban fuera de mi habitación por mera seguridad. —Sus manos, hábiles, regresan al cinturón de tela para desanudarlo y deslizarlo fuera de un tirón. Los pulmones de Judar de inmediato se llenan de aire otra vez. — Solo pueden rondar los pasillos de la primera planta, por la seguridad de mi madre.

— ¿Es una costumbre de Arabia, o una costumbre de Sindria?

El rey solo contestó con otra sonrisa, mientras desliza la túnica por los hombros del japonés hasta dejarlo solo en esa bonita camisa y en unos pequeños shorts negros.

— ¿Dormimos?

— Umh…

Era tarde para negarse, en cuestión de segundos el rey estaba completamente desnudo y listo para dormirse. Termina por quitarse la camisa, acomodarla en el respaldo de una silla y luego se une al rey en la cama.

— Mañana despedirás a tu amiga en la entrada. Yo la llevaré al aeropuerto y tú te quedas con mi madre. ¿Quedó claro?

— Sí…

Todavía le cuesta acostumbrarse a esos cambios tan extraños del rey. En un momento parecía ser el hombre más gentil y entonces, volvía a ponerse serio para dar órdenes. ¿Todos los reyes habrán sido así?

.

 **La realeza en las calles. ¿¡El rey Sinbad de Sindria es gay!?**

En cuestión de horas la noticia estaba por toda la red y preparada para ponerse en primera plana en las revistas del día siguiente y las semanales. ¡Era imposible que nadie hubiese visto la foto ya!

La noticia de que el rey Sinbad estaba como novio de Judal comenzó a recorrer de inmediato las redes sociales, adjunto a una fotografía panorámica de la que reconoce como la odiosa madre de Sinbad, su propio hermano, esa estúpida pelirrosa y una mocosa que no sabe ni de dónde salió.

Estaba simplemente aburrido de verlo en todo su Inicio en Facebook, como si de alguna forma quisieran echárselo en cara.

— La prensa es tan incompetente. Ese ni siquiera soy yo. ¿No es obvio? —Dice al aire, y tras bloquear su celular lo deja bajo la almohada.

Pero si su travesura había avanzado tanto, quizá ya era hora de aparecerse para fastidiar.

Después de todo Sinbad jamás le haría daño, ¿verdad?

Todavía recuerda bien la forma tan estúpida en que lo miraba antes, como si fuera magnífico, como lo más hermoso. Judal dejó en el rey una marca que no era fácil de borrar y lo sabe, por eso tiene tanta confianza.

Es obvio que a Sinbad no puede gustarle más una copia por más que la pruebe, ¿verdad? Después de todo lo que a él le interesa es la joya de su corona, la misma que tiene ahora mismo en su poder.

.

A modo de dato curioso, digo que exactamente lo que hicieron el maravilloso grupo de 5 es lo que yo hice con mi familia en un viaje a Cancún hace dos años. ¡Yo compartí el pez zarandeado con papá~!

Todo excepto lo de las fotos (?) Por suerte.

 _ **¡Pregunta del capítulo!**_ _¿Cuál fue tu escena preferida: la mañana entre Sinbad y Judar, el desayuno, la parte de vacaciones o la escena del rey vistiendo a Judar? ¿Quizá... la dramática aparición de Judal~?_

Personalmente mi escena preferida fue la primera de la mañana.


	13. Capítulo 13 Quinta marca

Debo aclarar, antes que nada, que cuando escriba un diálogo de Sinbad en _cursiva_ es porque está hablando en su idioma natal en este fanfic, es decir, árabe. ¡No hace falta recordarlo pero si lo hacen, será un detalle bonito!

Disfruten mucho este capítulo~

 **Gotas de Agua**

Capítulo 13. Quinta marca.

Hoy despertó temprano, como siempre. Sinbad estaba roncando y en esta ocasión alejado de su cuerpo. Eso era común, a veces al rey no le gusta tanto en calor. Pero hoy, al fijarse bien, notó que el rey tiene uno de esos problemas por los que todos los hombres pasan en las mañanas. Aunque en Sinbad no era frecuente.

Aún bajo la cobija era más que evidente, y la imagen no se le fue de la cabeza ni siquiera al irse al baño para asearse. Cuando salió de nuevo, unos minutos después, el rey continuaba dormido, pero tenía una mueca bastante extraña. Parece incómodo, ¿por qué será?

El propio rey le da la respuesta cuando palpa, entre sueños, el sitio a su lado. Lo está buscando. El corazón se le hincha de extraño placer –o felicidad– y se acerca a la cama otra vez.

— Aquí estoy.

La mueca del rey se fue relajando, pero su mano todavía palpaba en busca de algo. Como siga sin encontrarlo seguro que vuelve a ponerse inquieto. Se inclina y toma la mano izquierda del rey para luego posarla en su cintura. El pulgar del rey acaricia terreno y luego sus dedos se ciñen a su piel, causándole un escalofrío.

En las últimas dos noches no ha parado de tener curiosidad. Lo que sabe sobre sexualidad es casi lo básico, recibió la debida educación pero jamás, jamás, experiencia propia. Y desde que Sinbad lo hizo sentir realmente bien… Era como si plantara en él una semilla, y ahora esa semilla está germinando y con ello sus ansias. Sus ganas de probarlo, de experimentar.

Jamás nadie tan apuesto se había fijado en él.

— Te pusiste muy nervioso, ¿tienes un mal sueño? ¿Por eso me buscabas?

No tiene respuesta tal, pero los labios del rey se quedan separados luego de suspirar.

— Todavía tienes problemas. —Murmura, echando un vistazo rápido a la cobija que cubre sus piernas y cadera. — ¿Quizá no fue una pesadilla sino un sueño apasionado? Oh, ¿Cómo debería reaccionar…?

Su cuerpo se mueve sin plan. Comienza por sentarse en la cama, cerca del rey para que no suelte su cintura. Le quita la cobija con una mano de apoyo. Con la cara completamente roja se atreve a pasar su mirada por todo el cuerpo desnudo del rey, prestando especial atención a su entrepierna.

Es muy difícil dejar de ver. Capta por completo su atención.

Y para cuando decidió que era buena idea sentarse sobre el torso del rey, la consciencia del mismo comenzó a volver lentamente, pero permaneció sin abrir los ojos. Sinbad ni siquiera se alerta cuando siente un peso extra encima. Tiene más interés.

— ¿Qué soñaste?

¿Le gusta hablar con los dormidos? No soñó nada particular, simplemente pasa. A veces.

Pronto siente el rostro del japonés cerca, y se contiene en no corresponderle el beso que acaba de dejarle sobre un labio, pero de todas formas cierra los labios lentamente, como si pareciera una casualidad.

¿Hasta dónde llegará el muchachito?

Parece que, aunque haya sido lento, su movimiento espanta a Judar porque de inmediato se echa para atrás y suela un chillido.

Una sonrisa quiere aparecer en sus labios pero el rey se resiste a su propio impulso. Apenas ladea la cabeza y hace el movimiento de girar su cuerpo también, Judar de inmediato levanta la cadera y lo deja moverse.

Parece que no va a hacer nada.

— Te falta confianza.

— ¡Sinbad! —Espantado, Judar se baja de inmediato del rey y se sienta a un lado, sobre sus muslos. Tiene las mejillas rojas y se muerde el labio fuerte.

El rey vuelve a girarse, ya con los ojos abiertos. Tiene una sonrisa burlona y arrogante en la boca.

— ¡Estabas despierto, qué cruel!

— ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? Intentaste besarme, pero te asustaste. —Flexiona sus brazos hacia atrás, y entrelaza los dedos de sus manos justo en su nuca. Para comodidad. — ¿A qué le temes?

— A… nada en particular.

Sinbad tiene razón. Le falta confianza, pero ganas no. Lo habría vuelto a intentar sino fuera porque el rey se descubrió a sí mismo… Posiblemente.

Se cubre el rostro con las manos. ¿De dónde vino el valor para si quiera intentarlo?

— Usted es bastante apuesto y me halaga, pero no es mutuo. —Judar de inmediato quita sus manos y lo mira con sorpresa, más avergonzado. — Por favor, yo no quiero hacer esto. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Es exactamente lo que Judar dijo la vez que rechazó tener sexo con Sinbad.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —Insiste con tono firme.

— ¡Ah! S-Sí, lo recuerdo.

— Pues hace un momento parecías bastante interesado en darme alguna clase de alivio y en saber si tuve un sueño húmedo o no. ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

— Yo…

— Te quitaré el celular si no responder con sinceridad. —Su tono advierte que no bromea, y eso preocupa a Judar.

Por suerte es muy fácil saber cuándo Judar miente. Sencillamente el profesor no sabe mentir.

— Yo no sé muy bien en qué estaba pensando. Solo pensé en… juntarme con usted. Y no, usted… me estaba buscando.

Los ojos del rey se abren de inmediato, y miran fijamente al japonés, poniéndolo todavía más rojo.

— ¿Te buscaba?

— Estabas palpando el colchón de mi lado. A-Así. —Mueve su mano izquierda por el colchón, y palpa suavemente, apenas palmaditas suaves. Aunque en realidad el rey lo hizo con un poco más de ansiedad. — Yo solo me preguntaba si había tenido una pesadilla, pero… —Encoge sus manos en su pecho y traga duramente saliva. — E-Eso me daba dudas.

— ¿"Eso" qué? Habla claramente. —Finge estar irritado, y Judar curvea sus cejas.

— Tienes una erección.

— Eso noto.

— ¡No lo digas como si nada!

— ¿Qué? —Divertido, el rey enarca una ceja. — ¿Acaso no te ha pasado jamás?

— Cla-Claro que me ha pasado. Pero me da… me da mucha penita.

— ¿Penita? —No se contiene en reírse fuerte, enrojeciendo más a Judar. — ¡Eres tan extraño!

— ¡N-No soy extraño!

— ¿Y tú que haces? —La pregunta lleva gran carga de curiosidad. Pocas veces el rey siente tanta curiosidad de algo. — A mí me gusta usar mi mano, a veces. Otras lo ignoro.

— ¿Y así se viste y va a trabajar? —Abre más los ojos cuando la sonrisa del rey le responde. Judar no lo sabe pero es una mentira, solo lo dice para provocarlo. — Eres tan atrevido. —Mira a otro lado, más avergonzado si es que se puede.

— No me respondiste~

Sinbad jamás olvida lo que le interesa.

— Yo… Siempre he usado la ducha. —Responde con total sinceridad. — Desde que era adolescente y comencé con eso, he vivido con Kouchan y mis demás hermanastros. No puedo descuidarme, ni siquiera antes de venir aquí.

El rostro del rey le deja claro que su respuesta le resultó aburrida, y Judar se decepciona un poco. Sabe que él no es muy interesante, pero realmente su vida sexual estaba en celibato a consciencia por el propio japonés. No le interesaba.

Viendo su decepción, el rey suspira y apoya los codos en la cama para incorporarse.

— Toma una ducha conmigo. —Es obvio que no le importa que Judar ya esté limpio. Es una excusa, solo quiere estar con él bajo el agua un rato. — Luego bajamos a desayunar, queda tiempo.

— ¿Queda?

— Madre no comienza jamás sin mí.

.

Sinbad tuvo razón, cuando Sinbad y Judar llegaron a la encantadora sala de la reina tanto Kougyoku como Esra estaban solo charlando, con la comida intacta pero ya servida en frente.

Mientras que Judar se disculpa con una reverencia rápida y muchas, muchas disculpas, Sinbad solo pasa de largo y va directamente a sentarse en su silla.

— Buen día, madre.

— Buen día, Sinbad.

Luego del respetuoso saludo entre madre e hijo el rey le indica al japonés que se acerque, pero la reina lo hace detenerse con un gesto.

— Por favor, querido Judar, date vuelta.

— Uh… claro.

Judar obedece y da la media vuelta. ¿La intención? La reina solo quiere verlo mejor con esa ropa puesta.

— Gira de nuevo.

La reina también tiene esa habilidad para dar órdenes y que suenen de lo más casuales. Así hace Judar, mostrando que tiene las mejillas rojas. Le da vergüenza que lo miren tanto, con Sinbad se acostumbró pero…

Se siente como si fuera un bonito juguete.

— Te ves encantador. Los otros se ven tan intimidantes aun usando esa ropa, pero a ti te queda tan bien. Pero eso se ve apretado.

— Sinbad dice que debe ser así.

— Pero mírate. —Kougyoku se une a la charla, con las cejas curveadas por su preocupación. — Se nota que te cuesta.

— Creo que lo haré bien hasta la noche. —Asegura, y con la mirada pide permiso para tomar asiento. Cuando el rey se lo da, por fin toma asiento, pero mira la comida con cierto miedo.

Es verdad que el cinturón le aprieta mucho, pero si come lento quizá no tenga problemas.

— Buenos días, Judarchan.

— Es una pena que hayas venido para irte tan pronto, Kouchan. —Dice a modo de saludo, y la mira mientras toma con los palillos un poco de arroz. — Pero puedo llamarte todos los días para saludarte. A partir de ahora no habrá día en que no sepas de mí.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa muestran genuina compasión y alegría.

— ¿Es una promesa?

— Es una promesa.

Tal y como lo dijo el rey la noche anterior, luego del desayuno llegó el momento de despedirse. Kougyoku llevaba consigo su maleta y la bolsa de regalos que habían comprado el día anterior junto a los reyes. No parecía del todo feliz pero al menos ya estaba segura de que Judar estaba bien. La despedida no fue triste pero tampoco su sonrisa era sincera, la de ninguno.

Kougyoku lo extrañaba mucho y Judar ni siquiera estaba seguro de que algún día lo dejaran ir.

El profesor se quedó solo en la entrada mientras despedía a ambos con la mano. Finalmente, cuando Kougyoku entró al auto y el rey cerró el maletero para subir también, ambo se perdieron de su vista, dejándolo solo con los dos guardias de la entrada, que lo vean apenas por el rabillo del ojo.

Seguramente estaban curiosos, por verlo con esta ropa. Según dijo Sinbad esta es la misma ropa que los generales usan, ¿cierto?

Pero era distinta con los guardias, ahora que lo piensa esta túnica es blanca con bordes en verde mientras que la de los guardias es completamente verde. ¿Qué clase de diferencia habrá entre los guardias y los generales?

Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, decide volver a subir las escaleras hasta la tercera planta e ir directo a la habitación del rey. Para su desgracia, mientras subía escalón a escalón su respiración se volvió pesada y el aire comenzó a faltarle horriblemente. No pudo llegar a la tercera planta antes de hacer la primera pausa, sujetándose con fuerza el cinturón de tela negro.

Le duele mucho.

Con pesar, pone ambas manos en los bordes del cinturón para tirar de la tela un poco y aflojarlo, y apenas tiene un poco más de espacio comienza a respirar de forma algo ruidosa, ¡pero en verdad lo necesitaba!

Ya no estaba seguro de poder soportar todo el día así.

Sin abrirse la túnica, sigue subiendo, mientras aprieta la tela negra con fuerza entre sus manos. Al llegar al ya conocido pasillo se apresura a correr hasta la puerta de cierta habitación y entra. Luego de cerrar la puerta se tira a la cama y toma el celular de la mesita de noche.

¡Hora de ponerse al día!

.

Fue una hora productiva para ponerse al día, comenzando por Facebook y luego por los mensajes, tomándose al menos veinte minutos para leer todos los mensajes que cierta chica francesa le había mandado desde hace un mes y un poco más.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Yamuraiha lo echaba tanto de menos?

Justo cuando los mensajes de la peliazul comenzaron a llegar, la mayoría aliviados por su respuesta, alguien abre la puerta desde el exterior. Ese alguien no era otro más que el propio rey Sinbad, al cual la sonrisa se le fue apenas lo ve con el celular.

El profesor le sonríe y gira la pantalla del celular para mostrar lo que ve. La misma fotografía de hace mes y medio que tomó en el vuelo, de eso se trataba.

— No te traicionaré, Sinbad.

Los ojos del rey comenzaron a ablandarse un poco, y quizá fue su imaginación pero le parece que incluso se volvieron brillantes. Quizá su frase tuvo más significado del deseado.

Pero era claro, si lo piensa bien fue su hermano quien lo traicionó. Todavía no tiene muchas piezas pero sabe que Judal le rompió el corazón de dos formas distintas al no solo enamorarlo para luego irse, sino al romper su confianza y su amor. Sinbad no se ve como alguien enamoradizo, así que seguramente…

Baja la mirada y juguetea con el celular en sus manos, pasándolo de una a otra mientras su sonrisa se acorta, se vuelve triste.

Seguramente Sinbad amó con demasiada fuerza a su hermano. Tiene envidia, pero no sabe exactamente de qué o quién.

— ¿Qué hiciste con el cinturón?

Levanta la vista, sorprendido. ¿En qué momento caminó hasta ponerse delante? Parece tan relajado como siempre otra vez, con esa sonrisa relajada.

— Me lastimó mucho hoy, cuando subía me cortó la respiración por completo.

— ¿No estás exagerando?

— No, en serio me apretó demasiado.

— Ya veo. Lamento haberlo apretado tanto, quería que te vieras perfecto. Si te lastima tanto, quizá debas cambiarte de ropa. Aunque es una lástima. —El rey pone una rodilla sobre la cama y toma con su mano derecha la solapa de la túnica para abrirla, revelando así la camisa de algodón blanca y un bóxer pequeño. Enarca una ceja. — Tú no usas ropa interior. —Dice, y su mano pasa al pecho de Judar para empujarlo hasta hacerlo recostarse. — ¿Y este cambio? —Se le nota por el tono que no está del todo contento, y mientras sus manos van hacia las manos de Judar lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

Toma sus manos y las presiona fuerte a los lados, apartando de paso el celular de manos de Judar. El japonés no se pone tenso pero es bastante obvio que está avergonzado.

— El cinturón solo lo ajusta en la cintura, pero mientras camino mis piernas… Es un corte muy sugerente.

— No se supone que sea así. —Responde, alargando la sonrisa. — Quizá elegí una talla equivocada.

— Probablemente. —Susurra, y traga duramente saliva cuando el rey se sienta encima de sus muslos. Pesa. — ¿No te dije que iremos a verlos hasta la cena? Tenemos tiempo todavía.

— ¿No tiene… trabajo? —El jardín, por todos los cielos, va un día que lo descuida, no está seguro de querer un segundo. Aunque en realidad ahora mismo es una excusa.

La respuesta queda clara cuando Sinbad se inclina y le muerde el borde de la camisa para levantársela de una forma tan brusca que su espalda se arquea y se le escapa un sonido largo de sorpresa.

 _No me importa._

Rudo.

Con la misma rudeza le muerde el costado, por reflejo Judar suelta alto grito e intenta taparse la boca con las manos pero las del rey las aprietan más cuando hace el primer esfuerzo. Le dolió.

— Sinbaaad…

— Aunque no fue muy fuerte, ya está roja tan rápido. ¿La contamos como marca? —Al hablar su aliento cae justo en la zona de la mordida, húmeda, estremeciendo al japonés. Lo hace a propósito. — Esta sería la quinta… —Susurra y luego sopla, para finalmente pasar su lengua por el costado del muchacho hasta que la camisa le estorba, justo por debajo de la axila del menor. — Vamos a contarla. —Decide por fin y vuelve a bajar un poco, luego imita la mordida anterior, pero ahora en lugar de apretar comienza a succionar, fuerte, atrapando la elástica piel en su boca y rasgándola superficialmente con sus labios.

Se escucha un sonoro 'plop' cuando el rey se aparta, la quinta marca está bastante roja en su costado derecho. Queda muy bien con la que tiene en el pectoral.

Se incorpora y retrocede cuidadosamente hasta el borde, entonces se baja de la cama y se hinca frente a la cama. Sus manos hacen de las suyas y toman las rodillas del japonés para obligarlo a separar sus piernas.

Agarra firmemente la parte trasera de las rodillas del muchacho y luego tira fuerte del cuerpo de Judar hasta traerlo a la orilla, escuchando otro gritito de sorpresa.

Le gusta que sea tan expresivo, pero ojalá fuera más ruidoso.

Acomoda esas esbeltas piernas encima de sus hombros y pasa los brazos por debajo de los muslos, flexionándolos luego para agarrarlo por los muslos con las manos. Levanta la vista y admira un momento la vista.

La camisa acaba de caer de nuevo hasta cubrirlo, pero aun así se ve jodidamente deseable. Esos ojos rojos son unas verdaderas joyas.

— Debo prepararte.

— ¿Prepa… prepararme?

Asiente. — No me interesan tus anteriores parejas sexuales. —El muchacho estuvo a punto de contestar, pero muy seguramente el beso que acaba de darle en el muslo lo hace callar. — Ahora mismo eres mío, y tienes mínimo dos meses de no tener acción. Solo de imaginar lo que me espera me pone duro. —Gruñe bajo.

Todavía no comprende a lo que se refiere.

— Pero no puedo ser tan bruto. Soy muy grande y tú muy pequeño. —Judar siente algo de orgullo en sus palabras.

Todavía confuso, el japonés se incorpora hasta quedar sentado y luego mira hacia abajo para ver al rey a los ojos. Es imposible no avergonzarse por verlo allá abajo, sus muslos internos tocan una a una las mejillas del rey de tan cerca que está. ¿Por qué tiene que sonreír así?

— Bueno, usted es bastante alto…

Sinbad enarca una ceja, y luego ríe escuetamente.

— No me refería a eso. A partir de hoy la cuenta regresiva comienza, Judar. —Deja otro beso rápido ahora en el otro muslo, luego los aprieta entre sus manos. — Quiero que digas en voz alta los lugares en que te hice marcas por orden cronológico. —Luego de admirar ese rostro avergonzado una vez más le sonríe. — Puedes comenzar.

Decir que está sorprendido está de más.

Era una petición sencilla, o eso pensaría cualquiera, pero ni bien el rey termina de hablar le sube de nuevo la camisa y lo acerca de golpe, haciendo que su trasero quede suspendido y su espalda baja presionando al borde del colchón, es incómodo.

— Comienza. —Insiste el rey, cerrando sus ojos mientras acerca el rostro a su vientre.

El aire se le va en el mismo instante en que los tibios labios de Sinbad se presionan sobre su ombligo, y con mucha vergüenza se aferra a los bordes del colchón, arrugando la sábana que lo cubre.

¿Por qué nada era sencillo con este hombre?

— La primera marca fue en la… muñeca. —Siente la humedad de la lengua del rey, lo está estremeciendo.

— ¿Por qué te la hice?

— Porque yo… —Se muerde la lengua sin darse cuenta, pero rápidamente la suelta y baja la cabeza un poquito. — …me porté mal y te dejé dormir afuera.

— Correcto. —Felicita con un beso más, en esta ocasión bajo el ombligo, de ahí se agarra para besarle continuamente el vientre, deleitándose con los temblores del cuerpo del otro.

Judar es tan receptivo que da grato gusto mimarlo.

— Continúa. —Dice cuando el muchacho se queda callado, y abre sus ojos para ver hacia arriba de nuevo. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran el rey enarca una de sus cejas. — ¿Tanto te desconcentras? Solo te he besado aquí.

— Lo siento… —susurra, y aprieta sin querer la cabeza del rey entre sus muslos. Su abdomen le está cosquilleando en una sensación que comienza a ser conocida para él, y su rostro se siente tan caliente que es algo incómodo.

Siempre que Sinbad lo _atrapa_ es por la noche, nunca por el día, así que ahora que puede verlo perfectamente bien…

Es más vergonzoso, a la par que excitante.

— Continúa.

— La segunda marca fue en mi cuello. —Su voz toma más firmeza, pero hace una pausa cuando el rey sube las manos hasta su bóxer. — Y fue cuando… cuando… Umh… —Aprieta sus labios, el rey acaba de estirar el elástico, siente su lengua tocar su piel. Se siente tan bien… — Antes de que partieras a Italia. —Responde también en un susurro, mordiéndose el labio.

Las manos estiran más la tela hasta que esta comienza a deslizarse por el bonito culo del profesor, los ojos del rey miran el justo momento en que su casi erección salta. Parece contento, mientras que Judar estaba tan avergonzado que prefirió desviar la mirada y ver la puerta.

— ¿Qué me dices de la tercera?

La tercera había sido de sus favoritas. Aun mordiéndose los labios su sonrisa se ve perfectamente, y sus ojos se cierran cuando la mano derecha del rey se hace con su miembro. Ya se siente un poco menos nervioso, quizá cerrar sus ojos ayudó.

— … —Toma aire e inclina su cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás buscando su propia comodidad, por suerte el rey parece no tener queja alguna. — La misma noche en que regresó de su viaje, ese día me gustó mucho.

Los labios del rey presionándose en la base de su pene le dan una pista de que a Sinbad también le gustó ese día. Se le acelera más el pulso.

— La hizo en mi mandíbula, y esa misma noche me hizo la cuarta en el pecho, aquí… —Con la mirada del rey encima el profesor dirige su mano izquierda hacia su abdomen, subiéndola lentamente. Su propio toque lo hace estremecerse… Entreabre sus ojos, pero no se atreve a mirar a Sinbad todavía. Cuando sus dedos se posan justo sobre su pezón derecho decide por fin bajar la vista.

— ¿Seguro que fue ahí? Aparta tus dedos.

Obediente, sube su mano a sabiendas de que el rey lo está mirando fijamente, pero poco después su dedo índice baja hasta cubrirlo de nuevo, pero ya no exactamente para cubrirse.

Ya no tiene sentido hacerlo.

— Por favor, tócame más.

Al rey le gusta mucho lo que ve. No todos los días ha tenido a este botánico con las piernas separadas y tocándose de esa forma tan sugerente frente a sus narices después de todo. Pero el mejor toque era sin duda la túnica abierta y ese precioso rostro sonrojado.

Aprieta sus labios y decide separar un poco más sus piernas cuando lo siente echarse para atrás.

Por fin, con el espacio suficiente, el rey continua bajando la prenda de ropa interior hasta zafar una pierna de ella, y ya contento vuelve a acercarse y a presionar sus labios en el bajo vientre del muchacho. No contento con esto también sube la mano izquierda para pellizcarle el pezón.

Su premio fueron sonidos de lo más hermosos.

— Anh, Sinbad…

— La quinta.

Con esa misma mano lo empuja hasta dejarlo recostado de nuevo y entonces se inclina hacia adelante, con la mano derecha vuelve a tomar el miembro del menor y no pierde tiempo en besar el glande, apenas un beso suave antes de separar los labios y asomar la lengua para lamerlo.

— Dios… —Presiona la cabeza en el colchón, atontado por el cosquilleo que acaba de azotarlo. — ¿Cómo esperas que me concentre si me- Mh… —El rey lo castiga al tomar el glande dentro de su boca. Los dedos de sus pies se encrespan y su mano derecha se aferra con más fuerza a la cobija. — Bien… Acabas de… hacérmela.

El rey levanta ambas cejas, y el japonés traga duramente saliva al ver ese gesto al incorporarse un poco otra vez. Es una invitación, lo entendió bien.

— Entró en la ha-habitación. —Fue un gemido de lo más extraño, pero la lengua de Sinbad lo desconcentra.

Era cruel pedirle hablar en una situación así.

— Y luego se fijó en la túnica… misma que desordenó por cierto. —Frunce sus cejas un poco, más no en queja sino en respuesta a una succión, luego golpea con una mano el colchón y suelta un gemido un poco más alto. — ¡Qué injusto eres, Sinbad!

Casi escucha la risa del rey en su mente. El rey rueda los ojos y luego lo mira fijamente de nuevo, la invitación está nuevamente presente en su mirada. Está seguro de que si mueve la cadera lo va a castigar otra vez con algún otro movimiento que seguramente se sentirá terriblemente bien, pero que lo dejará viendo estrellitas en donde no las hay. En contra de su voluntad intenta mantenerse quieto, e intentar conectar la boca a su cerebro otra vez.

— Me besaste un poco, y luego me mordiste aquí. —La vista del rey sigue la mano izquierda del muchacho hasta su costado, donde acaricia la marca más roja que le ha visto hasta el momento, seguramente porque también fue una mordida. — Es la quinta marca.

Los ojos dorados se entrecierran, a Judar no le queda claro si por satisfacción o por una sonrisa y tampoco le interesa mucho averiguarlo en cuanto la cabeza de Sinbad baja, tomando más de él en su boca.

Ahora sí ve estrellas en donde no las hay.

Cierra los ojos y de nuevo se deja caer en el colchón, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo bien su boca para tomar aire. Pasaron solo dos días desde la primera vez que alguien le practicó sexo oral y ahora llegaba Sinbad a hacérselo de nuevo, como si él se mereciera sentir tanto placer.

Si pudiera pensar bien en ese momento descubriría que tampoco es que se haya portado mal.

Se ha portado demasiado bien.

— Ow, Sinbad, n-no lo hagas tan… Hah, hah… ¡Tan fuerte! —Suplica en un jadeo, pero la meta del rey es muy clara y baja hasta que su nariz se presiona en la suave piel del vientre de Judar. Si Judar pudiera verlo descubriría que tiene una mueca determinada como pocas veces mientras su mano izquierda todavía pellizca, marcando más el rojo en su pecho también.

Escucha lejano el sonido de un cajón al abrirse, pero abre sus ojos lentamente cuando la boca del rey se aparta también, pronto el rey se sube a la cama y sobre él también, sonriente. Tiene los labios húmedos.

— Lo hiciste bien.

Lo mira fijamente, jadeante y ligeramente frustrado, pero tratándose de Sinbad presiente que no va a ser lo único.

La mano derecha del rey pone frente a su cara un pequeño botecito al que apenas presta atención antes de volver a verlo a los ojos, ahora suplicante.

— ¿De qué te preocupas, pequeño? No te dejaría así. —No se lo merece. — Solo vamos a cambiar un poco. —Se sienta sobre sus muslos, dejándole muy poco espacio a Judar para hacer cualquier cosa. — Como dije, pasará en cualquier momento. Debo prepararte. —Su tono ha cambiado, no es ni serio pero tampoco celebra exactamente, parece más bien paciente, como quien le habla a un niño para explicarle algo. — Por lo que vi, me va a tomar mi tiempo. —Se inclina nuevamente y le toma el mentón con la mano izquierda, la libre, para presionar con su dedo pulgar el hinchado labio inferior del japonés, obligándole entonces a separar sus labios. Mete entonces la punta del pulgar y presiona la yema a la lengua del menor, de repente sus ojos adquieren un brillo un poco sombrío y su sonrisa se tuerce, sorprendiendo a Judar.

Vaya cambio.

— Tu boca es muy pequeña. —Le gruñe con tono grave, y sin saber exactamente qué decir al respecto Judar emite un gemido bajo y le muerde el dedo con cierto cuidado, antes de succionar. El arco entre las cejas del rey se frunce un poco pero también suelta el aire con un suspiro. Le gustó esa respuesta. — Escucha, va a dolerte. No sé muy bien cuánto, pero debes obedecerme ahora. —Un segundo dedo, el índice, tantea la comisura de sus labios antes de abrirse paso también. El pulgar sale y su dedo medio también entra. — _Mierda, solo dos dedos te llenan la boca._ —Entiende la mueca confusa de Judar, pues lo que acaba de decir lo dijo en árabe. — _¿Quieres matarme, eh?_ —Le atrapa la lengua entre los dedos, su sonrisa se amplía más mientras la mano derecha, sujetando el botecito de lubricante solo con el dedo meñique y la palma, le agarra fuerte la mandíbula al muchacho para mantenerle abierta la boca. — _No más mordidas._ —Susurra, y para alivio del japonés vuelve a hablar en inglés. — Chupa. 

— Mfh…—Sus parpados caen ligeramente mientras mueve su lengua contra los dos dedos, el sabor de sus dedos es salado, pero le gusta.

Jamás pensó que iba a vivir en su propia carne una experiencia así. Sujeta la muñeca izquierda del rey en un fallido intento de detener sus dedos, pues el rey no para de friccionarlos contra su lengua y se siente demasiado extraño. La saliva se le va juntando…

Los atrapa a ambos con sus labios y comienza a chupar, tal como se lo ordenó, pero cuando los dedos del rey comenzaron a acariciar sus mejillas internas cierra sus ojos y abre la boca de nuevo, emitiendo otro de esos coquetos sonidos suyos.

Parece que alguien es bastante sensible por aquí.

Cuando siente que es suficiente retira la mano y se mira los dedos, todavía unidos a la boca del menor por un hilo largo de saliva que pronto se rompe por su propio peso. Judar está jadeando, con las mejillas bastante rojas también y los ojos brillantes, a opinión de Sinbad le gusta mucho verlo así.

— Sinbad… ¿Vas a… meterlos, no es así?

El rey asiente con la cabeza, y Judar vuelve a morderse los labios.

Al principio fue una hipótesis, pero al final leer esas historias sí que ayudan bastante… ¿Pero qué tan reales serán? Se siente bastante nervioso mientras el rey le hace flexionar las piernas, al final se sorprende él mismo al encontrarse con las rodillas casi a la altura del rostro. ¿Era así de flexible? ¿Desde cuándo?

— Te aconsejo relajarte, será un examen rápido. —Le guiña el ojo, y luego admira cómo el sonrojo del menor se extiende hasta su cuello. Se ríe en voz alta. ¡Judar era increíblemente adorable! — O consideraré hacer una nueva versión de Misión imposible.

— Si te tiene a ti como protagonista, estoy seguro de que será un éxito. —Susurra con cierto miedo en su voz mientras observa como Sinbad va bajando la maldita mano a ese maldito lugar. El placer de antes estuvo genial, la quinta marca también, pero esto lo intimidaba.

Ahí no ha entrado nada jamás, maldición.

Traga saliva cuando los dedos del rey tocan sus testículos, presionándolos ligeramente con las puntas. Se le escapa sin querer un quejido temeroso y el rey lo mira nuevamente a los ojos por eso.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —Levanta las cejas.

— Nunca me diste la oportunidad de decirte que soy virgen, Sinbad, siempre me interrumpes. —Se queja, conservando todavía ese tono temeroso. Sus manos se agarran fuerte de los antebrazos del rey y le da una mirada ahora llorosa. — Jamás en mi vida he hecho esto con alguien. P-Po-Por ningún lado. —Cierra sus ojos con mucha fuerza, inquieto. — Tengo miedo. —Admite por fin, y se sobresalta cuando siente de repente los labios del rey sobre su boca, buscándolo para un beso bastante demandante que termina por hacerlo llorar mientras se aferra con fuerza a su cuello.

Sinbad le ha dado tanta confianza pero de repente se pone así, no es justo para ninguno de los dos, ¿cierto? Pero tiene miedo, y si esto iba a pasar era mejor decirlo.

Por otro lado, la sorpresa del rey fue mayúscula. Judar tuvo razón, el rey nunca le dio la oportunidad de comentar su situación ya que siempre, po motivo, lo terminaba interrumpiendo. ¿Cuántas veces lo intentó? Al menos tres ahora que se da cuenta.

Se separa para hablar. — No podré evitar lastimarte, Judar. —Y luego se vuelve a encimar para besarlo de nuevo, fue tan rápido ni tiempo le dio para notar que el japonés estaba llorando. Luego de otro beso, un poco más corto, baja y va directamente a la segunda marca que hizo, allá en el cuello. La besa antes de atrapar la piel entre sus dientes y succionar, ganándose suspiros de parte de Judar.

— Sinbad…

— Por Alá, lo haré contigo hasta que te sientas bien y todavía después. —Le gruñe desde su cuello, y luego pasa a lamerle las lágrimas de la garganta y las mejillas.

Judar ya no es el único con la respiración pesada. El rey también tiene calor, tanto que cuando termina de lamer sus lágrimas se incorpora y desanuda con prisas primero su manto, el cual luego desliza lejos, para luego desanudar también el cinturón de tela blanco que ajusta en su cintura para darle el mismo destino, al igual que al turbante y pronto la túnica púrpura y la camisa morada. ¡Demasiada ropa!

— _Eres tan hermoso, pequeño._ —Otra vez con el árabe… con la mano izquierda toma un mechón de cabello y enreda su dedo índice en él, ¿Qué más da que la saliva se haya ido? Tiene el lubricante. — Tan bonito. Dame tus labios y acéptame en voz alta.

Tras decir eso se inclina nuevamente hacia el frente y se acomoda entre las piernas del japonés, asustándolo de nuevo en cuanto la erección del rey recae directamente en su vientre. No es algo nuevo, pero en esta situación y con sus piernas separadas…

— Sin…

— Sh… siete marcas, ¿recuerdas? —Se lo dice en voz baja contra sus labios, adivinando su miedo. — Por mucha tentación que seas, apenas van cinco. —Le roba un rápido beso de tornillo y luego, al apartarse, se pone contento cuando el propi Judar levanta el rostro para buscar sus labios otra vez. — No tengas miedo.

Fue sincero con el muchacho cuando le dijo que iba a dolerle y que no iba a poder protegerlo de eso, al menos advirtió al muchacho de lo que le espera.

En esta ocasión es la mano derecha la que va bajando por el cuerpo de Judar, tensándolo de nuevo. Carajo, le está encajando las uñas en los hombros, es un poco doloroso.

Una mano busca el botecito de lubricante y lo abre de un fuerte apretón, le da igual haber ensuciado un poco la cama, simplemente gira el bote y echa una generosa cantidad en la entrepierna del muchacho, haciéndolo estremecer una vez más.

— Está frio.

— Vas a calentarlo. No tengas miedo… —Repite en voz baja, acariciando sus labios con los propios. — Confía en mi experiencia. ¿Por qué, sabes? No soy virgen~ —La broma tiene la intención de relajar al muchacho, y por suerte consigue una risita baja de Judar, una risa un tanto nerviosa pero risa a fin de cuentas.

— No lo hubiera imaginado, Sinbad.

— ¿Te sorprendí?

— Mucho. Mh… —Con la misma mano derecha masajea el miembro de Judar otra vez, ahora con el lubricante encima. Pues él lo siente tibio… quizá Judar está muy sensible ahora.

Total, se encarga de embarrar bien sus dedos con el fluido artificial y mueve los hombros como aquél depredador a punto de atacar.

— _Ahora debo sorprenderte más._ —No espera a que pregunte, baja más la mano y presiona la pequeña entrada con el dedo índice, el cual entra poco después. En el mismo instante en que entra ya se siente apretado, por suerte Judar apenas y emite un chillido y aprieta sus piernas en la cadera del rey, efectivamente lo sorprendió.

— Uh…

— ¿Te duele?

— … —Se queda callado, el rey se echa ligeramente para atrás para ver mejor su bonito rostro apenado. Al final niega con la cabeza. — No duele, pero es… —Cierra uno de sus ojos cuando el rey flexiona su dedo sin previo aviso, luego sus cejas se fruncen. — Se siente muy extraño.

— No se siente extraño. —Intenta hacerse el interesante, mientras su dedo retrocede muy poco antes de volver a empujarlo dentro, viendo cómo aprieta los labios luego. — Se siente apretado y húmedo por el lubricante por aquí. —Vuelve a empujar su dedo, recibiendo un coqueto sonido en respuesta que lo hace ampliar la sonrisa. — Creo que nunca te lo habían dicho antes, pero se siente genial. Así se siente.

¿Por qué le coquetea en un momento así? Era muy penoso, y luego justo después de haber llorado… no se siente exactamente atractivo, ¿y si su rostro está hinchado?

Nada más lejos de la realidad, Judar sonrojado era ya de por sí bonito, pero desnudo lo era todavía más, pero con el cabello negro desparramado por una cobija roja, con sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y con los ojos chispeantes de un deseo, que el rey aprendió a causar, era todavía más hermoso, más atractivo. Judar está lleno de un atractivo del que ni el propio profesor es consciente.

— Voy a moverlo otra vez, ¿está bien?

El pelinegro asiente con la cabeza y se muerde el labio. Ya con la respuesta, el rey baja la mirada hacia la zona sur del muchacho pero por su posición no puede ver demasiado, aun así se conforma y comienza a mover toda la mano de forma lenta, de atrás hacia adelante en un balanceo suave pero constante y firme.

Por desgracia, todavía no hay ningún sonido de placer. El chico tiene una mueca extraña en la cara mientras se aferra con ambas manos a la cobija, solo dedicándose a sentir. Todavía peor, para cuando el rey se animó a intentar con un segundo dedo la respuesta no fue del todo agradable, justo como lo esperaba.

— Ugh, duele…

Es tan estrecho que al estirarlo más de la cuenta lo lastimó, el rey ya tenía contemplado esto.

— Te aseguro que no va a matarte. Los dejaré quietos un momento.

— Está bien…

Pasaron un rato solo mirándose, a veces el rey le daba besos en el rostro y otros le mordía el mentón, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que comenzar a mover ambos dedos.

— Unh… No…

— ¿No te gusta?

— Es muy extraño…

— ¿Quieres sentirte bien? —Pregunta en un tono un poco más serio, cuando Judar asiente con la cabeza el rey se inclina para dejar un beso sobre su frente. — Te haré sentir bien.

Lo cumplió. Sin sacar ni un solo dedo su otra mano se dirige también a la zona para agarrar firmemente la erección de Judar y comenzar a bombear. La respuesta es bastante positiva, pues Judar separa sus dulces labios de nuevo para gemir bajito mientras lo hace, por fin vuelve a sentirse bien y el rey a sentirse más aliviado.

Ya no pregunta más, los suspiros y quejidos de Judar junto a la pesada respiración del rey es lo único que se escucha por un buen rato. Cuando el rey mueve la mano con más fuerza los gemidos de Judar se vuelven apenas un poquito más altos, pero Sinbad no la estaba pasando tan bien.

Él también necesitaba atención, pero su duro trabajo tendría recompensa en el futuro, de eso se hará cargo. Ahora lo importante es preparar al muchacho para lo que le espera y para esto empuja el tercer dedo.

— ¿Te duele?

— N-No.

— ¿Extraño otra vez?

— Sí, umh, ah…

Cuando expande sus dedos llega una nueva mueca de dolor en el rostro del japonés, al instante los junta de nuevo y le sonríe, mostrándole que no tiene nada de qué temer. Vuelve al mismo ritmo tranquilo con la derecha mientras la izquierda presiona el glande con el pulgar para hacerle olvidar la mala sensación.

Por supuesto, poco rato después vuelve a intentarlo, no sin antes tomar un poco más de lubricante. No hay una mueca clara para cuando los tres dedos vuelven a entrar pero al menos no parece haber dolor, y Judar tampoco dijo nada.

Pensando que era un buen momento para culminar, pues realmente necesita su propia atención ahora, el toque de sus dedos comienza a ser más firme contra la piel suave pero algo tensa del esfínter de Judar. Cuando siente una pequeña protuberancia flexiona sus dedos hacia arriba y empuja dicha protuberancia con algo de fuerza, al instante la carne lo aprieta con tanta fuerza que incluso tuvo miedo a dañarlo con sus uñas, y poco después, cuando su mano baja por el tronco hasta la base del pene, el gemido de Judar lo alerta de que algo grandioso acaba de ocurrir.

Consiguió darle un orgasmo solo tocando su próstata y su pene en el primer encuentro.

Se quedó al lado de Judar un rato, abrazándolo contra su pecho mientras lo felicita por haberlo soportado, pero cuando se aparta las manos de Judar lo detienen al tomarlo por dos mechones de cabello.

— ¿Quieres ducharte conmigo?

Judar niega con la cabeza y levanta el rostro, tirando luego de la cara de Sinbad para acercarlo a sus labios y darle un beso corto en los labios.

— Gracias, Sinbad. Por ser tan amable conmigo hoy.

El corazón del rey se encuentra tan confundido como el del profesor.

— Claro…

Luego de eso, simplemente se levanta y lo cubre bien con una cobija antes de irse al baño, dejando a un apenado pero contento Judar protegido y muy satisfecho.

Desde el comienzo de su vida sexual junto a Sinbad las cosas habían ido bastante bien, su curiosidad estaba gozando a felicidad por verse saciada con un amante tan apuesto y gentil como lo estaba siendo Sinbad. Tampoco puede negar que no se siente cómodo con el rey, ¡porque la verdad le gusta mucho tenerlo cerca! Cuando trabaja en el jardín se siente contento, pero si está el rey a su lado preguntando por sus apuntes o por las plantas se siente muchísimo más feliz, y le gusta hablar y al rey escuchar.

Era tan bueno, así como malo, pues también tiene defectos evidentes. Alguna vez, llevado por la ira, llegó a pegarle y asustarlo tanto hasta llevarlo a la inconsciencia. También es el ex amante de su hermano gemelo, del que por cierto estuvo enamorado quién sabe cuánto tiempo, antes de ser dañado. También era injusto, pero eso parecía estarse arreglando con Anwar.

Pero a pesar de eso, no puede mentirse a sí mismo. Con este pensamiento se queda mirando fijamente el techo de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que el rey sale del baño bastante sonriente, con las mejillas rojas, con la clara intención de llevárselo a él también al baño para ducharse juntos a pesar de su primer rechazo.

Inevitablemente ya estaba enamorado del rey Sinbad.

.

Madre mía Willy…(?

La verdad yo también estaría así :'v

¿Cuál es su escena preferida~? Yo tuve dos, todas las partes en que Judar tuvo que decir las cinco marcas y luego la final, cuando por fin admite que está enamorado de Sinbad.


	14. Capítulo 14 Los generales del rey

¡Lamento tanto no haber actualizado en su día! Se me ocurrieron escenas de repente y decidí agregarlas, pero se me hizo tarde xd Y luego me dio vergüenza subirlo fuera de su dia…

Pero está bien, después de todo soy yo quien escribe. Lo hago con corazón, para ustedes(?

Disfruten mucho este capítulo, un cap tranqui pero interesante. ¡Nos leemos este domingo con el remake!

 **Gotas de Agua.**

Capítulo 14. _Los generales del rey._

Ahora que había aceptado sus sentimientos, ¿Qué debía hacer? Si se confiesa claramente será rechazado, pero al menos sería feliz con expresar sus sentimientos. Pero si decide callarlos y simplemente disfruta el tiempo que tengan juntos… ¿podrá realmente separarse del rey y olvidarlo con el tiempo?

Nunca antes se había enamorado antes. Había tenido una ligera atracción por su hermanastro mayor pero nunca, jamás, se le cruzó por la mente estar a su lado o intentar algo como un romance de verano a escondidas de todos.

¿Y si sin querer comienza a malinterpretar los gestos del rey y termina irremediablemente más enamorado? Cuando piensa en "Te quiero" no imagina a Sinbad todavía, simplemente es un gustar de… gustar, ligero.

Quizá.

¿A quién quiere engañar? Ni siquiera quiere pensar en lo que pasará cuando Judal regrese la joya para salvarlo porque teme el final, no quiere separarse del rey ahora. ¿Pero y si no lo hace? ¿Si Sinbad no recupera su joya que hará con él, simplemente dejarlo libre y regresarlo a su país para que él regrese con su vida como profesor? Lo duda mucho. Conoce un poco a Sinbad y sabe que no es tan amable excepto si tiene algo a cambio. Y sin la joya, ¿Qué tiene a cambio?

 _Me tiene a mí._

Es un mal pensamiento, ni siquiera debería considerarse tan importante. Él no es egocéntrico, simplemente le gustaría que Sinbad pensara así. Derrotado y cansado por sus pensamientos, cierra sus ojos y se abraza a si mismo mientras que el rey le besa desde su espalda el cuello húmedo. La sonrisa se le va sin que se dé cuenta.

Puede acostumbrarse a los asaltos sexuales del rey de Sindria sin problemas.

Sus manos buscan las del rey, que sujetan su cintura con gentileza, para entrelazar sus dedos. Sinbad no dice nada pero si se queda extrañado. Ya habían tomado una ducha juntos y ahora estaban de pie nuevamente en la habitación simplemente de pie, Sinbad sorprendió al profesor buscando ropa en la maleta y llegó desde atrás para abrazarlo y sorprenderlo. Esperaba algún comentario o que se girara para encararlo pero no que lo buscara.

— ¿Volverás al jardín hoy?

— ¿Me dejas?

— Va a costarme. —Dice entre risas, luego le pasa la lengua por la piel suave. Lo que se necesita para contenerse en no hacer marcas a lo tonto… Que si no, ahora mismo hace la sexta. — Por cierto, ayer se me notificó que tus tulipanes rosas llegarán dentro de tres días. Ya te los llevaré.

— Bien, gracias. En tres semanas estarán floreciendo en el jardín. —Guarda silencio cuando los labios del rey suben hasta su oreja para dejarle sentir su aliento. Su cuerpo se estremece, pero no está bien seguro de lo que está buscando. ¿No fue suficiente lo de hace rato? — ¿Sinbad?

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —Pregunta en voz baja cuando lo siente moverse con la intención de alejarse, en ese momento sus manos se ciñen a la cintura del menor hasta que bajan a la cadera, donde la toalla estorba. — Ya te he saboreado por completo, ¿entonces? —Se ríe en voz baja contra su oreja y lo siente estremecerse.

¿Dejarlo ir al jardín? Como si fuera tan fácil.

.

— Me acostumbré a cenar con tu madre, me siento mal por dejarla sola esta noche con la cena. —Comenta mientras se calza unos tenis, sentado en la cama del rey.

— ¿Qué más da? —Pregunta en voz alta el rey desde el baño. Poco después sale de esa habitación con un cepillo en la mano que todavía tiene una hebra púrpura entre las cerdas. — Va a cenar con Anwar de todas formas. Así que sola lo que se dice sola… —comienza a silbar mientras regresa al baño para terminar de cepillar su cabello.

Judar se queda en silencio mientras lo espera. Luego del baño Sinbad había vuelto a asaltarlo cuando lo metió al armario y ahí dentro, entre prendas blancas y púrpuras, el asalto consistió simplemente en algunos cuantos roces indecentes y muchos besos. Fue una experiencia interesante, nunca en su vida pensó que iba a besarse con un hombre tan guapo dentro de un armario ni que fueran a tocarle el trasero con tantas ganas como Sinbad lo hace.

Aprieta tan fuerte que todavía siente esas manos en sus glúteos. Sentarse resulta raro, mas luego de lo vivido a medio día. Pero ya el sol estaba por encima de todo y en unas horas iba a comenzar a atardecer. Iba a aprovechar ese tiempo para el jardín. Tiene casi tres días que no se ocupa de él, debe agradecer a los dos centinelas que han regado a las plantas por él.

Cuando el rey sale de nuevo del baño ya está tan presentable como siempre usando esa túnica blanca que tanto le parece gustar. El largo cabello, ahora lacio por el baño, estaba atado en una coleta baja y tiene puesta encima bisutería de lo más llamativa pero extraña, demasiado vistosas.

Mira como el rey se acerca a la cama para tomar su corona de la mesita de noche y luego ponérsela, dándole un golpecito a la pluma naranja para acomodarla.

— ¿Listo?

— ¿Me veo… bien? Lamento tanto no usar la túnica. Creo que te habría gustado mucho.

El rey chista la lengua y se acerca al menor para ponerle las manos en los hombros, apretando amistosamente. Otra vez está sonriendo. — Al menos pude verte con ella. La mandaré a empaquetar y te la daré, te la llevarás y será un buen… recuerdo de Sindria, ¿no crees?

Fue imposible no notar que los ojos del rey se volvieron más fríos cuando dijo aquello, el corazón se le aceleró y una pequeña esperanza centella en sus ojos sin que se dé cuenta.

— Sí, lo creo. —Responde, y cuando el rey retrocede un paso él se pone de pie. — Entonces vamos, tengo bastante hambre por culpa de alguien. —Lo que intenta ser una broma no resulta, pues el rey lo mira sonriente y lo toma en un sentido más literal.

— ¿Te cansas tan rápido? —El rey enarca una ceja mientras camina hacia la puerta para abrirla. — Ladies first —Pero es primero él quien sale. Judar se queda en el margen de la puerta conteniendo su risa, en cuanto el rey se gira le ofrece la mano y el profesor la acepta para dejarse llevar por el pasillo. — Debemos trabajar en eso, lo digo en serio.

— ¿En qué? —El rey no dice nada cuando Judar le suelta la mano.

— En tu aguante. Si hoy te cansaste tenemos un problema. —cuando llegan a las escaleras el rey se detiene para mirarlo seriamente. — Sobre todo si consideramos que solo tú te divertiste. —Le acaricia la mejilla con algo de fuerza, nuevamente de humor. Incluso se permite una risita. — Te estoy mimando demasiado.

— ¡Pero a mí me gusta! No, yo, umh, perdón. —Era penoso escucharse a sí mismo balbucear, pero el rey tiene razón. Lo mima demasiado y no le ha pedido demasiado a él como amante.

El rey lo mira por el rabillo del ojo. Se esperaba esa reacción, así que se da por satisfecho. — Mi recompensa será mayor. —Dice para quitarle importancia. — Ven. —Le toma de la mano, con tal fuerza que le queda claro a Judar que no quiere que se suelte otra vez, y comienza a bajar las escaleras. — Será la primera vez que alguien se entrega a mi primero. Es suficiente recompensa. Eres virgen todavía, eso es suficiente recompensa para mí.

— ¿En serio? —Su tono delata bien su sorpresa. — ¿Nunca te acostaste con… —Ni siquiera quiere terminar la pregunta, pero seguramente ya quedó claro. — Pero siendo tú, seguro las ofertas no faltaron. ¿Entonces… que pasó?

Encogiéndose de hombros, el rey pasa el brazo izquierdo por encima de los hombros del muchacho para mantenerlo cerca mientras siguen bajando. — Tú eres un hombre, así que no aplica. Pero si yo desflorara a una mujer tendría que casarme con ella. Soy un jeque también, pequeño japonés. Podría tener más de una esposa si quisiera incluso hoy en día. Tu podrías ser la principal, ¿Qué te parece? —Le golpea amistosamente un hombro. Sinbad es el único que se ríe de su invitación. —Lo creas o no antes de ustedes dos, japoneses tramposos, no tenía interés en hombres.

Judar baja la mirada a las escaleras, pero la sonrisa ya está en sus labios y no se iba a ir por un buen rato. Bueno, le da gusto saber que el rey se siente halagado. Favor el que le hace al ser el primero.

— Aquí te dejo. Voy a trabajar. Tu ve a tu dichoso jardín y no te ensucies demasiado, te vez muy bien con esa camisa verde hoy. —El rey quita su brazo y le da una amistosa palmada en la espalda para empujarlo al frente cuando llegan a la primera planta. Luego lleva dos de sus dedos a su boca y chifla, el silbido es lo suficientemente alto como para que los guardias de la entrada se giren. Uno de ellos abre la puerta y se asoma un poco.

— ¿Mi rey? —Pregunta, manteniendo un rostro sereno.

Apunta con sus ojos a Judar, luego lo acompaña hasta la puerta. — _Encárgate, al jardín_. —Árabe otra vez, pero siempre se dirige a sus guardias en su lengua natal. Para Judar es que reserva el inglés en casa y, de vez en cuando, japonés. No es muy bueno en esa última, nunca había tenido interés en aprenderla a fondo tampoco. — Anda, ve. Iré por ti cuando sea hora.

Guiado por el guardia, cosa innecesaria, llega hasta el invernadero. Luego de dejarlo simplemente se va, pero vaya su sorpresa cuando encuentra con que, dentro del invernadero y frente al enorme escritorio, un hombre está sentado en la silla mientras ojea velozmente su diario de jardín.

En cuanto lo reconoce sonríe.

— Ma'at. Buenos días.

— ¡Ah, Judar! —El recién llamado, un guardia de los que suele ayudarlo, gira la silla hasta quedar de frente y le muestra una sonrisa feliz. — Me da gusto verte por aquí hoy.

— No te esfuerces mucho en hablar japonés conmigo. Sabes que también hablo inglés.

—Ya, pero me va mejor el japonés. —El moreno le guiña un ojo y luego se echa a reír solo. Apunta luego una hoja del diario. — Estaba buscando los horarios de riego. Creo que hay dos para hoy pero no las encuentro.

Judar curvea sus cejas, sin perder su sonrisa. Le apena mucho que hayan tenido que hacerlo sin él por estar junto al rey, pero era más penoso pensar que ellos saben exactamente por qué no estuvo presente.

Que de hecho sí, todos lo sabían.

Se siente tan culpable.

— Lo siento, es mi obligación pero has tenido que hacerlo todo solo. Voy a ayudarte hasta el anochecer.

— En realidad me gusta. La jardinería es una actividad… relajante. —Aunque no hay seguridad en sus palabras, pero Judar deja pasar eso. De hecho no le sorprendería que Sinbad le diera la orden de cuidarlo, no sería raro.

Entre los dos regaron los claveles y las margaritas de la entrada del castillo ante la mirada serena y curiosa del resto de los guardias. Absolutamente ya todos estaban acostumbrados a ver esa clase de actividades mientras patrullaban y ya eran mucho más amables con él. Si Judar cargaba algo muy pesado muchas veces alguno descuidaba su puesto unos segundos solo para ayudarlo, algunas veces algunos guardias, curiosos de su trabajo, simplemente lo siguen.

Nunca escuchó un insulto –que entendiera al menos– y la mayoría tiene la amabilidad de dirigirse a él en inglés. Tampoco puede presumir todavía de llevarse bien con todos los guardias del exterior pero amigos al menos sí que tenía. Hay un chico de cabello corto y pelirrojo que es el que más lo sigue cuando está trabajando en el jardín. Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos y aunque se ve algo joven como para tener un trabajo así no va a juzgarlo, pues vaya músculos los que tiene.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda?

— Oh, no. Ya vamos a terminar. Vamos al invernadero ahora.

— Tengo tiempo, iré con ustedes.

— Bien, vamos a dejar claras las zonas para los futuros tulipanes entonces. Todavía no me queda claro en dónde puedo plantarlos.

Era bastante amable también.

En una ocasión incluso, mientras caminaba con la reina Esra entre las margaritas, Masrur se acercó a ellos para ofrecerle a él un panecillo y a la reina una florecilla amarilla. Era un buen chico, Judar piensa que sería menos intimidante si aprendiera a sonreír de vez en cuando porque siempre que lo ve tiene la misma línea fina y recta en los labios. Además, esa perforación en el inferior lo hace ver todavía más intimidante. Antes de llegar a Sindria él no habría logrado hablarle a alguien así de intimidante, en Japón no es muy popular alguien que asuste con su aspecto. Sobresalir era malo.

Cuando el pelirrojo se fue, con un extraño _Nos vemos más tarde_ Ma'at tampoco tardó mucho en irse. Con los primeros tintes naranjas en el cielo la tarde estaba cayendo sobre ellos, advirtiéndoles del pronto escenario de la luna y las estrellas. Y con las primeras estrellas brillando allá arriba el rey se aparece en el invernadero mientras él dibuja en las últimas páginas de la agenda.

El rey empuja la puerta y luego carraspea desde la entrada, sobresaltándolo.

— Es hora, Judar.

— Ah, bien. Ya voy. —Cierra el diario y lo guarda dentro de un cajón junto al bolígrafo para luego caminar a la entrada. En cuanto está lo suficientemente cerca el rey toma su brazo para tirar de él y empujarlo a su cuerpo, entonces lo abraza y le da un repentino pero corto beso. — Wow. … ¡Y más wow! ¿Por qué volviste a cambiarte? —Asombrado, pone sus manos sobre el pecho del rey, o más bien sobre su camisa de manga larga con botones, justo bajo las solapas de una chaqueta negra que huele a cuero. — A ti no te gusta la ropa occidental. —Pero se le ve bien esa camisa junto a los jeans de mezclilla. Pocas veces lo ha visto con jeans, si usa pantalón es de vestir y ya.

Se ve como un actor estadounidense o algo así.

— Quería verme más casual. Las joyas eran demasiado. —Reacio a soltarlo al principio, lo deja libre. Aun así Judar se queda parado en el mismo sitio, mientras se toca los labios con una sonrisilla. El rey se aclara la garganta antes de hablar. ¿Por qué se toca los labios como embobado? Tiene mejores besos para darle, no debería emocionarse con tan poco. — ¿Cómo te fue con el jardín hoy? Te vi con Masrur y Ma'at desde la ventana. ¿Te divertiste?

— Si, ambos fueron muy amables. Y ya sé en dónde voy a plantar los tulipanes de la reina Esra.

— Ella va a golpearte si te escucha llamarla así ahora.

Es cierto, la reina Esra mencionó ayer que quiere que solo se dirija a ella como Esra.

— Llámala por su nombre. —Habla de nuevo el rey, volviéndole a sonreír. — A ella le va a gustar.

— ¿En serio puedo?

— Si ella te lo dijo pues claro que sí. —Sus manos acunan el rostro ovalado y perfecto de Judar, luego se inclina y le roba otro beso más. Este hace un ruido muy cómico cuando se separan. — ¿Listo para conocer a mis generales?

— ¿Y si no les agrado?

— Oh, ya les agradas. —Dice simplemente, pero no le permite preguntar porque el rey retrocede y luego se da la vuelta. — Ahora vamos. Nos están esperando.

Se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula cuando, en lugar de entrar al castillo otra vez como él esperaba y encontrarlos en el comedor, el rey le tomó la mano para bajar las larguísimas escaleras hasta llegar a la ciudad y ahí, montar un auto en la parte de atrás a quién sabe dónde. Sinbad tampoco le dejo ver demasiado el camino pues apenas el auto dio marcha se le aproximó para tomarle el rostro, girarle la cabeza y robarle un beso largo.

Cuando salieron del auto, el rey se estaba relamiendo los labios mientras que Judar se bajaba la camisa verde otra vez, completamente sonrojado.

No esperaba que por rural se refiriera a un bar con temática rural. Las meseras llevaban puestos vestidos largos y muy coloridos y se cubrían el cabello con mantas igual de coloridas. Era muy bonito y el bar, vacío en ese momento, tenía un techado bastante bonito con la madera y los tablones atravesados. Le recuerda vagamente al techo de su habitación en Japón. Las mesas, todas cuadradas, apenas son cubiertas por un mantel largo y grueso y encima de ese mantel grueso una tela mucho más corta y delgada. Había detalles en el interior, como los grabados en la piedra caliza y cuadros de caballos, que hacían que el lugar se viera todavía más bonito. Estar aquí adentro era como estar en una granja o en un establo limpio, el aroma era incluso agradable. La paja junto al aroma de la carne…

Estaba tan encantado con la decoración que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que todos los subordinados del rey lo miraban fijamente. Y quizá habría sido mejor no notarlo pero cuando su mirada pasó de los techos hasta la única mesa ocupada en el local el alma se le escapó por la boca.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando de repente se puso tenso y dejó de caminar, nervioso. Las miradas no eran pesadas ni de odio como esperaba, sino más bien curiosas y alegres, sobre todo la de un gran hombre de exótico cabello azul. Luego estaba Masrur, mirándolo con la misma calma de siempre.

¡Masrur!

La mano del rey lo empuja gentilmente por la espalda para hacerlo caminar, pero sus pies son tan torpes que no tarda en tropezarse él solo. Asustado evita una caída quién sabe cómo, quizá fue la mano del rey en su cintura o el que haya puesto el pie izquierdo al frente antes de cualquier cosa pero ya estaba sonrojado y muy nervioso.

— ¿Estás bien? —Un chico peliblanco se pone de pie, notando su torpeza. Parecen tener la misma edad.

Siente sus mejillas arder, no quería que todos le prestaran tanta atención. Se pone recto y asiente efusivamente con la cabeza.

— Sí, lo siento. Estoy nervioso.

— Ya veo. —El peliblanco suspira, aliviado, y vuelve a sentarse. — No debes estarlo. Nadie aquí va a morderte.

Un par de ojos dorados, ligeramente parecidos a los de Sinbad, miran al peliblanco. —Te equivocas, Ja'far. — Luego lo mira a él, sus ojos están brillando con diversión. — Quizá el rey lo haga, muchacho. —Hinahoho levanta una copa en su dirección. — Pero te va a gustar.

— ¡Eso es seguro! —Una pequeña rubia se levanta de su silla de un salto muy animado y lo mira con una brillante sonrisa y unos maravillosos ojos violetas. Es un color muy bonito. — ¡Hola, guapo! Mi nombre es Pisti, el gigante se llama Hinahoho. Y él es Ja'far. ¡Estoy muy contenta de tenerte hoy para mí! Digo, en la mesa. Tehe~

Va pasando la vista sobre todos los presentes. Ya conoce el nombre de cuatro de ellos, los otros cuatro lo siguen mirando fijamente. — Hola. Es un gusto conocerlos finalmente. Mi nombre es Judar. —Hace una reverencia rápida a los dos castaños, que se miran entre ellos antes de sonreírle a él. Al verlos con atención abre los ojos con sorpresa y su quijada cae ligeramente, todos excepto Sharrkan se ríen de su reacción.

— Judar, ellos son Spartos y Mystras. Como Judal y tú también son gemelos. —Explica el rey, empujándolo hasta la mesa para luego hacerle tomar asiento justo a su lado, dejándolo entre Sinbad y Masrur.

— Me da gusto cruzar palabras contigo. Te he visto antes en el jardín pero nunca fui capaz de acercarme. —Spartos, quien tiene el corte recto, le ofrece la mano por encima de la mesa. Judar de inmediato se inclina hacia adelante, casi subiéndose a la mesa, para alcanzar a saludarlo también.

Para nadie excepto para él pasa desapercibida la mirada que el rey le da al trasero del muchacho mientras bebe discretamente de un vaso.

— ¡Yo también te he visto! —Habla el otro gemelo, con un corte ligeramente parecido. Ambos tienen un flequillo que cubre el ojo izquierdo pero este parece más rebelde, contrario a su gemelo que es mucho más serio. — Pero sí que te he saludado, jeje, ¡yo soy el que te saludaba a lo lejos antes! Luego me ocupé y no he podido visitarte. ¡Pero me gusta lo que estás haciendo en el jardín! Mystras Leoxes. Venimos de Persia pero hemos estado con Sinbad desde que éramos niños.

— Judar Ren. Japón. —Vuelve a acomodarse en la silla. Los ánimos de Mystras lo hacen sentir un poco menos nervioso, pero todavía faltan dos más. En esta ocasión clava la mirada en un hombre tan alto como Hinahoho, que en cuanto lo nota para de beber para mirarlo fijamente también.

— Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon. Es un gusto conocerte por fin.

Es un nombre bastante largo. Judar frunce ligeramente sus cejas y va susurrando su nombre con mucho cuidado ante la atenta mirada de todos. Para gran sorpresa de la mayoría consiguió decirlo todo sin fallar. Los ojos de Dragul brillaron en aceptación y continúo bebiendo.

— ¡Drakon para los amigos!

Para luego escupir su bebida al escuchar al rey de Sindria decir aquello.

— ¡Estúpido, usa mi nombre apropiadamente!

Mientras los dos discuten Judar mira fijamente la mesa mientras piensa. ¿Por qué será que todos dicen que es un gusto hablarle por fin? Dicen que lo han visto trabajar en el jardín, ¿pero por qué solo Masrur se ha acercado a saludarlo? Aunque Mystras también, pero a la distancia y jamás pudo verle el rostro.

Mystras y los demás…

Masrur, Ja'far, Pisti, Dragul, Hinahoho, Spartos, Mystras y el último es… ¿Quién es el último?

— Sharrkan, pero no me interesa ser tu amigo. —La voz del moreno lo sobresalta, Judar de inmediato levanta la vista para ver los ojos verdes del peliplata. Parece indignado. — Ya nos conocimos.

Y Sharrkan lo está, ¿por qué tuvo que ser el último en presentarse? Lo recuerda muy bien, lo conoció de vistazo el primer día en que Judar pisó Sindria. Pero Judar no lo recuerda.

— ¿Ah… sí?

Pisti estalla en carcajadas mientras, exaltado, Sharrkan se pone de pie para azotar la mesa, todavía más indignado.

— ¡Cruzamos miradas cuando llegaste aquí!

— No lo… recuerdo. —Parece preocupado, ¿debería quizá disculparse? El sonrojo se hace más fuerte mientras se va haciendo pequeñito en su sitio, por suerte Sinbad está aquí junto a él.

— ¿Por qué recordaría algo tan tonto como eso? ¡Está conmigo! Seguro ahora está recordando lo que le hice en la habitación antes de-

Suficiente, cuando Judar presta atención a sus palabras de inmediato gira el torso para luego cubrirle la boca con ambas manos, todavía más avergonzado.

— ¡Sinbad!

Risueño, el rey aparta las manos de Judar pero en lugar de regresárselas, las pasa por su pecho en una caricia larga hasta el borde de sus pantalones.

— ¿Ves cómo se sonroja? Di en el clavo.

— ¡No, eso no es cierto! Da-Dame mis manos.

Conocer a gente nueva no era duro, lo duro era verlos a la cara luego de ser avergonzado de esa manera. Comió en silencio al principio mientras simplemente escuchaba las conversaciones. En el momento del postre, justo cuando levanta la mirada para ver a la alegre camarera, Masrur pone su mano derecha cerca de él. Le presta su atención y el hombre murmura algo entre dientes. Luego le indica con un gesto en la cabeza que se levante y lo siga. Él lo hace sin dudarlo, Sinbad lo mira por el rabillo del ojo mientras va detrás de Masrur pero sabe bien de qué se trata.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Vamos a esperar algo.

— ¿A esperar algo? —No es fan de preguntar lo que le van diciendo pero ayudaría mucho que Masrur hablara más. — ¿Y qué vamos a esperar?

— Un paquete. —El más alto saca de entre sus ropas un celular el cual usa solo para ver la hora. 8 y cuarto.

Lo vuelve a guardar y luego se sienta sobre un barril del local. Judar solo se queda de pie a un lado, con la espalda recargada en la pared. Adentro se escuchan las risas de los hombres y también la de Pisti, que no era menos escandalosa a pesar de ser tan pequeña. Al cabo de quince minutos alguien llega con prisas por el final de la calle, Masrur se pone de pie y él solo observa.

El hombre apenas saluda y saca de la canasta de su bicicleta una mochila, la cual luego ofrece a Judar. Este, sin saber bien qué hacer, se queda solo observando. Finalmente es Masrur quien toma la mochila y habla.

— Gracias.

— ¡Fue un placer! Con permiso. —Tras despedirse vuelve a tomar el manubrio con ambas manos y a pedalear para alejarse velozmente.

El pelirrojo le tiende la mochila al japonés, Judar la toma en manos con una mirada confusa

— Cuélgatela. Sinbad lo mandó a pedir para ti.

¿Serán los tulipanes? Estira las correas un poco antes de colgarla en sus hombros. No pueden ser las semillas, pesa. Lo mira otra vez, como esperando instrucción, pero Masrur ya estaba caminando de vuelta al interior del restaurante.

Confundido, no tarda en seguirlo hasta regresar a su asiento al lado de Sinbad. Cuando se mueve el interior de la mochila rebota débilmente, suena a cristal. Cuando hizo el movimiento de querer quitarse la mochila la mano del rey toma la suya y la lleva bajo la mesa, dejándola luego sobre su pierna. Sube la mirada para verlo, interrogante.

Oh no, conoce bien la mirada que el rey le da. Es una advertencia. No quiere que la abra aquí. Pues tendrá que aguantarse las ganas de abrirla… Cuando su cuerpo se relaja de nuevo el rey le sonríe, pero en lugar de quitarle la mano la sube más por su pierna izquierda hasta que sus nudillos rozan con la bragueta.

Por supuesto su vergüenza se reflejó en su cara perfectamente. ¿Por qué le hace esto entre sus amigos? No contento con avergonzarlo una vez está a punto de hacerlo de nuevo, pero nadie más parece fijarse en su cara más que el rey.

Intenta apartar su mano, por suerte Sinbad deja de fastidiarlo y lo deja libre.

— ¿Ya comiste suficiente?

— Suficiente y un poco más. Este lugar es muy bonito.

— ¿Bonito? —Enarca una ceja al escuchar su adjetivo. — Supongo que lo es. Si ya te sientes satisfecho entonces vámonos, tengo cosas qué hacer.

— ¿Ya? Pero aún no hem-

Como siempre, las decisiones del rey suelen ser absolutas. Tomándolo de la mano nuevamente el rey se pone en pie y con una sonrisa en los labios se despide de los generales. Estuvieron poco menos de una hora y ya tan pronto había que irse. ¿Por qué? La vida de un rey parece ser muy movida.

Sale tras él, despidiéndose con la mano de todos, Sharrkan es el único que le rueda los ojos y bufa. ¿Por qué le desagrada tanto? Parece un tipo muy egocéntrico o algo así, le recuerda vagamente a Judal.

Cuando lo mete nuevamente en el auto espera ansiosamente a que el rey entre, para entonces acercarse a él y tomarle el brazo.

— ¿Por qué tan pronto? No pude hablar mucho con el señor Dragul y con Mystras. Ellos parecen agradables.

— Los podrás ver otro día. —Contesta el rey, luego se inclina hacia adelante para darle instrucción al conductor. Este asiente y enciende el motor. Contento, el rey se echa otra vez hacia atrás y se recarga cómodamente en el asiento. Pero la mirada insistente de Judar no lo deja disfrutar del todo. — ¿Qué pasa? Venga. —Le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros y lo apretuja a él. — Tú no sueles mirarme así. ¿Tanto querías quedarte? —Ahora parece sorprendido.

Se da cuenta tarde que tiene las cejas fruncidas. Cuando cae en cuenta relaja su rostro, nuevamente avergonzado. ¿Por qué se molesta así?

— Tienes razón. Yo no soy así. Lo siento… pero en serio quería quedarme a hablar. —Baja la mirada, luego se inclina hacia adelante y recarga su frente sobre el hombro del rey. — ¿Por qué nos vamos tan pronto?

— Tengo trabajo que hacer. ¿Quieres quedarte con ellos entonces? —Su mano izquierda va a la cabeza del muchacho para acariciarlo. — ¿No? —Pregunta luego de sentirlo negar con la cabeza. — ¿Entonces qué te preocupa?

— ¿Por qué todos dijeron que ya me han visto? —Pregunta de repente, levantando la cabeza. — Yo solo conocía a Masrur, ¿por qué no me dijiste que él era uno de tus generales?

— No preguntaste.

— Mouh… —Frunce los labios y hace un puchero que al rey se le antoja como adorable. Prontamente el rey se inclina para robarle un beso rápido.

— Todavía es temprano. Iré a la habitación, con suerte, para media noche habré llegado para dormir. ¿Vas a esperarme? Seguro sientes curiosidad por lo que hay en la mochila.

Oh, es cierto. Se la quita de los hombros y la deja sobre su regazo.

— ¿Son los tulipanes de la reina?

— No, es un pedido mío. Para ti y para mí.

Simplemente con escuchar eso su cuerpo entra en calor. Por experiencia propia ya sabe que cuando Sinbad compra algo para ambos se trata de algo realmente interesante y peculiar.

— ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

— Bueno, un huevo no es. —Nuevamente el rey es el único que se ríe de su chiste. — Pintura, vamos a pintar esta noche.

No era la respuesta que esperaba.

.

¿Les gustó~? ¿Valió la pena esperar unos poquitos días más~? Agregué las escenas con Masrur y el asunto de la pintura. ¿Pintura? Sí, es pintura. Pero pintura comestible.

Con eso sobre la mesa, nos leemos en el capítulo quince… (¿?)

Está bien chido esto de escribir lime oie.


	15. Capítulo 15 Soñador

No he tenido el ánimo tan elevado como siempre. Hasta que no pueda recuperarme al cien no creo poder cumplir con el horario. Aun así comencé a escribir esto ayer cuando pude recuperar los deseos de escribir. Lo terminé este 21. Se suponía que en este venia la sexta marca pero tampoco quedó tan mal…

Disculpas, pero por favor disfruten el capítulo.

 **Gotas de Agua.**

Capítulo 15. _Soñador._

Desde su punto de vista la cena había salido muy bien. La pintura ya estaba en sus manos, o en las de Judar, y el muchacho causó una buena impresión con los pocos generales que todavía no lo habían visto. Todavía no lo hablaba con ellos pero lo dejaron claro. Está seguro de que incluso a Sharrkan le pareció mono.

Ese encanto natural, y cuesta admitirlo, es parte de ambos gemelos. Pero en Judar el efecto dura más y no se va cuando lo conoces bien.

Mientras suben las largas escaleras hasta el castillo Judar se muestra un poco abochornado mientras carga el peso de la mochila en la espalda. Tiene un cuerpo bastante atractivo pero se nota que algo de actividad física lo cansa. Por eso se detiene y sin darle oportunidad ni a preguntar se inclina al frente para atraparle la cadera. Ya una vez que consigue detenerlo se acerca desde atrás y lo gira para proceder a pasar un brazo tras sus piernas.

— Arriba.

— ¿Vas a cargarme hasta que lleguemos arriba? —Parece sorprendido pero contento al mismo tiempo.

Por alguna razón el rey no se siente para nada incomodado por la mirada de ternura que le da Judar mientras él sube los escalones.

— Hasta la cama.

.

Aunque la promesa de esperarlo hasta media noche estaba ahí el rey duda mucho que Judar alcance a estar despierto. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación pudo jurar que los ojos de Judar se cerraron para no abrirse hasta mañana. El chico se notaba cansado.

No sabría de qué, pues él lo cargó por casi toda la escalera y todavía las dos más hasta el tercer piso.

Camina en silencio hasta su oficina donde luego de sentarse en su silla abre la laptop y la enciende, esperando con paciencia a que la interfaz cargue. Una vez que lo hace abre un cajón del escritorio y saca una pila de papeles, pronto comienza con su trabajo nocturno.

Todo estaba tranquilo en la noche. A veces, cuando levanta la vista y mira a su izquierda, puede ver a través de la ventana las luces de su querida Sindria por la noche e igualmente importante el reflejo de la luna sobre el inmenso mar que rodea su isla. Piensa que será una buena experiencia una noche llevar a Judar a pasear por la playa. Seguramente será agradable pasar una noche al aire libre otra vez.

¿Muy romántico? Cuando piensa en esa posibilidad su sonrisa se alarga y por un momento siente una extraña satisfacción. Satisfacción que se va cuando alguien toca la puerta.

— ¿Puedo entrar?

Oh, su madre.

— Por supuesto. —Apenas terminar de decir eso ya la puerta se abre. La reina Esra entra con una sonrisa bonita adornándole el rostro y con dos tazas humeantes sobre una brillante bandeja.

— Los extrañamos en la cena.

— También te extrañé.

Optando por detener su trabajo temporalmente, el rey aparta la laptop hacia un lado y se quita los lentes para dejarlos sobre el escritorio. Acepta sin palabras una taza de café que se termina en los primeros cinco sorbos. Su madre siempre cuida sus niveles de cafeína por estas horas. Eran las nueve y cuarto. Su madre lo acompaña con su propia taza en silencio. Entonces, cuando terminan, las tazas ya vacías regresan a la bandeja en una esquina del escritorio y la mirada de su madre se le adelanta.

— Debemos hablar.

— Claro. ¿Sucedió algo?

— Es sobre Judal y la joya, mi hijo. —Escuchar eso es suficiente para interesarse en la conversación todavía más. — Las cosas están… demorándose mucho, querido Sinbad. Se me ocurrió una provocación que seguro va a traerlo aquí.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunta sin muchas ganas, con la mano izquierda atrapa un bolígrafo para quitarle la tapa y mirar la punta de forma distraída. — ¿Y cuál es esa?

— Cásate con él.

Y el silencio se hace. Lo único que salva la situación de caer en todavía más tensión es el golpeteo de una pluma ansiosa contra la madera firme de un escritorio. La oficina estaba fría, pero el calor producido por la ira hacia que el menor de ambos ni siquiera lo sintiera así. La mujer que tiene en frente ha sido su amor desde que tiene memoria pero en esta ocasión no podía evitar dirigirle una mirada cargada de frustración e incomodidad. No era natural lo que le pedía.

— Tu mirada es tan fiera como la de tu padre cuando se molestaba.

La voz de Esra provoca que el golpeteo de la pluma se detenga y que la mirada del rey se afile todavía más si es que se puede, incluso Esra pudo jurar que los hombros de su hijo se pusieron tensos. Fue muy evidente su molestia.

— Acabas de decir algo desagradable. Es natural, madre.

— ¿Desagradable? —La mirada de Esra cae hasta el papeleo de un lado, por unos momentos su sonrisa cae y sus ojos se entristecen. Luego lo vuelve a mirar.

Ella ya sabía que iba a ser difícil, ya estaba lista para escuchar un primer rechazo. Pero también tiene claro que es una solución mucho mejor que la que su hijo planeó usando ese bonito japonés de carnada. Pero sin resultados…

— ¿Casarme? —Por su tono tan ácido es más que notable que detesta la idea. — Casarme. —Repite con irritación. Y no era para menos.

— Tu provocación no dio resultado, es hora de que lo aceptes.

— Las publicaciones no llevan más de cuatro días. —Más que hablar, Sinbad está gruñendo las palabras. — No es tiempo suficiente si él está en Europa.

— Esa es una mentira. Ambos conocemos bien los horarios. Si el mocoso lo quisiera ya tendríamos su ególatra y presumido trasero aquí. —Para darle énfasis a su diálogo, la mayor golpea la madera del escritorio con el dedo índice. Su uña, cuidadosamente recortada y decorada con acrílico, produce un sonido que taladra profundo en la cabeza del pelimorado. — Pero no está. Acéptalo. —Su voz se vuelve mucho más firme y conforme la reina se va levantando, el rey se va encogiendo, irritado y ahora incómodo. — Tampoco la joya. Judar nos presentó una oportunidad única y no la estas sabiendo aprovechar, Sinbad. Actúas demasiado lento.

— A Judal no le importa su hermano. —Responde rudamente Sinbad, pero ni así consigue que la situación se ponga menos tensa.

La reina aprieta los labios, pero en silencio le da la razón a su hijo.

— Pero tampoco le es indiferente. Por eso considéralo, ¿qué mejor forma de llamar su atención que contrayendo nupcias con su hermano? Si Judal quiso ser rey entonces-

— Ni hablar. No quiero casarme.

— ¡Sinbad!

— Si lo que quieres es que llame más la atención voy a salir más con Judar y aceptaré todas las fotos que vengan, incluso yo voy a subir en... Instragram y Facebook. Las redes van a explotar.

— Sinbad, no.

— Mamá…

— Ya fue suficiente. —Responde la reina ahora con un tono más rudo, imitando a su hijo de hace un momento. — Tu plan es muy lento, tu corona ha estado mucho tiempo vacía, hijo mío. Las ideas se te escapan. —Su sonrisa se tuerce un poco, pero sus ojos se van suavizando cuando nota que sus palabras causaron algo de daño en Sinbad. Su intención no era esa. — Lo siento, Sinbad. —Estira el brazo y acuna el rostro de su hijo en la mano derecha. El pelimorado la está mirando fijamente a los ojos, pero tiene las cejas encorvadas hacia arriba. — ¿Pero por qué no lo aceptas? Él es tan…

— ¿Tan bueno, amable? Ya lo sé, mamá.

 _Hace mucho que no me decía mamá._

— Judar es perfecto. —Admite en voz alta, y cierra sus ojos. Tiene la mandíbula tensa. — Y tan hermoso, mamá. Es tan trabajador, y siempre tiene cosas interesantes de las cuales hablar. Cuando él habla… —Abre sus ojos otra vez, parece perdido. — Cuando Judar habla de lo que le gusta tiene una mirada tan profunda, y es gracioso verlo mirar a todos lados porque se emociona tanto que no me sostiene la mirada más de tres segundos. Y cambia de tema tan rápido que-

— ¿Qué no te da tiempo a contestarle lo primero? Lo sé, hablé mucho con él. Judar es un buen muchacho. —Con su dedo pulgar presiona gentilmente la mejilla de su hijo. — Y tan gentil. De no ser por él yo jamás habría aceptado estar en la misma habitación que… Anwar.

— Mamá, ¿qué ocurrió entre ustedes cuando me fui?

— Judar me hizo hablar con Anwar. —Confiesa y estuvo a punto de soltar su rostro, pero la mano del rey sujetando delicadamente su mano la detiene. Se queda entonces inclinada hacia adelante, con una mirada tierna y una sonrisa tierna. — Ella me confesó entre lágrimas cómo la hicimos sentir este tiempo y se fue corriendo antes de poder decirle algo. Entonces hablé con Judar toda esa tarde, y comprendí que le hacíamos tanto daño. Me sentí tan cruel… ¿No soy alguien cruel, verdad Sinbad?

Cuando los ojos empañados de la reina se entrecierran el rey se apresura a cerrar la laptop para levantarse de la silla, rodear el escritorio y abrazar fuertemente a su madre, quien solo da la media vuelta para deslizar sus manos tímidamente bajo los brazos de su hijo y darle un fuerte abrazo.

— Supongo que ambos somos algo amargados.

— Sí… debemos mejorar eso.

— Pero tú más que yo.

— Qué dulce eres, mamá.

Se hizo otro silencio más en donde ambos familiares simplemente permanecieron abrazados.

— A propósito, Sin. —Esra se aparta lentamente, otra vez tiene esa agradable sonrisa y esos ojos juguetones tan parecidos a los de Sinbad. — Si no te casas con él, yo lo hago por ti. Es muy guapo.

— No me presiones, no me gusta la imagen de mí follándome a mi padrastro. Tú tampoco quieres eso.

Esra no parece del todo contenta con su forma de decirlo, pero igualmente niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Vas a pensarlo?

— Voy a pensarlo.

— Sé que ahora la idea no te atrae demasiado, cariño, pero dale una oportunidad. No solo puede provocar más a Judal, sino que quizá tú… Se llevan tan bien ahora, todos lo hemos visto. Ambos se miran como si…

Buscando callarla, su dedo índice se posa sobre los labios de su madre y luego los presiona un poco, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

— No estoy buscando amor. Y no intentes convencerme ahora. Dije que iba a pensarlo, puedo arrepentirme en cualquier momento. Será mi última opción.

— Él será una buena mano derecha. Es buen bailarín y tiene mano para los niños.

— Me da gusto saber que tengo tu bendición, madre. —Regresando a la misma actitud relajada de siempre, el rey enarca una de sus cejas y sonríe de lado. Su comentario provoca una encantadora risa de la reina y más pronto que tarde la suya propia.

.

No va a pensarlo para nada. Ni siquiera debe pensarlo demasiado. La respuesta es un rotundo no. No va a casarse con Judar y no quiere pensar en una vida de casados.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo del tercer piso de camino a su habitación nuevamente. Pero sus pisadas eran fuertes y ruidosas y junto a su ceño fruncido denotaba bastante bien que se sentía muy irritado. ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir a su madre la idea de una boda? ¿Él y Judar? Judar era encantador, era cierto, y con él se respira el aire elegante y tranquilo que cualquier gobernador debería tener.

Sinceramente no puede verse a sí mismo repartiendo besos amorosos y lentos, románticos. Tampoco dando a otro cuerpo caricias lentas y suaves y mucho menos susurrando a voz grave promesas de amor en el oído de nadie.

Se detiene de golpe e impacta la palma de una de sus manos contra su rostro, bufando ruidosamente luego.

Con un demonio, todas esas cosas ya las hace con Judar… Excepto las promesas de amor. Tienen promesas eso sí, promesas de tener buen sexo en el futuro pero nada más. ¿Eso no cuenta, verdad?

Por supuesto que no cuenta. Eso _no puede_ contar. Todavía más irritado retoma la caminata pero antes de dar vuelta para dar con el pasillo de su habitación se detiene frente a una puerta blanca.

Toca la madera primero suave, pero luego lo hace con más firmeza. Sin esperar una respuesta abre la puerta y se adentra en la habitación. Puede notar un aroma bastante sutil a lavanda y a pintura aquí… Aprovecha la ligera luz de una vela aromática para ver la habitación. Tres de cuatro paredes están pintadas de lila y una completamente pintada de blanco. Lo siguiente que mira es el cuerpo sobre una elegante cama con mantas rosadas. Anwar ya está dormida.

¿Habrán cenado algo delicioso?

Se acerca y luego se sienta al borde, no se molesta en ser delicado pues su principal intención es despertarla. Prueba con moverle el hombro y en poco la ve removerse inquieta.

— Anwar… Arriba, muchacha.

— Tío… —La pequeña tiene un tono bastante pastoso, seguramente tiene más de dos horas dormida. — Tío eres tú…

— Soy el único hombre aquí además de Judar. ¿Acaso Judar entra en tu habitación por las noches? —Si es así, quizá deba castigarlo.

¿No hay demasiados peluches por aquí? De camino a la cama Sinbad fácil ha pateado tres para quitarlos del camino.

La pequeña, todavía somnolienta, cierra sus ojos y talla el derecho suavemente con un puño, luego estira un poco las piernas y vuelve a abrirlos. El hombre sentado a su lado es efectivamente su tío Sinbad.

— ¿Ya amaneció…?

— No, es media noche. ¿Te dormiste luego de la cena? Ven. —Tomando un brazo de la pequeña, tira de su delgado cuerpo hasta sacarla de la cama. Deja la mano de Anwar en su nuca y luego la carga. Anwar tiene un peluche en su mano izquierda, resguardándolo contra su vientre y su mano.

— ¿A dónde vamos…?

— Con Judar.

Camina por el pasillo ahora con la joven princesa en brazos. Antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación le echa una mirada rápida a Anwar. La pequeña tiene el espeso cabello recogido y un rostro adorable. Esos bonitos ojos dorados están casi cerrados.

Abre la puerta en silencio. La habitación está fresca y silenciosa. Parece que la comida le ha caído pesada a Judar pues está exactamente como lo dejó sobre la cama antes de trabajar, solo que ahora profundamente dormido.

Parece que el pollo le sienta más pesado que la carne, que curioso.

Cierra la puerta de un empuje del pie y se acerca a la cama, primero deja a Anwar antes de quitarse él la chaqueta y luego la camisa. Por mero respeto a la menor va a dejarse el pantalón esta noche pero eso sí, el calzado y los calcetines se quedan apartados. Mientras se desabotona la camisa observa cómo Anwar se da la vuelta lentamente para ver a Judar. La mira tocarle el rostro y también el cabello para luego abrazarlo.

Es cierto, a Anwar le gusta Judar. Lo admitió en voz alta el mismo día de su regreso. No comenta nada y toma su lugar en el lado izquierdo de la cama, pronto ladea su cuerpo y pasa el brazo izquierdo por encima de esos dos para mantenerlos juntos. De esta forma Anwar queda atrapada entre su pecho caliente y abrazada a Judar.

— Intentaré ser un mejor tío. —Promete en voz baja mientras cierra sus ojos.

Y sin saberlo, dos pares se abren el mismo tiempo. Ojos dorados y rojos se encuentran.

.

No se siente bien actualizar fuera del día. Jelp ; ;


	16. Capítulo 16 Vestido

Creo que este es de mis capítulos tranquilos favoritos. Lo sentí muy natural y me gusta, la relación entre estos dos está mejorando poco a poco.

 **Gotas de Agua.**

Capítulo 16. _Vestido._

Cuando Sinbad despierta está solo en la habitación. La puerta del baño está cerrada pero no escucha el agua correr así que supone que no hay nadie ahí. Se levanta lentamente y toma el celular de la mesa auxiliar. Es el de Judar. Lo desbloquea únicamente para ver la hora y luego su reflejo. Necesita una ducha y un cepillo. Con ese plan se dirige al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha rápida.

Sale más tarde. Es sábado así que no va a preocuparse por el trabajo hoy. Cuando se viste lo hace únicamente con un pantalón de tela suave y ligera en color blanco y una camisa t-shirt oscura. ¿Calzado? Sus habituales sandalias moradas.

Mientras se calza la última sandalia unas risas atraen su atención. Al asomarse por la ventana puede ver que Anwar está en el jardín junto a Esra y a Judar, tienen cuatro platos servidos con el almuerzo del día en esta ocasión en el exterior. Ninguno come, solo conversan. Es fácil saber por qué. Se apresura a terminar de alistarse.

En esta ocasión va a salir sin corona, no tiene nada preparado. Se deja ajustar una liga alrededor de la muñeca derecha para más tarde y deja que su cabello suelto se sacuda mientras él camina rápidamente por el pasillo para bajar animadamente las escaleras. Su madre está esperándolo para almorzar, como era de esperarse. Pasa rápidamente por el vestíbulo hasta la puerta principal y sale al jardín. Sigue el camino de piedra hasta las mesas de campo.

— Buen día, ¿no sintieron el frio? Creo que me abandonaron —Es lo primero que dice mientras echa una silla hacia atrás para luego sentarse en ella, justo entre su madre y Judar. — ¿Qué tenemos para almorzar~?

— Lo siento, nos ocupamos del jardín a primera hora.

— ¿Nos?

— Anwar ayudó~

— ¡Los girasoles los planté yo!

Su mirada recorre la mesa mientras su mano derecha busca a Judar bajo la mesa. Encuentra su mano y no tarda en tomarla en un apretón amistoso. Hay un mínimo de diez platos bien servidos y los cuatro platos vacíos para ellos. Puede notar con facilidad el aroma del queso y el pepperoni. También el pimiento y tomate, abre el apetito sin duda alguna.

Toma primero un palillo y luego pincha un trozo de queso para llevarlo a su boca. Ah, la comida italiana le gusta. Responde alegremente los buenos días de su madre y saluda escuetamente a Anwar. La niña debe darle tiempo, Sinbad es nuevo. Luego de nueve años ya puede considerarse un tío primerizo. Va a tomarle tiempo.

— Tío, tío, mira. ¡Es pizza!

— ¿Nunca has visto una?

— ¡Nunca una tan delgadita como esta! ¿Puedo ser la primera en coger un trozo?

— Date prisa en comer. Hoy vamos a salir.

— ¿Salir? —La voz curiosa de Judar llama su atención. Voltea a verlo y luego le sonríe.

— Te vas a divertir.

.

Los llevó de compras. Cuando se bajaron del auto ya el sol estaba por todo lo alto. Bajaron justo en el centro de la parte sur de Sindria y fue poco el camino que hicieron hasta la plaza comercial más grande del país. Hasta el octavo piso estaba la tienda de ropa más cara pero hermosa que ha visto en su vida. Las prendas eran, en su mayoría, para vestir casual. Pero hay una peculiaridad.

Las estrellas, flores llamativas, cuellos altos y duros y botones y broches pequeños abundaban más. La mayor parte de las prendas eran chinas.

Debió pensarlo por el nombre. Li heng. La parte mala es que la mayoría era ropa para mujer. Aun así las prendas masculinas que ve le gustan mucho. Va tocando las telas mientras mira algunas cuantas camisas.

— Toma lo que quieras. Voy a llevar a Anwar al otro lado de la tienda. En un momento vuelvo contigo. —Tras palmearle la espalda el rey toma la mano de la pequeña y se van juntos.

— Está bien, gracias…

Judar los mira un par de segundos antes de volver a ver la ropa. No quiere abusar del rey, pero con el tiempo que ha estado en Sindria y con la maleta que hizo para solo una semana… Por ahora solo dos cambios son suficientes.

Cuando toma una primer camisa, blanca con bordes dorados, comienza a debatirse en sí mismo. ¿Debería en serio pedirlo? Ya sabe que aquí nada va a ser barato pues prácticamente toda la isla, excepto la zona norte, es zona turística. En las zonas turísticas nada es barato. Abraza la camisa, perfectamente doblada, contra su pecho y suspira sin darse cuenta.

Quizá no deba.

No, no debería.

Habría regresado la camisa sino fuera porque una mano pasa justo al lado de su cabeza y lo asusta. Reconoce bien esa joya. Es Sinbad.

La mano del rey llega hasta otra camisa, en esta ocasión roja con bordes plateados, y la saca de entre tantas.

— Esta también te quedaría bien. Y me gusta esta. Judar, todos los colores te quedan tan bien.

La otra mano del rey ya está en su hombro, manteniendo su cuerpo cerca de el del rey mientras este mira las camisas por él.

— En realidad estaba pensando en-

— Mira esta. —Es una camisa negra con bordes dorados. Es bastante bonita también. Se le queda mirando fijamente. Tiene detalles muy bonitos también… — Debes usarla para mí. Mira qué fácil de abrir es~

— Sinbad…

— ¿Necesitas pantalones? Ven.

Ya debería saber que rechazar a Sinbad nunca era la mejor opción. Le quita la camisa blanca de las manos para colgarla en un brazo junto a las demás, luego le toma la mano y lo lleva hasta los pantalones.

— ¿Qué talla eras? Umh… Treinta y…

— Cuatro.

— ¿Te gusta el estilo?

Lo observa mientras Sinbad toma pantalones con su mano libre. Los gira y también mira el largo. Se echa sobre el mismo brazo un pantalón negro y otro azul marino. Ese color le trae un par de recuerdos.

— Creo que esto podría bastar. Vamos a ver este lado.

— ¿En dónde está Anwar?

— Está buscando ropa con una de las empleadas. No soy el mejor para buscarle ropa a una niña. Pero contigo tengo motivación.

— ¿Cuál es tu motivación, si se puede saber? —Pregunta con genuino interés, luego se apresura a seguirle el paso hacia otro pasillo con prendas más largas. ¿Esta no es ropa de mujer? — ¿Sinbad?

— Que la voy a ver en ti, tontuelo. —Responde de forma distraída. El rey está más interesado en ver las zapatillas. Luego de fijar su vista en un par más de lo normal mira los pies de Judar. — ¿4?

Las mejillas se le encienden.

— S-Sí…

— Qué adorable, Judar.

Que Sinbad eligiera su ropa era vergonzoso, que supiera sus medidas casi de memoria era todavía más vergonzoso. Que la gente reconozca al rey y lo miren a él con curiosidad también es vergonzoso. Pero aunque fuera vergonzoso se siente contento. Aunque por ahora parece ser el muñeco favorito del rey no se siente para nada ofendido. Ya ha decidido aceptar cada momento después de todo.

Y quizá ni el propio Sinbad se da cuenta pero está siendo muy considerado ahora mismo.

— Cuando las pruebes te sentirás más cómodo que con los tenis. Verás.

— Hacia muchísimo que no utilizo zapatillas. Se ven muy lindas, Sinbad.

— En tus pequeños pies se verán muy bien.

¿Es burla eso que siente? Ya sabe que tiene los pies pequeños pero tampoco son los pies más pequeños en un hombre. Solo lo está fastidiando, muy típico del rey. Solo asiente con la cabeza y lo sigue en cuanto el mayor vuelve a caminar. Mientras que Sinbad mira de lado a lado las prendas él solo mira la ancha espalda.

Adora tanto cuando usa la ropa occidental. Se le ajusta tan bien…

— ¡Mira eso! Qué vestido tan precioso.

Oh no.

.

Sinbad ya estaba sentado en una silla frente a los vestidores simplemente esperando. Anwar estaba de lo más contenta de lo usual todavía correteando por la tienda en busca de prendas bonitas y Judar, a petición del rey, dentro de un vestidor probándose un conjunto.

Las camisas y pantalones para Judar yacen a un lado del rey, en un banquillo más bajo.

Golpea el suelo con un pie sin darse cuenta y luego se pone recto. Mientras espera busca a Anwar con la mirada. La pequeña está cerca del mostrador, mirando los dijes de los collares. Qué curioso que ya se interese en joyería si es tan pequeña.

Vuelve la vista al frente cuando el ruido del pestillo se escucha. Pronto la puerta del cubículo se abre hacia adentro y lo primero que ve es un rostro apenado asomándose tímidamente.

— Sinbad… Es muy… corto.

— ¿Y no te gusta?

— ¡Es muy lindo! —Puede ver que la mano de Judar aprieta la puerta por el borde. — Pero es muy penoso. ¿En serio quieres comprarme esto…?

— Solo sal y deja que te vea. Si en serio se te ve mal no voy a llevártelo.

— Está bien, espera…

Tras ese susurro Judar vuelve a encerarse. Ya a solas se gira y se mira frente al espejo. El conjunto en cuestión no es nada más que un vestido negro a flores naranjas y rojas por la parte baja. Tiene un corte chino en las mangas y cuello. El corte comienza desde el cuello semi alto y va por una línea diagonal que cruza por las clavículas. Luego sigue por todo el costado hasta que termina en una falda recta con el largo suficiente para no ir de inmoral por la vida.

El vestido era bonito, pero no entiende por qué debe ponérselo él. Es un hombre…

Pasa su cabello por encima del hombro y mira su imagen un poco más. Decide entonces dejárselo suelto y se deja la liga en la muñeca. Se ve un poco mejor así. Se muerde el labio y mira sus piernas. El vestido en si no es tan corto, llega hasta un poco por encima de sus rodillas. Pero el corte en un lateral llega hasta su cadera y él no usa ropa interior…

Sinbad lo sabía, ¿no? Seguramente fue su plan. Avergonzarlo. Y aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado todavía resulta demasiado penoso. Hace un pobre intento de alargar el vestido al tirar del final hacia abajo pero nada. Si sigue haciéndolo solo va a arruinar la tela. Aprieta los puños y se mira a si mismo hacer un puchero en el espejo.

No quiere salir, pero su mejor cita esta allá afuera esperando a verlo. ¿Quizá pueda ser una buena oportunidad para gustarle más? Ahora aprovecha para ver su rostro a detalle en su reflejo.

Antes de conocer a Sinbad no era consciente de sí mismo y simplemente se dedicaba a trabajar en su pasión por la ciencia biológica, pero ahora que está junto al rey es distinto, ha aprendido a valorarse un poco más y notar cosas que antes ignoraba. Para comenzar, la forma ovalada de su rostro es muy atractiva y sus labios, aunque pequeños son algo rellenos y tienen un color salmón bastante lindo. Luego sus ojos, tiene las pestañas largas como muchos hombres pero el color están único como los ojos miel o verdes. Quizá un poco más. Los ojos rojos son joyas que ha visto solo en cinco personas además de él. Y ahora, avergonzado como solo él sabe, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y lo hace lucir todavía mejor.

¿A Sinbad le gustará lo que va a ver? Acomoda la espesa cortina oscura de cabello tras sus hombros. Su cabello liso también es muy bonito. Es una diferencia entre él y su hermano. El cabello de Judal ya es ondulado por tantas trenzas que ha llevado a lo largo de su vida. Judar por otro lado es más de las coletas flojas y altas y de mimar su cabello por las noches.

Por último se asegura que cada broche esté en su lugar y luego se mira los pies. Tiene unas sandalias bajas y sencillas en color negro. Se siente tan femenino ahora mismo… Pone sus manos sobre su cintura y se da un último vistazo, luego ladea su cuerpo y vuelve a mirarse. Todavía no se siente tan seguro.

Ya estaba tardándose mucho y lo sabe pero se siente tan nervioso y emocionado a la vez. ¿Nerviosionado? Puede decirse. Quita el seguro de la puerta otra vez y comienza a abrirla. Ojalá Anwar no esté cerca para que no lo vea usar esta pieza tan inocentemente coqueta.

Buscando una buena impresión, antes de salir por completo su mano derecha se desliza lentamente por la pared para que la vea primero. Es la misma mano donde tiene la liga. Da unos pocos pasos hacia adelante y se deja ver por fin, en cuanto la mirada dorada del rey se le pone encima la boca se le seca y lucha por no desviar la mirada pero ni bien pasan unos segundos ya está mirando a otro lado, terriblemente avergonzado.

Pronto un coro de aplausos lo hace mirar sorprendido al rey. Sinbad, tras verlo, se ha levantado para aplaudirle ruidosamente. Pronto la mirada de más personas

— ¡Sabía que iba a lucirte!

— Sinbad, pa-para ya…

La atención de los demás clientes ya estaba sobre él también. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer se deja estrechar por los brazos del rey y recarga su frente en el hombro ajeno. Ya tan rápido se quiere esconder.

— Ahora todos nos miran…

— ¿Quién no iba a verte? Luces precioso. Sabía que la ropa oriental te iba mejor.

— Pero es un vestido, mouh. —gime sin darse cuenta y luego se sobresalta cuando las manos del rey atrapan mano a mano cada una de sus nalgas. Ya lo está apretujando de nuevo. — Sin…

Sus ojos se cierran cuando las manos del rey aprietan su carne firme, las cosas no resultan mejor cuando el rey acerca los labios a su oreja. Su aliento está caliente y lo hace estremecerse.

— ¿No llevas nada debajo, verdad? La de cosas que te haría si-

— ¡Te ves muy bien, Judar!

Abre sus ojos al instante y se echa para atrás lo que puede. El rey, con toda tranquilidad, toma la mano de la pequeña Anwar y asiente.

— Sí, se ve muy bien.

No es justo que Sinbad esté completamente tranquilo mientras él está jadeando, avergonzado. ¿Cómo puede guardar tan tranquilamente la compostura?

Mas encima mete una mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón blanco así, todo chulo. Se está burlando de el con su sonrisa y lo sabe, pero ni eso evita que su corazón lata tan fuerte por él.

Era increíble. .

— ¿Fue divertido, Anwar?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres llevar?

— Sip, son las cosas más bonitas de la tienda. ¿Vas a pagarlo tú, tío Sinbad?

La mano libre del rey pasa a la cabeza de Anwar para darle unas amistosas palmaditas.

— Yo me encargo de pagar. Vamos, Judar, a quitarte eso~

— ¿Por qué un vestido…?

Antes de que se diera cuenta el rey ya iba caminando hacia la silla otra vez para sentarse, cerca de la nueva ropa del japonés. Anwar no tarda en ser aceptada en su pierna y ambos ojidorados lo miran fijamente.

Se da la media vuelta pero se queda quieto cuando un silbido largo y alto penetra por sus oídos. Era Sinbad otra vez. El vestido se ha levantado.

Apresurado y nuevamente avergonzado corre al vestidor para encerrarse. Con prisas va desanudando cada broche y desliza el vestido fuera de su cuerpo. ¿En verdad piensa comprarle esta prenda?

En verdad lo hizo. La prenda en cuestión estaba en una gran bolsa departamental negra junto a las sandalias y en otra bolsa igual las camisas y los nuevos pantalones. Era simplemente impresionante la forma en que Sinbad consigue burlarse de él de dos formas, la que es atenta y la que no.

Apenas llegar al palacio de nuevo Anwar se les adelanta a ambos unos cuantos escalones mientras sube ella sola. Parece estar muy contenta. No era para menos, Sinbad le ha comprado un collar precioso de una luna y mucha ropa adorable también. En cambio Judar iba con las mejillas todavía rojas mientras que Sinbad estaba tan sonriente como siempre.

¿Querrá que le modele el vestido en alguna otra ocasión? Ya no ha vuelto a usar el traje de policía y tampoco el huevo, es como si Sinbad se aburriera rápido de esa clase de accesorios. Quizá pase lo mismo con este vestido tan bonito.

— Mañana tenemos planes para la tarde. Deja el jardín en manos de Ma'at.

— ¿Qué haremos?

— Tengo una conferencia y quiero que estés conmigo. Usa la camisa negra, te queda muy bien.

— Me siento tan culpable. Me compraste demasiado…

— Me gusta consentirte.

Escucharlo directamente le regala al japonés una sensación de felicidad que no puede contener. En cuanto sonríe el rey le toma de la mano, sorprendiéndolo aún más.

— Voy a esforzarme mucho más en el jardín.

— Sí, hazlo. Sigue estando feo.

Ni siquiera el intento de provocarlo del rey le hace preocuparse realmente, suelta la mano del rey apenas unos segundos para pasarse las bolsas a la otra mano y entonces vuelve a buscarle la mano.

Su corazón golpea con más fuerza en su pecho cuando en lugar de rechazarlo, el rey le aprieta la mano para subir juntos los últimos escalones.

.

La tarde no se perdió en descansar. Apenas llegar y dejar las bolsas en la habitación bajaron para comer con la reina, pero luego de terminar cada uno se fue a su trabajo. Sinbad se despidió, anunciando que iba a trabajar toda la tarde, para luego irse. Judar mientras tanto regresó al jardín, solo que junto a Anwar. La reina mientras tanto se quedó sentada bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de té para reposar.

Hacía mucho que no estaba tan tranquila.

Con todas las plantas ya en su sitio y los nuevos botones apareciendo entre la húmeda tierra dentro del invernadero las cosas estaban a unos meses de terminarse en el jardín. Solo faltaban los tulipanes de la reina y, si acaso, que le pida alguna otra flor.

Mientras pasa junto a la princesa las hojas del diario de jardín se va sintiendo un poco nostálgico. Sus primeros apuntes los hizo en japonés pero luego, cuando el rey se interesó un poco en su trabajo, lo comenzó a escribir en inglés para el fácil entendimiento. Luego entre hojas y casi al final estaban sus dibujos.

Anwar dijo que él es un buen dibujante pero dibujar plantas no tiene nada de especial. Es muy sencillo, solo hay que prestar atención a las formas suaves y respetar el hecho de que las proporciones, en su mayoría, son delgadas y largas. Es una humildad genuina pues para él sus dibujos no son tan buenos.

La noche cae lentamente, junto a la princesa mira como el sol se pierde entre las nubes y finalmente entre la línea de cielo y mar antes de irse por completo. Una a una los puntos blancos comienzan a centellar con más fuerza en un cielo que lentamente se va oscureciendo. Ya era la hora de cenar. Cuando salen del invernadero sorpresivamente se encuentran con Sinbad de camino. Parece enojado, Judar no siente que sea buena idea preguntar así que solo se mantiene al lado del pelimorado mientras caminan los tres juntos.

Justo antes de entrar en la habitación favorita de la reina Sinbad lo detiene por el hombro y le hace un gesto de acercarse, Anwar sin darse cuenta solo sigue con el camino. De todas formas el brazo del rey lo empuja para acercarlo. Le pega los labios en el oído.

— Vámonos de aquí, cenaremos luego. Ahora mismo te quiero para mí.

El corazón le salta dentro del pecho, inquieto y emocionado. Sin saberlo Judar ya está sonriendo con pena. ¿A dónde quiere llevarlo? Asiente con la cabeza y se deja guiar. Ni siquiera suben las escaleras, es de las pocas veces que Sinbad lo lleva por los pasillos de la primera planta.

La primera vez terminó mal. Pro esta vez no tiene que ser igual. Ya no es más un impostor para Sinbad y en eso confía. Se deja guiar y cuando el rey se detiene frente a una puerta él también lo hace.

La habitación en la que entran es… muy extraña. Es una habitación pequeña con una sola luz. Lo extraño no era que estuviera casi vacía sino que tanto las paredes como el techo y el suelo eran blancos. E igualmente blanco también hay una tela blanca colgada desde el techo que cae en cascada y todavía ocupa un tercio del suelo. Y al otro lado… hay una cama con mueble de caoba y cobija blanca. Y muchas almohadas también, todas blancas…

No hay velas, tampoco una cena, hay una mochila sobre la cama y nada más. Y reconoce esa mochila como aquella que tiene los frascos de pintura. El rey despliega una mesa luego de cerrar la puerta, curiosamente la cual acaba de cerrar bajo llave.

Aunque las primeras alertas se encienden en su cuerpo por esa acción solo va a sentarse a la cama para observarlo. Lo ve tomar luego la mochila y saca dos frascos de cristal con la dichosa pintura dentro. ¿Pero no era muy poca para la habitación? Además, los colores son tan…

Un frasco tiene pintura morada y el otro pintura negra. Pero cuando Sinbad los destapa no siente el característico aroma de la pintura sino más bien algo dulce. Como a miel… huele muy bien. Lo mira con una sonrisa cuando se acerca otra vez, en esta ocasión para ofrecerle la mano y levantarlo entonces.

— ¿No te faltan brochas?

Se escucha una risita como respuesta mientras que lo acerca a la mesa. Entonces el rey mete el pulgar en la pintura morada y se la embarra en los labios de una pasada antes de llevarla a sus propios labios y lamerla.

Judar lo imita, curioso, y se sorprende cuando el sabor dulce llena su boca.

— Nuestra brocha son nuestras manos, el lienzo serán nuestros cuerpos. Este será uno de nuestros juegos más interesantes. —Mete la mano en su pantalón y saca el celular, busca entre las aplicaciones antes de presionar con la yema de su dedo Reloj, luego busca la opción de Cronómetro entre las opciones. — Ya puedes hablar, querido. —Dice de forma burlona cuando no hay respuesta. Levanta la vista para verlo y espera encontrarse un rostro avergonzado y sí, lo encuentra. Judar tiene esas bonitas mejillas suyas de un brillante rojo y está apretando los labios mientras que una de sus manos toca uno de los tarros de pintura. Está avergonzado, sí, pero esta vez hay algo diferente.

Los ojos de Judar están brillantes de anticipación esta noche.

.

Uff men

UFF MEN(?

Ya por fin Judar está completamente participativo, suena muy bien verdad? Oh sí, suena muy bonito~

Tenia en mente retomar las actualizaciones semanales la siguiente semana pero debido a mi viaje tendré que posponerla para en dos semanas. Una sincera disculpa pero esto solo me motiva a mejorar los capítulos.


	17. Especial primera parte

Una corta historia que se me ocurrió de pronto, justo antes de que mi inspiración regresara para escribir. No prometo darles pronto una fecha para continuar con la segunda y –quizá- última parte del especial. Pero que quede claro que se trata de un mundo alternativo utilizando al mismo Judar y Sinbad que uso en esta historia principal. Sí, con el alter-ego. Un mundo donde Sinbad no es un rey sino un estudiante de éste adorable alter-ego.

 **Gotas de Agua**

 _Capítulo especial_ ( 1/? )

¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido en algo tan sencillo? Sinbad se preguntaba eso mientras miraba, algo colérico, su terrible resultado en la materia de Genética. Ni siquiera tenía el pase más bajo, 45 puntos no son suficientes para no cargar con la materia el siguiente semestre como una extra. Y no, simplemente no puede aceptarlo. Se ha esforzado muchísimo en todas las materias para continuar en su deporte pero, ¿cómo pudo fracasar en una materia tan sencilla?

Cierra los ojos, en ese instante el rostro de su profesor regresa a su cabeza.

Judar es el profesor que imparte las clases de Genética en el plantel. Es un profesor joven, Sinbad no duda que este sea su primer trabajo como profesor y todo. Pero a pesar de que sea joven es bastante inteligente y muy entregado a su trabajo. Sinbad lo ha visto lo suficiente como para saber eso.

Carajo si no lo ha visto.

De lunes a sábado ha visto esa linda carita. Esa clase siempre es a las 2, d en realidad. Judar no es demasiado alto pero sin duda tampoco es de estatura baja. Es más una estatura mediana, quizá unos 10 centímetros más bajo que él. Siempre tiene el cabello recogido ya sea en una gruesa trenza o en una coleta y siempre, por alguna extraña razón, lleva sombra púrpura en sus párpados.

Solo usa lentes cuando está revisando trabajos o cuestionarios, le gusta usar colores pasteles en sus atuendos y nunca lo ha visto usar ni un solo saco, parece ser más de lisas camisas de botón y pantalones ajustados. Y bendito sea el cielo por esos pantalones, ¡le quedan maravillosos! Si siempre presta atención a estos detalles, ¿cómo pudo sacar una nota tan estúpidamente baja?

Precisamente presta su atención _únicamente_ al profesor y a sus labios moviéndose. Ni siquiera escucha.

Es más, quizá hasta ese 45 es un regalo de Judar, seguramente le fue mucho peor que eso. No recuerda haber entrado ni una sola tarea, y apenas y participó en las prácticas.

Nunca va a olvidar el día en que lo vio por primera vez. Llegó muy justo de tiempo esa tarde, justo después de las duchas en el gimnasio. Cuando abrió la puerta del laboratorio casi todos estaban ahí y llamó la atención. Justo en ese momento Judar volteó a verlo y se quedó perdido mirando esos ojos rojos tan curiosos. Pero cuando lo vio de cuerpo completo…

Posiblemente se le dilataron las pupilas. Tan estúpido y salvaje, o como sea que suene. En ese momento llevaba una camisa blanca cuyos bordes se perdían bajo un pantalón ajustado de vestir en color negro. Estaba bien fajado, con un cinturón de hebilla dorada y unos lustrados zapatos. ¿El flechazo? ¡Absolutamente todo él! En ese momento Judar estaba de perfil a él así que pudo ver fácilmente lo abultado de su trasero y su brazo izquierdo al descubierto pues las mangas de la camisa estaban dobladas hasta los codos. Nunca, jamás, en su vida se sintió tan estimulado visualmente por algo así de común. Y quizá esto es un juego de su mente egocéntrica pero puede jurar que el profesor también le echó un buen vistazo.

Bufa ruidosamente, su aire es caliente ahora. Cierra los ojos, repentinamente decaído al recordar su mala nota, y recarga su frente en uno de sus puños.

¿Qué hará? Aún quedan tres semanas para terminar este semestre así que puede conseguir los últimos 20 puntos de la etapa y salir con 75. Sería la nota más baja que ha tenido hasta ahora pero es mejor que el feo 45.

Pero sin duda los 20 puntos ameritan 100 en los próximos tres exámenes, incluyendo cada maldito punto de las tareas. No puede aprender lo que no pudo en el inicio y después agregar los nuevos datos como si nada en tres semanas. No es un genio.

…

No será un genio pero no es un idiota tampoco. Solo necesita un poco de ayuda. Ahora, ¿quién puede ayudarlo? Ahora junta sus manos sobre el escritorio y entrelaza sus dedos, poniendo gesto serio.

Ja'far es bueno en la materia pero sería tener a un maestro terriblemente estricto y pecoso, lo cual no es malo pero no es su estilo. Además, no es un idiota. Sabe bien que ese peliblanco tiene sentimientos hacia él y no le interesa darle alguna falsa oportunidad, es un buen amigo para él. ¿Yamuraiha? No, ella también es una profesora muy estricta. No, simplemente necesita de alguien gentil y paciente como…

Rueda los ojos, otra vez el rostro de su profesor se apareció en su mente.

Sí, alguien como Judar. Pero no puede pedirle clases particulares, ni siquiera sabe si Judar las imparte. Nunca antes escuchó de eso. Mira ausente el exterior por la ventana. Es de noche ya. Mira ahora la laptop y decide apagarla, cerrándola poco después para luego echarla sobre su mochila. Se levanta de la silla y mira ahora el plato sucio de su cena. Lo toma y sale de la habitación, bajando a saltos las escaleras hasta dejar el vaso en el fregadero. Su padre aún no llega del trabajo y su madre espera en la sala. Hoy se puso uno de sus vestidos favoritos, Sinbad solo lo ha visto cuando salen a cenar en sus aniversarios. Le sonríe a su madre desde el pasillo y Esra le contesta la sonrisa con una más animada.

¿Cómo va a explicarle que va mal en una materia? En realidad, ni Esra ni Badr han sido estrictos respecto a cómo hace sus tareas o con sus boletas hasta ahora. Sinbad ha demostrado ser bastante capaz de mantener su deporte, el soccer, y las materias generales en el bachiller hasta ahora. Seguramente si le explicara de esto lo apoyarían sin dudarlo o le dirían que está bien arrastrarla al siguiente semestre siempre y cuando pueda pasarla después.

Pero no quiere eso, su agenda ya está lo suficientemente apretada como para cargar con eso. Tras un corto beso de buenas noches y un "Diviértanse en su cena" vuelve a subir las escaleras.

No va a preocuparse más por su nota por esta noche. Quiere descansar.

.

La mañana siguiente llegó y con ella la repetitiva rutina de ducharse, ordenar el horario para después irse caminando hasta la parada y tomar el autobús a la universidad. En realidad Sinbad tiene un auto gracias a la generosidad de su padre y a la estupenda sustentabilidad familiar que llevan pero el estacionamiento de la universidad es más pequeño en escala a la cantidad de alumnos con auto y se llena rápido, no se le antoja madrugar para alcanzar un sitio ni alejarse del área escolar para estacionar.

De todas formas no le toma más de 15 minutos llegar. Como todas las mañanas su primera clase comienza a las 9, es Español. Si no mal recuerda la clase de hoy será sobre la sintaxis; una forma hábil y rápida para estudiar.

Luego de dicha clase tuvo un entrenamiento de 10 hasta 12. Entonces su receso, el cual suele usar para ducharse con sus compañeros y después comer. Entonces llega su clase favorita. Se suponía que iba a tener genética pero tras veinte minutos de espera un prefecto entró al aula para darle la salida a todos. Una hora de clase perdida. Debería sentirse emocionado pero estaba decepcionado.

Se levanta, sereno, con su mochila sobre el hombro y sale del aula. Su siguiente clase es en 40 minutos así que esperará en el comedor con sus amigos.

Al menos ese era el plan pero Oh bendita curiosidad, mientras caminaba por el pasillo de laboratorio escuchó un cristal romperse y un quejido con una voz ya conocida para él. De inmediato se precipita sobre la puerta y la abre, sorprendiendo al pelinegro dentro del laboratorio.

Judar portaba la bata de la universidad encima de una camisa rosa palo y un pantalón negro. Tiene tremenda cara de sorprendido. Está sujetando en su mano izquierda una pizeta con un líquido traslúcido un poco amarillento. Sinbad cierra la puerta a su espalda y se acerca al profesor justo después de ver un tubo de ensayo en el suelo, a pies de Judar. Hay otro líquido tirado, parece agua pero…

— Huele terrible. —Murmura cubriéndose la nariz. Es asfixiante, le quema la nariz. Toma la mano libre del profesor, quien aún parece sorprendido. — ¿Está bien?

— S-Sí… —Tras espabilar Judar inmediatamente esconde la pizeta tras su espalda. Desgraciadamente Sinbad alcanzó a verlo.

Entonces comenzó a entender un poco de la situación. Esos guantes y ese cubre bocas son normales, pero ¿el portafolio sobre la mesa metálica? No demasiado.

— Dígame… ¿está usted… robando?

— … —Sus párpados caen ligeramente, Judar desvía la mirada e intenta alejarse un paso. Pero Sinbad de inmediato le aprieta la muñeca. Vaya que tiene fuerza, lo que no sabe es que se puso así de tosco porque comienza a sentirse mal. — N-No… no lo hago… —Su tono es inseguro, ¡claro que lo hace! — Sinbad, sal de aquí. No estás usando un cubre bocas. El aroma podría-

Tarde. El cuerpo de Sinbad cae hacia adelante, justo al profesor quien solo atina a soltar un gritito e inmediatamente levantar la pizeta con el ácido nítrico para evitar un accidente aún peor. No se derramó ni una sola gota pero esto es incómodo. Es obvio que el aroma tan penetrante lo mareó. Y si está en lo correcto y Sinbad ha sudado recientemente…

Gime en voz baja y se retuerce hasta escaparse de debajo del cuerpo más grande. Judar de inmediato pone la pizeta en la mesa y lo gira con esfuerzo. Debe limpiar y después dar explicaciones incómodas.


	18. Capítulo 17 ¿Miel o chocolate?

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Disfrutaron de la primera parte del especial? Es como una clase de mundo alternativo dentro de este mundo alternativo de Magi (?)Para aquellas que no la hayan entendido –pues tengo dos mensajes en la página de la comunidad preguntando al respecto– lo que Judar estaba haciendo es algo ilegal. Está prohibido robar cualquier material de un laboratorio y aún más uno que podría herir a una persona.

Bien, este capítulo me dio algo de trabajo… Si mi larga espera hacia ustedes no lo dejó lo suficientemente claro pues, perdón xD Estoy algo oxidada con este tipo de situaciones y siento que este fanfic perdería valor para mi si no me esforzaba suficiente hasta que esto me gustara. Si no me gusta a mí, ¿cómo va a gustarles a ustedes? Pero lo logré~ ¡Y me da felicidad presentarles mi trabajo con un capítulo nuevo!

Aún no tengo claro si volveré al horario de actualizar todos los jueves esta historia… Por ahora aquí tienen este cap, ¡esta vez no me tardaré un año en el siguiente capítulo! ;)

Pero antes una advertencia. Este capítulo cumple con contenido erótico homosexual. No está de más aclarar.

Disfruten su lectura~

 **Gotas de Agua.**

Capítulo 17. _¿Miel o chocolate?_

Sinbad quedó totalmente sin habla al encontrar los ojos de Judar con tantos sentimientos. El muchacho parecía emocionado y al mismo tiempo nervioso y halagado. ¿Por qué halagado? Bueno, si Sinbad pudiera leer sus pensamientos se daría cuenta de que Judar estaba pensando en lo mucho que Sinbad se había esforzado para hacer esto. Y quizá arreglar un juego sexual no era una cita romántica exactamente pero para el significaba mucho.

Judar levanta el rostro y ambas miradas se encuentran una vez más. Se muerde el labio con la intensa mezcla de sentimientos siendo cargados sobre sus pensamientos. Su corazón le latía muy fuerte y su estómago le dolía como pocas veces. Está excitado y apenas y se han acercado.

— ¿Entonces de eso se trata? Cuando te vi yendo a recogernos a Anwar y a mi pensaba que estabas enojado por algo. —Admite en voz alta, pues recuerda perfectamente la mueca de enfado que tenía. Aunque ahora más bien piensa que tenía una mueca más de concentración. — No me… esperaba esto.

Más relajado, Sinbad suelta una risa baja. Toma ambos frascos, uno en cada mano, y lo mira con la misma sonrisa galante que tiene para las cámaras.

— Siempre quise hacer esto. —Pero nunca antes tuvo el impulso de hacer esto con nadie más. Ni siquiera con Judal. Pero con Judar… ahora mismo solo sentía ganas de ensuciar sus manos con miel y refregarlas en el cuerpo de su adorable amante.

Pero eso no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

Judar mira, embobado, como Sinbad relame lentamente su labio inferior. Otra vez siente su estómago encogerse.

— ¿Qué vamos a… hacer?

El pelinegro toma asiento al borde de la cama. Sinbad lo imita, divertido pues notó el rostro de Judar enrojecer todavía más.

— Primero escoge. —Responde el monarca, levantando un poco los frascos sobre sus manos. — ¿Quieres miel? —Pregunta, levantando el frasco con el contenido púrpura. — ¿O chocolate? —Y ahora levanta más el frasco con el líquido oscuro.

— ¿Puedes recordarme para qué los vamos a necesitar? Y quiero… el chocolate.

Bien, entonces la miel es suya.

— Te lo diré en un momento. Por ahora vamos a… ponernos cómodos. —Deja ambos frascos sobre la mesa, que desplegó hace poco, para luego quitarse la corona y el turbante claro después. Con una liga, que había tenido sujeta en su muñeca hasta el momento, se ata el cabello en una coleta alta. Finalmente deja su celular sobre la mesa y vuelve a sentarse para entonces mirarlo. Judar también contempla el rostro del rey por unos segundos hasta que Sinbad alza las cejas y sonríe con tranquilidad. — ¿No vas a ponerte más cómodo?

— No lo… ¿sé? ¿Cómo debería…

Comprensivo ante la vergüenza e inseguridad del profesor, Sinbad pasa una mano por debajo de las rodillas de Judar y otra tras su cuerpo, por la espalda baja. Lo levanta sin mucho esfuerzo y lo trae hasta su regazo. El rey tiene las piernas separadas.

— Oh, así. —luego Judar suelta una risa con tintes de nerviosismo.

A Judar se le escapa un suspiro cuando la mano derecha de Sinbad presiona gentilmente una de sus rodillas. Y curvea las cejas hacia arriba cuando la mano sube hasta su muslo interno, bajando después nuevamente hasta su rodilla. La tela de su pantalón no le impide sentir la calidez que desprende la mano del rey ni tampoco sentirse bien con un toque tan erótico.

Dorado y rojo se encuentran una vez más, se siente claramente una mezcla de sentimientos entre ambos para Judar pero el rey no parece notarlo, o quizá solo quiere ignorarlo Por un lado Sinbad de nuevo se contiene para ir lento y hacer que el profesor lo disfrute. Por el otro lado… Judar está muy nervioso, pero también fascinado con la idea de que Sinbad se esforzó para planear esto y mejor aún, que fue para él. Estaba halagado. Y, demonios, caliente.

Sin darse cuenta, su mano derecha sube hasta una de las mejillas de Sinbad para acariciar el pómulo con el pulgar. Siente el rostro del rey acercársele y suspira de nuevo al tiempo que entrecierra los ojos, listo para lo que se aproxima.

Un par de labios gruesos se posan sobre los suyos, cerrados. Da un respingo y Sinbad se ríe en voz baja sobre su boca. Avergonzado, Judar retrocede y lo mira fijamente.

— ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? —pregunta el rey, mirando con calma las mejillas rojas del profesor. — Te he besado cientos de veces. Y lo haré cientos más. —bueno, esa aclaración no hizo mucho para relajar los nervios del pelinegro. Sinbad parece totalmente sincero al respecto.

— Si me besas tanto… quizá se me caigan los labios y ya no pueda besarte más. —su respuesta consiguió que el rey volviera a reír y esta vez Judar lo acompaño sin sentir la misma vergüenza que momentos antes. Recarga su frente contra la del rey, luego levanta el rostro y se anima a besarlo ahora él. Se niega a dejar que el momento muera, por más vergüenza que sienta… lo desea, y no quiere echarse para atrás.

El efecto de Sinbad sobre su cuerpo es sencillamente impresionante. Su pulso se disparó al cielo cuando, en un suspiro suyo, el rey aprovechó para insistir un poco con su lengua hasta juntarlas dentro de su boca caliente. Y no contento con causar eso, todavía le regala un gemido suyo cuando siente que el cuerpo del rey lo empuja lentamente hasta sentir el colchón a su espalda. Aprieta los párpados cerrados, tan caliente como debería estar. Sus manos se aferran más fuerte al cabello púrpura pero no lo estira. Su boca se mantiene abierta unos segundos cuando siente ambas manos del rey bajar hasta su cadera, luego a sus rodillas para flexionar sus piernas y hacer que ambas piernas le rodearan la cadera. Caray, de esta forma lo siente tan cerca. Abre los ojos en busca de la mirada dorada pero no tarda en cerrarlos de nuevo cuando las manos de Sinbad suben hasta su cintura, pasando incluso por debajo de la tela de su camisa.

Alza ambas cejas cuando lo siente separarse. Entonces sí, abre los ojos para mirarlo. Los ojos del rey esta noche son oscuros e impacientes pero manteniendo ese toque de expectativa que ha tenido desde que lo conoció. Es como si quisiera que hiciera algo, ¿pero qué puede hacer si lo hace estremecerse tanto? Cuando la mano de rey sube por su abdomen hasta sus pectorales vuelve a temblar.

Y Sinbad, al sentir su respuesta física, no puede sino entrecerrar los ojos y sonreír sin darse cuenta, mostrando su perfectamente aperlada dentadura. Al verlo el corazón de Judar se encoge y su entrepierna punza. ¿Qué fue eso?

— Unh… Sinbad…

— ¿Qué sucede? —Prácticamente ronroneó sin darse cuenta, logrando avergonzar todavía más al japonés.

— Pusiste una cara muy salvaje. —Susurra, arqueándose con la intención de mantener una prudente distancia entre su pelvis y la del rey para que así no se diera cuenta tan pronto del naciente problema en su entrepierna. ¿Acaso le gustan ese tipo de cosas? Quizá leer sobre alfas inquietos y enérgicos le ha hecho un poco mal. Traga saliva.

— ¿Y eso te asusta? —La sonrisa que antes mostraba hasta los colmillos se hizo más pequeña. Los carnosos labios del rey aún estaban entreabiertos, invitándolo a levantarse y besarlo una vez más.

Y eso pensaba hacer. Se muerde su propio labio inferior y se apoya sobre sus codos para levantar un poco el torso, siente la mano del rey detenerse por eso pero no la aparta. Al ver tan tentadora acción, el rey se apoya sobre sus rodillas y lleva su mano derecha al mentón de Judar, presionando con su pulgar el labio inferior del japonés para liberarlo de la mordida. Entonces Judar espabila y niega con la cabeza.

— No. —Responde con sinceridad, ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo.

— Claro que te gustó. —Reafirma Sinbad con una risa más escueta y ronca. — Ahora levanta tus brazos para mí. —Por esta ocasión, lo está pidiendo y no ordenando.

El japonés asiente y lo hace. Sinbad toma los bordes de la camisa de Judar para comenzar a levantarla. Primero el delgado abdomen, luego los pectorales y las clavículas y finalmente su mentón y el resto de su cabeza cuando retira la prenda. No se fija en donde la lanza, solo se deshace de ella. Entonces se toma sus merecidos segundos en apreciar el cabello oscuro de Judar sobre las cobijas blancas. Justo como tinta derramada descuidadamente sobre papel. Toma una hebra oscura con su mano izquierda y la lleva hasta su nariz. Aspira sin contenerse, llenándose del aroma de este cabello tan sedoso y largo. Luego vuelve a sonreír.

— Eres como droga, Judar. Tan hermoso esperándome a mí.

Sus halagos logran la reacción correcta, ahora Judar se siente más deseado y en consecuencia, confiado consigo mismo y lo que sea que esté a punto de pasar. Y en consecuencia…

— Te vez mucho mejor sin todo eso encima.

El sonrojo baja hasta sus clavículas pero Judar se mantiene firme mirándolo a los ojos por más avergonzado que esté. Y vaya gusto notar que a Sinbad le complacía escuchar eso. Toma las manos pequeñas de Judar hasta las telas blancas de su vestuario.

— Ponle remedio.

Y ahí estaba ese tono otra vez, ya no era una petición sino una orden. Aparta sus manos. Decide entonces sentarse sobre las piernas de Judar pero usando sus rodillas para no aplastarlo del todo.

Judar toma aire con una bocanada, luego asiente. Está bien, puede hacerlo. No es la primera vez que lo desviste. Sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, sus manos se deslizan sobre la piel cubierta con tela hasta el cinturón en la cadera del rey. Directo en el nudo del frente. Para su sorpresa el nudo estaba ya algo flojo. Sin duda alguna Sinbad lo ayudó aún desde antes de entrar a la habitación. Es una muy grata sorpresa. Desanuda el flojo nudo con paciencia. Mirar los ojos del rey, saber que lo está viendo… eso solo hace que se sienta más ansioso por terminar de desvestirlo. Y apenas va una prenda.

Sin darse cuenta ya se está mordiendo los labios otra vez. Baja la mirada para ver el trabajo de sus manos. Le quita la prenda blanca de encima, siguiendo después con la túnica morada. Ya solo queda la larga camisa púrpura que siempre lleva abajo.

— ¿Puedo?

— Adelante.

Le dedica una sonrisa tímida, luego toma los bordes de la camisa y la levanta pero no alcanza a sacarla por la cabeza del rey. Por otro lado… Primero los muslos fuertes y tensos por su posición, luego una entrepierna dura y un abdomen deliciosamente trabajado. Cuando el rey se saca la camisa por su cuenta también nota sus bíceps tensos. Están casi parejos, ahora el único con ropa encima era Judar con esos pantalones suyos.

Ya no pudo ver más pues apenas la camisa es botada hasta el suelo el rey se le viene encima una vez más, apresándolo contra el colchón mientras sus labios toman los propios para un beso más por compartir. Húmedo y excitante. Jadea, mareado por la dureza de una erección presionándosele en el estómago. Separa sus piernas cuando siente el cuerpo del rey acomodarse entre ellas.

Las manos de Judar, ansiosas como nunca antes lo habían estado, se dirigen a su propio pantalón pero las manos del rey lo detienen para ser él quien desabotonara el pequeño botón y bajara la prenda a tirones ansiosos de sus manos. Pronto los pantalones oscuros cayeron al borde de la cama mientras una mano acaricia uno de los muslos recién descubiertos. Otra vez el travieso de Judar no tiene ropa interior. Ah, le pone las cosas tan fáciles.

— No tienes idea de cuánto me encanta que no uses ropa interior debajo de esos. —Murmura el rey, volviéndose a acomodar entre las piernas del profesor.

— ¿No piensas que es… raro?

— Para nada. —responde, después de todo Sinbad tampoco es fan de llevar ropa interior. Ninguna tela, por más suave que sea, hace que se sienta menos incómodo. Estaría desnudo siempre que pudiera. Al presionarse y notar ambas erecciones chocar reprime un jadeo pero el de Judar suena claro y alto. Por una fracción de minuto cruza por sus pensamientos la idea de ignorar el juego y simplemente hacerlo: hacer rápidamente las últimas dos marcas antes de hacerlo.

Pero eso sería un desperdicio total de todos los días que ha estado jugando con el chico, sería el final del cortejo más extenso que ha hecho hasta ahora. Y está feliz al respecto… Carajo, solo un poco más. No debe permitir que su ansiedad le gane. Se aparta un poco, apoyándose una vez más con sus rodillas. Mantiene una prudente distancia del cuerpo de Judar ahora mismo, no tarda en ver la mueca confusa del profesor. Es demasiado sincero.

Sin aviso previo, impacta su mano derecha contra la cadera de Judar. Éste, en respuesta, se sobresalta y hace el ademan de juntar la piernas pero sin lograrlo realmente pues hay que recordar el rey está entre ellas. Solo lo apretó con las rodillas. Sonríe, divertido. Bueno, todavía pueden jugar un poco más, ¿no? El rey se levanta y empuja la mesa un poco más allá para tener espacio suficiente para hincarse frente al borde de la cama, en el suelo. Judar se sienta al no tener el cuerpo encima y lo mira con curiosidad.

Una mano se ciñe a su tobillo, empujándolo hacia el cuerpo del rey. Sorprendido, el profesor solo puede ver con mucha vergüenza cómo el rey lo sienta hasta el borde y pasa las dos piernas de Judar por sobre sus hombros. Judar alza las cejas, ¿va a hacer lo que cree que va a hacer?

Las manos del rey se deslizan ahora por las piernas del profesor, comenzando desde las pantorrillas y subiendo lentamente hasta las rodillas, llegando entonces a los muslos blancos. Vamos, puede hacerlo. Ya lo hizo antes, ¿no? Y le gustó, ¿cierto? Es vergonzoso que a su edad sienta vergüenza de hacérselo a otro hombre pero en el placer… esto no importa. Solo el deseo de complacer a tu compañero.

— Presta atención, _pequeño ratón japonés._ —el rey deja caer sus párpados un poco, ya tiene la mirada puesta sobre la erección de Judar. — Quiero que esta vez veas cómo se hace esto. Con mucha atención.

Siente esos músculos tensos cuando acaricia los muslos otra vez. Sin duda lo avergonzó. Al mirar hacia arriba se encuentra con la sonrisa nerviosa de Judar pero, como se lo ordenó, todavía lo sigue mirando. Complacido, el rey se inclina al frente hasta besar el vientre del profesor. Siente esta piel caliente. Tras ese primer beso viene otro y otro más. Recibe suspiros como recompensa pero eso no será suficiente por mucho tiempo.

Con cada beso Judar sentía como la piel debajo comenzaba a arderle. Desde arriba ya no podía ver demasiado pero sí la punta de la nariz del rey y sus largas pestañas pero si va más allá puede ver sus hombros relajados y el cabello púrpura sobre una espalda encorvada. Y todavía, si hace algo de trampa y mira más allá… el inicio de la espalda baja Aún le cuesta creer que un hombre tan atractivo como el rey lo desee tanto como para hacerle esto. Decide volver a mirar al rey al sentir su respiración caliente muy cerca de su entrepierna.

— Ah….

¿Qué tan bien se sentirá ahora? ¿Va a sentirse igual que la última vez? ¿Tal vez mejor? Se muerde los labios, encorvando sin darse cuenta sus pies en el aire. Sinbad por otro lado sujeta el miembro erecto con su mano izquierda y decide echar otro vistazo hacia arriba. Judar lo sigue mirando a los ojos. Ya no siente que haga falta hablar, el monarca decide presionar sus labios contra el glande. Una vez más las reacciones de Judar le resultan de lo más agradables. Pudo escucharlo tragar saliva y aguantar la respiración.

Más le vale no dejar de verlo, por ahora Sinbad debe esforzarse. Sinbad cierra sus ojos y deja que solo la punta entre a su boca, comienza por dejar salir algo de su saliva para esparcirla con su mano izquierda por todo el tronco. Cuando la humedad es suficiente baja con lentitud su cabeza para dejar entrar poco a poco más y más de la piel caliente de Judar. Intenta no quejarse cuando las manos del profesor se aferran a su cabeza pero sí que frunce las cejas cuando siente tirones en su cabello. Carajo, olvidaba que su amante es algo sensible.

 _Es de esperarse. Una reacción inmediata de alguien sin experiencia._

No tiene quejas, le gusta todo aquello que le dificulte a Judar bajar su voz todavía más. Presiona con su lengua y luego retrocede lentamente hasta la punta. Ah, carajo, no pensó que fuera tan vergonzoso repetir esto. Abre los ojos y echa un vistazo hacia arriba.

— Nfh…

Carajo, si tiene la habilidad de hacer caras tan lujuriosas sin duda hay mucho qué explotar en Judar en el sentido más libidinoso posible. Deja caer sus párpados de nuevo y se concentra en presionar su lengua, en succionar y en llevarlo tan profundo como pudiera sin tener arcadas.

La boca de Sinbad era húmeda y muy caliente, para Judar era complicado mantener sus suspiros en un tono más bajo. Y aún más difícil le resultaba cerrar los ojos y dejar de verlo. Se siente casi hipnotizado, perdido en los labios separados del rey y en la mano caliente que lo agarra por la base. No solo eso, esa aterciopelada lengua en verdad lo estaba haciendo sentir muy bien. Se muerde los labios y busca una posición más cómoda al bajar sus piernas de los hombros del rey para que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Aun así las mantiene separadas con el sitio suficiente para que el rey siga así.

Cuando el rey se anima a succionar el cuerpo de Judar vuelve a ponerse tenso y aprieta la mordida en su labio, le gusta eso. Le gusta mucho. Curvea las cejas pero luego las frunce al tener el impulso de cerrar sus ojos pero no puede ahora, no se atreve ni a pestañear. Sinbad lo está mirando ahora mismo y no quiere desobedecerlo.

— Anh… Sinbad… Más fuerte. —pide tras liberar su labio. — Cielos, unh —Nuevamente tiene el impulso de cerrar sus ojos, ¿qué caso tiene seguir mirando si podría solo disfrutarlo más cómodamente? Pero solo cierra los ojos una fracción de segundo para luego volverlo a ver. La cabeza del rey subiendo y bajando sobre su eje duro lo hace gemir otra vez, sus piernas le tiemblan un poco y ya tiene los dedos de los pies encorvados sobre el suelo. Pronto las manos del rey lo hicieron acercarse todavía más al borde, le agarran la cintura con fuerza pero no le disgusta para nada, ¿así de bien se siente hacer algo tan íntimo con alguien que te gusta tanto?

Por un momento los gemidos de Judar lo hicieron olvidarse por fin de la desagradable conversación con su madre y de su todavía fragmentada relación con su sobrina. Solo importaba él y el placer que Sinbad le estaba regalando. Dejándose llevar, el rey decidió dejar solo la punta dentro de su boca, insistiéndole con su lengua a que se dejara llevar él también. El resto se lo dejó a su mano izquierda, ceñida cuidadosamente para bombear sin herirlo. Le bastó ver la ansiedad crecer en los ojos rojos para saber que estaba por terminar.

Y menos mal, tener la boca abierta tanto tiempo y tener cuidado con los dientes… Carajo, el sexo bien hecho sí que era el mejor ejercicio. Cierra los ojos una vez más y le brinda a Judar todo lo que necesitaba para terminar: una buena succión y su índice y medio presionando un poco más debajo de sus testículos encogidos por la corrida que lo esperaba.

Y vaya que si lo esperaba, el muchacho se derramó en su boca después de gemir su nombre y una maldición. ¡El placer transforma a la gente! No es común escuchar a ese profesor maldecir así. Lo halaga mucho…. Abre los ojos y le echa otro vistazo. Sudado, rojo, caliente. Umh, tiene los ojos cerrados. Aguantó hasta el último momento. Es un chico fuerte.

Retrocede hasta sacarlo de su boca. Esto está bien. Judar acaba de dar el primer orgasmo de su larga noche por delante.

— Voy ganando 2 a 0, lindurita.

Judar solo alcanza a abrir sus ojos entre su nebulosa de placer, mirando entre líneas paralelas borrosas al rey limpiándose la comisura de la boca con su pulgar.

— Debes hacer algo al respecto sino quieres quedarte atrás.

Una punzada otra vez, Judar le muestra una sonrisa floja antes de levantar un brazo y cubrirse la frente y los ojos con el mientras se recostada, tomando por fin un merecido descanso luego de todo esto. Umh…

Levanta su brazo cuando siente la boca del rey pasearse por su vientre, luego siente un beso mucho más profundo que los anteriores que lo hace cerrar sus ojos de nuevo y jadear en voz baja. En cuestión de segundos ya lo tiene encima de nuevo, sonriente como si nada. Judar lleva su mano derecha hasta su mejilla.

— ¿Te molestó que terminara en… tu boca? —pregunta con un hilo de voz bajo, cansado. Observa al rey girar la cabeza para presionar sus labios sobre la palma de Judar en un beso. Pronto la mano de Judar es cubierta por una de las del rey, entrelazando sus dedos. La baja, dejando ambas al lado de la cabeza del japonés sobre las cobijas blancas.

— Para nada. —responde Sinbad con sinceridad. — Así lo quise. —si no lo viera tan apenado se animaría a bromear sobre su sabor tan amargo respecto a lo dulce de su personalidad pero se lo guarda para otra ocasión. — ¿Necesitas un descanso?

— Necesito ir al baño.

El rey alza las cejas, pero luego asiente y se quita de encima para dejarlo ir. Se sienta sobre la cama, al borde y con las piernas separadas. Por darse un alivio mientras tanto el rey toma su propia entrepierna para sobarse un poco. Judar estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que su voz no era suficiente para encender a alguien. Se siente observado pero no le importa, necesita hacerlo.

Judar desvía la mirada con algo de fuerza de voluntad y toma una de las batas blancas para vestirse. La anuda frente a su cadera y luego mira al rey de nuevo pero al instante de cruzar miradas la suya baja de nuevo hasta el trabajo del rey sobre su miembro hinchado. Umh… De pronto no siente ganas de irse, pero necesita ir al baño ahora mismo antes de continuar. Se acerca a la puerta.

— Volveré en un momento.

— Unh… No tardes demasiado.

Se sobresalta, luego abre la puerta y sale con rapidez, luego se gira para cerrar la puerta y comienza a caminar por prisa con el pasillo con la cara ardiendo.

 _¿Qué pasa con ese gemido? Gah, Sinbad…_

Judar aprovechó la vuelta al baño para tranquilizarse un poco frente al espejo e incluso cepillarse, pues vaya apariencia tenía ahora. Se moja la cara y luego se la seca con una toalla blanca, entonces se mira al espejo.

Esta noche tenía un presentimiento, uno bueno y excitante. ¡Un gran presentimiento!

Hoy iba a acostarse por primera vez con un hombre, estaba seguro de eso. El cuerpo de Sinbad se lo decía, sus ojos tan oscuros como oro fundido también. Su propio cuerpo lo esperaba con ansias. Pero por sobre todo…

Frente al lavabo, Judar baja el rostro y echa la cadera un poco hacia atrás para verse bien, incluso desanuda su bata para abrirla. . Ahí, en su bajo vientre, había una pequeña marca rojiza que antes no estaba.

Efectivamente esa era una marca. Sinbad acaba de hacerle la sexta marca de alguna forma sin que Judar se diera cuenta. Después del seis viene…

El siete.

La séptima marca lo estaba esperando.

.

Uy, la séptima marca está a la vuelta de la esquina… ¡O en una habitación blanca con un sexy hombre! Esta vez la espera será mucho más corta para el siguiente capítulo… ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
